Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror
by NewComer1
Summary: Yusuke Kagami dreams to become the next "King of the Duelists." When one night of robbery occurred at his grandpa's antics store, he broke an old mirror that linked his mind with his mirror-self from parallel dimension! With the power of Mirror Summoning, he must help his mirror-self to regain his memory back through dueling other Mirror Monsters while a sinister plot is blooming.
1. Chapter 1 The New Hero, Yusuke Kagami

**Hello. This is my second fanfiction based on the popular Yu-Gi-Oh series! All the characters will be OC, with new cards and some real ones based on the anime, TCG/OCG, and more. Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami, so this is fanfiction! I hope some of you will find this enjoyable and even post some reviews. Thank you and let's begin! By the way, this story is a spiritual successor to Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, but I decided to put it here since this is the most popular category for all things Yu-G-Oh, according to number of fanfiction works.  
**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror**

 **Chapter 1-The New Hero, Yusuke Kagami**

"Oh crap! I'm late for school…again!" A young boy yelled as he ran as fast as he can.

Other people watched him as he passed by. The boy looked like a 15 year old. His hair was blue, with two skinny, cyan strands sticking out on the front, barely touching either side of his eyes. His eye color was shade of dark sapphire. He wore a traditional black school uniform, something you would see in an anime. His bag was also something you also would see in school anime.

"Man! I really should get a new alarm clock! Or, maybe I should just wake up earlier. It doesn't matter. At least, I can get some exercise by running like this. Hah ha ha!" He laughed, just about the time the school bell rang.

"Mr. Kagami! You're late again!" A teacher yelled at him, who was a woman with purple hair, bun-style, looked around mid-twenty, and wore purple glasses.

"Sorry, Ms. Sato. I promised to come to class early next time." The boy apologized to her.

"No excuse, young man! That is the 3rd time this week, and 24th time this month! Your punishment is to stand in the hallway, holding these two buckets full of water! I want you to think of your action, young man." She scolded as his classmates chuckled at him. However, one female student sighed. This girl was his friend, Haruka Blossom.

"Oh man." He moaned, standing in the hallway as he was holding the buckets. "Man, these buckets are so heavy like stone!"

This young student is Yusuke Kagami. He is kind-hearted person, but can be kind of…goofy, you can say, but he is funny guy. He loves to just express himself, which is his core belief in life.

"That's right." He nodded to the invisible narrator.

Yusuke is the main hero of this story. He will actually become more mature and cooler when he…oh sorry, I was getting ahead of myself. Let's stay with what's going on right now.

After his punishment and some classes, lunch time began. Yusuke, although goofy kid he is (Hey! I am not a kid!), is also hard-working guy. He may not be that academic-wise (Are you calling me dumb!?), but he's good at physical labor. He was now wiping the floor and cleaning the windows with some of his classmates, including his childhood friend, Haruka.

"Hey, Yusuke. Why are you late all the time?" She asked.

"You and I know the answer to that. Well, yesterday I was doing a night-shift at my grandpa's antics store. He is worried about the recent burglary incidents that have been occurring in this town, you know." Yusuke explained.

After the daily clean-up jobs, Yusuke and Haruka went outside to eat their lunch. The school they go to was a big one; 4 floors, wide and open backyard with pool, garden, and soccer field. Just across the street, there were baseball fields and next to the school was a gymnasium for basketball and volleyball.

They opened up their lunch boxes. "Sweet! Rice balls!" Yusuke's mouth was streaming a waterfall of saliva.

"Yusuke! Remember your manner!" Haruka whispered to him.

"Sorry." He said as he began munching the rice balls as he was enjoying them.

While they were eating, they noticed something was going on. There were three boys bullying a younger, shorter boy with blue hat.

"Hey. What's going on over there?" Haruka questioned.

"It looks like trouble." Yusuke pointed out.

"Hey, key! Why won't you hang with us?" The bully asked.

"I…I just don't feel like it, that's all." The little boy replied nervously.

"Come on. We will have a lot of fun if you hang with us." The other bully snickered.

"Those three, they are the bully trio from the senior class. Man, I hate guys who picked on other people. It is just un-right!" Haruka complained.

Yusuke stepped into the situation. "Hey, guys."

The bullies turned to their shoulder with bad facial expression on each of their face.

"Huh? What do you want, freshy? Can't you see where in the middle of something here?" One of the bullies stated in a serious tone.

"Sorry that I interrupt you, guys, but the way you are asking that boy to hang with you guys is just not right, you know." Yusuke explained.

"Huh? What are you? Are you our teacher or something!?" The other one felt offended.

"Naw. I don't even have a Ph.D. in teaching, anyway!" Yusuke joked, making himself laugh.

"Oh, funny guy, eh? How about I will beat you up, son!" The middle bully, who appeared to be the leader, grabbed Yusuke by his neck sleeves.

Haruka and the little boy gasped as the situation were becoming ugly. Yusuke eyed on the bully's bracelet that he was wearing. "Hey, is that a D-Ring?"

"Huh? Yeah. What about it?" The bully questioned.

"That means you can Duel. Sweet! Let's Duel!" Yusuke decided, presenting an excitement in his eyes.

"Huh? Why would I want to Duel against you, freshy?" He asked.

"If we Duel, and you win, I will….give you my card. But, if I win, you leave that kid alone. Deal?" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke! What are you thinking!?" Haruka gasped.

The leader bully let him go, pondering with his arms on his chin. "…Sure. That sounds like a good idea, freshy! Prepare yourself for this!"

About a minute, Yusuke and the leader bully stood parallel from each in the field as Haruka, his bully friends, the little boy, and the other students watched them to start the Duel.

"D-Ring, activate!" The bully said as he pressed a red button in the center of the bracelet. Suddenly, it transformed into a Duel Disk, attaching itself to his arm, fitted with his size.

"Let's do this thing! D-Ring, activate!" Yusuke said as he made his pose. His D-Ring, which was blue, transformed into a Duel Disk with same color.

Strange waves signaled out from each Duel Disk. "Searching for nearby Duelist. Duelist found. Wave Field activated. Dueling commence!" Both Duel Disks said in a computerized voice.

 **Yusuke vs. The Bully, Brolly: 4000 LP (** Hey! Why do I have the title "Bully" with my name on the screen!?")

"What's wrong, dude?" Yusuke worried.

"Huh!? Nothing! And I am not your dude, dude!" He mocked back at Yusuke.

They both drew their 5 cards. To explain little bit of what's going on, they are now Dueling as you can see. In this world and time of age, people can use the newest wearable technology called "D-Ring" to Duel with others. Personally, I like to call it D-Bracelet, but whatever. Anyway, D-Ring is the newest wearable technology that emits a new kind of electromagnetic wave that was discovered long time ago. If you know your electromagnetic spectrum, you know about gamma-ray, X-ray, and visible light, but this new wave, which the public called D-Wave in simple, everyday English (or Japanese), is used to create a holographic field where Duelists can summon their monsters and activate Spell and Trap cards in the real world. It is very neat technology!

"You can go first, Brolly." Yusuke allowed.

"Thanks, but you will regret it, freshy! I will go first!" He drew a card.

"Hey! Don't Duelist who goes first doesn't draw a card?" Yusuke questioned.

"Who says we need to follow the rules! I am going my own way!" Brolly exclaimed. "I will Normal Summon Battleguard #3 to my side of the field!"

A blue-skinned, barbaric ogle monster roared as it appeared in the field.

"Wow! That monster looks ferocious, but awesome!" Yusuke was very excited.

"I activate his effect! When he is Normal Summoned, I get to Special Summon Battleguard #4 from my hand!" He stated as he placed another monster. This one was orange-skinned with 1200 ATK.

"Cool!"

"I set one card, and end my turn. Now, it is your turn, freshy, but I bet you can't do anything to destroy both my monsters since we can only Normal Summon 1 monster each turn!"

"OK. Here I go!" Yusuke drew his card. He analyzed his cards, including the one he drew and decide to go with one. "I Normal Summon my monster! Go, Battle Gargoyle!"

This new monster is a dark lime-green skinned gargoyle with glowing red eyes. Its right arm was covered with metal armor and sharp claw at the end where its hand is. It had wings like what all gargoyles have. It roared definitively with 1600 ATK.

 **Battle Gargoyle-DARK, Level 4, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF**

"Now, it is time to battle! I declare Battle Gargoyle to attack!" His gargoyle flied up into the air, and air strike down on Battleguard #3. "At this point of the Battle Phase, I activate my monster's effect! When he attacks, he gains 500 ATK, increasing to 2100 ATK!"

Red aura surrounded his monster's body, increasing its measly 1600 to 2100 ATK points.

Brolly smirked, which Haruka caught his smirking. "Wait! Hold on a second, Yusuke!"

"Trap card, open! Battleguard Howling!" A trap card was flipped up, revealing itself.

"Oh! So that was a Trap card." Yusuke awed.

"That's right! When this Trap is activated, I target that attacking monster and return that monster to the owner's hand!"

The Trap emitted a pink aura onto Battleguard #3, which made it roared at Battle Gargoyle, causing him to disappear and returned to Yusuke's hand.

"Then, you gain damage equals that monster's ATK!" Suddenly, electricity emitted from the Trap card, shocking Yusuke badly.

"Yiiiiiiikes!" He got shocked.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1900.**

After that was over, Yusuke breathed in and out to relax before he stood up with a smile. "That was a nice move there! Dueling is so much fun with surprises like that!"

Brolly felt furious. "What the heck is matter with you!? You're supposed to cry in pain! Not enjoying it!"

"So, what? I am only having fun, don't you?" He questioned with a wink.

"Shut up! Just finish your turn already, so I can finish you!" Brolly said anxiously.

"OK. I set one card. End my turn." Yusuke finished.

"This is just bad. He's going to get creamed by Brolly's two monsters!" The little boy cried.

Other students whispered, and some of them nodded, already feeling bad for Yusuke.

"This is the end of you! I draw and declare both my monsters to attack!" Both of his Battleguard leaped as they were about to land on Yusuke.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap card, Negate Attack!" His Trap flipped up, blocking and forcing Brolly's monsters to bounce back to his side.

"Crap, but this is not over! I play the Ritual Spell: **Battleguard Offering Dance**!" This Spell depicted four Battleguard monsters dancing around a fire. "With this Spell, I tribute my monsters to summon a Ritual monster from my hand, with combined Levels equal to that Ritual monster's Level!"

Suddenly, the same fire appeared, and his two Battleguard began dancing around it like if they were chanting something.

"Ritual Spell?" Yusuke pondered out loud. "That means…you're going to perform Ritual Summoning!"

Brolly ignored Yusuke's jolly comment. "The great Battleguard, hear my wish! I offer you my two monsters to bring you and smash this loser! Ritual Summon!"

His two Battleguard jumped into the fire, causing to grow bigger before strange light emanated from within. A giant ogre with huge white horns like a devil appeared out of the light. It carried a giant mallet, and wore armor made up of bones and skulls. It revealed two sharp fangs upward from the bottom part of the mouth. It had a glowing orange eye.

"Meet my strongest monster! Battleguard Skull Crusher!" It gave a definitive roar, enough for all the birds to fly away.

 **Battleguard Skull Crusher-EARTH, Level 7, Beast-Warrior/Ritual/Effect, ATK 2800, 2000 DEF**

"That thing is huge! It is tall as our school building!" Yusuke awed.

"Now you will feel pain, freshy! I activate my monster's effect! When he is Ritual Summoned using Battleguard monsters, he inflicts 500 points of damage each! Since I used two Battleguard monsters to summon this guy, you get 1000 points of effect damage!"

His Ritual monster pummeled Yusuke with his mallet. Yusuke dodged away just before it hit on the ground, causing a big shake like an earthquake.

 **Yusuke's LP: 900**

"You're over, freshy! There is no way you can beat my monster! On my next turn, you're finished!" Brolly stated as he laughed like an evil scientist.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

Battleguard Offering Dance-Type: Ritual Spell Effect: Tribute two or more monsters with Levels greater than or equal to the Level of Battleguard Skull Crusher in your hand; Ritual Summon it to your field.

Battleguard Skull Crusher-Level 7 Attirbute: EARTH Type: Beast-Warrior/Ritual/Effect ATK/DEF: 2800/2000 Effect: When this card is Ritual Summoned using Battleguard monsters, inflict 500 points of damage for each Battleguard monster you used to summon this card.

Battle Gargoyle-Level 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 1600/1000 Effect: During the Battle Phase, this card's ATK is increased by 500; keeps that ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Worlds Collide

**Brand new chapter. I hope this will get people interested in the story if you have read the first chapter. By the way, I added the New Cards Cheat Sheet for the first chapter, so please check it out. It is a reference for introducing new cards for that specific chapter. If you find anything else missing or any errors, please post that in the review. Please leave any other comments and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 Two Worlds Collide**

"I end my turn! There is no way you can defeat my Skull Crusher! It is unstoppable! Wa ha ha ha!"

Yusuke smiled, yet sweating nervously, seeing that he was in a tough predicament.

"Yusuke…" Haruka sighed, gripping her hands together. I forgot last time, but here is what Haruka looks like. She had two pigtails, and the hair color was brown with some blonde strands. Her eyes were light blue, lighter than Yusuke's eye color. She also wears black eyeglasses.

(Thank you for finally describing what I looked like.) Haruka shot a glare at yours truly. Sorry. I am just a simple, invisible narrator. Anyway, back to the main topic, Yusuke is Dueling against a senior student named Brolly. If he loses, he will have to give his cards to him, and that will ruin any Duelists' reputation if that happens!

"My turn, I draw!" Yusuke drew the card, with some sparkles of light shone when he drew it. He looked at the cards, and then jumped in joy.

"Sweet! It looks like this Duel is in my favor!" Yusuke cheered.

"Huh? What are you talking about!? I have a freaky 2800 ATK monster! There is no way you have something that's stronger to destroy it!" Brolly argued.

"True, but let me show you my style, Brolly old pal! I play the Spell card: **Coming out of Nowhere!"** The Spell card showed a red ninja, popped out of a bush, surprising a travelling samurai with gasping facial expression.

"What the heck is that card!?" Brolly questioned.

"You see, when you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon one Level 7 or lower monster from my hand or Deck! O great magician with unlimited magical power! Show the world that there is no one better than you if you just be you! Show your strength, will, and how to have fun! Go! Masquerade Caped Crusader!"

A white portal appeared, which two, floating white gloves came out of it. Then, they were attached to an arm. Also coming out was a masquerade, body, and long, red cape down to the backside of the knee. The masked magician wore a red magician suit, with top hat that has a face, making a smile with yellow star for the right eye and white crescent moon for the left eye, and blazing masquerade with the matching color to his suit. The magician did some tap dancing before he makes his pose. Everyone, including the bullies watched at Yusuke's monster, and be amazed by it.

"So beautiful." One of the female students said.

"So awesome." A male student commented.

 **Masquerade Caped Crusader-LIGHT, Level 7, Spellcaster/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF**

"Heh! So what you Special Summon a High-Level monster! It is not even stronger than my Skull Crusher!" Brolly pointed out.

"Hold your horses, Brolly because the effect of my Spell is not over!" Yusuke admitted.

"What!?" He gasped.

"When my Spell card Special Summoned a monster successfully, it can attack up to twice for this turn and gains 500 points for ATK boost! Go, Masquerade Caped Crusader! Wondrous Beam!" His ace monster's aura glowed in yellow as his ATK increased. His monster did a magic trick with his hand, making a hand to appear from his bare hand. He shot a rainbow-colored beam at Skull Crusher.

"Fool! You really lost it, man! Your monster will be destroyed!"

"No, it won't!" Yusuke wiggled his finger. "When Masquerade Caped Crusader attacks on monster with 2000 or more ATK, that monster is destroyed instead!"

The energy beam shot through Skull Crusher before its mallet landed on the magician. It cried in pain before it exploded itself.

"No way!" Brolly cried.

"Then, when that monster is destroyed, your LP is inflicted by half of that monster's ATK! Shock Beam!" Crusader wiggled his wand before he shot electricity out from the tip, striking it on Brolly.

"Bbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaahh!" Brolly shocked.

 **Brolly's LP: 2600**

"And finally, Masquerade Caped Crusader attack for the second time! One last Wondrous Beam!"

His ace magician shot another rainbow beam, this time heading to Brolly.

"Oh shit!" He cursed and closed his eyes.

"Stop right there!"

"Eh!" Everyone gasped.

"What!?" Yusuke gasped. The Duel Disks turned themselves off, causing the monster, the cards, and the attack to disappear, just before it touched Brolly.

"Huh?" Brolly confused.

Everyone looked to their shoulder. It was Ms. Sato with a male teacher, who was wearing a typical cloth that gym teacher wears and he looked buff. Although his name was Japanese, his nationality was American, Caucasian, and had short spiky, blond hair.

"Oh no, it is Ms. Sato and Mr. Yamada!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"All of you! Go back to your class! Lunch time is over!" Mr. Yamada yelled as everyone marched back into school. As Yusuke and Brolly, and his goons were about to go into the school, they were stopped by the teachers and received a strong scolding.

After school was over, Yusuke and Haruka were walking back home together. Yusuke looked stress out.

He was pouting like a kid. "What's wrong, Yusuke? Are you still upset that you did not earn your hard-earned victory in that Duel?" Haruka asked, teasing at him.

"Yeah, kind off. However, at least Brolly and his friends agreed to not mess with that kid again. During our…manual labor, we became close friend and they are actually nice guys if you get to know them better. So, that was good!" Yusuke explained. "But, man, Dueling is so much fun! I wish I can just Duel like that more often."

He stopped walking for a moment to look at the sky, with clouds hovering above.

"Do you still want to make that dream of yours to come true? The dream to become the 'King of Duelists'?"

"Of course, I do! But, I also have to help my parents and grandpa around. Speaking about them, I got to get going. See ya tomorrow!" He waved goodbye at her as he ran off.

Haruka grinned as he ran off. "Yusuke. Even though you are busy guy, I know you will become the greatest Duelist in the world. I…believe in you."

Just about few miles away, there was a small Japanese restaurant. It was owned by married couple. The husband is the chief while his wife is his assistant/cooker herself. They are Yusuke's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kagami.

A door slide opened, which was their son. "Hi, Mom and Dad. Sorry that I am late."

"Welcome home, Yusuke." The mother welcomed him with a warm smile.

"Yusuke, put your apron on! I need your help with carrying these ramen to our two customers over there!"

"Sure thing, Pop!"

Yusuke worked part time at his parents' restaurant. He also has a younger sister, who is in middle school and go to after-school class. She is very academically-gifted to say the least, at least more than Yusuke. (Hey! I am smart in some subjects, like Japanese, history, Dueling, and….more Dueling!).

"Son! Stop talking to yourself, and just work!" His Dad scolded.

"Sorry, Dad!"

He worked until 7:30 pm. He ate his dinner and prepared himself for his next job. "Mom and Dad, I will be going now."

"Ok, dear. Be safe out there." Mom said, waving goodbye at him as he goes.

"Phew! Maybe we should stop for the night." Her husband wiped off his sweat with towel.

"Sure. I think it is good time to end for the day." His wife agreed.

Yusuke, arriving at the antics store, noticed his grandfather swiping the shelves. "Hi, grandpa!"

"Oh, Yusuke, my grandson. How was school?" He asked, grinning.

"Good. I had a Duel today."

"A Duel, eh? Wow, that sounds splendid. You haven't Duel since you were a little boy. Why the last time I Duel…"

This man is Yusuke's grandfather, Mr. Yuki Kagami. He is father to Yusuke's father, but their relationship is kind of…rough, let's just say. He usually wears a blue overall with white shirt with long sleeves. His hair has similar style to Yusuke, family's resemblance I guess. His eyes were also sapphire blue like Yusuke's eyes.

"And that is how I met your grandma. Now, as always Yusuke, here is the key to the store." His grandpa gave him the key.

"Now remember, if anything happens call me or your parents. We'll come like a Duelist on motorcycle!"

"Don't worry, grandpa. I will be just fine." Yusuke said.

"You are good kid, Yusuke. Oh, before I forget, I got a new neat antic in the back. Check it out later. I am sure you will find it to be very revealing." His grandpa said as he left out of the store.

"OK. Night shift begins…now!"

Few hours later, Yusuke was sleeping (again) on the job. It was now 9:30 pm.

 _Crack_!

The noise interrupted Yusuke. "Huh? What was that?" He asked. Then, he heard more noises. It was coming from the storage room at the back. "Burglar. I better check it out!"

Meanwhile, in the store room…

"Sheeh! Quiet, you dope! Do you want to wake the whole neighborhood up!?" One man scolded to another man.

"Sorry, man. There are just too much stuff in here, and it is so dark in here." The other guy said, frightened.

"Don't be such a pussy Kuriboh. Let's just get something valuable here and get out of here ASAP!" He ordered.

"Yes sir."

While they were searching around, Yusuke opened the door with a flashlight. The burglars have not noticed him yet.

"Maybe it is a mouse, but I better check." He sneaked quietly into the storage room, searching for mouse or someone.

The burglar turned and moved slowly and carefully through one way while Yusuke walked through the opposite way, not noticing each other at all.

"It looks like the ghost is clear. This is a good opportunity for us!" The man whispered to his friend.

"Eeyup." The other guy nodded. "Although, I do have a feeling someone else is in here."

"Yeah me, too." Yusuke thought out loud.

Suddenly, each of them looked at each other and they gasped together.

"What the!? Who are you guys!?" Yusuke shouted.

"We!?" The man asked.

"We're the burglars." The other guy answered dumb folded.

"You are not supposed to reveal us, you nitwit!"

"Oh, so you guys are the famous burglars that have been stealing stuff around here! I am going to call cope you guys!" Yusuke said, immediately taking out his Smartphone.

"Oh no you won't! Stop him!" The man demanded as he and his friend wrestled Yusuke.

They were pushing and pulling each other, causing boxes and other things fall off the shelves.

"Give me back my Smartphone, you burglars!" Yusuke yelled.

"Sure thing, boy!" He nodded to his friend, telling him to let go together at the same time. They did it, resulting Yusuke tripping on his back, breaking through a mirror.

"Gah!" Yusuke gasped as strange force surged through his body. As he was falling, he was no longer in the storage room, but empty dark space. As he was about to fall asleep, he saw a light hurling toward him before he fell unconsciousness.

After for how long he was asleep, Yusuke finally woke up. He was still inside the empty space of nothing. Although, he could somehow stand up on…something.

"Where the heck am I?" Yusuke asked. "The last time I remember was seeing that light thing. Am I…dead? Oh snap, am I really dead!? Is this heaven!? Or Hell!? Or Limbo!? Where is grandma!?"

"You are not dead, and your grandma is nowhere to be found, at least for what I see." A voice said to him.

"Oh, thanks. For second thought, I was a goner and….wait a second. Who said that!?"

Suddenly, there was footstep coming from behind him. He turned to his shoulder to see who it was. He was very surprised to find who it was.

He had dark blue hair, spiky, with two strands sticking out, barely touching the tip of the eyes. He looks little bit taller than Yusuke. Maybe about few centimeters taller than his height. His eye color was darker shade of sapphire blue, more closely to navy blue. The shape of his eyes looked little more sharper than Yusuke's eyes, and the most surprising feature was the face. He had the same face as Yusuke.

"You're….me! Are you my lost twin brother or something!? In fact, that does sound cool." Yusuke pondered out loud.

His look-alike sighed. "I am not your lost twin brother, but I am you….or more simply, I am your reflection."

"Huh? My reflection?" Yusuke looked puzzled.

"It seems like when you broke that mirror, you and I merged together into one, but inside your mind. As you can see, this is your thought. We are in your mind." He explained.

"Really? This is my mind. It looks kind of empty." Yusuke looked around.

"That's because you're unconscious." He admitted.

"Wait!? I'm unconscious!?" He gasped.

"Calm down. At least you are not dead, like how you thought few moments ago. The bigger question is why I am in your mind."

"Huh? What do you mean? And, also who or what exactly are you? Where did you came from?" Yusuke questioned.

"As for the question on identity, I am your reflection. I am what you are when you look in the mirror. I came from the inside of the mirror. I am from another dimension, parallel to the dimension where you came from."

"Wow! So, you are like me from another world!" Yusuke's eyes brightened with enthusiasm.

"Precisely." His look-alike shot a glare at him. "However, that is all I know. I cannot remember anything else."

"Huh? You can't remember anything else? Not even your friends, or…your family?"

"I…suspect that since you are my reflection, I suppose also that I have a family and friends like you, but I can't remember who they are, or what they look like. All I remember is myself, where I came from, and this one card."

"A card? Can I see it?"

"Be my guess." He threw it at Yusuke as he caught it.

"Hmm. This card is blank." Yusuke pointed out, with the blank white card.

"I don't know why that card is blank, but I do have a feeling that it is important item to me, and it may be a clue to my lost memories."

Suddenly, the entire areas brightened up. "What's going on!?"

"It seems like you are waking up. Do not worry. We will….me….gain."

Yusuke woke up, seeing a white ceiling. To his right, he saw his mother, father, and younger sister. To his left was his grandpa and best friend, Haruka.

"Mom. Dad. Yukari. Grandpa, and Haruka? Where am I?" He asked to them.

"Oh honey! You're awake!" His mother teared in joy.

"You're in the hospital, Yusuke. Grandpa found you unconscious at the back of the antic store. He called us and the ambulance." His father elaborated.

"Oh Yusuke! I am so sorry for you to get into this mess?" His grandfather apologized, with him bowing down and his back made a crack sound.

"It's OK, Grandpa. At least I am feeling fine now."

"That's good to hear, Yusuke. We were really worried about you." Haruka said.

"Thank you, Haruka." Yusuke replied.

His family and best friend, Haruka talked for a while until they all decided to leave him to be alone. Good news for him is he will be out of the hospital in few days, just to be on the safe side. Yusuke realized right now that he has a wrapped paper around his forehead. He must have hit hard on his head. He wondered if that experience he had with his reflection was just all a dream, but he still felt that it was real, although.

Then, he noticed his Deck Holder and D-Ring on the table. He got up, but with his leg still laid down his bed. He reached his Deck Holder and took out his Deck. He looked through it until he was stunned. The same blank card was in his Deck.

"So, that wasn't a dream!" Yusuke thought. "But, then…what is this all mean?"

"It means just like you said. It wasn't a dream." A voice said.

He looked up, noticing his reflection self in a ghostly form.

"Waaah!"

"Do you say that whenever you meet someone?" He asked.

"Well, no, but you just surprised me, that's all." Yusuke chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmph. So, it seems like I am stuck with you for now until I find out why I am here and how I can go back home."

"Maybe…I can help you in some way!" Yusuke proposed.

"You will help me?" He questioned.

"Of course! You are me, so obviously I have to help you. Besides, you are seemed to be a cool guy to hang out with. So, why not?" He smiled.

"You are a strange person, and that is saying a lot, especially that you are my reflection." His look-alike stated.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke glared at him with lidded eyes.

"I guess I have no other choice." He nodded.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

Coming out of Nowhere-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower Level monster from your hand or Deck. When the monster was summoned successfully, it can attack up to twice this turn and it gains 500 ATK.

Masquerade Caped Crusader-Level 7 Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000 Effect: When this card attacks a monster with 2000 or more ATK, that monster is destroyed instead. Then, the owner of that destroyed monster is inflicted with damage equals to half of the destroyed monster's ATK.


	3. Chapter 3 Unlock the Power!

**Hello. I am back with a new chapter. This one will introduce the new summoning method that is the main part of this story: Mirror Summon! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3-Unlock The Power! Mirror Summon!**

 _Not Yusuke's POV_

It was that same night after Yusuke got beaten up from the struggle fight with the burglar duo. A lonely business man walked gloomily to home from his job.

He looked stress out. "Today was such a tough day. I need a break. Even so, I will most likely get welcomed with noise from my three kids and nagging from my wife."

He gloom and gripped his hand into fist. "I wish my life can be better than the crap I am in!"

His focus changed when he noticed something shiny on the sidewalk. He picked it up, examining it closer to reveal it was a card.

"Strange. I never had seen this Dueling card before. It must be the new…" His eyes turned blank when dark aura emanated from the card.

 _Yusuke's POV_

Two days have passed. Yusuke, who was back to his usual self, was on his break from working for his parents and grandpa.

"So, your parents and Grandpa gave you a break for a while?" Haruka asked. In her casual style, Haruka wore a reddish-pink shirt with pink heart on the backside and skirt with matching color. To be honest, it really doesn't fit well with her hair color, but I am no fashion expert.

"Than you for telling the reader what I look like, narrator!" She pouted.

Yusuke, on the other hand, wore a regular blue jacket with black buttons. It also had pocket where his heart is. He also wore a light gray trouser, black shoes with white laces, and silver chain attached to side of his trouser.

"Eeyup, but I really have no clues in what to do. I wonder what I can do for a break." He wondered.

"How about let's find someone to Duel you? This is a chance to get back into Dueling." Haruka suggested him.

"Yeah, you're right! Let's go to the mall to find some Duelists there!" He ran off.

"Hey, wait up!" She yelled, chasing after him.

They stopped at the bus stop, just in time to get on the bus that goes to the mall directly. In few minutes, they arrived at their destination. This mall was not in their town, but in the city near their town.

"Come on, Haruka! Dueling can't wait itself, you know!" Yusuke said excitedly, running with unlimited energy (That is until he gets hungry).

"Wait up, Yusuke!"

Yusuke, who was ahead of her, noticed a big crowd of people surrounding something. He goes up to them to see what's going on.

"I declare my Performar Dancer Lili to direct attack, yo!"

A female dancer kicked right into her opponent's face, bouncing him off.

"Wow! That guy is strong!" One of the audiences said.

"He must be a pro!" One woman stated.

"So yo, who wants to go up next? I can do this all day, dawg. Even so, no one can beat me." The man said out loud. He looked like a street gangstar. In fact, he was that same business man guy last night!

Haruka finally caught up to Yusuke. "Finally…ha ha, caught you." She panted.

"Check it out, Haruka. A Duelist! I am going to ask him if he wants to Duel me!" Yusuke said decisively as he approached out of the crowds. "Hey, sir!"

The man looked at him. "Yo, you want to challenge me, bro!?"

"Sure am! I would like to Duel against you, if that is OK?" Yusuke asked blankly, yet confidently.

"I'll show you my moves and you will show me your moves! Let's dance!" He remarked as he made a disco dance pose.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Yusuke declared as he started up his D-Ring.

"The name is Coolman (Seriously) and I'll mess you up, bro, like all the other challengers before you!"

Their Duel Ring activated as both of them transformed into a Duel Disk. Coolman's Duel Disk was gray color, by the way.

"Nearby Duelist Searching. Duelist detected. Wave Field, activate." The D-Waves emanated from the Duel Disks, creating the proper field. "Dueling Commence."

"DUEL!" They shouted at the same time.

 **Yusuke vs. Coolman: 4000 LPs**

"I'll let you go first, dawg!" Coolman permitted him. "But, don't disappoint me."

Haruka shot a very unlike glare at him. "Okeydokey! My turn!" Yusuke drew his first five cards. He analyzed them before he made a move.

"I Special Summon Mangoose in Defense mode from my hand!" This monster looked like a mongoose, but it had a head shaped of a mango. It also had orange eyes, and there was a sweet aroma coming off from its furs.

 **Mangoose-Level 3, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 300 ATK, 800 DEF.**

"When I control no monster on my side of the field, I get to Special Summon Mangoose from my hand. Next, I normal summon Battle Gargoyle in Attack mode!"

The familiar gargoyle flapped its wings as it appeared, with its arms crossed.

"I set a card. Turn end."

"Wow! Two monsters in one turn! That kid can do a thing or two!" One of the bystanders thought out loud.

"This is going to be good!" Another one stated.

"Two monsters, no problem, yo! For Coolman, at least. I draw!" He drew his card as he did some dancing. "Oh yeah! I know what to do with these two clowns in front of me."

Battle Gargoyle and Mangoose looked at each other confusingly.

"I Normal Summon Performar Dancer Skate!"

This new monster was a skinny man dressed with blue cap, red sweater, big golden necklace with a letter "S", and skate shoes.

 **Performar Dancer Skate-Level 4, WATER. Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Next, I'll put some music in this Duel! I play the Continuous Spell: **DJ Jinx**!"

The Spell card appeared in flipped up style. A green goblin with a DJ box came out of the picture.

"Wow! So, what exactly that thing does?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, you'll see. I activate Skate's effect! When he attacks, my opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap card that negate his attack! I attack your Battle Gargoyle!"

Skate charged in for an attack, using its sharp skate shoes as a weapon.

"Wait a second! If you do that, your monster will be destroyed instead!" Yusuke pointed out.

"That's when my Spell kicks in! When Performar Dancer monster targets other monster during the Battle Phase, that target is destroyed instead and you gain the Battle Damage instead!"

Skate sliced his gargoyle in half like a samurai using his katana sword cutting a bamboo stick in half.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3800**

"But, wait! I only just got started! I end the battle and play the Quick-Play Spell: Gang Party!" This one depicted a bunch of normal monsters partying out.

"When this Spell is activated, I can banish up to two monsters from my hand." He sent two cards to his banished zone. "Then, I Special Summon those monsters that I banished from my hand, but only stay on the field until my End Phase! I bring back my Performar Dancer Lili and Troll to the field!"

The first monster was the same female. She had a curly, green hair. She also wore ripped blue jean and black shit with short sleeves, showing off open skin.

The second monster was a pink-skinned troll with messy hair and two horns sticking out. He also had one golden tooth when he grinned, revealing sharp teeth.

 **Performar Dancer Lili-Level 3, WIND, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 700 DEF.**

 **Performar Dancer Troll-Level 2, DARK, Warrior, 500 ATK, 0 DEF (Normal monster).**

"Wow! Three monsters in one turn! Awesome!" Yusuke praised.

"You won't think it is awesome once I beat your little tussy, bro! When Performar Dancer Lili is Special Summoned, I draw 1 card." He drew a card. "Now, it is time to start the real party with…Fusion! I play the Spell card: Polymerization!"

Everyone gasped when he revealed the familiar Spell card that everyone knows about. Coolman's three monsters merged into one swirl of blue, green, and purple energies.

"Three of my gangsters! Show this fool how to have a good time by bringing out the big boss! Fusion Summon!"

The swirl of energies transformed into a being. It was a shadow figure with pointy black sunglasses. It wore a bunch of golden necklace, and several silver rings, with each has a different shape for the gem.

"Wow! So this is a Fusion monster!" Yusuke awed.

"That's right, dawg! This is Performar Dancer Coolshade!"

 **Performar Dancer Coolshade-Level 7, DARK, Warrior/Fusion, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"Wow! So, that is a Fusion-type monster! It looks so awesome!" Yusuke praised.

"That's right, dawg! And, it will be the last thing you will see! I activate Coolshade's effect!" Coolman proclaimed. "He will inflict 300 points of damage for each Performar Dancer in my Graveyard! I have three, so you will take total of 900 points of damage!"

Coolshade did some dance moves until it punched Yusuke into his face.

"Ouch!" Yusuke cried.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2900**

"Hey! That's not nice! Yusuke just got out of the hospital few days ago!" Haruka complained.

"This is our Duel, missy! Buzz off if you don't like to see your friend here get hurt!" Coolman argued.

"Don't worry, Haruka. I will be just fine." He said, grinning at her.

"Yusuke." She sighed.

Yusuke drew his card without showing fear or loss of excitement. "Coolman, you did a lot in one turn. But, I think it is time for me to make some comeback! I Normal Summon Dark Spark!"

A little ball of blackness appeared on his side of the field. It had two white spots for its eyes, and they looked beady. Its body was made of pure electricity, flickering itself every few seconds.

 **Dark Spark-Level 1, DARK, Thunder/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Ha! What can that little spark ball can do!? Shock me to death!? Ha ha ha!" He laughed mockingly, causing Dark Spark to whimper sadly.

"Hey, don't feel bad, Dark Spark. You're awesome just the way you are!" Yusuke cheered it, making it regain its confidence. "I activate its effect. When it is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, I can target one monster, reduce its ATK to zero until the End Phase, and make it not be destroyed by battle for this turn! Go, Electro Discharge!"

Dark Spark released a large amount of electrical energy at Coolshade. It got paralyzed by the electricity, reducing its ATK to zero.

"My Fusion!" Coolman yelled.

"I switch Mangoose to Attack mode and play my Spell Card, **Temporary Boost**!" The Spell card showed an arrow going in clock cycle, with a man on one side turning into a big monster at the other side, and then turning back to a man again. "All of my face-up monsters on the field now gain 500 ATK until the End Phase!"

Mangoose grew itself to bigger size with an increased 800 ATK while Dark Spark turned into a larger electric ball with 600 ATK.

"It is time to battle! Mangoose will attack Coolshade!" Yusuke declared as his monster performed a scratching attack with its claws.

"Grgh!" Coolman jerked.

 **Coolman's LP: 3200.**

"Next, Dark Spark attack! Go! Zip Zap Shock!" The spark ball monster strikes down with zigzag lightning out of nowhere, shocking Coolshade and its owner.

"Gyaaah!" He agonized.

 **Coolman's LP: 2600.**

"Sweet! I got your Life Points lower than mine, almost half way to zero! I end my turn." Yusuke finished.

Coolman was on his knee, looking down on the floor.

"Hey, are you OK, Coolman?" He asked.

"You..I won't forgive this!" Suddenly, Yusuke felt something strange. He saw weird wave signaling out of the guy's body for some reasons.

"My turn! I draw!" Coolman said madly. "I tribute my Warrior-type Performar Dancer Coolshade to open the mirror portal!"

A mysterious mirror popped out of space behind his monster. It opened up, sucking Coolshade into it. Its sucking force was so strong that the air was sucking in as people grabbed on.

"What is going on!?" Haruka screamed.

"What is he planning to do!?" Yusuke questioned.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Bring out the reflection of my true power! Destroy this foe, so my new life won't be ruined! Mirror Summon!"

The sucking force stopped as purple light shone out of the mirror when elastic arms came out of it. It pulled itself to get rest of the body out before the portal closed up. It looked more demonic. It had red, sharp claws attached on each finger. The sunglasses it wore were on fire. It revealed a sharp teeth with evil grin.

"Meet my new, strongest monster! Shard 7 Mirror Monster, Shadow Thing!"

"He he he he!" It laughed evilly that it gives me chill down my spine!

 **Shadow Thing-Shard 7, DARK, Warrior/Mirror, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"Mi, Mirror Monster!?" Yusuke asked confusingly, never heard of the name before.

"Battle! Shadow Thing will destroy that pathetic spark ball! Shadow Claw!" The shadowy beast slashed Dark Spark into three pieces before it exploded.

"Kieeeeeee!" It cried before it exploded.

"Dark Spaarrrk!" Yusuke screamed.

The blow caused Yusuke to be blown away and landed on his back.

"Gyaah!" He screamed in pain.

 **Yusuke's LP: 400.**

"At this point, Shadow Thing's effect activates! When it destroyed a monster by battle successfully, I can destroy one monster on the field! I destroy your stupid Mangoose!" Shadow Thing clawed Mangoose in half, destroying it as well.

"I end my turn! With this monster, nobody will boss me around anymore! I am free! Free from all stress of life!" He said as he laughed heretically.

"Yusuke!" Haruka screamed worryingly.

Yusuke stood up. "Hey, Coolman! What's the big deal!? Did something bad happened to you or something?" He asked kindly.

"Huh? Bad? I had the suckiest life in the world! My boss at my job doesn't give me a raise even though I worked very hard. My children always cause noise and disturbance to other people next door, and the landlord. My wife always nagging me to buy new jewelry! I was sick it all! But, it all changed thanks to this card, this monster! Now, I am free from my old life and finally can begin a new, better life!" He explained madly.

Yusuke gripped his hand into a fist. "No. I think that is just wrong!"

"Huh!?" He gasped.

"Acting like that is not right at all! I think this is so unlike you, Coolman! Running away from your family and responsibility won't solve your problem at all! Don't you care about your job or your family, especially your family!?" Yusuke argued.

"Care about them? They don't give me enough respect! Try to be in my position and you will understand dawg!"

Yusuke gritted his teeth, looking little bit angry at the guy. "Why!? Why is this guy acting like this!?" Yusuke thought upset.

"Let me take care from here." A voice said in his mind.

"What!?" He gasped. Suddenly, the surrounding areas turned black when his other self, the mirror-self appeared in front of him. "Hey, it's you, again! My other me! So, you are real!"

He coughed before he spoke again. "Ahem. Let me take care from here, like I said before. It is the only way to defeat him, and to snap him out."

Yusuke closed his eyes before he opened up. "OK, my other me! You can take it from here!"

He nodded to Yusuke before they merged into one. Light emanated strongly when they did. Back in the real world, Yusuke was looking down with his eyes closed.

"What's a matter, kid!? Cat caught your tongue!?" Coolman mocked at him.

He then looked up with his yes looked sharper than before and serious facial expression, which looked like he was grumpy. Haruka noticed his change in facial expression thoughtfully.

"Yusuke?" She said.

"My turn. I DRAW!" He drew his card as his drew created an arc of light. The card he drew was his ace monster.

"I play the Spell Card: **Magic Box**!" It showed Stargazer Magician performing a magic trick where Big Hippo disappeared in the box as Gagaga Girl appeared out of the same box.

"When this Spell is activated, I Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-type monster from my hand! I Special Summon Masquerade Caped Crusader!" The red masked magician appeared in a flash like if he was on stage as confetti popped around him.

"Ha! What can that monster do!? Show me a bunny trick out of his hat or something!?" He laughed mockingly.

"No, but I will do this! I tribute my monster to open the mirror portal!"

Another mirror appeared out of space. Masquerade Caped Crusader turned into a red energy as it swallowed into the portal.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Reveal my monster's true color and strength! Bring out the dark crusader who fights for justice from the shadows!" The portal shone with purple light. "Mirror Summon! Release from your mirror prison! Dark Sealed Avenger!"

A black hand popped out of the portal. It grabbed on the side to get rest of the body out. The monster looked like a man, a very muscular man in a dark purple costume. He wore a mask with pointy ear, with glowing white eyes and mouth covered. He also wore a black cape attached to the silver shoulder pads. Both hands were inside black gauntlets with purple crystal inserted each. By looking at him, he looked like Batman.

 **Dark Sealed Avenger-Shard 7, DARK, Spellcaster/Mirror, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Yusuke!? He…can do that Mirror Summon thing!" Haruka was surprised.

"Hey! That kid can also do that Mirror Summon!" One of the bystanders said.

"Just where these guys learned that!?" Another member asked.

"Battle! Dark Sealed Avenger will attack your monster! Justice Fist!" Avenger charged up its attack.

"You really lost it, punk! My monster has higher ATK than your monster!" He reminded Yusuke.

"Not forever! Dark Sealed Avenger's effect activates! When it targets a monster with 2000 or more ATK during the battle, that target's ATK is cut in half!"

Suddenly, a shadow attached to Shadow Thing, which was elongated by Dark Sealed Avenger's shadow.

"What the heck!?" Coolman gasped.

"Then, that other half increases my monster's ATK! Until the End Phase, Dark Sealed Avenger's ATK is 3800!" Energy sucked out of Shadow Thing as it dwindled in size and Dark Sealed Avenger's fist flared up in a purple fire.

"Attack! Use your Charged Justice Flare Punch!" The dark-caped crusader jumped high into the air as it aimed toward Shadow Thing. It punched right through it before it exploded.

"Gaaaaaaahhh!"

Coolman's LP: 100.

"So, what! I still have 100 Life Points!"

"Not quite! I activate my Quick-Pay Spell: **Second Chance**!" It showed a student begging his teacher like if he wants a second chance.

"I target one monster that has attacked, cut its ATK by half, and allows it to attack again!" A green aura emanated Dark Seal Avenger, draining its ATK to 1900.

"No! This can't be possible!"

"Dark Sealed Avenger! Direct Attack!" His monster flared up its fist and punched Coolman in his face.

"Goooooooaaah!" He groaned.

 **Coolman's LP: 0.**

Yusuke WIN!

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Mangoose-Level 3, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 300 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect:_ _When you control no monster on the field; Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Performar Dancer Skate-Level 4, WATER. Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect:_ _When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap card that negate this card's attack only._

 _DJ Jinx-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: White this card remains face-up on the field, any monsters attacked by "Performar Dancer" monster are destroyed instead and your opponent gains Battle Damage._

 _Performar Dancer Lili-Level 3, WIND, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 700 DEF. Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, draw 1 card.  
_

 _Performar Dancer Troll-Level 2, DARK, Warrior, 500 ATK, 0 DEF (Normal monster)._

 _Performar Dancer Coolshade-Level 7, DARK, Warrior/Fusion, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: While this card is face up on the field, inflict 300 points of damage for each "Performar Dancer" monster in your Graveyard to your opponent during your turn only.  
_

 _Dark Spark-Level 1, DARK, Thunder/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, target 1 monster your opponent controls; reduce that monster's ATK to zero until the End Phase. The target cannot be destroyed by battle by this effect and its ATK is returned to normal during the End Phase.  
_

 _Temporary Boost-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Increases all of your face-up monster's ATK by 500 until the End Phase of this turn.  
_

 _Magic Box-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Spellcaster monster from your Deck or Hand. That monster summoned through this card effect will be sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of the turn this card activated._

 _Shadow Thing-Shard 7, DARK, Warrior/Mirror, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: When this card destroyed a monster successfully during the Battle Phase, destroy 1 monster that your opponent controls on his/her side of the field.  
_

 _Dark Sealed Avenger-Shard 7, DARK, Spellcaster/Mirror, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: When this card targets a monster with 2000 or more ATK during the Battle Phase, that target's ATK is cut in half; Then, the other half is increased to this card's ATK, until the End Phase._

 _Second Chance-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Target one monster you control that has attacked already; Cut its ATK in half and it allows to attack again this turn._

 **So, what do you think of Mirror Summon? The rule for Mirror Summoning will be explained in the next chapter, but just to be nice, I will explain it briefly here. Basically, it requires you to tribute a monster with the same type and equal Level/Rank to summon the Mirror Monster with the same type and equal Shard from your Extra Deck. Please leave any comments and I will see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Shard of Memory

**I just want to get this chapter out since it is kind of a basic and short chapter. Do not worry. I promise that next chapter will be longer and it will have a Duel. I hope you will enjoy this.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Shard of Memory**

Coolman was laying on his back. Avenger disappeared as the Duel ended.

Yusuke (who was at this point his mirror-self) got flashes of images through his mind.

"What's this?" He asked to himself.

"Sh…Shard…Collect….Shard." A female voice said through him.

The Mirror Card, Shadow Thing faded away as Coolman got his conscious back.

"Hey. Are you OK?" Yusuke gave him his hand.

"Um, yes. Thank you, young man." Coolman accepted his hand as he got up. "Just what's exactly happened?"

"You don't remember?" Yusuke questioned.

"I don't really remember a lot, but I do remember I was acting very strangely." He said. "But, nonetheless, I need to get back to my family. They must be worried about me."

After that Duel, the surrounding areas where it took place was closed for investigations. The Duel caused a mess; the police need to make it inaccessible for the public. After some talk with the police, Yusuke was allowed to go home.

"Hey, Yusuke. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Hm. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't sweat it, Haruka!" Yusuke showed off with a thumb-up. He was back to his original self.

Haruka felt kind of strange, looking at him very differently.

"Hey, Haruka. What are you looking at?"

She shrugged her head. "Ah! Nothing. Let's just go home."

As they walked back to the bus, she wondered. "Was I seeing things? During that Duel, Yusuke used that weird monster and that new summon. Mirror Summon. Also, he looked more…serious, but now.."

Yusuke was hop-scotching like a kid as they walked to the bus stop.

"Naw…It must be my imagination. Yusuke is still Yusuke." She thought.

Yusuke arrived back home. After eating dinner with his family (excluding his sister because she was on a school field trip and won't be coming back until Monday), Yusuke rested in his bedroom.

His bedroom was a simple one with one window, bed with blue covering, and shelves with many figurines. On the top shelf, there were Dark Magician Girl, Elemental Hero Neos, Future Utopia, Shooting Star Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. On the bottom self, there were the Amibo figure; Mario, Pikachu, Samus, Ryu, and Megaman. There was also a TV and Nintendo Wii U system (A lot of Yu-Gi-Oh and Nintendo references!).

"So, this is your bedroom." His mirror-self said, appearing in a ghostly form that only Yusuke can see.

"Eeyup, but shouldn't you already know that?" Yusuke asked.

"This is my first time seeing this room. I was resting after you got out of the hospital."

"Oh! Well, make yourself welcome!" Yusuke smiled. "Anyway, that Duel was amazing! And that Mirror monster was so cool when you or me or whatever summoned it!"

"You should not get too excited. There is something I need to talk with you about." His mirror-self remarked.

"Sure. Hit me." He said as he lay down on his bed.

"Well first, I would admit that the Duel was exaggerating, but it was potentially dangerous as well. I have a feeling that he will face a Duel similar like the one we had today."

"Really? So, I am going to face more Mirror monster. Awesome!" Yusuke cheered.

"Not awesome." His mirror-self argued. "If you remember, and I am sure you do, the Mirror monster is overwhelming. It can even control the one who uses it if his or her greed or desire is strong."

"OK, but at least we were both fine, including that guy after that Duel was over." He pointed out. "By the way, how does Mirror Summon works anyway?"

"I was getting to that. You see, Mirror Summon is a way to summon a strong Mirror monster. You need to meet two conditions; first, you must tribute a monster with the same type for the Mirror monster's type. Second, its Level must equal to the Mirror Monster's Shard to summon it." His mirror-self explained.

"Shard?" Yusuke pondered.

"Shard is like a special Level for Mirror Monster specifically. Unlike the normal Level, it represents as a cyan orb with black star on the Mirror card (The card frame is monochrome; half-black and half white)."

"I see. So….what is that even mean?"

His mirror-self sighed. "Let's do an analogy. Like in the last Duel, I Mirror Summoned Dark Sealed Avenger. He is a Shard 7 Spellcaster monster. In order to Mirror Summon him, you need a Level 7 Spellcaster monster on the field to tribute it in order to Mirror Summon Dark Sealed Avenger."

"Oh I get it now! So, I just need a monster with the same type and equal Level." Yusuke understood.

"As far as I can remember, that is all to it for Mirror monster. However, another thing I remember after we dueled, I heard a voice. It sounded like a female person telling me something. It asked me to collect 'shard.' I don't know what it means, but if we continue to find someone with a Mirror monster, maybe my memo…." He looked at Yusuke, who was already drifted into the dream world.

He sighed again. "It looks like our talk will continue tomorrow, then."

 _-Not Yusuke's POV-_

Somewhere else, in the deep core of Tokyo, there was a very tall skyscraper. At the top row of windows, there were four giant letters in different color. They were spelled IDLC.

The letters stand for "International Dueling League Committee." It is the largest organization in the world that's composed of members from different area of Dueling, such as Duelist, Dueling Card, etc. They host tournaments yearly, and create standard and rules for Dueling. They also act as an agency who gathers Duelists with potential to become a professional Duelist, something that all Duelists dream of. However, if you ask me, the way they run the business is kind of…tyrannical in my opinion.

"So, he won't be in the main tournament this year…again." A long, silver-haired man said. He sat in the middle seat at a bit, round table.

"Is there anyway you can persuade him, Chief Manager Sazaki!?" Other man scolded, yelling at another man just across from where he was sitting.

He had a purple, swirly hair at the top of his head while a curly strand downward on each side. His eye color was violet, and his nose was long, indicating that he is descent from European country.

"I am very sorry, Mr. Armstrong (who was the man scolding), but if the King says he doesn't want to be in the tournament, then he won't be in the tournament. I must respect his wish." Chief Manager Sazaki stated.

"No, Sazaki! Even if he is the King of Duelists, he must be in this tournament! It is mandatory! He may have gotten a way last year, but this time I am not letting him go his way! We already have trouble with one of the Four Horsemen of Dueling! At this rate, the tournament will lose its rating! Besides, it is a matter of time when the King will become obsolete and be replaced by a new one." He argued.

Chief Manager shot a stoic glare at him. "Mr. Armstrong, I do believe your argument is correct. It is true that the tournaments we host has been unpopular these days, but one thing you're incorrect significantly about is the King."

"What do you mean?" He growled.

"You should know better that the current King, Atsushi Kai, is a genius in Dueling. He has never lost a single Duel in any tournaments. His record shows that very clearly. I am sure you have information on that." Sazaki said.

Mr. Armstrong gritted his teeth, sweating little nervously in the situation.

"Gentlemen, please. Let's all be reasonable here." The silver-haired man said. Suddenly, a ringtone echoed in the meeting room.

"Excuse me. I need to see this." He said as he opened up the app similar to Line on his Smartphone.

"Interesting." He thought out loud.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Vice President?" Armstrong asked.

"Nothing is wrong, but I got a message from the President. He want to show this video clip that his friend send to him. Please check this out." He plugged his smartphone to his laptop through a USB cable. A holographic projector presented the image. It was Yusuke's Duel against Coolman (still a ridiculous name to me). It showed the two Mirror monsters."

"What are those?" One of the other members questioned out loud.

"According to the President, apparently what he see is a new kind of monster called Mirror monster, which can only be summoned through what called a 'Mirror Summon.'" Vice President explained.

Everyone looked surprised. "Chief Manager. The President asked you to investigate this phenomenon."

"Certainly. I will do it right away. I am quite interested in this right now." Chief Manager accepted the job as the meeting closed at the end. He stared at the holographic video.

 **So, yes, this chapter is more of building a story development and explanation of Mirror Summoning. I hope you enjoy this, and thank you for everyone who reviewed this story. I want to give few shoutouts:  
**

 **First, I want to say check out OPFan37's fanfictions, two particulary: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC and Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL: Numbers Truth. Both stories are really great. The first one is well developed. It is his own original retelling of the current anime series, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V with his own OCs and original cards in the story. It is very good fanfiction with new characters, cards, and plot! Please check it out. His second story, ZEXAL one, is also retelling of the past anime series, Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. This one has started recently. It only has two chapters, but it is really fun to read and if you like ZEXAL series, I think you will enjoy it.**

 **Second shoutout I want to give is if you want to read another fanfiction that I wrote, I actually have another one; Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai. It is more developed and very far in the plotline. Currently, it is in a tournament arc called "The Cup of Scorch Arc." It contains another new kind of summoning; Muikai Summoning. Please check that out (It is in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V category).**

 **Question for you readers: I was thinking of doing a Pokemon fanfiction. For anyone who knows about Pokemon a lot, which fanfiction idea do you prefer to see first:**

 **1\. Diamond/Pearl/Platinum story-This one is based on the video game version. It is a retelling of the video game series, with the main generic male trainer as the main character. His name is Lucas, and he goes on his first journey in his home region, Sinnoh region. Along on his journey, he will battle the mysterious Team Galactic, his rival friend Barry, help the secret agent named Looker (if that is his real name), and also mysterious, yet tough and strict rival who owns a Zoroua and he came from Unova. That is one of the big differences from the original version of DPPt.**

 **2\. Champion Cynthia's past story-This one is more original and still fanfiction. It is a story that tells about Cynthia's past when she first started as a Pokemon trainer. It explained how she became a Sinnoh League Champion, and how she also became interested in Sinnoh myths and other myths exist in the Pokemon world. All thanks to a certain young man she knew. This story is kind of romance story, but not too romantic I would assure you if you don't like that kind of genre.**

 **Both fan fictions are something that I want to work with, but I can't decide which one I want to work first. Both will be Adventure story, just to let you know. Please let me know in your review which one do you prefer to read first. See you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Young Love

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I am back writing this fanfiction because it has been a long time. Almost a month ago since the last chapter! Anyway, please enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 5 Young Love**

Two days have passed since that strange Duel Yusuke had. It was a brand new day, but Yusuke was running late for his class as usual.

"Oh crap! If I don't make it, Ms. Sato will scold me again!" He exclaimed.

Meanwhile, another student from his same class was running late, too. It was his friend, Haruka!

"If I don't make it, I'll have to stand next to Yusuke! That would be embarrassing to the other girls!" She said as she ran quickly.

 _Wow, Haruka. That is a very kind thing to say to your friend…not._

However, something caught her attention. There was a boy who was all alone and crying.

She went up to the boy. "Hey, what is wrong? Are you OK?"

The boy looked up, tear falling down his eyes. He had a spiky brown hair, similar to Sora's hairstyle from Kingdom Hearts. His eyes were light brown.

"I dropped my Deck in the sewer hole." He sobbed.

Haruka looked through the hole, and saw a white Deck Holder. "Don't worry. I'll get it back for you."

She put her hand through the hole, and reached for the Deck Holder. For a girl, she was very brave, not complaining that her hands will get dirty for this.

"Hey! I'm a girl and all, but I couldn't just leave this boy alone!" She scowled at yours truly. "Now, almost there…"

She got the holder, and pulled up her hand out of the hole. She wiped the dirt off, and gave it back to the boy.

"Here you go." She said. "Now, just hold on to this and don't drop it next time."

"Thank you, miss!" The boy smiled happily, with a tint of blush.

A school bell rang. "Oh no! I'm late for class! Anyway, you better get to your school, too, kid!" See ya!" Haruka ran off as the boy watched her until she turned to the corner. Unfortunately, Haruka and Yusuke didn't make it.

"Mr. Kagami, how many times until you get it straight!? You should be a shame of yourself!" Ms. Sato scolded him, receiving a squek from him. She then turned her attention to Haruka.

"Miss Haruka, I'm surprised that you of all people came late today. Well, just like this usual troublemaker, you will receive the same punishment."

The scene transitioned to the two friends, standing in the hallway just outside the classroom. Haruka was holding one bucket while Yusuke was holding two buckets.

"Why me!" Yusuke moaned, struggling with carrying the buckets. "I'm surprised you are late, Haruka. This is like your first time ever."

"Just shut up. It wasn't my fault that I have to help you with studying Japanese past my curfew through CloudLine!" She argued.

 _CloudLine is like Skype in their world._

"But, you're so reliable." Yusuke said, making puppy eyes at her.

"Forget about it. Next time, you do it on your own." She said, pouting as she turned her face away from him.

Several hours later, the school dismissal began. "Seriously! Why do I get extra homework!?" Yusuke complained as he carried his backpack full of extra homework. It looked like he was going to camp or something.

"Well, this is a reason why you should come to school early." Haruka stated.

Yusuke got a sly grin. "Hey, Haruka. Could you please help me with these!?"

He showed his puppy eyes again, and talked like a little girl, begging her.

"NO!" She yelled. She walked away from him until she was stopped and noticed the same boy earlier.

The boy noticed and waved at her. "Hi!"

"Um, hey! It's you." She said.

"Eeyup! Thank you so much for helping me back then. I really appreciate it." He said happily.

"Your welcome." Haruka replied.

"So, um…Would you…" He looked down, his face turning red and twirled around his food on the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Woud you…please be my girlfriend!?" He shouted.

A long silence occurred between them. Yusuke stopped, too as the wind flew by.

"What!?" She gasped.

"Eh!?" Yusuke gasped.

"Knew it." I said.

"Yes, is that OK?" He asked, blushing.

"Ah…ah, that's…um. I…" Haruka was speechless.

"Well, Haruka, it looks like you're one lucky gal!" Yusuke laughed happily.

"What!? I!" She blushed.

The boy went up to him with an angry eye. "Hey you!"

"Huh? Me?" Yusuke pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you! You leave my darling alone!" He yelled.

"Darling!?" She gasped even more.

"Sorry kid. It is just that the whole situation right now is amusing and funny." He chuckled.

 _Wow, Yusuke. You really know how to support your friend._

"I'll beat you…in a Duel to prove how serious I am!" He huffed angrily.

"Ok, kid. You got a deal!" Yusuke agreed excitedly.

A minute later or two later, they were at a park.

"Is this really necessary?" Haruka sighed.

"I'll show you how serious I am for my relationship!" The boy said determinedly, pointing at Yusuke.

"Ok! Let's do this thing!" Yusuke proclaimed, saying his signature phrase.

They activated their D-Ring, transforming into their respective Duel Disk.

"Searching Duelist nearby. Duelist Found. D-Wave Field, activate!" Both Duel Disks said in a computerized voice. "Dueling Commence!"

"DUEL!"

Yusuke vs. Shota: 4000 LPs.

"So, your name is Shota. Nice to meet you, Shota. My name is Yusuke. You can go first." Yusuke said.

"Thanks. Uh, I mean, whatever! I'll make the first turn!" He began with his five cards.

He looked at his cards with a serious look on his face before he chose his first one. "I summon Kid Knight in Attack mode!"

A chibi blue knight appeared on his side of the field. He wielded an oversized sword, which it looks too heavy for the little knight to carry.

 **Kid Knight-Level 2, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1200 ATK, 100 DEF**

"Then, I special summon Kid Archer in Defense mode!" A chibi archer in green robes, carrying a bow and arrow too big for it, appeared next to Kid Knight.

 **Kid Archer-Level 2, WIND, Fairy/Effect, 500 ATK, 400 DEF**

"Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon it when I have another Kid monster on the field and it can direct attack, but this is my first turn, so it will be against the rule if I were to do that."

"Ahhh, Kid Deck, eh. Pretty cool and cute." Yusuke commented.

"They're not cute! They're strong!" Shota complained. "Anyway, I end my turn."

"OK! Now it is my turn! I draw!" Yusuke drew his card enthusiastically. "Here I go, Shota! I summon my monster, Battle Gargoyle!"

The familiar gargoyle roared when it appeared on the field. "Then, I play the Equip Spell: **Pierce Sword** and equip it to my gargoyle!"

This Spell card showed a silver sword with glowing yellow aura. Gargoyle held the sword. "Now, I declare my monster to attack your Kid Archer!"

Battle Gargoyle, wielding the sword, swooped down on Archer. "At this point, his effect is activated, which increases his Attack by 500 points!"

His monster's ATK increased to 2100 before it slashed Archer in half. The chibi archer cried before it exploded.

"Kid Archer!" Shota shouted, covering his face from the wind.

"Now, the effect of Pierce Sword is applied! When the equipped monster destroys a monster in Defense mode, it inflicts pierce damage!"

Battle Gargoyle shot a beam of electricity from the sword, shocking Shota directly.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" He screamed.

 **Shota's LP: 2300**

"I set one card and end my turn." Yusuke finished as Battle Gargoyle returned to his side and his Attack returned to normal. "What do you think, Shota? Am I good or what?"

He stood back up with angry face. "That's it! No more Mister Nice Guy!"

He drew his card angrily. "I Normal Summon Kid Magician!"

A chibi magician appeared out of a white smoke, wearing oversized red robes and wizard hat, which she held up when it almost dropped from her head. She carried an oversized wooden staff.

 **Kid Magician-Level 2, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 300 ATK, 800 DEF**

"Then, I play the Spell Card: Monster Reborn! Come back, Kid Archer!" His chibi archer returned from the Graveyard.

"Three Level 2 monsters. What would he do with them? Unless…" Haruka thought.

"With my three Kid monsters, I construct the overlay network with these three!" Shota declared as a spiral galaxy-like portal opened in between them.

His three monsters turned into black, green, and purple energy respectfully, and they swallowed into the galaxy portal. Energy released out of the portal as something came out of it.

"Berserker who smashes everything in my way, come out and play! Xyz Summon! Rank 2! Kid Wrecker!"

A huge shadow of some giant appeared, but it revealed to be really a chibi berserker, wearing a gold armor, carrying a spike ball and chain too big for it.

 **Kid Wrecker-Rank 2, FIRE, Warrior/Xyz, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF**

"Wow! So, that's an Xyz monster!" Yusuke awed enthusiastically.

Shota ignored his comment. "I activate Kid Wrecker's effect! I detach all of its overlay units to destroy all other cards on the field!"

"Say what!?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kid Berserker used its spike ball, throwing it at Gargoyle and the set card as the chain hold the spike ball.

"Oh man!" Yusuke moaned.

"Battle! Kid Berserker will direct attack you! Hard Knockout!" His Xyz hit Yusuke with its spike ball.

"Dooooh!"

 **Yusuke's LP: 2500**

"Yusuke!" Haruka shouted worryingly.

"Ha ha! Kick that, you big meanie! Soon, I'll have my girl!" Shota claimed excitedly.

"Your girl!?" Haruka questioned.

Yusuke got up, laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny!?" Shota scowled.

"Sorry, but I'm just having so much fun in this Duel! None to mention that I am losing to a kid! Ha hah ha!" He laughed.

"Hey, I am not a kid! I am a big, strong man!" Shota claimed.

"Whatever you say, Shota! It is my turn! I draw!"

Yusuke looked at the card he drew, which revealed to be a Spell card that shows a magician appearing out of a magic box as rainbow released out of the box.

"Sweet! It looks like I got a good draw! I play the Spell card, Magic Box!" Yusuke activated his Spell card.

"Magic Box! That would mean…!" Haruka's eyes widened.

"With this Spell card, it allows me to Special Summon one Spellcaster monster from my hand. And, I choose my one and only, Masquerade Caped Crusader from my hand!"

His ace monster appeared out of the magic box, making cool pose like if he is on a stage.

"Then, I Normal Summon Dark Spark!" The little, electric ball appeared. "I use its effect! When it is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, I can target one monster on your side of the field and reduce its ATK to zero!"

Dark Spark shot an electric ball at his Kid Wrecker, paralyzing it as it decreased its Attack to zero.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Shota complained.

"Battle! I declare Masquerade Caped Crusader to attack! Magic Beam!" His ace monster show a rainbow energy beam, blasting Kid Berserker.

"Nnnnoooooooo!

 **Shota's LP: 0**

 **Yusuke WIN.**

The monsters and the field disappeared. Shota looked down, all depressed. Haruka went up to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, that was little too overboard even for him! He is just a kid!" She scolded him, but Yusuke ignored her and went up to Shota, giving him a hand.

"Hey, Shota. Cheer up, man." Yusuke said softly.

Shota sniffed his nose. "But, I lost. You're just too strong!"

"It's alright, little dude. Everyone loses sometimes." He said.

"Well, I'm..I'm going to get stronger and get you back later!" He ran away.

"Shota!" Haruka yelled, but he was long gone.

"Yusuke." She pouted.

"Don't worry about him, Haruka. He will be fine." He smiled.

Later that day, Shota sat on the low hill near a river. "I can't believe I lost to that big meanie! Oh, this is so frusting!"

 _That's "frustrating", kid._

"I'm not a kid!" He yelled as a crow flew by. Then, something caught his attention. He saw something shining in the grass.

As he was curious, he walked up to it, looking closer at it, which revealed to be two cards.

"Woah! I found two cards!" He praised in joy as he picked them up from the ground. "Hmmm, I never seen these two before…"

His eyes turned blank as two cards glow in dark aura.

The time was afternoon. The sun was setting down as crows flew by, crying.

"Man, that Duel was so much fun!" Yusuke said, feeling enjoyed.

"Too bad it wasted your time to do your homework." Haruka reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Crap! I better do it ASAP! See you tomorrow, Haruka!" He said, running away like if he was in a marathon.

"Geez, Yusuke." She chuckled as she turned to the other direction, heading to her house.

Meanwhile, Shota followed Haruka as he watched her like a sly fox.

Yusuke came approaching his home until his Smartphone ranged, indicating that he got a message. "Huh? Who could it be?"

He opened it up, and read the message. "If you want to see your friend again, meet me by the river!"

Yusuke, after leaving his heavy backpack at his home, arrived to the location. He noticed there was nobody around, and strangely quiet.

"Nobody's around." He said.

"I wouldn't count on it." His mirror self said.

Suddenly, Shota came out of nowhere like a ghost.

"Woah!" Yusuke gasped. "Oh, it's you, Shota. What's up."

The boy looked at him furiously. "You…Duel me!"

He activated his D-Ring, transforming into his Duel Disk.

"You want a rematch already? As much as I want to, I need to look for my friend, Haruka and I need to do my homework." He said.

"Yusuke, I believe that the culprit is this boy." His mirror-self stated.

"Wait, what!?" He asked as if he was talking to himself.

"Duel me! I will prove it to you this time that I am a strong adult, not a kid!" Shota shouted as he burst in strange aura.

"Woah! What's going on!?" Yusuke surprised.

"Enough talk, Yusuke! This boy is possessed by a Mirror monster! Activate your D-Ring!" His mirror-self commanded him.

"OK!" Yusuke agreed as he activated his D-Ring, transforming into his blue Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Yusuke vs. Shota: 4000 LPs.**

"I'll go first!" Yusuke said as he drew five cards. "I Normal Summon Iron Chestnut in Defense mode!"

A little chestnut with a beady blue eye and shell made of iron with spikes appeared on his side of the field.

 **Iron Chestnut-Level 1, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 0 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"This card allows me to Normal Summon in defense mode. I throw two cards, facing down and end my turn." Yusuke wrapped up his first turn.

"Be careful, Yusuke. I sense a strong wave energy emanating from that boy's Extra Deck. It must be a Mirror monster." His mirror-self warned him.

"My turn! I draw!" Shota drew his card strongly.

"I play the Continuous Spell: **Kid Unite**!" The Spell card revealed three Kid monsters doing the famous three musketeers' cheer. "As long as this card remains face-up, I can discard up to three cards to Special Summon a number of Kid monsters from my Deck equals to the number of cards I discarded. I discard three cards from my hand to summon Kid Knight, Kid Archer, and Kid Magician!"

His three Kid monsters came as a trio.

"Is he going to Xyz Summon Kid Berserker again?" Yusuke questioned.

"Now, I will build the overlay network with these three monsters!" His three Kid monsters turned into energy as it swallowed into the galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 2! Kid Berserker!"

The chibi berserker in gold armor appeared out of the portal, roaring for battles. "Now, I detach all of its overlay units to destroy everything on the field!" His Xyz monster absorbed all of its red comets orbiting around it before it began trashing around like a wild man.

"Eeeeee!" Iron Chestball cried before it exploded.

"Oh crap! I am open!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"However, I won't direct attack…not yet! I use my Kid Berserker as a material for Mirror Summon!"

A mirror portal appeared out of space behind Kid Berserker, swallowing the chibi in the armor into it.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Show everyone that I am a strong, brave adult! Destroy all the bullies that I am stronger than them! Mirror Summon!" The mirror portal shone in bright yellow light as a giant monster appeared out of it.

This monster was wearing a gold armor, but unlike its chibi counterpart, its body was huge. Its eye glow in red as it wore a helmet fit for its head size. It carried a bigger spike ball with a chain to the end. It roared loudly with 2000 ATK.

"Meet my new monster, **Adult Berserker**!" Shota shouted.

 **Adult Berserker-Shard 2, EARTH, Warrior/Mirror 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"Woah! A second Mirror monster! Or should I say the third one since I own one?" Yusuke questioned to himself.

"Enough chattering to yourself! I declare Adult Berserker to direct attack! Rage Burst!" Shota declared.

His Mirror monster threw the big spike ball at Yusuke, aiming at him.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Kid Knight-Level 2, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1200 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: When this card attacks or is attacked, you can reveal 1 "Kid" monster in your hand or target 1 "Kid" monster you control; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK, until the end of the Damage Step._

 _Kid Archer-Level 2, WIND, Fairy/Effect, 500 ATK, 400 DEF. Effect: If you control a 'Kid' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card can attack your opponent directly. Whilst you control another 'Kid' or 'Adult' monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target._

 _Kid Magician-Level 2, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 300 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect:_ _When this card is Summoned when you control no other monsters, you can Special Summon 1 'Kid' monster from your hand. Once per turn, you can double the Levels of all 'Kid' monsters you control until the End Phase._

 _Kid Wrecker-Rank 2, FIRE, Warrior/Xyz, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect:_ _You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card to destroy all other cards on the field. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon up to 3 'Kid' monsters from your Graveyard._

 _Iron Chestnut-Level 1, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 0 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: Can be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense position. This card cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn._

 _Pierce Sword-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Equip to one monster you control; when the equipped monster destroys a monster in Defense position; inflicts pierce damage to the owner of that monster._

 _Kid Unite-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: During your turn only, discard up to three cards from your hand; Special Summon the number of "Kid" monsters from your Deck equals to the number of cards you discarded through this effect. The monsters that were summoned through this effect cannot attack during this turn._

 _Adult Berserker-Shard 2, EARTH, Warrior/Mirror, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: Unknown._

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think of the new "Kid/Adult" Archtype Deck? What will happen to our hero, Yusuke!? I want to give credits to OPFan37 for the new archtypes. Basically, the archtypes based on enemies in a video game. Please check his Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction called "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC." It is his own retelling of the current Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, with his own OC and twists. It is far more ahead in story development, and it is very good, too.  
**

 **Also, if you want to read other fanfictions that I make, please check them out in my profile. I have Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai, which introduces another summoning method called "Muikai Summoning." It is more developed because, well it has more chapters and the main character is a female, unlike the classic standard way of thinking for gender role as main protagonist. I'm also working a lot (and very lately) my own fanfiction for RWBY. It is based on a popular cartoon web series inspired by anime style, created by Roosterteeth and the one who thought of it, Monty Ohm. You may have heard of him because he is a great animator, but unfortunately passed away some months ago at a young age. This fanfiction is a retelling of the series with my own OC, Ellix Knight, who transported to the world of RWBY and go on an adventure with Team RWBY through the world's main storyline with new mysteries and original villians, which center around him and the weird black gauntlet that he wears and stuck on him at all time. If you like action, mystery, or the series itself, please check that out. Lastly, I also have my own Ace Attorney fanfiction. This one takes place 3 years before the main character, Phoenix Wright took on his first case and becoming a lawyer. The main character's name is Hawk Veritas, a rookie defense attorney with keen intellect and sharp eyes for small detail in the evidence in order to turnabout the case, so his client be proven not guilty. Please check any of the fanfictions I just said.**

 **Well, sorry for the long talk, but I will see you all...in the NEXT CHAPTER, which won't be too long to wait, hopefully. See you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 Serenity Saves All

**-Chapter 6 Serenity Saves All-**

"Mmmph…where am I?" Haruka asked, waking up in some kind of shed. She got up and looked around. "Why am I here?"

She opened up the door, which was slightly opened. It made a creek sound, but she managed to open it fully. She walked out the shed and looked around. "I don't exactly remember what happened, but I think I was kidnapped by someone or something."

"Gyyyaaaah!" She heard a shout of pain. She ran toward the source of the sound, and stopped when she found the source. "Yusuke!?"

Yusuke laid down on the ground with his back as Shota laughed evilly. "Gah ha ha!"

 **Yusuke's LP: 2000**

"Look at you! You are so weak now, and I am a lot stronger adult than you!" Shota said mockingly at him.

"Shota, please, little Dude! Just what got into you?" Yusuke questioned as he got up slowly.

"Me? I am sick of people calling me little or kid, just like how you do! I will show everyone and the world that I am not a kid, but the strongest adult who ever live!" Shota shouted as dark aura emerged out of him, surrounding him.

Out of the aura, a muscular body emerged. Shota laughed evilly as power surged through his new body.

"Woah! Shota you just…got ribbed!" Yusuke exclaimed surprisingly.

"It appears so! Now that I am an adult, I will eliminate you and take Haruka as my girlfriend…no…as my wife!" Shota shouted in a more grown, manly voice. "I set one card and end my turn!"

He placed one card facing down behind his Mirror monster as he smirked menacingly.

"What am I going to do?" Yusuke questioned to himself.

"Yusuke, you must focus! If you win this Duel, Shota will definitely revert back to normal. We must separate him from that Mirror monster by winning this Duel." His mirror-self stated.

"Yeah,you're right, my other me. Not only that I have to save Haruka, but also Shota!" Yusuke declared. "My turn! I draw!"

He looked at the card he drew, and added it to his hand before choosing a different one. "I Normal Summon Puppet Lad!"

This monster looked a lot like Pinocchio with green eyes.

 **Puppet Lad-Level 2, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 300 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"I activate Puppet Lad's monster effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one monster with 1000 or less ATK from my Graveyard. I bring back Iron Chestnut!" Yusuke said as his puppet monster summoned its strings into the Graveyard portal, pulling Iron Chestnut out.

Iron Chestnut smiled with its eyes for returning back to the field. It placed itself in Defense position.

"I end my turn with that!" Yusuke ended.

"What is going on!? Why Yusuke's Dueling Shota again!? And why Shota is ripped!? Just what is going on?" Haruka thought, looking very confused.

Adult Shota just smirked. "Ha! That's it? You are more pathetic than I thought! My turn, draw!"

The card he drew was a monster card, which resembled a little female kid fairy. "I activate Adult Berserker's special ability! By discarding 1 Kid monster from my hand, I can destroy one card on your side of the field!"

"Nani!" Yusuke gasped.

"Berserk Crush!" His Mirror monster used its chained iron ball to smash Iron Chestnut. "Then, I declare my monster to attack your stupid puppet! Rage Burst!"

His Mirror monster attacked with sheer force, smashing Puppet Lad and the impact caused Yusuke to throw off the ground, crashing on his back again.

"Gaaaaaah!" He screamed agonizingly.

 **Yusuke's LP: 300**

"I end my turn. So, what do you think? Do you give up now?" Adult Shota asked with his arms crossed.

Yusuke got up as he wiped off the little blood from side of his lip.

"Are you okay, Yusuke?" His mirror-self asked.

"I'm fine, but just…sad." Yusuke admitted.

"Sad? Why would you feel sad?" His mirror-self asked. "Is it because you are losing?"

"More than that. I just can't believe a card like that can cause a sweet kid, like Shota to act so…evil! It is just wrong! I don't like when someone change the way they act as person! It is just go against their own self!" Yusuke shouted.

Adult Shota and Haruka looked at him a bit confused. "Shota, I don't know why you want to be adult so much, but this is not how you do it! Becoming adult is nothing like this! All you will be is just pure monster!"

"Heh? Please, don't make me laugh! I am stronger than you! I won't return to my weak state when I was a kid!" Shota argued.

"No matter what Shota, I will win! My turn, I draw!" Yusuke drew his card strongly as a glitter of light shone when he drew the card.

Yusuke slowly looked at the card he drew, revealing to be a monster card. "Alright, sweet! I got the right card! I normal summon Serenity the Harp Maiden!"

Shining light glowed in the field as a monster appeared. This one was a beautiful woman with long green hair in white dress. Her eyes were sapphire blue. She wore golden bracelet on her left arm as she carried a big golden harp. She smiled gently and beautifully at the huge foe presented in front of her.

"What is this!?" Adult Shota exclaimed, covering his face from the light until it settled down.

"Meet my monster, Shota! Serenity the Harp Maiden!" Yusuke presented the monster to him.

 **Serenity the Harp Maiden-Level 3, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 900 ATK, 2100 DEF.**

"Huh? What kind of monster is that? It is not even stronger than Adult Berserker!" Adult Shota stated, laughing mockingly.

"It is a monster that will help me to win! I activate Serenity the Harp Maiden's effect! Check it out, Shota!" Yusuke said excitedly. "Once per turn, I gain 100 LPs for each card we have in our hand as long as Serenity is face-up on the field!"

"Nani!?" Adult Shota surprised.

"Serenity Heal!" His monster played the harp, creating a beautiful music as the harp created several music notes, one for each card both players have. "I have two cards and you have two, so that makes up a total of 400 Life Points!"

The musical notes danced around Yusuke, healing his Life Points.

 **Yusuke's LP: 700.**

"Next, I set one card and end my turn. Okay, Shota, it is your turn. Bring it on!"

Adult Shota growled, giving him a stoic glare. "Fine, Yusuke! I will! My turn, I draw!" He drew his card so strongly, winds blew at Yusuke.

"I will just charge forward with all might! Adult Berserker, finish this pathetic loser with Rage Burst!" He declared as his monster threw its chained iron ball at Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Haruka screamed.

"Hmph!" Yusuke looked determinedly. "Trap card activates! **Magic Smoke**!"

The card flipped up, depicting a Winged-Kuriboh disappearing in a pink smoke as Masquerade Caped Crusader replaced it, appearing out of the smokes.

"A trap!?" Adult Shota gasped.

"When this card activates during the Battle Phase, I target one monster on my side of the field and replace that monster with another monster from my hand by adding that target monster to my hand! I target Serenity the Harp Maiden and bring out my ace monster, Masquerade Caped Crusader!" Yusuke explained.

Serenity disappeared in a pop of pink smokes and replaced by his ace monster in his glorious pose as it goes into Defense mode. Adult Berserker crashed with Crusader, equally in power as the attack got cancel.

"Crap! This can't be!" Adult Shota shocked.

"The monster that was summoned through this card effect must be placed in Defense position." Yusuke added, grinning surely.

"Curse you! I end my turn…" Adult Shota said, clenching his fist.

"My turn, I draw!" Yusuke drew his card. "Shota, you may be strong, but you cannot win just because you are an adult. Besides, being adult sucks if you don't have friends and I have plenty of friends, including one who stands beside me right now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Adult Shota looked at him with puzzled look.

"Yusuke…" His mirror-self stared at him.

"Let's do this together, my other me!" Yusuke turned to his mirror-self with a thumb up.

"Yusuke…hmph! Alright, let's do this! Together!" His mirror-self said determinedly. Suddenly, Yusuke's body glowed in blue aura as he and his mirror-self merged, bringing him out in control of his body.

"Yusuke…he changed again?" Haruka looked puzzled.

"I use my Masquerade Caped Crusader as Mirror material for Mirror Summon!" Yusuke declared as a blue mirror portal appeared behind Crusader, swallowing him whole.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Reveal my monster's true color and strength! Bring out the dark crusader who fights for justice from the shadows!" The mirror portal glowed in bright purple light as the Mirror monster comes out. "Mirror Summon! Release from your mirrored prison! Dark Sealed Avenger!"

The dark caped crusader arrived to the field as Adult Berserker roared at it. Both monsters' energy collided as their aura emerged brightly.

"Battle! Dark Sealed Avenger, attack with Justice Fist!" His ace Mirror faced forward with a fist.

"Fool! If you do that, both our monsters will be destroyed!" Adult Shota noted.

"Objection! I activate my monster's effect!" Yusuke declared. "When he attacks a monster with 2000 or more ATK during the Battle Phase, your monster's ATK is cut in half and that other half goes to Dark Sealed Avenger's ATK!"

"Nani!" Adult Shota exclaimed surprisingly.

Suddenly, Adult Berserker's shadow attached to Avenger's shadow, purple energy sucked out of it, and transferred it to Dark Sealed Avenger as his fist glowed in purple flame.

"Attack! Charged Justice Flared Fist!" Dark Sealed Avenger charged forward, punching Adult Berserker into its chest, creating a hole before it exploded.

"Gaaaaahh!" Adult Shota screamed in pain.

 **Adult Shota's LP: 1500**

"Had enough, Shota?" Yusuke asked seriously.

He got up, looking furious. "You! Damn you! I activate my Trap card! **Death Reborn**!"

The card flipped up, revealing to be glowing Monster Reborn card as zombies lurked out the grounds, reaching for it as it floated in air.

"With this card, I resurrect back my monster that was just destroyed by battle! Come back, Adult Berserker!" His Mirror monster returned to his side.

"Hmph, I see. I set a card and end my turn. With that, Dark Sealed Avenger's ATK is returned to normal." Yusuke finished.

"Hah ha! What a waste! And I almost thought that I lost, but I still have more Life Points than yours! My turn, I draw!" Adult Shota stated.

He grinned menacingly at the card he drew. "I play the Spell Monster Reborn! I bring back Kid Knight!"

The familiar chibi knight came out of the Graveyard portal, appearing next to Adult Berserker.

"Then, I will use Kid Knight as a material for Mirror Summon!" He declared, surprising Yusuke.

"What!?" He gasped.

"No way!" Haruka exclaimed.

A dark orange mirror portal appeared behind Kid Knight, sucking him into it as light glowed up in the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Destroy this pathetic fool and show the world how serious I am! Mirror Summon! Adult Knight!"

A bigger and more battle-weary version of Kid Knight appeared out of the portal, with a more majestic sword.

 **Adult Knight-Shard 4, EARTH, Warrior/Mirror, 2000 ATK, 900 DEF.**

"I activate its effects! Adult Knight gains 500 ATK for each Adult monster I have on my field currently! Since I have two, it gains 1000 ATK!" He explained as its Adult Knight's sword glowed shortly. "Next, I tribute Adult Berserker to increase my Knight's ATK even higher!"

His sword glowed in brighter energy, making it look bigger than it should be and its ATK was now at 4500.

"4500 ATK!? That's too much!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Battle! Adult Knight will destroy your monster and you! Final Slash!" Adult Shota yelled as his monster jumped in the air with it swinging its sword up in the air, ready to land on Dark Sealed Avenger.

Yusuke only smirked. "Sorry, Shota, but this Duel is in my favor."

"Nani!?" Adult Shota exclaimed, looking puzzled a little bit.

"Trap card activates! **Savior of Light**!" A card flipped up on Yusuke's side, revealing to be a Trap. This one had several LIGHT monsters protecting tired warrior with their arms out together.

"What is that card!?" Adult Shota questioned loudly.

"With this card, I send one LIGHT monster to do one of the following effects; increase my Life Points by that monster's ATK or negate one attack! I choose the latter! I send my Serenity the Harp Maiden to negate your monster's attack!" Yusuke explained decisively as a faded form of Serenity blocked Adult Knight's ultimate attack.

"No, this can't be!" Adult Shota exclaimed.

"Like I said before, Shota, Serenity is the card that will help to win this Duel. Now, I draw!" Yusuke drew his card, already knowing that Shota had no other things to do. "Let's end this! I target your monster for an attack! Dark Sealed Avenger gains half of Adult's ATK and adds that half to his own ATK! Go, Charged Justice Flared Fist!"

Yusuke's ace monster punched Adult Knight into its face, destroying its sword in the process before the monster fully exploded.

"Craaaap!" Shota yelled.

 **Adult Shota's LP: 250**

"But, that didn't finish you off completely. However, that won't stay like that because I activate Serenity's second effect!" Yusuke declared.

"Nani!" Adult Shota exclaimed surprisingly.

"By banishing her from my Graveyard, the difference between my Life Points and your Life Points is dealt to you. I have 700 and you have 250 currently, so that makes 450 points of damage!"

The faded spirit of Serenity appeared again, playing her harp and unleashing a beam of musical notes at Shota.

"This can't beeeeeeeeeeee!"

 **Adult Shota's LP: 0**

Adult Shota reverted back to his original self.

"Shota!" Haruka yelled.

"Haruka!?"

Yusuke approached the fainted Shota as Haruka kneel down, seeing if he is OK.

Suddenly, that was when the patrolling police came with his bicycle.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here at this late!?"

"Officer, quick! We need help!" Yusuke exclaimed, who at this point returned back to his original self.

 _Puppet Lad-Level 2, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 300 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 monster with 1000 or less ATK from your Graveyard._

 _Death Reborn-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Special Summon a monster that was just destroyed by battle during the Battle Phase of this turn._

 _Serenity the Harp Maiden-Level 3, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 900 ATK, 2100 DEF. Effect: During each of your Main Phase only, as long as this card is face-up, you gain 100 LP for each cards both player have in their hand currently. Remove this card from play in the Graveyard; If your Life Point is higher than your opponent's Life Points; deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equals to the difference between your Life Points and their Life Points (Quick effect)._

 _Magic Smoke-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Target one monster you control on the field; Select one monster from your hand, and switch that target monster with this card to the field in face up Defense position._

 _Savior of Light-Type: Counter Trap Effect: Send one LIGHT monster from your hand to the Graveyard to activate one of the following effects:_

 _Increase your Life Points equal to that monster you send to the Graveyard._

 _Negate one attack._

 _Adult Berseker-Effect: Once per turn, by sending 1 Kid monster from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field._

 _Adult Knight-Shard 4, EARTH, Warrior/Mirror, 2000 ATK, 900 DEF. Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for every other 'Adult' monster you control. Once per turn, you can send 1 'Kid' monster from your hand to the Graveyard, or tribute 1 'Kid' or 'Adult' monster you control, to increase this cards ATK by that monsters ATK until the End Phase._

 **Author's Note: And there we have it! The end of this Dark Duel! What do you guys think? I told you that I will have another chapter sooner than last time. Again, I want to give credits to OPFan37 for the Kid/Adult archtypes. Adult Berserker, however, is my original idea I made for the archtype. What do you all think about Serenity the Harp Maiden? Personally, I really like this monster and I think it is best one I made so far. Hopefully, it is not too strong I guess. Anyway, next time in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, we will meet a new character that has actually been mentioned in previous chapters few time. I wonder who could it be...see you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7 Tutoring

**A/N: I edited the last chapter for the ending. Please check that out before you read this one. Hopefully, the transition from last chapter to this chapter makes little bit more sense.**

 **-Chapter 7 Tutoring-**

"Hmmmm…" Ms. Sato hummed to herself as she looked over Yusuke's extra homework.

Yusuke looked nervous as he sweated. "Yes, yes…"

"Hmmmm…OK, all of them are acceptable."

Yusuke gasped and then jumped in joy as the sound of victory song from Final Fantasy 7 echoed in the background.

"But…" The song stopped as Yusuke fell to the floor before he stood back up.

"Even though you proved that you can work hard, all these homework won't be enough to improve your grade. We need to get you a tutor." Ms. Sato said determinedly.

"Tutor!?" Yusuke gasped, causing her to _stare_ at him. "Ah! I mean, tutoring is good I guess. Ah ha ha ha…"

"Do not worry, Mr. Kagami. This is for your own good. I will contact you after I find you a well suitable tutor for you. You are dismissed."

"Thanks! I mean, thank you very much, Ms. Sato." Yusuke said more politely as he bowed down to her. He rushed out of her office.

"So, you're getting a tutor, huh?" Haruka said.

"Yeah, it really sucks." Yusuke moaned, pouting.

"Look at the bright side, Yusuke. Tutoring is very helpful for everyone. It will be beneficial for you." Haruka said, encouraging him.

"I guess. I hope my tutor is some cool guy who likes to chill or a very beautiful lady! Either one will be nice…" _PONK!_ Yusuke was punch on the noggin by Haruka herself.

 _Oh Yusuke…you don't understand how girls feel, don't you?_

Later that day, Yusuke was busy working at his parents' restaurant. While he was working, the phone ranged.

"Hey! Can someone get that phone?" The father asked while cooking.

"I will get it." The mother stated as she goes up to the phone. "Hello, this is Kagami's residence. May I take your order?"

Yusuke eavesdropped on the conversation as he worked.

"I see. Thank you very much, Ms. Sato." His mother said before putting the phone done, finishing the call. "Yusuke, good news! Ms. Sato found a perfect tutor for you."

"Oh really?" Yusuke asked, looking a bit excited. "Who is it?"

"Well, your tutor is…your sister!"

"Say whaaaat!?"

The next day, it was the weekend. Yusuke was staying around at the library as he waited for his tutor.

"So, your tutor is this sister of yours?" His mirror-self asked, standing next to him while Yusuke was sitting.

"Yeah, apparently. I mean, I know she is smart, but I never expected her to be my tutor. In fact, I have not been talking with her lately…"

"I see that you're early. I hope you won't talk to yourself too much." A voice said.

Yusuke turned around to see a girl. She had light cyan hair, covering the right side of her face. She wore white with blue stripes uniform with a different school emblem, compared to Yusuke's uniform.

"Hey, sis! What's up." Yusuke said.

"Let's begin, shall we…" She said calmly, yet strictly as she sat on the chair across from him.

 _This is Yumi Kagami. As you all know by now, she is Yusuke's sister, age 13. She is very studious person, well-educated, and just plain busy, which is why she never shows up until this chapter. Although, she is also kind of…anti-social._

Yumi gave a stoic glare at yours truly.

"So, where do we start, sis?" Yusuke asked.

"We'll start with the subject that you are having the most troubles with. Let's begin with Mathematics."

Yusuke moaned. "Do we have to?"

"It is for your own good."

She tutored her nonchalant, older brother for many hours. By the time they finished for the day, Yusuke was tired.

"My Egyptian God, that was tough!" Yusuke moaned.

"That will be it for today. We will continue this tomorrow." She stated.

"What!? How long would you tutor me for?" Yusuke asked.

"About two weeks. You do have your Math, Japanese, History, and English examinations in two weeks, so I have to get you up to speed. Instead of working part job at our parents' restaurant and grandpa's antics store, maybe you would have more time to study, but most likely, you will practice in your Dueling skills over studying."

"Wow, sis, you really can read my mind…" Yusuke said, grinning.

"Whatever. Let's go home." She said as she packed up her backpack.

They head out to the library when a tall boy came in. He wore a black and yellow school uniform. He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. As they walked passing by, Yumi turned to her side as if she wanted to say to the guy. Yusuke noticed this and said, "Hey, sis. You're coming?"

"Um, yes." She replied.

One week has passed. Yusuke already feel pooped.

"Grrrrrrrrggnnnnnnhhh…" Yusuke moaned.

"You've been working real hard." Haruko commented, giggling.

"Yeah. Man, my sister is strict like bull!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"She is doing it for your own good. At least, you should feel appreciate for what she's doing for you."

"Yeah…I guess, but I have a strange feeling about her." Yusuke said as he munched his rice ball

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every time we end the day, she always watches that guy who comes in the library whenever we leave."

Haruka stared at him for a moment until she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"This is just my guess, but maybe your sister has a crush on that guy."

"Really, do you think so?" Yusuke asked dumb folded.

"Well, I would say that is my girl's intuition."

"Really? I thought your intuition is when you will get your next donut." Yusuke chuckled, until he received a punch on the noggin.

One more day had passed and Saturday came. Usually, this was a time where everyone takes a break, but as for Yusuke, it was another tutoring day. Yusuke groaned as he await for his sister to arrive as usual.

"You seem to be bored. Don't you appreciate your sister truthfully?" His mirror-self questioned.

"I do, but why do I have to be tutored on a weekend?" Yusuke complained as he checked time. "Hmmm, strange. My sister is kind of late. 5 minutes have passed, so she should've been here by now."

Suddenly, his Smartphone buzzed. He checked it, revealing to be a new message received. He checked it and read it to be from his sister.

"Meet me at the cafe. We will tutor there." He read before closing the app. "That's weird."

"What is?" His mirror-self asked.

"She wants to tutor me at a different place. She usually do it here at the library where there is much quieter. I wonder why…."

Yusuke shrugged, heading to the cafe as he was told. He arrived to the café shortly, noticing his sister. She wore differently now. She was now wearing a pink shirt with matching skirt and red bow.

"Aaahh, you're my sister, right?" Yusuke asked, staring at her sister in very fashionable clothes.

She gave him a stoic glare. "And, you're my dumb brother, correct?"

Yusuke just laughed to himself. "Sorry, but it's just that I never seen you wear like that!"

"Just sit down, and let's begin. The faster we finish, the sooner I don't have to deal with you anymore." She said.

Yusuke sat down, taking out his notes as Yumi was staring at something.

"OK. So, where were we last time?" Yusuke asked. He noticed his sister staring in space.

"Hey, sis!" He snapped her out of her thought. "Are you like home?"

"Ah, of course! Anyway, we were at…" She got distracted again. Yusuke raised an eyebrow on one eye, turning around to see what she was staring at.

He noticed three guys sitting at other table, chatting and enjoying each other. One of them looked very familiar.

"Oh I get it…." Yusuke thought, turning back to his sister. "Hey sis, you want to talk with that guy, don't you?"

"What!?" She shouted. Everyone looked at her as she sat down slowly. The guys at the other table just ignored her and went back into their conversations.

"Don't worry, sis. If you want to get along with him, just go up to him and ask." Yusuke whispered.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about." She crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, just ask and be brave."

Yumi continued to deny his advice, but quickly her expression changed as she sighed. "Do you really think I can ask him?"

"Of course! You helped me a lot with this whole tutoring stuff, now it is time for me to help you." Yusuke said, giving her a thumb up.

"Yusuke…" She said softly. "Well, for a dumb brother, you do make a good argument. I guess I will try…this once."

"That a spirit! Now, go get him!" Yusuke exclaimed, pointing his finger out as warplanes flied and tank roamed through the field in the background.

As Yumi got up and about to walk over there, another girl approached the same table. The male student with the brown, spiky hair got up and kissed the girl. Yumi felt her heart cracked.

Even Yusuke was awestruck. "Sis…I'm sorry."

"Sorry…no, don't be. This was my miscalculation. We will continue our tutoring some other day." Yumi said, packing up her stuff and leaving the scene quickly.

"Wait, Yumi!" Yusuke exclaimed, but she already ran away. "Sis…"

That same night, for once, the Kagami residence was eating dinner together. The restaurant was closed for today. Everyone, including grandpa was at present except for Yumi.

"Yumi! Dinner is ready!" Their mother yelled to upstairs where her room was. There was no reply.

"Don't worry, honey. She is a busy girl. She's probably still studying." The father stated.

"I guess so. I will save some of this for her to eat later." The mother wrapped the foods and put them in the fridge. Yusuke, however, felt worried for Yumi since he had a gut feeling for why she won't come out of her room.

"Yumi…" He thought.

In her room, Yumi hugged tightly on her pillow as he wept in tear.

The next day, Yusuke woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning." He yawned.

"Good morning, Yusuke." The mother greeted.

"Morning, Mom. Say, where's Dad and grandpa?" I asked.

"They went to fishing."

"Oh, OK. What about Yumi?"

"Oh, she still has not come down yet. I am guess she's still sleeping, but I am worried. She hasn't even eat her dinner yet."

"What?" Yusuke looked worried as he looked up.

"Hey, Yusuke. Could you give her, well, now breakfast? I warmed the dinner up." The mother asked.

"Sure, Mom. I will do that." Yusuke said, holding the tray and going upstairs.

He brought the tray, laid it down first, and then knocked on her door. "Yo, sis! I brought breakfast, which was a dinner, but it is warmed up."

"Just leave it there. I'll eat it later." She said in a depressed mood.

"Hey, sis. Are you alright? I hope this isn't about…yesterday."

"…What do you care? Why don't you just go outside or something?" She said in a depressed, yet near angry tone.

Yusuke silently went downstairs, still feeling worried. After he ate his breakfast, Yusuke decided to meet with Haruka.

He met Haruka at the public park. Yusuke discussed with her about his sister.

"Oh man. I'm sorry to hear that Yusuke." Haruka said, feeling sorry.

"Naw, it's alright, but still, I just wonder what I can do for my sis." Yusuke said, looking down sadly. "She helped me with tutoring and all, and I helped her by encouraging her to talk with the guy she possibly likes, but it didn't go all so well."

"Well, maybe…I can talk with her." Haruka suggested.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course! She is a girl, and sometimes girls will have problem like this. Maybe she's more comfortable to talk with girls around her age, although she is 13 and I'm 15. Let's go to your house!" Haruka said determinedly.

Yusuke sniffed and smiled. "Yeah! Let's do this thing!"

They headed quickly to his place. Yusuke's mother greeted Haruka and she greeted back, but also explained them that Yumi left out of the house.

"What!? She left?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"She said she wanted to go outside, but didn't tell where she was going. She must be going to the library since she had backpack with her before she left." His mother explained.

"Let's go, Yusuke!" Haruka said.

"Yeah!" He nodded as they ran out to the library.

-Yumi's POV-

Yumi mopped around the library, still being depressed about yesterday.

"I was such an idiot to even ask him. I should've known a guy like him already has…someone else." She moaned.

Out of coincidence, a wind blew through the opened window as one card blew into the library. I slowly fell on the table in front of her. She looked up, noticing the card in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked, touching the card and picking it up to see the face side.

"What kind of card is this? A new edition or something." She thought, but shrugged. "Why would I even ask such question? I am not that interested in Dueling….."

Her eyes turned blank as dark aura enveloped her.

-Yusuke's POV-

They arrived at the library. They searched around for her and in about 5 minutes, they couldn't find her.

"Did you found her, Haruka?"

"No, I can't. I even checked the girls' rest room, but she wasn't there either."

"Well, she definitely wasn't at the boys' rest room." Yusuke stated. "Dang it! She should be here. Maybe she left…"

"Let's ask the librarian." Haruka advised him.

"Good idea!"

They go up to the library help desk and asked one of the librarians. "Oh yes! I did saw her momentarily ago."

"Really? She left? Where did she go?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, when I noticed her, she was seemed to be very quiet, and went to left from here."

"Thank you, maim." Yusuke said, and then turned to Haruka. "She must have headed to the café."

"Then, let's go there next!"

They headed to the café, but while they were heading there, they heard some kind of yelling and screaming.

"What was that!?" Haruka exclaimed.

"Come on! She must be in danger!" Yusuke shouted.

They arrived to the café, but surprisingly, they didn't find her to be in harm, but in opposite, she was doing the harm.

"Please, help!" The boy squeaked as he was held by Yumi on his neck collar.

"Yumi!" Yusuke yelled.

Yumi looked at him with a death-like stare.

"What's wrong with her!?" Haruka asked surprisingly.

"I don't know, but…" Yusuke said, walking toward her. "Yumi, stop this! You're hurting that dude!"

 _Did I mention that Yusuke's younger sister, Yumi is not just a studious student, but also very strong karate student with red belt? No…well, OK, but yeah, now you know._

"Help, man!" The guy exclaimed horrified.

"Stay out of this!" Yumi yelled as aura emanated from her. Her roar caused the panicking boy to faint out of fear.

"Yusuke! This energy…she is possessed by a Mirror monster!" His mirror-self exclaimed.

"Really?! Not her!" Yusuke yelled to him, although to Haruka's eye, she saw him yelling to an empty space.

"Yusuke! What are you talking to yourself for!?" She yelled, but he didn't pay attention to her.

"I believe that just like before, you must Duel your sister to free her."

"Well, OK!" Yusuke said, nodding to his mirror-self. "Hey, sis! Let's Duel! If I win, you leave that guy alone!"

Yumi let go of the boy as she approached Yusuke. She activated her D-Ring, which was in purple, transforming into a purple Duel Disk.

"Let's do this thing!" Her older brother shouted his motto excitedly, activating his blue D- Ring as it transformed into his blue Duel Disk.

"Searching Duelist nearby. Duelist Found. D-Wave Field, activate!" Both Duel Disks said in a computerized voice. "Dueling Commence!"

"DUEL!"

 **Yusuke vs. Yumi: 4000 LPs**

"I will go first!" Yusuke claimed, drawing his five cards. "I Normal Summon **Tobi the Flute Komuso**!" This one was a man wearing a straw bascinet and wore traditional Japanese black uniform that monks wear as he carried a clear, crystal flute with both his hands.

 **Tobi the Flute Komuso-Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 1300 ATK, 1000 DEF**

"Then, I throw down a face down and end my turn!" Yusuke finished his turn.

"My turn, I draw!" Yumi drew her card strongly. "I normal summon **Conscholar Quizzo Crater**!"

This monster was shaped of a golden cup with the red letter "Q" printed in the center and decorated with ruby, sapphire, and emerald around it.

 **Conscholar Quizzo Crater-Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Then, I discard one card from my hand to Special Summon Conscholar Mascot Leo!" She exclaimed as another monster appeared in blazing fire. A cartoon bipedal lion appeared in a basketball ball player uniform, white fur and a red mane that blazes like fire, and large anime eyes. It looked similar to Alex from Madagascar movie series.

 **Conscholar Mascot Leo-Level 5, FIRE, Beast-Warrior/Tuner, 1800 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"Now, I tune my Level 1 Quizzo Crater with Mascot Leo!" Her Level 5 tuner summoned a fireball and used it like a basketball. It dribbled with it several times as it jumped high into the air before transforming into 5 green rings for Quizzo Crater to go through.

"Here it comes!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Could this be!?" Haruka wondered out loud.

"Show the spirit of educational facility! Synchro Summon! Arise! Level 6! **Conscholar Ursa Majorsubject**!"

A large brown bear, in a red and black high school boy uniform appeared. It also wore a big backpack, a white crescent on the forehead, and carried a large mechanical pencil for its weapon. It roared with 2200 ATK, but increased suddenly to 2700.

 **Conscholar Ursa Majorsubject- Level 6, EARTH, Beast/Synchro, 2200 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"Wait! Hold did its ATK increased to 2700!?" Haruka exclaimed.

"Thanks to Quizzo Crater's monster effect, if it was used as a material for Conscholar Synchro monster, that monster gains additional 500 ATK!" Yumi cried. "I initiate the Battle Phase! My monster will attack your monster!"

Ursa Majorsubject roared at Yusuke's monster as it strike down with its mechanical pencil.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Tobi the Flute Komuso-Level: 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 1300 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: Unknown.  
_

 _Conscholar Quizzo Crater-Level: 1, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: If this card was used to Synchro Summon a "Conscholar" Synchro monster, that monster gains 500 ATK. If it isn't a Conscholar Monster, then it loses 500 ATK._

 _Conscholar Mascot Leo-_ _Level 5, FIRE, Beast-Warrior/Tuner, 1800 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: Discard 1 card to Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Conscholar Ursa Majorsubject-Level 6, EARTH, Beast/Synchro, 2200 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: Unknown  
_

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone. Another chapter is up for Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror. Sorry if this chapter ends with a cliffhanger, but next chapter will be the complete Duel. First, Ritual, then Fusion, Xyz, and now Synchro have appeared so far in this fanfiction. Geez, I wonder what summoning method will come after this Duel? Credits go to pokemonking0924 for Mascot Leo and Ursa Majorsubject. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, can Yusuke free her sister from whatever Mirror monster possessing her? See you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8 Bro vs Sis! Turnabout Miracle

**EDIT(11/24/15): Edited the chapter and added the New Cards Cheat Sheet. Also changed few of the dialogues for the main character and other character.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Brother vs. Sister! Turnabout Miracle**

"Not so fast, sis! I activate Tobi the Flute Komuso's monster effect!" Yusuke declared as his monster sang through its flute. "During my opponent's turn, I can target one monster I control on the field, changing its Battle position until my standby phase! I target Tobi the Flute Komuso itself to Defense positon!"

Stream of notes encircled his monster on itself, brightening it up for a moment as it goes into defense mode before Ursa Majorsubject slashed it in half.

"Not bad. You predicted my attack, but that won't stop me!" Yumi exclaimed. "I play the Spell card, **Conscholar Dunk Meteor**!"

She placed the Spell card on the field, depicting Mascot Leo dunking basketball as he dodged other monsters on the basketball court before he dunk the ball into the hoop.

"When this card activates, I can inflict damage equal to the difference of my Conscholar monster's ATK and the destroyed monster's DEF. Ursa Majorsubject's ATK is 2700 and Tobi's DEF is 1000, so you take 1700 points of damage!"

Suddenly, a meteor-shaped basketball appeared out of the air as Ursa Majorsubject played around with it. It drippled it several times until it dunk into a hoop that magically appeared above Yusuke, hitting him on the head.

"Oooofff." Yusuke cried as a big bump flashed in red.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2300.**

"Uhh, that's got to hurt." Haruka said.

Yusuke slowly stood back up.

Yumi just calmly stared at him. "I set a card and end my turn. I highly recommend you to quit this Duel, brother and just leave me be."

"Sorry, sis! I won't stop bugging you until you are back to your old self!" Yusuke exclaimed. "My turn, I draw!"

"Since you control a monster on the field and I don't, I Special Summon **Cocobird**!"

This new monster was a yellow baby chick with a cracked egg shell on its head. It had bright blue eyes, orange feet, and golden yellow feathers. The egg shell was covered with chocolate syrup and little cherry on the top.

 **Cocobird-Level 1, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Then, I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted!" He flipped up the face down card. "I bring back Tobi the Flute Komuso from my Graveyard!" His monster returned to side of the field in face-up Defense position.

"Hmph! I know what you are planning to do, brother. During my next turn, you will use Tobi the Flute Komuso's effect to change Cocobird's position to Defense mode, protecting you from heavy battle damage. Then, whatever card you'll place face down will do some favor for you, whether if it means to hurt my Life Points or something else. Either way, I won't let you do anything! Trap open! **Conscholar Detention**!"

The card depicted a Conscholar teacher-like monster keeping an eye on other monsters as students, such as frightened Winged Kuriboh, Gagaga Girl who was using her cell phone and texting to someone, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon who looked anxious to get out of the room, and Giant Solder of Stone just staring in space. _What, he is literally a soldier made of stone? What do you expect from him? Knitting?_

"As long as this Trap card remains face-up on the field, my opponent cannot change his or her monster's position." Yumi said.

"Oh crap!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Continue with your turn, so I can end this quicker." Yumi demanded.

Yusuke gritted his teeth, but calmed down and just smiled at his sister. "Don't worry, Yumi. The show has only just begun. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Yusuke, it seems that your opponent can read your strategy well." His mirror-self stated, appearing in his ghost form next to Yusuke.

"Yeah I know. She is my sister after all. She and I Dueled a lot back when we were kids."

"Perhaps it is best for us to switch. She won't know how I think compared to how you _think_."

"Don't worry, I will be fine, my other me!" He smiled with a V sign.

"Hey Yusuke! Who are you talking to?" Haruka questioned out loud, looking a bit worried.

"Huh? Oh my bad!" Yusuke put on his joker face as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yumi looked perplexing, but ignored it. "My turn. Draw!"

She drew her card, which was her only card in her hand currently. "Since I can't do anything else as of now, you might live for one more turn. Nonetheless, I declare Ursa Majorsubject to attack…Tobi the Flute Komuso!"

"Wait, what!?" Yusuke and Haruka said simultaneously.

Her Synchro monster used its mechanical pencil as it charged forward, pointing at Tobi as it staved through him. He cried before he exploded with smokes, but when the smoke cleared, his monster was still there and Ursa Majorsubject's pencil was staving a ninja-clothed dummy instead.

"Hmph?" Yumi looked perplexed.

"Trap Card, open! **Dummy Ninja**!" Yusuke revealed as one of his set cards was flipped up. It depicted a dummy dressed as a ninja in an epic, explosive action scene in the background.

"When my monster is targeted for an attack, this Trap will negate that attack and it strikes 500 points of damage to you, sis! Go, Dummy Skuriken!"

The dummy ninja got off the pencil from its chest, and threw multiple skurikens at Yumi. She blocked the attack as she took damage.

 **Yumi's LP: 3500**

"Hmph, predictable! I end my turn here."

"Alright! My turn! I draw!" Yusuke drew his card enthusiastically. The card he drew was his ace monster. "Hey sis, why didn't you attack Cocobird, but instead Tobi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Cocobird has 0 ATK, so would've it been smarter to attack it? You could've won by doing that."

"Hey, Yusuke's right about that for once. If she had attack Cocobird, she would've won this Duel, but why didn't she do that?" Haruka said.

"Hmph! Are you suggesting something? This is all part of my strategy to defeat! I won't make a simple move like that, you idiot!"

"Well, OK. Whatever sis."

"Yusuke, I am curious to know why she hadn't attack your weakest monster, and I have a feeling you know the answer. What is it?" His mirror-self questioned.

"I am not sure, but I think somewhere deep down in her, she is fighting against that evil Mirror monster possessing her."

"That could be, but we better be careful."

"Seriously? Who is he talking to?" Haruka thought.

"OK, sis! I tribute my Cocobird to Advance Summon Card Jester!" Cocobird shone in light, being replaced with a new monster. This one was a man wearing a jester mask with jester hat, purple cape with star pattern, and black suit. He shuffled a deck of cards wildly before making a pose.

 **Card Jester-Level 5, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

"Now I activate his monster effect! During my Main Phase, I can draw a number of card equals to the difference between the number of card you have in your hand currently and ones that I have on my hand. I have one and sis, you have two cards. This means I get to draw 1 card!" He said excitedly as he put two fingers on his hand. "I draw!"

He slowly looked at the card, revealing to be the card he needs. "Oh yeah! Lucky me! I play the Spell card, Magic Box!" The said Spell appeared on his field, which is the card he used like 4 chapters ago.

"With this, I can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster monster from my hand or Deck! I choose my one and only Masquerade Caped Crusader from my hand!" His ace monster appeared in spectacles of rainbow fireworks as he made its signature pose.

"Alright! With Crusader on his side, Yusuke can destroy Ursa Majorsubject, even with higher ATK than both of his monsters." Haruka said.

"It's time to battle! I declare Masquerade Caped Crusader to attack with its effect activated!" Yusuke declared as his monster begin attacking with a rainbow energy beam. "When he attacks a monster with 2000 or more ATK, that monster is destroyed and you take damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK!"

The energy beam blasted Ursa Majorsubject, causing it to cry before it obliterated. Yumi blocked the attack by crossing her arms.

 **Yumi's LP: 2150**

"But, I am not done yet, sis! I declare my Card Jester to direct attack you! Go! Card Storm!" Card Jester summoned a powerful twister with bunch of cards twirling around it. He aimed it at Yumi, which caused her to fly off. She grabbed on the ground when she landed back.

 **Yumi's: 350**

"Yeah! Pretty good move, don't you think sis?" Yusuke asked with a V sign.

Yumi got up with her face even more serious and angry than before. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh oh, I might have pushed her button too far!" Yusuke cried.

"Yusuke, be careful. I believe that she will summon the monster!" His mirror-self warned.

"My turn, I draw!" Yumi said, drawing the card as dark wave energy emanated from her. She looked at the card and grinned evilly. "I normal summon **Conscholar Ursa Minorsubject**!"

This one was a miniature version of Ursa Majorsubject, except that the pencil it carried was colorful and it had a lot of stickers and button pin on its backpack.

 **Conscolar Ursa Minorsubject-Level: 3, EARTH, Beast/Tuner, 800 ATK, 800 DEF.**

"Conscolar Ursa Minorsubject's effect activates! If Ursa Majorsubject is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it! Return! Conscular Ursa Majorsubject!"

Her Synchro returned as it roared strongly.

"Oh man. I just destroyed that thing!" Yusuke moaned.

"Now, I tune my Level 6 Ursa Majorsubject with Level 3 Tuner, Ursa Minor Subject!" Yumi declared as Ursa Minor roared strongly before turning into 3 green rings. Ursa Majorsubject jumped through the rings, turning into 6 spheres of light and energy beam pierced through those spheres and the rings.

"Great Dragon of Mind, shares the people of this world with your vast wide of knowledge, to create this world into a better, more smarter world, a world with no error! Synchro Summon! Arise! Leve 9! **Conscholar Library Draco**!"

Emerged out of the light, a large purple dragon with pink underbelly appeared. It looked something out of a classic fairy tale. It had a large sideways book for a head similar to Toon World, two large cartoon eyes, and teeth made of razor sharp papers.

 **Conscholar Library Draco-Level 9, WIND, Dragon/Synchro, 2600 ATK, 2300 DEF.**

It roared strongly at Yusuke's two Spellcaster monsters, presenting its 2600 ATK.

"Woah! Yumi Synchro Summoned a Level 9 monster!" Haruka exclaimed. "Although, why it has 2600 ATK? I thought it would have higher ATK for being a Level 9 monster."

Yusuke grinned nervously as he sweated. "It looks like you summoned your ace monster, sis. This feels awesome! It reminds me of the old day when we Dueled one vs. one with my ace monster and yours. Do you remember that?"

Yumi smirked unimpressively. "If you stop reminding me about the past, focus on the present instead! Remember that I will defeat you! I activate Draco's monster effect! By removing from play one Conscholar monster in my Graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! I choose your Masquerade Cape Crusader!"

She removed from play Ursa Minorsubject from the Graveyard as it transformed into an energy, being swallowed into Draco. Draco roared as it blasted Crusader with a stream of sharp paper at him.

Caped Crusader cried in pain before it destroyed. "Then, you take damage equals to half of that monster!"

The stream of sharp paper bombarded on Yusuke as he covered himself with both arms.

"Argh! Paper cuts!" Yusuke cried.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1050**

"However, I am not done yet! I play the Spell card, Monster Reborn from my hand! I bring back my Ursa Majorsubject!" Her first Synchro returned to the field again. "Then, I use it as a material for Mirror Summon!"

"Here it comes, Yusuke!" His mirror-self yelled.

A mirror portal appeared behind her monster as dark pink light opened up the portal, swallowing Ursa Majorsubject.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Punish my foe for being so misbehave! Mirror Summon! Come out, **Supreme Principal Lord**!"

Out of the portal came out a very tall figure. He had a long white mustache and beard, and black spectacle. He wore white and purple long clothes, looking like what a king would wear.

 **Supreme Principal Lord-Shard 6, LIGHT, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Woah! That thing is tall! Very tall!" Yusuke shouted, awestruck.

"Supreme Principal Lord's effect activates! I select one monster on your side of the field and remove it from play for a turn. Detention Vanish!" Yumi declared.

Her Mirror monster gestured its hand like if it is chanting as Card Jester disappeared from the field.

"No, Card Jester!"

"Don't worry. It will return on your next other turn, but now you're wide-opened! I declare Supreme Principal Lord to direct attack! Expulsion!"

Her Mirror monster charged up energy with both its hand.

"No way…." Yusuke said.

"No! This can't be! Yusuke's hand is empty as well as his field!" Haruka yelled.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to lose this Duel!" He cried.

"One last words, brother." Yumi said. "You Dueled well, but you're very stupid even when it comes to Dueling. You should have thought up a plan beforehand. If I were you, that's what I will do. Now…it is time to end this! I attack with my monster! Expulsion Blast!"

Her Mirror monster shot a powerful red energy beam at Yusuke.

"CRAP! This is not good, and not even my second set card can save me here!" He yelled. Suddenly, something shined from his Deck. A orb of light appeared from his Deck, blocking the attack just in time.

"What the!?" Yumi gasped.

"Huh?" Yusuke said, confused as he looked to see what was going on. He realized the orb of light was some kind of monster. The monster was some kind of blond fairy with transparent wings and wore green clothes, similar to Tinkle Bell.

 **Pixie Miracle-Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Hey, wait a second. That's right!" Yusuke realized. "Sorry sis, but this Duel can't end here!"

"What!?"

"Because I activates my monster, Pixie Miracle's effect!" Yusuke exclaimed. "When I have no cards in my hand and I am targeted for direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my Deck to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase for this turn!"

"WHAT!?"

The energy blast well off. "Thanks, Pixie Miracle. You saved my butt just in time." Yusuke thanked his monster, which she replied with a wink before she disappeared. Her card was sent to the Graveyard.

"Damn it! I….forgot that you had that card in your Deck! Curses!" Yumi cried.

"Never underestimate your bro, sis! So, is it your end of the turn?" He asked.

"Grgh! I set a card and end my turn…" Yumi finished, feeling displeased.

"OK! Let's do this thing! My turn…" Yusuke placed his fingers on the top of his Deck. "DRAW!"

He slowly looked at the card he drew. It was the familiar, classic Spell card. "Hey, my other me. I think it is time to show my sis that monster."

His mirror-self nodded. "Yes, it looks like it is the right time to do that."

"OK! Let's do this thing! I play the Spell, Monster Reborn!" Yusuke said, bringing back his one and only ace monster.

"Fool! You think I will fall for its effect for second time! Trap card, open! **Conscholar Gymnastics**!" It depicted bunch of monster in a Gym class, whom some of them were struggling.

"As long as this card remains face up, I can target one monster on your side of the field and prevent you from activating its effect as long as I control a Conscholar monster!"

Suddenly, Caped Crusader was trapped by using an exercise tool for his arms.

"There! Now that your ace monster's effect is sealed, it can't destroy any of my monsters!"

"You 're right, sis. My ace monster can't destroy any of your monsters, but I have another monster that can."

"What!?

"I use my Masquerade Caped Crusader as a material for Mirror Summon!"

"WHAT!?"

Suddenly, the blue mirror portal appeared behind his monster, swallowing him whole. Yusuke emanated blue wave energy as he transformed to his mirror-self.

"Yusuke…he changed just like before." Haruka said.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Reveal my monster's true color and strength! Bring out the dark crusader who fights for justice from the shadows!" Yusuke chanted. "Mirror Summon! Release from your mirror prison! Dark Sealed Avenger!"

The almighty Mirror monster appeared out of the portal ready for battles.

"What!? You can Mirror Summon, too!?" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yes, I can, my young sister. Now, I declare Dark Sealed Avenger to attack your Supreme Principal Lord!" He declared. "At this point, its monster effect activates! When he attacks a monster with 2000 or more ATK during the Battle Phase, your monster's ATK is cut in half and that other half goes to Dark Sealed Avenger's ATK!"

"What!? That can't be!" Yumi gasped. She soon realized a shadow was connecting to her monster as it sucked energy and transferred it to Dark Sealed Avenger, resulting an increase in that monster's ATK.

"Now, attack! Charged Justice Fist!" Dark Sealed Avenger sealed the deal, punching Supreme Principal Lord as it cried in pain before it exploded wildy.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

 **Yumi's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Yusuke**

The wave field disappeared along with their monsters.

Yusuke ran up to his young sister, which at this point, he was still in his mirror-self.

"Yumi!"

He reached her as he put her head on his lap.

"Yumi!" Haruka yelled.

"Yumi, wake up."

Yumi slowly opened her eyes. "Big….brother. What happened?"

"Yumi..." He said, smiling at her. "You are OK. What had happen was that we Dueled, just like in the old times."

"Really, but I…I…tried to hurt you." Yumi said weakly as tear dripped down her eyes.

"Do not cry, my young sister. It is alright and it is not your fault. I'm fine. I am here with you now, you know."

"Big brother…thank you." Yumi said, thanking him.

Suddenly, a vision of memory popped in his mind.

"What the?" He asked in his mind.

He saw a woman with long blue hair. Her face was away from him, but she slowly turned to her side, revealing her face. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were crystal cyan color. She wore an unusual attire; it was a white dress with some flower pattern. She looked something like a goddess from a Greek mythology or certain video game I know (and maybe you know, too).

 _Hello, my…_

The vision stopped there.

"Hey, Yusuke! Yusuke!" Haruka yelled.

He snapped out of his thought and said to her, "Yes?"

"We should take her back home." Haruka said, reminding him about Yumi.

He looked back at his baby sister, who fell into a deep sleep. He just smiled softly. "Yes. We should."

He carried her with his arm as they walked together back home.

-Not Yusuke's POV-

Later that night, at the IDLC HQ building…

"Good job, Mr. Ken. I will send your credits immediately. You will see the change in the next morning." Chief Manager Sazaki said, talking with a man on the video call.

"Thank you, sir." The man said before the call was turned off.

Sazaki looked through all the photos, which all of them are all of Yusuke's Duel involving the Mirror monsters.

"Interesting…Yes…" He mumbled. He pressed something on his Deck, opening another video call tom someone. When the contact was reach, a woman's face appeared. She had brown hair, long and curly on the side.

"Good evening, sir." She said.

"Ms. Aiko. I would like to meet the king."

"Yes sir. I will get the car ready, sir." She said before the call was turned off.

Chief Manager Sazaki went downstairs to the basement parking lot by elevator. Soon, the elevator opened where he was confronted by his secretary, Ms. Aiko, who was wearing a formal business attire. She opened the door to the car. Sazaki entered the car as she closed the door besides him. She opened the other door to the driver's seat, and begins driving away.

They drove to a fancy apartment. They entered the building, and took the elevator, all the way to the top roof.

They arrived at the top roof, which was a villa. They walked up to the front door and Ms. Aiko pressed on the doorbell.

Meanwhile, a young male adult was playing a first person shooter game, which looked similar to Call of Duty. He had red hair, crimson red eyes, tan skin, and wearing black shirt with an X and blue jean. He didn't listen to the buzz once, but when there was a second time, he heard it and went up to the video com on the wall.

He saw Ms. Aiko and Chief Manager Sazaki, sighing as he looked disappointed. He pressed and hold the button, and said, "Yeah. What do you guys want?"

"Mr. Kai, Chief Manager Sazaki-san want to speak with you."

He sighed deeply. "Fine. You two can come in."

They opened the front door, taking off their shoes first before they go in. Ms. Aiko placed their shoes neatly before she entered as well.

They walked up to the living room where they meet him, slouching on the couch while playing the video game.

"So, what is it this time? It better not be anything to do with the tournament and all those bullshit."

"Mr. Kai, please the language." Ms. Aiko stated.

"It is alright, Ms. Aiko." Chief Manager Sazaki said. "My King, more or less, it is like that, but instead, I have a suggestion for you.

He looked at the manager with a glaring eye. "What kind of suggestion?"

"You see, there is an interesting Duelist out of the city at a nearby town that I recommend you to Duel. He uses a very interesting, never-before seen summoning mechanic called Mirror Summoning."

He looked at him with uninterested eyes. "Yeah. So, what about it?"

"I want you to Duel this Duelist. His name is Yusuke Kagami, age 15, little experience in Junior Tournament. Something that you wouldn't be too much of a trouble for you, of course, but it will be a good challenge for you."

"Oh, so you came all the way here from your office to tell me to Duel whoever he is. Hmph! No thanks. I rather just stay here and play video games, and do whatever stuff I want to do. Dueling is no fun anyway."

Aiko looked unsure and sad after hearing that. However, Sazaki still pursued. "Your Kingship, I know about your preferences very well after these 4 years, but at least give this a try. You can just Duel this young man once and be off with your life afterward. It is only just one Duel. What harm could it have…unless you're worried that you will lose."

"Chief Manager Sazaki-san…" Aiko said.

The red-haired lad turned around, facing him. "You're suggesting that I will lose to this punk if I Duel him?"

"I am not saying that, but who knows. These days, a lot of strong Duelists are on the rise. Someday, you may fight a strong rival. This boy could be him."

"Hmph! Listen Chief, I know you know me for a long time, but I guess you forgot my motto…"

"Oh, do remind me about that. How did it go again, Atsushi-kun?" He asked.

"The only Duelist who can defeat me in a Duel…is me." Atsushi Kai said, smiling slyly as he said it.

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys. What do you guys think of this chapter? I hope you readers and followers enjoyed the result of this Duel? What do you of Pixie Miracle? I know it is kind of OP, but I think it is fair enough for her effect to activate in a certain, dire situation. So, it looks like we finally will see the Kaiba-like rival character in this fanfiction finally! So, what do you think will happen? Do you like Atsushi Kai's personality? His personality is more or less based on Aomine from Kuroko No Basuke anime/manga series. I will add the New Cards Cheat Sheet at later time (Do not worry, I will post them ASAP).**

 **Next times in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, Yusuke will Duel against his long time role model, Atsushi Kai, the King of the Duelist in "The King, Atsushi Kai." See you all next time and have a nice Happy Thanksgiving coming this week for you all American readers!**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Tobi the Flute Komuso-Effect: During your opponent's turn, you can target one monster you control on the field; change its Battle Position.  
_

 _Conscholar Dunk Meteor-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Inflicts damage equals to the difference between your attacked monster's ATK and the destroyed monster's DEF to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Cocobird-Level: 1, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. When your opponent controls a monster(s) and you don't, Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up ATK position._

 _Conscholar Detention-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: As long as this card remains face-up, your opponent cannot switch their Monster Card's battle position, whether normally or by card effect._

 _Dummy Ninja-Type: Normal Trap Effect: During the Battle Phase, when your monster is targeted for an attack, negate its destruction and you gain no Battle Damage for this turn. Then, inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Conscholar Ursa Minorsubject-Level: 3, EARTH, Beast/Tuner, 800 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect: Special Summon 1 (and only 1) Conscholar Ursa Majorsubject from your Graveyard._

 _Card Jester-Level: 5, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1600 DEF. Effect: During your Main Phase I only, you can draw a number of cards equals to the difference between the cards your opponent has in his/her hand and the cards you have currently in your hand._

 _Conscholar Library Draco-Level: 9, WIND, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, 2600 ATK, 2300 DEF. Effect: By removing from play one Conscholar monster in your Graveyard; destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. Then, your opponent takes damage equal to half of that destroyed monster's ATK. This card cannot attack after you activated this effect._

 _Supreme Principal Lord-Shard: 6, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Mirror/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, target one monster that your opponent controls on his/her side of the field; that target is removed from play. The monster card banished through this card effect returns back to the field in two turns, during the Standby Phase._

 _Pixie Miracle-Level: 1, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When you have no cards in your hand and you are targeted for a direct attack, Special Summon this card from your Deck and negate that attack. Then, Battle Phase ends automatically for this turn and this card is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase._

 _Conscholar Gymnastic-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: As long as this card remains face up and you control at least 1 Conscholar monster, select one monster your opponent controls; that monster's effect cannot be activated. If you don't control a Conscholar monster on the field, this card is removed from the field and sent to the Graveyard._


	9. Chapter 9 The King, Atsushi Kai

**-Chapter 9 The King, Atsushi Kai-**

Several weeks have passed. The summer was approaching as Yusuke and his friends looked anxious for the summer field trip.

"Man, I can't wait for the summer field trip!" Yusuke cheered.

"I know right, but remember Yusuke. If you don't do well in your exams, you might not go with the class to the field trip." Haruka warned him.

"I know, but thanks to my baby sister, Yumi, I've been getting solid B and B+ in my classes. This will be a piece of cake!" Yusuke fist pawned in the air.

Haruka giggled to herself, seeing how happy Yusuke is, which made her happy.

After some classes, the school dismissed. Everybody got out excitedly as their weekend break began. Yusuke got out as Haruka chased after him.

"Woohoo! Weekend is here!" Yusuke said excitedly.

"Don't get too lazy, Yusuke. We still have to study for the exam on Wednesday."

"Don't worry, Haruka. Let's just take a break today, you know. Hey I know! Let's go to my place and eat! I am staving!" Yusuke suggested.

Haruka smiled to that idea. "Sure! As long as it is on you!"

"Of course!" He nodded.

They headed to Yusuke's parents' restaurant. When he opened the door, there was one man sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of ramen noodle soup.

"Hey Dad! Haruka and I want to eat! I would like to have the spicy fried rice." Yusuke said.

"I would like to have the veggie clam chowder." Haruka said.

"Sure, Yusuke! But you have a guest for you!" His father exclaimed.

"A guest?" He asked.

The man at the counter stood up, turning his face to him. "Hello, Yusuke-kun. My name is Hiro Sazaki, the Chief Manager of the IDLC. How are you?"

"Um, hi there. I am good…wait, did you say you're from IDLC!?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yusuke, manner!" Haruka whispered to him.

"That's right, young miss." Sazaki said. "It is pleasure to meet you, Yusuke-kun."

"Are you really from the IDLC?!" Yusuke asked excitedly.

 _That's exactly what he said, Yusuke._

"Yes, I am and I am the Chief Manager. I am here to ask you a special promotional Duel for you."

"A Duel, really?!"

"Yes, if you have the time and will to do it, that is. Tomorrow at the Tokyo Duel Dome at 10 am, if you come that is, I want you to Duel against my strongest Duelist in the IDLC league, the one and only, Atsushi Kai."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "At..Atsu…Atsus…Atsuhi….KAI!?" Soon, he fainted.

Some hours later, Yusuke woke up with a bag of ice on his head. He got up, with Haruka sitting next to him besides his bed.

"Oh hey, Haruka. What's happened?"

"Well, you…fainted, that's what."

"Why did I faint?" He asked.

"You don't remember. Well, that Chief Manager guy, Mr. Sazaki came and asks you to Duel Atsushi Kai." Haruka explained.

"OH YEAH! That's right! I remember now!" Yusuke jumped out of his bed. "This is so AWESOME!"

"Calm down, Yusuke!"

"How can I!? I am going to Duel against my long time role model!" Yusuke yelled. "I got to tell that Chief Manager guy that I want to do it! Where is he?"

"Well, after you fainted, he left, apologizing to your parents that he caused you to faint out of tremendous shock, and he left you his business card. He said that whenever you wake up, call him by his number." Haruka explained, presenting the business card to Yusuke.

Yusuke swiped the card from her. "Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeett! I'm going to call him right now!" Yusuke said, storming out of his room, walking downstairs fast like a roller coaster, and grabbed the phone as he dialed the number so fast like a printing machine.

Later that night, Yusuke switched around his cards with his Deck as he prepared for tomorrow. His mirror-self appeared next to him.

"Yusuke, may I speak with you?" He asked.

"Sure. Shoot, dude." Yusuke replied.

"Why are you so exciting for this particular Duel with the man named 'Atsushi Kai'? Who is he exactly?" He asked.

"WHAT!? You don't know who Atsushi Kai is!" Yusuke said, looking disbelieved at him. His mirror-self just stared at him. "Oh right, you're from another world. I forgot about that!"

Yusuke laughed to himself as he rubbed back of his head. "Yeah! So, Atsushi Kai is the one and only strongest Duelist in the world! He is the King of Duelists!"

"The King of Duelists?" His mirror-self said, tilting his head with a question mark popped above his head.

"The King of Duelists means that he or she is the strongest Duelist in the world, according the IDLC ranking system! They are the organization of Dueling agency that gathers and trains Duelist to become stronger, professional Duelists! I always dreamed of becoming a member and Duel against Atsushi Kai, so I can become the next King of Duelists!"

"I see. So, this Atsushi Kai person is very strong, then?"

"Of course, he is strong! He's the King after all! But, he has not been in any tournaments lately. Rumor has it that he is a huge slump, but most importantly, I am SO EXCITED that I'm chosen to Duel him! I can't wait to Duel him tomorrow, which is why I am preparing my Deck right now!"

After ramming his explanation, he goes back to modifying his Deck as his mirror-self think to himself.

"Atsushi Kai…what kind of Duelist you are?" He asked to himself.

That special day has arrived. Yusuke woke up early as he did some morning stretches. He ate his breakfast and went out to Tokyo. However, he didn't go alone. Haruka was him.

They arrived to Tokyo in less than 10 minutes by train since their hometown is a district part of Tokyo. They arrived at the Tokyo Station, which was overcrowded with many people.

"Woah! This place is buzzing like beehives!" Yusuke awed. "Now, where do I go to the Tokyo Duel Dome?"

"Yusuke, hold up! You'll get lost if you constantly look around like that!" Haruka yelled at him, but with no avail.

"Excuse me! Do you know where I can find Tokyo Duel Arena?" He asked one by one, but people just ignored.

"Geez! I know people have their own life and all, but at least help me out here." He moaned.

Just behind him, a woman with long red hair approached him and said, "You look like you're not from here, little boy."

Yusuke turned around. The woman wore a very short blue jean, black shirt with flame motif on the chest and short sleeves, and light red D-Ring around her wrist. Her eyes were red like her hair color. She also had pale skin, but looked quite gorgeous.

"Oh, hi there. Yeah, I am out of town and looking for the Tokyo Duel Dome. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah. If you take the bus, it will take you straight there. The bus station is at the front of the station, so just exit out to the North Exist." She said.

"Sweet! Thanks lady!" Yusuke said as he ran off to the North Exit. Haruka found him.

"Hey, wait up! Where are you going!?" She yelled.

The woman with long red hair laughed to herself. "Hmph, interesting…"

Yusuke and Haruka took the bus to the dome. They arrived less than 7 minutes. Judging from the outside, it looked very big like a giant cocoon like a butterfly's cocoon.

"Wow! We're really here! We're really HERE!" Yusuke cheered like a little kid.

"Calm down, Yusuke. I know you're excited and all, but…still." Haruka said.

Suddenly, someone approached. A woman with brown hair and business suit came up to them. "Hello, you must be Mr. Yusuke Kagami and your friend, correct?"

"That's right, maim!" He smiled.

"My name is Aiko. I am Mr. Kai-san's manager. I will escort you both to the dome. Shall we get going?" She said.

"Woah! You're his manager! That's awesome." Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yes, let's get going then." She said formally. She escorted Yusuke and Haruka to the dome.

"She's sort of serious." Haruka whispered to her friend.

"Relax, Haruka. I think she's a nice lady."

"Me relax? You are the one who's jumping around like a kid at an amusement park!"

They entered the dome. It was bigger than it looked from the outside. Huge rows of seat surrounded the arena. The arena looked almost similar to a classic Duel arena from the original series, but of course it was built to be compatible with the D-Ring and the D-Wave technology.

"So, this is the Duel Arena! So awesome!" Yusuke awestruck excitedly.

"Mr. Kagami-san, please allow me to escort you to the arena. Your friend shall stay here and watch."

"Sweet! This is my time." Yusuke said before turning to Haruka. "Wish me luck, Haruka!"

"Good luck, Yusuke." Haruka said, giving her cheer to him.

Yusuke walked as he followed Ms. Aiko from behind her. His mirror-self appeared next to him.

"So, this is it then."

"Eeyup! I can't believe this is so all real! I am going to Duel against Atsushi Kai, the King of Duelists! This is so AWESOME! I still think this is all a dream, but it is NOT! Woohoo!" He cheered as Ms. Aiko looked worried.

"Yes, I can see that. I am actually curious to meet him, Atsushi Kai."

Yusuke brought to the arena shortly as he stood on one side. From the other side after waiting for a minute or two, his opponent entered. He was now wearing a black trouser with red lining and gray shirt with red vest. He stared at him with a serious, emotionless look as Yusuke squeaked to himself excitedly, trying to hold his excitement in.

Chief Manager Sakazi and Ms. Aiko sat at the bench across from Haruka.

"Go, Yusuke!" She cheered.

"So, you are Yusuke Kagami kid I heard about." Atsushi said.

Yusuke squeaked even louder. "You heard about me? Wow! This is even more amazing! I am like your biggest fan!"

"Yeah, yeah. Like I have not heard that millions of times. Let's get this started and over with." Atsushi said carelessly as he activated his D-Ring. His dark red D-Ring transformed into crimson-colored Duel Disk, just like his eye color and hair.

"Right!" Yusuke nodded. "Let's do this thing!"

Yusuke pressed his blue D-Ring, transforming it into his classic blue Duel Disk.

"Searching nearby Duelist. Duelist Found. Dueling Commence!" Both Duel Disks stated as both emanated a wave, creating the wave Duel field.

"DUEL!"

 **Yusuke vs. Atsushi: 4000 LPs.**

"It looks it begin." Ms. Aiko said calmly.

"Yes, it is so. It is been long time since Atsushi-kun activated his Duel Disk." Sazaki said, grinning slyly.

"You go first, kid." Atsushi said, almost like an order.

"Really? But, you're the King. Shouldn't you go first?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't really care who goes first or second. It does not matter either way. I already know who will win, anyway." He stated.

"Um, OK! You are the King!" Yusuke said excitedly. "Alright! I will go first! I Normal Summon Iron Chestnut in Defense mode!"

The cute, little metallic chestnut with beady eyes appeared on his side. "This guy can be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense position! Then, I throw down two cards face down and end my turn."

"Hmph! Starting with defense I see. Very well. My turn." Atsushi said calmly as he drew his card. "Since you control a monster and I don't, I special summon **U.M.C. Griffon** in Defense mode!"

A brown feathered monster with a head of eagle, which were white and had yellow beak, and body of a lion, appeared with its wings extended out. Its eyes were yellow and sharp. It roared like a mix of lion and eagle, presenting its 1400 ATK.

"Woooo!" Yusuke awed.

"Then, I play the Spell, Double Summon, to normal summon up to twice for this turn." He declared, revealing the Spell card and playing it on the field.

"Next, I normal summon **U.M.C. Chupacabra** in Attack mode!" Another monster appeared next to Griffon. This one looked like a mix of wolf and coyote. Its skin was black, but had spikes over its neck, back, and all the way to its tail in one straight row.

 **U.M.C. Griffon-Level 4, Scale 9, WIND, Winged-Beast/Pendulum, 1400 ATK, 0 DEF.**

 **U.M.C. Chupacabra-Level 3, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"Woah! Two monsters in one turn!" Yusuke shouted.

Atsushi looked a bit annoyed at him, but snickered. "U.M.C. Chupacabra's monster effect activates. If I control more monsters than my opponent, Chupacabra inflicts 200 points of damage for each U.M.C. monster I control. Since I have two, you take 400 points of damage!"

His second monster leaped in the air as it barked at Yusuke and bitted him on his arm.

"Grgh!"

 **Yusuke's LP: 3600**

"Yusuke! Are you OK!?" Haruka cried.

"Don't worry, Haruka! I'm fine!" Yusuke said, giving her a thumb up to relieve her.

"Then, I tribute my two monsters to summon U.M.C. Pegasus!" His two monsters turned into energy as Chupacabra sent to the Graveyard and Griffon sent to the Extra Deck.

A white Pegasus with bright blue eyes and shiny white wings appeared, flapping them elegantly.

 **U.M.C. Pegasus-Level 8, Scale 1, LIGHT, Winged-Beast/Pendulum, 2500 ATK, 2300 DEF.**

"Amazing! He summoned out a Level 8 monster even though this is still his first turn! No wonder he is a King!" Haruka exclaimed.

"U.M.C. Pegasus' effect activates! It inflicts 700 points of damage when this card is tribute summoned!" U.M.C Pegasus flapped its wing wildly, creating a wind storm. Yusuke stood strongly as he fought against the wind.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2900.**

"Battle! Pegasus will destroy your Iron Chestnut!" He declared as Pegasus stormed in, charging at Yusuke's monster for an attack.

"Not so fast! I activate Iron Chestnut's effect! This guy can't be destroyed by battle once per turn!" Pegasus kicked Iron Chestnut. It rolled in the direction of the kick, but it didn't explode. It rolled back to its original position.

"Hmph! I set a card. Turn end." Atsushi finished.

"OK! My turn, I draw!" Yusuke drew his card enthusiastically.

"My, that boy, Yusuke Kagami is not that bad." Ms. Aiko said.

"Yes, quite, but I am curious to see if he will do that Mirror Summoning soon. I can't wait." Sazaki stated.

"I got to say, Mr. King Kai, you are really strong!" Yusuke commented.

Atsushi looked at him unimpressed. "Yeah, so. Also, don't call me that. Just call by my first name."

"Oh sorry about that, Atsushi-kun." Yusuke said, laughing.

"Don't refer my name with kun. I am not your friend." He said coldly.

"Oh! Sorry about that too…" Yusuke said, feeling little bit sad.

"I know he is a professional and all, but why does he have to be that cold?" Haruka asked in her mind.

"Anyway, I summon my one and only Battle Gargoyle!" His classic monster appeared to the field, roaring for battles. "Next, I special summon his lovely teammate, **Battle Gargoyle Lady**!"

This one was a female gargoyle who looked more like a human, but with sharp teeth pointing down from her upper jaw. Her lips were dark violet, her eyes yellow like a reptile, red-orange hair with two horns, green skin, and gargoyle wings with purple skin underneath the wings. She also carried a sword in a brown sheath on her belt as she wore a metal armor over her chest. She also had a tail with up-side down heart shaped tip at the end.

 **Battle Gargoyle Lady-Level 4, WIND, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"She can be Special Summoned when I control Battle Gargoyle on my side of the field!" Yusuke explained shortly.

B.G. Lady winked at her superior as B.G. nodded in return.

"But, that is not all! When Battle Gargoyle Lady is on the field, for each monster that has 'Gargoyle' in its name, she gains 200 ATK points each!" Green aura surrounded her body as her ATK increased to 1800. "It's time to fight! Go! Battle Gargoyle Lady, attack his Pegasus!"

She leaped into midair, drawing out her sword as she launched for a strike on her target.

"Wait, Yusuke! His monster has higher ATK than your monster!" Haruka yelled.

"That may be, which is why I activate one of my set cards! Quick-Play Spell card, open! **Magic Switch**!"

The Seppl card flipped up, revealing an image of a magician swapping a cup very fast as the audiences looked astonished.

"When my monster targets and attacks on another monster, their ATK points are switched between them, meaning my B.G. Lady's ATK becomes 2500 while Pegasus' ATK becomes 1800!"

Their ATK switched before B.G. Lady sliced Pegasus in half. It cried before it exploded as its feather withered away.

The smoke from the explosion cleared out, but strangely Atsushi Kai stood there calmly and his Life Points have not changed at all.

"What!? That can't be right!" Yusuke gasped.

"Hmph, I activated my Trap card, **Impenetrable Shield**." Atsushi said. "If I were to take any battle damage during this turn, it is nullified."

"He had a way to protect himself. He must have predicted that I will destroy his Pegasus." Yusuke thought. "Cool, cool. I end my turn here, and at this point, B.G. Lady's ATK is returned to normal."

Atsushi drew his card as he yawned, getting quite bored of this. "This is going nowhere."

"Huh?" Yusuke looked confused.

"You're really boring me, kid. Aren't you going to do that summon? What was it called?" Atsushi thought to himself for few seconds until he remembered and said, "Oh yeah. That Mirror Summoning?"

"Wait, what!? How did you know I can Mirror Summon?!" Yusuke asked surprisingly.

"How did he know about the Mirror Summon?!" Haruka gasped as well.

"Well, are you going to do it?" He asked.

"Well…I might." Yusuke said, feeling little bit confused here.

"Yusuke!" His mirror-self appeared. "This man, Atsushi Kai, knows about Mirror Summoning. I suggest you to be careful."

"Why are you getting so hibby-jibby, my other me? Maybe he heard about it from somewhere." Yusuke said.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling that he either was informed by someone or that he may be possessed by a Mirror monster."

"Say what!? No way could he be possessed!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, who the hell are you yelling to?" Atsushi asked.

"Oh my bad! Hold on for one moment." Yusuke said putting on with his joker face as he turned around and talk privately with his mirror-self.

"Other me, I don't think he is possessed. So what he knows about Mirror Summoning."

"Well, I don't sense any evil energy coming from him, but I do sense something. He is holding back his true strength."

"His true strength?"

"He is not Dueling as seriously as he should. It is as if he does not want to Duel."

Yusuke looked little bit angry at him. "Well, I think you are being too serious. Let's just have fun. Maybe that is just his personality. Anyway, I am going to continue Dueling him and win!"

Yusuke turned back, facing his opponents determinedly. His mirror-self continued to watch silently.

"So, have you done talking with yourself, weirdo. If you are not going to do that whatever summoning, I will quit this Duel." Atsushi said.

"Wait, Atsushi! I don't want that! If I promise you that I will Mirror Summon, would you continue to Duel me?"

Atsushi looked perplexed. "It depends. Why don't you just do it then?"

"Um, sure, but I don't have the right material to do so yet, so could you at least maybe wait few more turns until I find a way to do it, please?" Yusuke demanded as he prayed to him.

"….Fine. You have three more turns and that will be it. If you don't do it within three turns, then I will quit." Atsushi said.

"Thank you, sir, I mean, Atsushi-kun, I MEAN, Atsushi. Thank you." Yusuke said happily, bowing to him several times.

"Let just get on with it." Atsushi said. He looked at the cards he currently has. "I play the Spell card, **Pendulum Balancer**!"

This Spell card depicted a big balance scale with Stargazer on one end and Timegazer at the other end, balancing out on the device.

"With this card, I select two Pendulum cards in my Extra Deck and placed them in my Pendulum Zone." Atsushi said. "I, using my Scale 1 U.M.C. Griffon and Scale 9 U.M.C Pegasus, set the Pendulum Scale!"

Suddenly, green and dark purple energy popped out from his extra Deck, revealing to be Pegasus and Griffon respectfully. They flew through the tower of light as a number 1 and 9, and a pendulum appeared respectfully.

"Woah! Could this be?!" Yusuke said.

"Oh ho, it seems that the King is getting little bit more serious now." Mr. Sazaki said.

Ms. Aiko looked astonished, so for Haruka. Meanwhile, that same woman with the long red hair watched from the entrance to the audience benches from the shadow.

"With that set, I can Pendulum Summon multiple monsters between Level 2 and 8. Also, Pendulum Balancer allows me to Special Summon one Pendulum monster from my Deck, counting it as Pendulum Summon as long as its Level fits between the scale!"

"Say what!?" Yusuke gasped.

"Swing, pendulum of my soul. Bring out the dragon with majestic wings of magical power of resurrection. No matter how many times my foe brings me down, I will always come on top! Pendulum Summon! Arise! Level 8, U.M.C. Phoenix Drago!"

A light shined out of his Main Deck as he drew that source of light. He placed the card on his Duel Disk blade. The portal opened, releasing out a fiery red energy. It took a shape, forming into a big body.

It had a face of a bird but with eyes of a dragon, sharp rows of teeth in its golden beak, red, blue, and green feathers on its forehead while its underbelly covered with golden feather and rest where fiery red feathers. Its legs were bird-like and black with sharp, red claw nails.

It roared horrifically, presenting its mighty 3000 ATK.

"Is that….your ace monster!?" Yusuke shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, that's right. This is my…ace monster." Atsushi answered as he snickered slyly with his phoenix dragon behind him, looking menacingly at Yusuke.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _U.M.C. Griffon-Level 4, Scale 9, WIND, Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect, 1400 ATK, 0 DEF. Normal Effect: When your opponent controls a monster and you don't, Special Summon this card from your hand. Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 _U.M.C. Chupacabra-Level 3, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: If you controls more monsters than your opponents; inflict 200 points of damage for each U.M.C. monster you controls on the field._

 _U.M.C. Pegasus-Level 8, Scale 1, LIGHT, Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2300 DEF. Normal Effect: Inflicts 700 points of damage to your opponent when you Tribute Summoned this card successfully. Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 _Battle Gargoyle Lady-Level 4, WIND, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When you controls "Battle Gargoyle" on the field, Special Summon this card from your hand. This card gains 200 ATK for each monster that has "Gargoyle" in its name._

 _Magic Switch-Type: Quick Play Spell Effect: When your monster targets and attacks on your opponent's monster, switch their ATK points, until the End Phase after this card was activated._

 _Impenetrable Shield-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When you are about take Battle Damage, it is nullified for this turn, until the End Phase._

 _Pendulum Balancer-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Select two Pendulum cards in your Extra Deck and placed them in your Pendulum Zone; then, Special Summon 1 Pendulum monster from your Deck as long as its Level fits in between the current Pendulum Scales (This Summon is treated as Pendulum Summon). You can only activate and use 1 Pendulum Balancer per turn. If there is already a Pendulum card in the Pendulum Zone, remove them from play._

 _U.M.C. Phoenix Dragon-Level 8, Scale 4, FIRE, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Unknown._

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. I just want to get this chapter out as a treat since this week, Thanksgiving is coming (at least in the USA). I hope you are grateful for all the good things and maybe the bad things that happen in your life. Always be grateful for the people that cared and loved for you. Also, I am grateful that I am posting another chapter for you guys.**

 **So, we finally begin one of the things I wanted to do since I begin this fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the introduction of the U.M.C. monsters. They stand for "Unknown Mysterious Creatures" or "Unidentified Mysterious Creatures." Whichever you want to call it, I really don't care. So, we came in with the complete summoning; first Ritual, then Fusion, next Xyz, Synchro, and finally, Pendulum. Next times in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, Yusuke will face against Atsushi's ace monster, U.M.C. Phoenix Drago. What kind of power it holds? Will Yusuke defeat it with his Mirror monster? See you all in the NEXT CHAPTER.**


	10. Chapter 10 Wrath of the Phoenix Drago

**-Chapter 10-**

 **The Wrath of the Phoenix Drago**

Yusuke and Haruka awed at the mighty monster on Atsushi's side. Ms. Aiko looked quite amazed, too while Mr. Sazaki watched as he grinned.

Atsushi snorted, but then smirked slyly. "Impressed of my monster?"

Yusuke nodded excitedly. "Heck yeah! I mean, this is your ace monster! I've seen video footage of you summoning this monster on TV many times before, but man! I can't believe I am actually facing in right in person!"

 _I am very excited, too, Yusuke, but I recommend you to re-focus on the Duel._

"Oh right!" Yusuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmph! Battle!" Atsushi said, ignoring Yusuke. "Phoenix Drago will destroy your Battle Gargoyle Lady! Dragon Rush!"

His ace monster charged up until it burst itself in fire. It flied quickly toward Battle Gargoyle Lady as Yusuke sweated bullets.

"Trap Card, open! Shift!" A classic Trap card flipped up on Yusuke's side. "When this card is activated, I target the attack to another monster on my side of the field! I change your monster's target to Iron Chestnut!"

"What!?" Ms. Aiko gasped.

"Woah!" Haruka surprised.

Battle Gargoyle Lady and Iron Chestnut switched side quickly before the phoenix-dragon hybrid landed its attack.

"And thanks to Iron Chestnut's ability, he is not destroyed!"

Atsushi looked unbothered. "Hmph, that was not a bad move. You use Shift to switch my monster's target for the attack to your Iron Chestnut and use its ability to block my monster's attack."

Yusuke felt praised. "Thanks. I was saving my Trap in case I was to face your most powerful monster, Atsushi."

"…Hmmm, I end my turn." He said calmly.

"Wow, that was a nice save!" Haruka praised.

"That boy, Yusuke Kagami is actually doing quite well against Mr. Kai-san." Ms. Aiko said.

"Yes indeed, but of course that won't stop the King." Mr. Sazaki stated.

"OK! Now it is my turn and I draw!" Yusuke exclaimed as he drew his card flashily.

"Yusuke…" His other-self appeared next to him. "If I were you, I would recommend switching all of your Gargoyle monsters to Defense position."

"Yeah, but this is my Duel, my other me! I think I know what I am doing, so don't worry about it!" He said.

"I am not worry about you, Yusuke, but I am more concerned what that Atsushi Kai over there is planning to do."

"Don't worry! I got this! Just trust me." He said with assuring smile.

"Seriously, that kid may need to see a doctor after this." Atsushi thought.

"OK…well, I will just switch my remaining monsters to Defense position, set a card, and end my turn." Yusuke finished. "Alright, Atsushi! I hope to see what you can do with my defense!"

Atsushi narrowed his eyes at him. "My turn, I draw."

He looked at the card he drew, which was a Spell card. "I declare Phoenix Drago to attack your Battle Gargoyle Lady this time. Dragon Rush!"

His monster strike back and this time, it destroyed the previous target.

"Battle Gargoyle Lady!" Yusuke moaned.

"Next up, I activate the Spell, **U.M.C. Hunter's Prey**!" He played the Spell card he drew. It depicted a tall field of corn with two glaring red eyes as a goblin farmer looked around, sweating and held a pitchfork with both of his hands.

"OK, so what does that do?" Yusuke asked.

"Simple. When my opponent controls more monster than the number of my U.M.C. monster on my side of the field excluding Pendulum Zone, I can destroy one of your monsters and you'll be inflicted with damage equals to the destroyed monster's ATK by half!"

"Say what!?" He gasped.

"Attack one more time on Battle Gargoyle! Dragon Rush!" Atsushi exclaimed as his monster strike with another attack. It obliterated its target as BG roared in pain before it burned into ashes.

"Argh!" Yusuke covered his face as his Life Points decreases.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2100**

"I end my turn." Atsushi said.

"Wow! He destroyed two of Yusuke's monsters in one turn and lowered his Life Points!" Haruka shocked. "If Yusuke don't do something to his Life Points, he might lose!"

"You know. Instead of staying in Defense, you may need to get more offensive, but of course, even if you do, I know that you won't defeat me."

Yusuke looked quite shock when Atsushi said that. "Well….you will never know until the very end, right? That is what makes Dueling fun!"

"Dueling fun?" Atsushi repeated before he smirked. "Heh! One thing that gets on my nerve is that."

"Um, what?" Yusuke asked.

"Your belief in Dueling is for fun. What is so fun about Dueling anyway?" Atsushi said.

"What do you mean, Atsushi?" Yusuke began to look worry.

"I don't see how Dueling is fun or can even be fun. Like anything else in life, it gets boring and old if you just keep doing it over and over again. I am like the strongest in the world, and I know from experience. Dueling is no fun when there are a lot of people who's under me while I stay at the top and continued to be so. What's so fun about Dueling if there is no one who can even beat me?" Atsushi said.

The situation became silent as everyone watched at the King. "Hmm, anyway, let's get this over with. Just start your turn already and end this boredom. I am really getting impatient."

"I…I draw." Yusuke said softly. He thought to himself until he brought his head up.

"Hey Atsushi!"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure there are a lot of people out there who are as strong as you are, and someday you will meet someone who is at least equally or even stronger than you! So…just don't feel sad about it."

"Me? Sad?" He said before he chuckled. "I am not sad. I only want to face a strong Duelist that is all who can actually give me thrill, put me on the edge; I want a Duelist who can actually defeat me."

"Well…maybe I will be that guy! Besides, we're Dueling right now, so maybe I will be you and I am attending to!" Yusuke exclaimed as he fist pawned.

"You?" He then laughed. "In your dream, kid!" His expression then changed to more serious and cold look. "You're nowhere near my level. Nonetheless, defeat me in a Duel."

"We will see about that!" Yusuke replied. "My turn, I draw!"

He drew his strongly and looked at the card. It was the one and only his ace card. "Sweet! OK! First, I play the Spell, Monster Reborn!"

A familiar, classic Spell appeared as light shone from it. "I resurrect my Battle Gargoyle!"

His gargoyle warrior returned to the field. "Then, I tribute my two monsters I have currently on the field to summon my one and only Ace! Prepare yourself, Atsushi! I am going to summon my ace monster, Masquerade Caped Crusader!"

His two monsters shone in light before they disappeared in sparkles. The sparkles gathered together as they merged into one figure. The light popped, revealing his monster as it made its entrance in a beautiful fashion.

Everyone except Atsushi awed at the beautiful magician. "Alright, Atsushi! Here I go! Masquerade Caped Crusader, attack with Magic Beam on his monster, U.M.C. Phoenix Drago!"

His magician bowed to everyone and the monster with his hat off until he waved his hands around until he blasted out a rainbow-colored energy beam at his target.

Atsushi just crossed his arm, staying cool. "At this point, my monster's effect comes to play! You see, when he attacks a monster with 2000 or more ATK, that monster is destroyed and your Life Point is inflicted with damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK!"

His ace monster's attack reached Atsushi's phoenix dragon monster and blasted the monster away before it roared in pain and then exploded.

 **Atsushi's LP: 2500**

"Alright!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I did it finally! I did some damage on your Life Points, Atsushi!"

Yusuke jumped up in joy as he does that in a cycle.

"My! Mr. Kagami has dealt damage on Mr. Kai-san's Life Points!" Ms. Aiko claimed. "Could he be!?"

"Now, now, Ms. Aiko." Mr. Sazaki spoke up. "You should not go into conclusion just yet. Care to take a look at Atsushi-kun."

She looked at him, noticing his same posture, but most importantly his expression; the stoic, yet calm glare. She gasped, realizing it.

"It seems to me that this Duel is in the King's favor now." Mr. Sazaki said before he grinned.

"So, what did you think, Atsushi? Pretty cool monster I have, huh?" Yusuke asked.

Atsushi just ignored him. "U.M.C. Phoenix Drago's effect activates!"

"What!?" Both Yusuke and Haruka yelled in unison.

"When it is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can immediately Special Summon it back! Revive!" Atsushi declared as a portal opened and fire burst out of it. Out of the flame, his monster came back, roaring definitively before the portal closed up below it.

"No way!" Haruka exclaimed. "How!?"

"Just like a true phoenix, it revives itself even after it was killed. And that is not all. After it comes back to the field, my opponent gains damage equals to his or her monster with the highest ATK. You have your one and only _ace_ monster, Masquerade Caped Crusader, meaning you will take 2500 points of damage!"

Phoenix Drago shot fireball at Yusuke. It hit him as the blast caused him to blast off from his feet.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap card, **Undying Soul**!" A card flipped up, revealing a man's soul in a spirit form protecting its body while a giant dragon shot a fireball at him, hurling onto him.

"When this card is activated, I only take half of the damage for this turn!"

The soul spirit in the card popped out of the card itself, protecting Yusuke from the blast, but some of it leaked through the soul, hurting Yusuke.

"Grgh!"

 **Yusuke's LP: 850**

"Huh? So you're still going to continue on? Now at this point, this Duel is not that boring as I thought it would be." He thought. "But it will be over soon, very soon."

"Phew! That was close!" Yusuke relieved. Haruka was also relieved, too.

"Amazing…" His other-self said. "Atsushi Kai, even with your persistence and counter, he is still calm."

"Well, he is the King after all!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"But, what I am concerned the most is his monster on the field, U.M.C. Phoenix Drago. It is very powerful with terrifying effect. Yusuke…" He looked at him. "I think it is time to perform that."

"Huh? What do you…oh, I get it." Yusuke said with sly eyes. "Well, if you say my other me, and he said little while ago that he wants to see it, so let's show him that!"

They nodded as his mirror-self merged with Yusuke. Atsushi noticed something different as heart felt strange beat.

"What the? What is this feeling?" He asked.

Yusuke had his eyes closed, but he opened up, now fully became into his other self. "Atsushi Kai, you are very impressive. Your Dueling is admirable. No matter how many I counter back, you manage to say calm even if the situation looks bad in your favor."

"Oo." He said. "And, you began to talk with big words, but whatever. Just finish your turn so I can end this."

"Before that, I would like to present you something…something you want to see!" Yusuke exclaimed as he raised his hand into the air.

"This is it!" Mr. Sazaki stated.

"Could it be?" Ms. Aiko questioned.

"I use my Masquerade Caped Crusader as a material for Mirror Summon!" Suddenly, the blue mirror appeared behind his Spellcaster monster. It opened up, swallowing up the monster.

"Huh." Atsushi widen his eyes with a spark of interest in him.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Reveal my monster's true color and strength! Bring out the dark crusader who fights for justice from the shadows!"

The portal shone with purple light. "Mirror Summon! Release from your mirror prison! Dark Sealed Avenger!"

His ace Mirror monster popped out of the portal, creating a crack sound of mirrors. It landed on the field, crossing its arm and looking determined to fight. Phoenix Drago roared at it as it looked up to the foe.

"So, that is the Mirror monster." Atsushi said. "I thought you would not summon it, but…here it is."

"Yes, impressive to see, don't you think?" Yusuke asked. "And now, I activate my card in my hand! **Fight the Power**!"

This card was a Spell card, depicting a crowd of people fighting against soldiers as a dictator who commands the soldiers looked little terrified by the crowd of people rampaging against his stack of soldiers.

"When this card is activated, any monsters that have not attack this turn may attack! I declare my Dark Sealed Avenger to attack your Phoenix Dragon!"

Dark Sealed Avenger leaped forward with his fist clenched up tightly as it jumped over the monster.

"At this point, his effect activates! When Dark Sealed Avenger targets a monster with 2000 or more ATK, that target's ATK is cut in half and the other half is increased to his ATK! Now, my monster's ATK gains 1500, increasing it to 4000!"

Phoenix Drago roared weakly as its Aura shucked into Dark Sealed Avenger, increasing its ATK to 4000 as the result of its effect.

"Alright! With this attack, Atsushi will be dealt with 2500 damage and his Life Point is right now 2500, meaning…!" Haruka said.

"Dark Sealed Avenger, Charged Fist of Justice!"

"Yusuke wins!"

Its attack landed on its target, causing a huge explosion. The smoke blew around. Ms. Aiko and Haruka covered their faces from the smoke caused by the impact while Mr. Sazaki watched.

Yusuke watched quietly as the smoke faded away. Once it was, he was shock to see what was in front of him. Atsushi was still standing with his Life Points unchanged.

"What!?" He gasped.

"Wait, hold it! Why is he still standing with 2500 Life Points!?" Haruka asked out loud.

"U.M.C. Griffon' pendulum effect is activated! If I were to take a battle damage that involves a U.M.C. monster, the damage for that attack is nullified!" Atsushi admitted, showing his Griffon shining brightly and roaring with red aura with its wings span out.

"You...used a Pendulum Effect to protect yourself!? I…I forgot about that you had that monster in your Pendulum Zone!" Yusuke gritted.

"Next, I activate U.M.C. Pegasus's pendulum effect. Any damage I take is instead it restores my Life Points by half." He said as Pegasus flapped its wings as yellow sparkles flow down on Atsushi.

 **Atsushi's LP: 3750**

"No way! You can also do that." Yusuke said.

"Indeed. And I think you know what I will do next." Atsushi said calmly as his ace monster returned back, rising up from the Graveyard behind him. It roared strongly.

"No..I…I have miscalculated this." Yusuke said depressingly.

"It looks like you realize, just like everyone else I faced…how hopeless it is to defeat me. Now, Phoenix Drago, finish him." Atsushi commanded.

His ace monster shot one final fire ball at him and his monster. First, Dark Sealed Avenger got caught in the fireball. It cried in pain as it burned into crisps before the fireball landed on Yusuke.

"YAARRRRGHHHHH!" He yelled.

 **Yusuke's LP: 0**

 **Atsushi Wins!**

The wave field turned off, causing the monsters to disappear. Phoenix Drago gave a final victorious roar before it faded away. Yusuke laid down in defeat. His opponent walked up to them, but did not offer a hand and just stared down on him.

"I will admit one thing; your Mirror Monster is quite interesting, but even with that, you like all other people I Dueled in the past can't defeat me. I will tell you this, so you won't forget…"

Yusuke slightly opened with one eye. "The only person who can truly defeat me in a Duel is…me."

After that, Yusuke fainted.

"Yusuke!" Haruka screamed, running up to help her friend.

Meanwhile, an image of the past popped through his head. He saw that same woman again. Her face revealed to be light skin with long blue hair with two strands curved upward and downward back to her hair on each side. Her eyes were light blue. She looked terrified although as her hands tried to reach to him before she zoomed out and disappeared into the darkness.

Yusuke tried to reach her with his hand, but couldn't. "Lady….!"

 **-New Cards Cheat Sheet-**

 _U.M.C. Hunter's Prey-Type: Normal Spell Effect: When your opponent controls more monster than the number of U.M.C. monsters you control on the field, excluding the ones in the Pendulum Zone, select one monster on your opponent's field; that monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

 _Undying Soul-Type: Counter Trap Effect: Cut the damage by half._

 _Fight the Power-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Any face-up monsters that you control on the field and haven't attack may attack this turn. All monsters affected by this effect cannot attack or change Battle Position for the next turn._

 _U.M.C. Pegasus-Pendulum Effect: Any battle damage you take that involves with a U.M.C. monster restores your Life Points instead._

 _U.M.C. Griffon-Pendulum Effect: Any battle damage you take that involves a U.M.C. monster you control is reduced to zero for this turn._

 _U.M.C. Phoenix Drago-Normal Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, Special Summon it immediately after it was destroyed. When it does, target one monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK; his/her Life Point is inflicted with damage equal to that monster's ATK. Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 **So, what did you all think about that? I hope all of you readers and followers enjoyed reading this chapter and found the end of the Duel to be satisfying. Please leave any criticism in your review for this chapter. Also, if you have not read the annoucement in my other Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction (Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai), that one will be in Hiatus for the upcoming crossover movie with this fanfiction. I don't know exactly when I will post the first chapter for it, but it will be coming next year, so I hope you guys are excited to see what I have plan for that, and anything else coming from me besides Yu-Gi-Oh related stuff.**

 **I just want to say that this fanfiction will be updated frequently from now on, but not daily. Probably like every other day or two days in between each update. So, next times in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, it is the summer field trip, but after the great loss, will Yusuke ever regain his confidence and old, positive self again in "Regaining Confidence"? See you guys soon in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11 Lost Confidence

**UPDATE(12/23/15): Edit the name for one card. Also edit one monster card used in the Duel for this chapter.  
**

 **-Chapter 11-**

 **Lost Confidence**

Later that day, Yusuke and Haruka headed back to their hometown by taking the bus. After the Duel, Yusuke was pretty quiet. He didn't say any words, even after Mr. Sazaki giving gratitude to him. Haruka was worried.

"Hey Yusuke." She said as they were walking. "Cheer up, it is just a Duel, and you gave it all your best."

"Yeah…I guess." He said depressingly.

Haruka gasped. "Yusuke, he never say that phrase 'I guess'. Not like this."

"Well, just get better, alright. Watching that Duel did made me famish, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah…I guess." He repeated.

"Yusuke…" She sighed. "Well, I think this is where, you know, departing from each other. I will see you tomorrow at school as always. OK?"

"Yeah…I guess." He said sadly as he walked away to home.

"Yusuke…" She sighed sadly.

That same night, Yusuke ate his dinner not as much as he wanted usually. Their parents and grandfather asked what was wrong with him, but he didn't explain it to him. They suspected that he lost in the Duel, which they assured him that everyone loses in Duel sometimes in a while. Yusuke grinned to them, but he only did it so he won't make them worried over him.

He went back to his bedroom quietly so he could stay away from everyone else. He just laid down in his face in the pillow and thought up everything that happened today.

"The only person who can truly defeat me in a Duel is me." Atsushi's word echoed through his mind.

"I know he is the King after all, but…his word, maybe I…I'm not good enough against him." Yusuke said sadly before he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, deep inside Yusuke's mind, his mirror-self was also mopping around, except that he was in a deep thought.

"Who is she? She looks so familiar, which of course she is part of my memory, but this, is the second time I saw her. She must be important to my lost memories." He said to himself.

"But, why…just why do I feel like something terrible happened to her…and this guilt feeling, this feeling that it was all my fault? What could this all be mean? Could I retrieve more memory about her if I Duel against Atsushi Kai again?"

The next day, the class was very surprised. For the first time ever, Yusuke came to class early before even the class began! Some of the male students praised him, but he just grinned and ignored pretty much. Haruka still looked worry over him.

During the P.E. class, he barely did anything and it was basketball time, which was his favorite sport. During the lunch, he barely touched his lunch. About near the end of the school day, he continued to moan sadly.

"Yusuke…" She said, watching at him from her desk until the school bell rang. Everyone got out excitedly as usual.

"Remember class, the summer field trip is coming in few days! Prepare your backpack ASAP!" Ms. Sato exclaimed.

"Yes maim!" Everyone replied. Everyone rushed except for Yusuke, who was the last person to get out of class.

He walked slowly, slower than his usual pace. Haruka waited for him outside, but he didn't notice her as he passed by her.

"Yusuke!" She shouted.

"Umm." He turned around. "Oh hey, Haruka."

"Yusuke, are you…are you feeling any better?" She asked.

Yusuke just stared at her until he gave a soft grin. "Don't worry about me, Haruka. I…I just need some time alone, that's all."

He walked away, leaving Haruka as she just watched him. "Yusuke…"

Few days later, the students gathered outside in the front courtyard of the school. The buses were waiting at the front gate. Haruka was chatting with her fellow female classmates/friends, but she noticed that Yusuke was not around.

"Yusuke.." She sighed.

"Hey Haruka, what's up?" One of her friends asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm…I'm just been wondering where Yusuke is." She admitted.

"I am sure he will come. He's been waiting for this trip for over a month!" Her friend exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he is been kind of in a dump for awhile." Her other friend said. "What's been going on with him, Haruka?"

"Well he…" As she was about to explain, someone called her name.

"Hey Haruka…"

Haruka turned around and almost shocked to see Yusuke with huge backpack carrying on his back, but the most noticeable thing was a huge cross bandage on his forehead.

"Yusuke! You're here and…what happened to your forehead!?" Haruak asked.

"Well, that…."

 _Last Night Ago…_

"Seriously? You are not going to the field trip?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. I am not going. There is no point, anyway. It is not mandatory." Yusuke said, looking away from her as he was lying in his bed.

Yumi glared at him. "Yusuke, you can't stay in your bed forever. I heard from Haruka that you've been moaning in depression since that King of Duelist what his name has beaten you. Don't let that make you down! You are smarter than this…well, in other words, you're more _positive_ than this."

"Sorry, but I already made my decision. I am not going!" Yusuke said determinedly.

"Then, I guess I have no choice." Yumi said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, she jumped on him and began beating him up using her karate moves.

"Yaaa-ouch! What are you doing!? Get me off! Ouch!"

 _Back to the Present…_

"And that is how I got this." Yusuke explained, pointing at his bump.

"Oh I see." Haruka sweat-dropped as her friends did the same. As for her although, she felt grateful that Yusuke is really coming to this trip and thankful to Yumi.

"Alright class!" Mr. Yamada shouted. "It is time to go! Line up peacefully to each bus and hand your big belongings to your teachers!"

Everyone did just that and next thing they knew, Yusuke and Haruka along with their class went on the bus. The buses started their engine as they drove away to the field trip.

Haruka continued to chat with her friends socially as Yusuke just watched quietly out to the window, not talking with her or anybody in particular.

They got out of the town and headed into the forest. In about two hours later, they arrived at their destination. It was a campsite, and pretty big one, too. It had a big lake where campers can swim in, gift shop, hiking trails, horseback riding field, and a lot of things. It was a great place. Even some of the cabins were built on the tree.

Everyone got out of the buses.

"Alright classes!" The vice-principal announced. "Welcome to Camp Dawn. As every year, we will assign each of you into a group and stay with that group for the rest of the two weeks here. Let's enjoy our time here, students!"

All of the students cheered for that, except for Yusuke. For the next days, all the students including Haruka herself enjoyed their time at the camp, but for Yusuke, he was…well, you get the picture.

 _7 days later…_

"Hey Yusuke! I know you're in there!" Haruka shouted from outside his cabin.

Yusuke covered himself in his own sleeping bag. "You can't pretend to be sick all the time."

"Go away, Haruka! I am… _fake cough_ …contagious." Yusuke claimed.

Haruka sighed, but then thought an idea. "Alright, but you will miss the free deluxe double-chocolate chip pancake with whip cream and blue berry."

"Say WHAT!?" Yusuke stormed out of the cabin, looking frantically for the pancake.

"Got ya!" Haruka said.

"Haruka….you're evil."

"Come on, Yusuke! Just forget about that whole Duel with Atsushi." She said, which reminded him and caused him to go back into his depressed mode.

 _Good going, Haruka. You made the main hero depress._

"Hey! I am trying to help Mr. Narrator who does nothing but just narrates!" Haruka yelled. "Anyway…come on, Yusuke. Let's go horseback riding! That will keep your mind from that…you know what."

She dragged him to the horseback riding field. The weather was partly sunny with some clouds hovering around in the sky. There were few students riding on the horse. The horses looked like they were enjoying, too.

"Hey Haruka! Over here!" One of her friends called out. Haruka met up with her friends as she dragged Yusuke along with her.

"And you brought Mr. Downer, too." Her other friend said.

"Don't be like that. I brought Yusuke to cheer him up." Haruka admitted.

"Well, never mind about him. Check it out the horseback riding instructor, Haruka!" One of her friends pointed. She and Yusuke took a look.

A tall, dazzling short, curly blond-haired person was teaching a struggling student on how to get on the horse. The man's skin was light-colored, eye blue, and just looks handsome.

"That instructor looks so dreamy!" Her friend commented.

"He really does." Haruka said, flustering a little. Yusuke looked at the instructor with an interest, too.

 _Nothing weird about that._

The man walked over to the girls and Yusuke as he walked along with his white horse.

"OMG, he is coming this way! Stay cool girls!"

The man smiled to the girls and Yusuke as Yusuke just stared blankly at him.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. I am Instructor David for horseback riding. Would any of you would like to do some horseback riding?" David asked.

"Umm, if it is alright, may I go first?" Haruka asked.

"Sure." David said. "I will let you ride on Cherry here."

"It has a name?" One of the girls asked.

"That's right. Cherry here is my personal horse, actually, but she is kind to everyone. And don't worry, she won't bite."

"Hello Cherry. It's nice to meet you." Haruka greeted.

The horse cried happily in response. A minute later, Haruka was riding on Cherry as David walked along as part of his duty for safety reason.

"So, what do you think about horseback riding on Cherry?" David asked.

"It feels really great!" Haruka exclaimed.

The other girls and Yusuke just watched. "Geez, Haruka is so lucky!"

 _And she is supposed to Yusuke to cheer up, not all go Ga-Ga on the cool "guy."_

David glanced at Yusuke as Yusuke looked back. He then turned to Haruka and said, "Say, is that boy there your friend?"

"Yes, he is." Haruka replied.

"He does not seem to be having fun, but rather look sad. Did something happen to him?"

"Well, long story short, he…lost in a Duel, very terribly."

"Oh I see. What exactly happened?"

"Well, I am not sure you will believe in this, but he was requested by this guy named Mr. Sazaki from the IDLC to Duel against that King of Duelists, Atsushi Kai, and well, he lost to him and he was very close to beat him, too. My classmates don't believe in it, although, but for Yusuke, he is been sad since then."

"Oh I see…So that boy Dueled Atsushi."

"Hm?"

"Huh? Do you know him, Atsushi Kai?" Haruka asked.

"Well, of course! He is famous you know!" David chuckled before he focused back into the horseback riding. "So that boy…he dueled Atsushi Kai requested by Sazaki."

After the horseback riding, the girls took their turn as the day goes on until afternoon. Yusuke didn't do horseback riding, which Haruka intended to, but thanks to time, he didn't even got a chance.

 _And it is all thanks to her for going Ga-Ga on "David"!_

Haruka pouted at yours truly as she, Yusuke, and her friends walked back to the main campsite. The sky was becoming more cloudy, which looked like there will be a storm soon.

"That was really fun!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"I know right!"

"Man, that David is so hot!"

While the girls were socially chatting about David, Haruka looked at Yusuke and said, "Sorry that you didn't got a chance to ride on a horse, Yusuke."

"Naw. It's alright. Maybe next time." Yusuke nodded. He touched around his waist and felt something…odd. He padded around his waist. Haruka noticed and stopped.

"What's wrong, Yusuke?"

"Where is it? Where is it!?" He began to panick.

"What's wrong, Yusuke!?"

"I…I think I lost my Deck Holder! My Deck is gone!"

"What!? Why would you be holding that precious thing!?" Haruka yelled.

"I always carry my Deck, Haruka, but craps! This is not good! I must have dropped it somewhere!" Yusuke said until he realized something. "Oh!"

"What is it, Yusuke?"

"I think I may have dropped it at that horseback riding field! I will go and find it! See ya!" Yusuke ran off.

"Wait, Yusuke!" Haruka chased after him.

"Hey, where are you two going!?" One of her friends yelled.

Yusuke arrived at the field first as he began ransacking everywhere to find his Deck holder.

"Where is it? Where is it?" He said to himself as dripple began falling down from the sky.

"Yusuke, wait up!" Haruka yelled.

"Haruka!"

"I will help you to find it!" Haruak said.

"Haruka…no, it is alright! I am the one who lost it. Your friends are waiting for you." Yusuke said.

"No, Yusuke! It is my fault that I dragged you here in the first place! I will help you!" Haruka argued.

"Haruka…OK." Yusuke nodded.

They searched around as the rain was about to start.

"Oh crap! It's raining!" Haruka exclaimed. Suddenly, lightning flashed as thunder roared, scaring Haruka.

"You go back to the cabin, Haruka! I will find it on my own!"

"No, Yusuke! I will still help even in this rain!"

"Hey you two!" A voice yelled at them.

10 minutes later, Yusuke and Haruka were at a private lodge. They were drying themselves thanks to the rain water. They were now sitting comfortably at a big, comfy couch with a fireplace burning warmly.

"Here you go, you two. Two cups of hot cocoa and nice, warm chowder." David said, putting down a trap at the table.

"Thank you very much, Mr. David!" Haruka bowed in gratitude.

"You're welcome. And also." He said as he took out something from his pocket. "I believe this belongs to you, young man."

David handed Yusuke his Deck Holder, which brought a relieving grin over his face. "My Deck! Thank you very much, David! You're cool dude-ad!"

"Dude-ad?" Haruka repeated. "Yusuke, you know that David is a man, right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Haruka? David here is a woman." Yusuke admitted.

David chuckled. "Wow, that's a first!"

"Wait….WHAT!?" Haruka shouted.

 _Wow, even though Yusuke is not that bright except in Dueling, he seems to know how to tell a difference between a man and a woman just by looking, but even I knew that David is actually a woman._

"So, you're…you're…a woman!?" Haruka asked.

"That's right." David grinned. "I may not look like so, but I am born as a girl, so yes I am."

Haruka was shocked. "Yusuke…how did you know?"

"Huh? Well, I guess…David here looks too pretty to be a man, so that is how I thought that he must be a really woman." Yusuke answered. The situation became quiet, not finding how that joke even made any sense or even if that was a joke.

"Well…in any case, I called your teachers that you two are safe. It looks like this storm will last for until day after tomorrow, so we will be staying here for two days." David said.

"Two days here? I hope this storm would end soon." Haruka said.

"Anyway, the bedroom is ready for you, anytime Yusuke. Haruka, you can sleep in my bedroom together."

"Oh! Well…I guess that is fine." Haruka said, blushing a little much to her embarrassment.

After eating dinner, they went to bed. Yusuke slept in another room while Haruka and David were in the same room together.

"So, um, Mr…I mean, Miss David." Haruka said in her PJ. "Why are you, you know look like a guy?"

"Well, I think it is more or less part of my personality. Personally, I think woman like me should be around more, you know. We girls have to stay strong as guy, too you know." She said with a wink.

"Um, yeah, I guess you have some points there." Haruka grinned.

"By the way, that friend of yours, Yusuke, could you tell me little bit more about his Duel with Atsushi Kai?" David asked.

"Oh that! Well, I guess it is OK to explain that now in full story, you see…"

 _The next day…._

Yusuke woke up as his stomach grumbled for foods. He went downstairs in a pajama borrowed from David. He noticed that there was plate of food on the table and a note.

"What is this?" He asked. He read the paper, saying that eat the food on the table and head down the hallway to your right and straight until you see the door.

Yusuke ate the food and headed down the hallway to his right.

"Where are David and Haruka?" He wondered. He approached to a door. He opened up, and surprised.

The room was very wide and big. It was a big Duel courtfield. He noticed Haruka siting on the bench.

"Yusuke!" She called to him.

"Haruka? What's going on here?" He asked.

"Yusuke!" He turned to the other side of the field as he saw David standing firmly in a uniform of some kind. She now wore a white vest with some silver badges on it, matching-colored pant, and long black boots. She also had a white Duel Disk on her hand, and its blade looked like a shape of a horse's head with long mane.

"Hey, David! What's going on!?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke Kagami, Duel me!" David demanded.

"Say what!?"

"Duel Me, Yusuke! If you don't, then I will not let you and Haruka leave here! Now, Duel me!"

"What are you talking about!? I won't Duel you!" Yusuke argued.

"Either way, you will Duel me, no matter what Yusuke! Now, summon your Duel Disk and let's begin!"

He grit his teeth. "Well, I have no idea what is your big deal, but whatever! I will…Duel you!"

Yusuke activated his blue D-Bracelet, transforming it into a Duel Disk. He inserted his Deck into it.

"Searching Duelist nearby. Duelist found! Initiating D-Wave Field, activate!" His Duel Disk said as it pulsed D-waves, surrounding the area and connected with David's Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Yusuke vs. David: 4000 LPs**

"I will let you make the first move, Yusuke." David allowed.

"Well…fine, whatever. I will go first!" Yusuke declared. He looked at his five cards. He noticed a good opportunity.

"Alright!" He thought out loud. "With this card, I can…gah!"

A random image came through his mind when he remembered about Atsushi Kai. He froze for a moment, clenched his fist as his arm shivered in fear.

"I…I Normal Summon **Rookie Witch** to the field." Yusuke said softly.

A teenage girl with a build similar to Dark Magician Girl appeared as she winked with heart popping out when she did. She wore black high-heel boots, grey skirt that ends mid-thigh, a white sleeve button up shirt, a black and red tie, a short back cape with red inner lining, a charm bracelet on her left wrist that looks like a red and pink heart, a red and white wand with a star on the top, and a classic black witch hat with a red ribbon. In the star, there was a heart. Her eyes were purple and had long silver hair.

 **Rookie Witch-Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 1700 ATK, 1050 DEF.**

"I…end my turn."

"Yusuke…" Haruka sighed.

David stared calmly at him. "Hmph! I see that is all you can do, but I doubt that. You saw something, an opportunity."

"Ye—yeah, so what about it?" He asked.

"You should've taken it." David said strictly. "You saw something, but you decline to do so. You should've done it if I were you. However, you made your move and ended your turn, so we must move on. My turn, I draw!"

She drew her card flashily. She looked at the card and grinned. "First, I play the Field Spell, Gateway to Chaos!"

She placed a field Spell into the proper zone. The wave vibrated as one random light flashed over the field. Yusuke and Haruka covered their eyes for a moment. When they opened their eyes, nothing had change.

"Huh? What…happened?" Yusuke confused.

"Do not be concern. The field spell, Gateway to Chaos is activated, and when it does, it allow me to add 1 Black Luster Solider Ritual monster or 1 Gaia The Fierce Knight monster from my Deck to my hand." She admitted as she added a card from her Deck. "Next, via its card effect, I summon this card without a Tribute, the very card I just added. Come out with full speed, Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

A portal opened and dashing out from it was a blue-armored knight on a purple horse with a purple armor with red horns for its head. The horse cried strongly as its master raise up his lances in determination.

"Wow! A monster with 2300 ATK!?" Haruka exclaimed.

"Yes, but thanks to its effect, its ATK is decreased to 1900 since this card was summoned without a Tribute." David admitted as her monster's ATK decreased a little.

"Battle! I declare Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight to destroy your Rookie Witch with Full Force!"

Her monster roared as it charged forward with dashing speed. One of its lances pierced through Rookie Witch as she screamed painfully before she exploded in several sparkles.

"Aah!" Yusuke grunted.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3800**

"You know, if you made that opportunity instead, maybe you wouldn't have taken damage." David said.

Yusuke didn't look cared. "Well…I guess."

"You guess? No, you knew it would've been better that way." David argued. "Nonetheless, I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw." Yusuke said. Yusuke thought up the words that David said to him. "Just what is up with this guy…I mean, woman!? Seriously…why am I even doing this?"

"Yusuke…I just hope this idea will work." Haruka thought.

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come out, **Shadow Serpent**."

A living purple snake appeared on his side. It looked a lot like a rattlesnake, with piercing red eyes with slight black pupils. It hissed at Gaia, revealing a black tongue out of its mouth.

 **Shadow Serpent-Level 4, DARK, Reptile/Effect, 1350 ATK, 650 DEF.**

"Then, I tribute summon Shadow Serpent to summon **Masquerade Houdinia**." Yusuke declared. He released Shadow Serpent, replaced by a new monster.

A mature woman appeared. She wore darker, purple masquerade mask, and wore classic female magician clothes. She looked similar to Zatanna from DC Comics.

 **Masquerade Houdinia-Level 6, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 2200 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"Not bad move." David thought.

"I guess I declare my Houdinia to attack. Battle. I declare my monster to destroy your Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight!" Her magician took her hat off, reaching her hand into as it poured her entire arm into the hat, and took out a bazooka, and used it to blast one rocket at David's monster.

Her monster cried as she took damage.

 **David's LP: 3700**

"Alright! Good job, Yusuke!" Haruka cheered.

Yusuke just gave a soft grin. However, David just smirked.

"Just like how I wanted you to do." She said.

"Wait, what?" Yusuke gasped.

"Huh!?" Haruka shocked.

"My field Spell, Gateway to Chaos takes an effect. When a monster card is sent from the field or the hand to the Graveyard, this card gains 1 Spell Counter!" Suddenly, a greenish-blue orb popped above David as it floated in mid-air. "Then, I activate my Trap card, **Overwhelming Chaos**!"

It depicted Gaia the Fierce Knight and Black Luster Soldier getting their energy drained into the same depicted Field Spell.

"When this Trap is activated, the monster that was just sent to the Graveyard during this turn is banished from the Graveyard, and then I can place the number of Spell Counter equals to half of that banished monster's Level to my respective Field Spell. I banish my Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight, so I can gain 3 more Spell Counters!"

Suddenly, three more orbs appeared floating in the air above David.

"Why did she do that? What is she planning to do with those Spell Counters?" Yusuke wondered.

"I…set one card and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" David drew her card determinedly and strongly. Her eyes widen for the card she drew when she looked at it. "I play the other effect of my Field Spell! Once per turn, by removing from play 3 Spell Counters from this card, I can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!"

Three of her orbs disappeared as she added the card to her hand. "Next, I play the Ritual Spell card I just drew. I play the Ritual Spell, Super Soldier Ritual!"

"Wait…was she saying Ritual all this time?" Yusuke finally realized.

"Could it be?" Haruka asked.

"With this card, I can Ritual Summon my ace monster!" David admitted, surprising Yusuke and Haruka. "I tribute my Level 7 Awakened Gaia The Fierce Knight and Level 1 **Black Luster Chibi Knight** from my hand!"

Two of her said monsters appeared in faded form before they transformed into brown and yellow energies respectfully as they swallowed into the Ritual Spell. The card shined brightly as a silhouette figure appeared out of the light.

"Mighty soldier with power beyond soldier, appear yourself and present your power! Ritual Summon! Present yourself, Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier!"

As light settled down, its body was revealed. Its armor looked dark blue as skin color was blue. The shoulder pads looked like a wing. It held a menacing sword on one hand and shield on the other hand. It presented a very powerful 3000 ATK.

"Woah!" Both Yusuke and Haruka awed.

"Battle! Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier will attack your Masquerade Houdinia! Black Luster Finisher!" Her ace monster charged forward to the magician. Houdinia gasped when it came very close to her. It smirked at her before he did a constant slash at her. She exploded in light sparkles as the blow was very powerful.

"Gyaaah!" Yusuke screamed as the explosion caused to blow away and hit the wall. "Ouch!"

 **Yusuke's LP: 3000**

"Yusuke!" Haruka screamed.

Yusuke slowly slid down to the floor as he sat, looking down.

"At this point, Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier's effect activates! When he destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you gain damage equals to that destroyed monster's ATK in the Graveyard!" David admitted.

"What!?" Haruka gasped.

"Masquerade Houdinia's ATK equals 2200, meaning for you, Yusuke, you'll be inflicted with 2200 points of damage! Go, Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier, Black Luster Blade Beam!"

Her ace monster unleashed a wave of sword beam at Yusuke. Yusuke looked up as a beam of blade headed toward him.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Rookie Witch-Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 1700 ATK, 1050 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown_

 _Shadow Serpent-Level 4, DARK, Reptile/Effect, 1350 ATK, 650 DEF. Normal Effect: If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you don't special summon this card from your hand_

 _Masquerade Houdinia-Level 6, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 2200 ATK, 1800 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown_

 _Overwhelming Chaos-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Activate this card when you have "Gateway to Chaos" is on the field. If one monster you controlled was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, banish it; then the Field Spell gains the number of Spell Counters equals to half of that banished monster's Level. If it is an odd Level, then it would always equal to an odd number._

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I really feel bad for Yusuke, and it seems like he is a real pickle with that last attack. What do you think will happen to him? Also, what do you think about David and her archtype, the Black Luster Soldier/Gaia The Fierce Knight Deck.**

 **This chapter debuts Rookie Witch and Shadow Serpent, created by pokemonking0924. Sorry that Rookie Witch didn't get to do anything useful, but I promise that she will be useful in the next chapter if I can come up with anything.  
**

 **Also, the bio for Black Luster Chibi Soldier will be added in the next chapter's New Cards Cheat Sheet.**

 **I think I will have few more chapters up soon before this month is over. I will try because I want to announce that...this first story arc, "The Attack of Mirror" Arc is almost over. About two or three more chapters to go! Yusuke will have one final Duel after this one, and then we will begin the next story arc in next year! I hope you are enjoying the direction to where this story is going.**

 **Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, will Yusuke regain his confidence? Why David is doing this and and what for? And who exactly is she? Does she have some kind of connection with the King, Atsushi Kai? Find out in the next chapter, "New Determination"!**


	12. Chapter 12 New Determination

**-Chapter 12-**

 **New Determination**

Yusuke quickly jumped away from the blade beam before it hit on the wall. He landed off to the side, but even so, his Life Points decreased.

 **Yusuke's LP: 800**

"Hmph! I set a card and end my turn." David finished. "Well, Yusuke, what will you do now? It seems to me in my next turn, I can finish you off unless you do something to prevent it during this turn. How would you fight me back in this situation you're in? Make your move wisely…"

Yusuke slowly got up with his hand clenched tightly. "Why…Why are you doing this to me!?"

David stared at him. "I don't freaky understand! Why!? Why are you forcing me to Duel like this!? What did I ever do to you!?"

"It is not what you have done, but what you have been thinking." David admitted.

Yusuke looked perplexed, having no clue what she means by that. "Wh—what do you mean?"

"Last night, I talked with your friend, Haruka over there to know why you've been depressed over the past days, according to her. You have lost to the King of the Duelists, Atsushi Kai, is that correct?"

That name caused Yusuke to grit his teeth sourly. Ye…Yeah. Yeah, I did. What about it!?"

"Ever since you lost to Atsushi, Haruka said to me that you lost being your 'old self' and she's been worried for you since then. I suspect that you lost your willful joy in Dueling and your friend worried that you may never ever Duel again." David explained.

"Haruka…" Yusuke sighed as he looked over to her with her looking at him.

"Of course…" He then turned back to David. "Dueling against the King is like a one-time opportunity, which is always the case, but to you, it was a very special moment of life to you. However, at the end of day, you realized in fact that you couldn't beat him in a Duel, no matter how many times you countered him in the turns, but he was just too powerful. Of course, that is the reason why he is the current King. He is a genius since at a young age, around your current age particularly, when he became the King of the Duelists after defeating the former King. Ever since he was crowned to the throne of the league, no Duelists can defeat. Not even I could defeat him…"

David looked down as her eyes were closed. "Wait? You Dueled Atsushi before?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes I did, many times before, but just like you, I was depressed over some times. It really affected my life negatively, but I realized something. I cannot let my lost be what brings me down and prevent me to move on forward. There will be times when I am down, but that does not mean it is an excuse for giving up everything I have passion in, and that is…Dueling!"

The words echoed through Yusuke's heart, enough to even reach his mirror-self's ears. He snapped out from his thinking. As for Yusuke, he looked up, looking determined and then slowly smiled until he gave that same old, goofy genuine smile.

"Ha…aha…aha ha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out loud. His laugh caught David as she began chuckling until it also caught Haruka with tears dripping down from her eyes.

"Man…I am stupid, aren't I!?" Yusuke said warm-heartedly. "But, thank you, David. I really don't know why, but you reminded me that I should not give up in what I like the most, and just like you, that is Dueling!"

"So, you finally realize it." David said, grinning. "Now, how about show me your more active self and present me how you really Duel!"

"Sure! Let's do this thing!" Yusuke cheered excitedly. "And I will start off with Houdinia's effect!"

Suddenly, a light shined out from his Graveyard zone. "You see, when she is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon my ace monster from my hand or Deck!" Houdinia's spirit appeared before Yusuke. She bowed to David and her ace monster before she snapped her finger, causing a rainbow portal opened up before she disappeared.

"Come out, the main star of the show! Let's go! Masquerade Caped Crusader!" He exclaimed as his ace monster made a spectacular entrance out of the portal before it closed up. His monster twirled around, making poses, until he ended it with a bow.

"Yusuke!" Haruka said happily.

"Awww.." David awed. "Impressive. So, this is your ace monster? Well, it looks quite impressive, but its ATK is weaker than Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier. How would it defeat my monster?"

"Oh, you will see! Here I go! Trap card, open! **Magic Miracle**!" His face-down card flipped up, depecting Pixie Miracle shining brightly as Masquerade Caped Crusader and Masquerade Houdinia standing either side of the little Pixie in front of cheering crowds, composed mostly of Kuriboh.

"When this Trap is activated, all monsters currently on the field must attack!" Yusuke admitted as both his and her ace jumped in for a crash. "And, if my attacking monster has lower ATK than yours, then your monster gets destroyed and mine don't!"

"Oh I see! But, there is more to that isn't there?" David asked.

"You know it! Because now, I activate Masquerade Caped Crusader's special ability! When he attacks a monster with 2000 or more ATK, then that monster is destroyed and you gain damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK! Go, Masquerade Caped Crusader, use Magic Beam!"

As Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier raised its sword at the magician, but Masquerade Caped Crusader wiggled his finger at the soldier and blasted a rainbow beam at the soldier. It cried before it faded to oblivion.

"Grgh!" David gritted.

 **David's LP: 1500**

"Yeah! Alright! Sweet!" Yusuke cheered excitedly as his monster landed back to his side.

"Impressive, Yusuke! So, that is how you Duel! And you surprised me quite well." David praised him.

"Hee hee! Thanks David!" He gave her a peace sign.

"But, however it is still my turn!" David reminded him. "Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier's effect activates! When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Gaia The Fierce Knight from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard! Awaken from your death, Awakened Gaia The Fierce Knight!"

The classic monster came to the field as it ran forward out of the portal before it stopped, presenting itself. This one wore darker armor and the horse had black horn on its armored forehead.

"I set a card and end my turn." David said, setting one card before it faded. "Now, show me what you got, Yusuke! Charge me with all of your might!"

"Sure thing, David! Let's do this thing!" Yusuke said excitedly as he drew his card in a flashy light with rainbow-colored sparkling effects.

He looked at the card, and knew what to do. "I see that you are back to your normal self."

Yusuke gasped and turned to his side. His mirror-self appeared next to him in his spirit form. "My other me! I have not seen you or you talked me over the past days! Where have you been!?"

"I was inside your mind, thinking to myself just as you were moaning around. I guess…I was in depressed mood like you." He said honestly.

"Well, it is alright, dude! I guess both of us were bumped when we lost to Atsushi, but it is OK! Because, no matter what, I won't give up! You should not give up, either, my other me!" Yusuke gave him a peace sign, even though he was doing that in thin air.

"And I can see why Haruka is worry about him daily." David thought.

His mirror-self nodded. "You are right, Yusuke. We should not moan in our problem, but we should leave our bad moments behind and move on forward with determination."

"That's what I am talking about!" Yusuke said with a fist-pawn. "Let's do this!"

His mirror-self nodded with a grin before he disappeared. "Alright! Via its card effect, I banish the two Spellcaster monster in my Graveyard to summon this monster from my hand!"

His two Spellcaster monsters, Rookie Witch and Masquerade Houdinia appeared in their spirited form before they transformed into two orbs of light. The two orbs merged into one as Yusuke throw down the monster card.

"One magic plus another magic equals a new miracle! This is my…determination! Come out, **Rainbow Mage Dragon**!"

The merged orb burst open as fireworks of different color exploded in the air. A beautiful dragon appeared before them. Each scale on its body was each color of the rainbow. Its eyes were glowing yellow and revealing under its armored head. Two silver tusks came out, curved like an elephant's tusks. It also had sharp fangs and claw for each hand. Its arms were mid-long and skinny, and its legs were tick. The wings were big and golden with two tails. One tail had a blue orb attached at the tip while the other tail had a red orb. On its chest, it had a mysterious magic rune on it, which glow in and out crimson red light.

"Raaaaaaaaaaawwrrr!" It roared defiantly.

 **Rainbow Mage Dragon-Level 8, FIRE, Dragon/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Woooooh!" Haruka awed deeply. "So…beautiful."

"Magnificent." David said softly, silently stared at the dragon's beauty.

"And awesome!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air like I don't care.

"Rainbow Mage Dragon cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, like any other monsters, but it can be summon if I can banish two Spellcaster monsters in my Graveyard. And when this dragon is summoned successfully, its effect comes into play!"

Suddenly, the dragon roared as its body began to illuminate. "When it was summoned successfully, all Spellcaster monsters on my side of the field gains 1000 ATK!"

It burst out a wave of rainbow, causing Masquerade Caped Crusader to glow with light as his ATK increased to 3500.

"However, when this effect is in play, Rainbow Mage Dragon cannot declare to attack! But, my Crusader can! Go, Masquerade Caped Crusader, attack her Awakened Gaia The Fierce Knight with one last Magic Beam!" Yusuke declared.

His monster charged up its attack until he blasted out a larger beam of rainbow energy. The beam hurled at Gaia.

"David, I don't know exactly who you are, but thank you for like snapping me out of my moody self! Thank you for everything." Yusuke said.

"Your welcome, Yusuke. I love to help fellow Duelists in need of help, even if they don't want any helps, but as for this Duel, I won't be beaten!"

"Say what!?" He gasped.

"Trap card, open! **Unstoppable Gaia**!" The Trap card revealed Awakened Gaia himself as strong, fiery purple aura surrounded its body as he and his horse roared to the dark-clouded sky at a cliff as lightings flashed behind them.

"When Gaia the Fierce Knight monster is targeted for an attack, I don't gain the damage for its destruction and you'll be inflicted with half of its ATK as effect damage!"

The rainbow beam hit Gaia, but Awakened Gaia shot blue electricity from one of his lances at Yusuke as Yusuke sweated bullets.

"Oh crap!" Yusuke yelled before he got zapped. "Bzbbbzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaarh!"

 **Yusuke's LP: 0**

 **David Wins!**

Yusuke fell on to his back as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yusuke!" Haruka yelled as he ran over to him. David walked over to him.

"Yusuke, are you OK?" Haruka asked.

"Hee hee!" Yusuke giggled before he eruptly got up as he stretched his arms and back. "Man, that was an awesome Duel! It's been awhile since I summoned my dragon, but good thing I drew him for my last card or else, I wouldn't have done anything well, even though I was still losing anyway! Ha ha ha!"

"Yusuke…" Haruka sighed before she smiled and then playfully punched on his arm. "You goofball!"

"At least I am a good goofball! Hah ha ha!" Yusuke laughed.

"Yusuke." David said, catching their attentions. "You Dueled splendidly well at the end. I want to say thank you for giving me such a fun Duel in the end. I really enjoyed it."

"Heh! Your welcome, David! You are really strong, but the next time we Duel, I will win! Believe it!" Yusuke said determinedly as he grinned widely with a thumb up. David smiled softly. Haruka also grinned joyfully until they heard someone clapping.

They all looked to the door, and noticed a woman standing there. She had long red hair, wore a light brown raincoat, and looked quite familiar. Also, she has two big…you know what.

"Hey there!" She said, waving at them before he walked over to them. "That was a really cool Duel you showed us, both of you."

"Miss Akako! When did you came in?" David asked surprisingly.

"Akako?" Haruak repeated.

"So, you're Yusuke Kagami?" She looked at Yusuke as she knelt down to his face, surprising him as he backed away a little. "I am Akako. It is finally nice to meet you in person, this time with proper introduction."

"Um, no offense, but do I know you, maim?" Yusuke asked nervously as he noticed her.

"Yusuke! That is not the time! Think of the children who are reading this!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry!" Yusuke apologized with an embarrassed grin. "Anyway, who are you exactly, Miss Akako? Have we met before?"

"What?" She looked little bit shock. "I can't believe you forgot about me, but meh, kids these days. I will remind you. We met back at Tokyo Station, remember?"

Yusuke pondered to himself until he remembered. "Oh, now I remember! You are that lady who helped me in the direction to the Tokyo Duel Dome!"

She smiled and jumped with her hands clapped. "Great! You remember me! Now that is out of the way, I want to say you have potential, Yusuke."

"Um, what?" He looked confuse.

"Excuse me, but exactly what are you doing here, Miss Akako?" Haruak asked, glaring at her with suspicion.

"I want to be Yusuke's new manager." She admitted.

"My what!?" Yusuke yelled.

"His what!?" Haruka gasped.

"She said she wants to be Yusuke's manager, guys." I said.

"We know what she said!" They yelled at me.

"...Anyway, so, I saw you Dueled Yusuke, including one with Atsushi Kai. Although, I expected that he would win, you Duel quite well, the best one I've ever seen in a while. This one you just lost to was impressive as well, especially you just Dueled against one of the Four Horsemen of Duelings!" Akako exclaimed.

"Really? Oh sucks...well..." Yusuke blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Wait...David here is one of the Four Horsemen of Dueling!?"

"Wait, what!?" Haruka gasped.

"Is that true, David!?" Yusuke asked.

"Indeed I am." She replied.

"I...Well, anyway why do you want to be Yusuke's manager? Manager for what exactly?" Haruka asked to Akako.

"I am a manager running my own Duelist Agency, like IDLC, but my own runs standalone agency!" Akako said, showing her business card. Yusuke and Haruka read it.

"Rising Star Agency?" Yusuke read out loud.

"Eeyup! And I want you to be a member, Yusuke! I can see it! With you training under that old man and I as your manager, you will move up and become top Professional Duelist in the world!" Akako said confidently and excitedly. "So what do you say, Yusuke? Want to join me?"

"Excuse us for a moment!" Haruka said as she dragged Yusuke.

"Yusuke, I don't know, but something is fishy about that woman." She whispered to him.

"Hmmm, I think she is an OK lady, Haruka. Besides, this is a great opportunity for me!" Yusuke said before he walked away from her and back to Akako and David.

"Miss Akako, I accept the offer!" Yusuke said decisively.

Akako smiled. "Really? Great! This is just pure awesome!" She shook Yusuke's hand widely as he rubbed the back of his head. Haruka, on the other end, gave a stoic, jealous glare at him, but then just sighed and grinned at him. David looked very interested to this as she watched and grinned over Yusuke.

 **-New Cards Cheat Sheet-**

 _Rookie Witch-Effect: This cards count as 2 monsters for Tribute Summon for a Spellcaster monster only._

 _Masquerade Houdinia-Effect: Once per turn, you can activate 1 Spell card from your Graveyard. This card cannot declare to attack after you activate its card effect. If this card was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Masquerade Caped Crusader" from your hand or Deck._

 _Black Luster Chibi Soldier-Level 1, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: You can use this card as a Ritual Material to Special Summon 1 "Black Luster Soldier" monster from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning Condition (This Summon is treated as Ritual Summon). The summoned monster is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

 _Magic Miracle-Type: Normal Trap Effect: During this Battle Phase, all monsters currently on the field must attack, including ones that already attacked. If any of your attacking monsters is a Spellcaster-type, that monster is not destroyed by battle and instead your opponent's monster is. If it is not Spellcaster-type monster, then it is destroyed, but you don't gain damage from it._

 _Unstoppable Gaia-Type: Normal Trap Effect: If a monster with the name "Gaia The Fierce Knight" is targeted for an attack, then it is not destroyed and your opponent is inflicted with damage equals to half of that monster's ATK._

 _Rainbow Mage Dragon-Level 8, FIRE, Dragon/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned any other way except by banishing two Spellcaster monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is summoned successfully, increase all Spelcaster Monster's ATK by 1000 that you controls on the field. When this effect is activated, this card cannot declare to attack. Once per turn, when a Spellcaster monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 **Hello, guys. Another chapter is done and I hope you enjoy the result of the Duel.**

 **Sorry to pokemonking0924, I was so into the Duel that I really don't know how Rookie Witch can be used. Yusuke summoned her just because at that time in the last chapter, he really didn't care since he was well all depressed you know. I promise that in the next Duel, he will use her effect to the full potential. Anyway, other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

 **Also, in this chapter, we learned that David is one of the Four Horsemen of Duelings. Who they are exactly is basically they are the equivalent to the Elite 4 from Pokemon. David is one of the Horsemen, and she is an expert in Ritual Summoning.**

 **Next times in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, it seems like Yusuke accepted his offer to become a Pro Duelist, leading a path for his dream to come true, but is that mean everyone will accept his decision? Find out next time in "Test of Reality"! See ya soon and Happy Holidays to you all.**


	13. Chapter 13 Test of Reality

**UPDATE(1/15/16): Edited one monster's effect and changed the Life Points.**

 **-Chapter 13-**

 **Test of Reality**

Yusuke, Haruka, and rest of their classmates and entire school returned back to their school. One night, Yusuke decided to tell his father and mother about his experience at the camp, including his Duel with David, one of the four Horsemen of Duelings, and Akako, who wants him to join her dueling agency.

"Yusuke…are you really positive that you want to do this?" His mother asked, looking a bit worry.

His grandfather and his young sister, Yumi were listening to the conversation as they sat on another table. His parents decided to close the restaurant for tonight only, which is something they would do when they want to have a serious family conversation.

"Yes, Mom. I am VERY positive about it! It is something I always wanted to do when I was a little kid!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I want to become a better Duelist, and someday become the world's greatest King of Duelists! Miss Akako is most likely the chance….well, at least the person who will give me that chance to achieve my dream! So, isn't it great? Could I, please?"

His mother looked little unsure, but shrugged that away and put up a soft grin. "If that is what you want to do, son, then I will not hold you back."

"Yes, thank you Mom!" Yusuke said. "What about you, Dad?"

His father, however, thought of another idea. He looked very serious with his arms crossed. "No…"

"What!?" Everyone gasped.

 _I expected much._

"What? Why dad?" He asked.

"I can't let you become a Pro Duelist, son. You will be instead running the restaurant after me when you grow up. Anything else, but not Professional Duelist. End of conversation." His father said, slamming his hand on the table before he got up and walked away into the kitchen.

"But…but, Dad!" He muttered. His grandfather watched silently at his father walking away into the kitchen. Yumi and their Mom looked confuse and sad. Yusuke looked depressed and most shocked of all.

 _One day later…._

Yusuke discussed his family talk with Haruka during their lunch break.

"So, your dad won't let you become a Pro Duelist?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah! I mean, what is his problem?" Yusuke huffed with anger. "I mean, shouldn't he be like you know support me with my dream!? I mean, I thought he would understand the most since he was a Pro Duelist back in his days!"

"Yeah, I remember you talked about that to me long time ago." Haruka nodded. "Your dad was good, right?"

"Good? He was the best! He won a regional tournament three times….until he quit and married my mom, and opened their restaurant." Yusuke stated before he showed a sad, unsure face. "It's just…I don't understand why he won't let me become a Pro Duelist. I understand about the importance of family business, but I also want to live my dream."

Haruka felt sad and sorry for her friend. "Well, don't worry, Yusuke. Maybe you can persuade him a little bit more."

"Yeah, I think I will just do that." Yusuke nodded, feeling a bit happy and showing his warm grin. Haruka felt happy to see his positive expression.

 _One week later…_

Nothing has changed for Yusuke. His father still doesn't accept him to become a Pro Duelist. Yusuke decided to call Miss Akako, so she can persuade his father. She accepted the request and went to meet Kagami's residence.

Akako sat quietly on the table as Yusuke's parents was cooking her ordered meal. Yusuke's grandpa stared at her with a tint of blush on his face while Yumi felt little disturbed.

Yusuke was sitting next to Akako. Another minute passed and her food came to the table. She ordered a nice, tasty chilly shrimp fries rice with a bowl of miso soup.

"Order up. Please enjoy your meal." His mother stated as she put the tray in front of her.

Akako smelled the spicy scent emanating from her rice and shrimps. "Mmmmm, smell delicious. Itadaki masu."

 _Itadaki masu means 'thank you for the meal' before you eats the food. It is a custom in Japan to say thank you for the meal before and after you eat it. After you finished, you say "Gozeso-sama desu" in politer form._

After she ate her meal, his parents sat at the other side of the table while his father looking serious like before. Yusuke felt the tension to be intimidating. His grandpa still looked at Akako with lust, which Yumi felt very creeped out about, but tried to keep up with her usual serious, silent expression.

"So, this is where you live, Yusuke. It sure is nice to live in a restaurant with parents who know how to cool such a delicious food." She thought aloud.

"Thank you for your satisfaction, Miss Akako." His mother said, bowing to her.

"Your welcome." She bowed back. "Mr. Kagami, you sure put up a successful place. I can see why a lot of local here love this place."

"Thanks. It is my long dream to build a restaurant in my hometown where I raised and grew up in for my entire life." He said in a serious tone.

"I see. Well…" She continued. "I think the place is lovely, but you said that this restaurant is your lifelong dream, which I can clearly see it came true, so why not let your son's dream to come true? Doesn't it sound little bit unfair for you to not allow your own son to fulfill his dream?"

She grinned with her head titled while she laid her head on her hand while the elbow was on the table. His father gritted a little as he tapped his finger and sweated a little.

"No matter what you will say, the answer will be the same." He replied.

"But…Dad." Yusuke whispered.

"I see. Well, then I have an idea." She said. Yusuke and everyone else looked at Miss Akako with curious face. His father still kept his expression the same, but with an interest in his eyes.

"Why don't you duel against your own son? If he wins, I become his manager and begin his life in professional dueling. But, if you win, then he won't become a Pro Duelist and stay here, working here for the rest of his life. How about it then?" She suggested.

Yusuke, Yumi, Mom, and Grandpa gasped to that idea as they turned their face to the man of the house himself.

His father closed his eyes, pondering to himself until a second later, he opened his eyes wide. "That sounds reasonable enough. I accept the _challenge_."

"What!?" Everyone gasped. Yumi smirked with pride.

"Dad?" Yusuke looked at his father.

"Yusuke….if you are seriously into this, then you must defeat in the Duel. Even though you are my son, I won't go easy on you." He said.

"Well…" Yusuke got up with his face down, but put back up with a determined smirk. "I will show you Dad how serious I am. Let's do this thing!"

They all went outside the restaurant. Yusuke stood at one side while his Father stood mightily at the other side of the road, across from his son. Yumi, mom, grandpa, and Akako watched. Grandpa sat on a folded chair while Akako sat, too with her legs crossed. Grandpa felt very aroused for that, but he gasped a little and sweated as Yumi and Mom glared darkly at him.

The father and son activated their Duel Disk. Dad's D Ring is yellow with the blade to be yellow.

"Searching Duelist nearby. Duelist found! Initiating D-Wave Field, activate!" Both Duel Disks stated as both released a pulse of wave, creating the wave field in space.

"DUEL!"

 **Yusuke Kagami vs. Yashinori Kagami: 4000 LPs.**

"The challenger goes first!" His father said. "My turn. I summon **Meal Masher Curriman** to the field! **"**

The monster his father summoned was a midget humanoid figure in a red superhero costume with the letter "C" in yellow on his chest. He had two beady brown eyes, similar to the color of the curry powder. He wore yellow gloves and red cape flowing down on his back.

 **Meal Masher Curriman-Level 3, Scale 5, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 500 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Then, I set three cards face down. Turn end!" He finished. "Now Yusuke, show me what you got!"

"Alright, Dad! I will show you how strong I am. Even if you are an old man, I won't go easy on you." Yusuke said, feeling quite excited. "My turn, I draw!"

"Trap card activates! **Equal Exchange**." He said aloud. One of his face-down revealed to be a Trap, depicting a green goblin at a counter, helping a pink goblin with depositing and withdrawing cards instead of money like at any normal banks.

"When this card is activated and as long as it remains face-up on the field, both players must discard one card from his hand each time they draw a card during their Draw Phase." He explained.

"Say what!?" Yusuke gasped.

"That's right, son! Now you must discard 1 card since you drew a card!" He stated.

Yusuke gritted as he looked at the card he must discard. "Dang it. I guess I will send this one, then." He sent a monster card from his hand, but he didn't look too disappointed and resumed his turn.

"I normal summon my Battle Gargoyle in attack mode!" His staple Gargoyle appeared as it roared and posed in its battle pose. "Then, I equip him with the Spell card, **Majestic Aura Sword**!"

The sword in the spell's picture had a silver blade with majestic, glowing yellow aura.

"With this card equipped to my monster, Battle Gargoyle won't be affected by the effects of Spell and Trap cards. Plus, he gains 500 boosts for his ATK." Yusuke said. "Go, Battle Gargoyle! Attack and destroy my dad's monster, Curriman!"

Battle Gargoyle swung into action with the same said sword as he sliced the weaker monster in half before Curriman cried and exploded like a crack of glass.

"Grgh!" His father grunted as he covered himself with his arms from the impact.

 **Yoshinori's LP: 2400**

"Yeah!" Yusuke cheered. "How do you like that, Dad?"

"Hmph!" He huffed. "Don't let this simple victory get into your head, son! I activate my Trap card, **Gourmet Pot**!"

It depicted a pot full of different foods in a big brew as it boiled and heated by a cooking stove underneath it.

"As long as this card remains face-up on the field, if a Meal Masher monster is destroyed by battle, I gain Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK!" His father explained as the giant pot appeared behind him, brewing an aroma of smell which covered Yoshinori as his Life Points increased.

 **Yoshinori's LP: 2650**

"Woah. Dad knows how to counter." Yusuke thought. "I set a card and end my turn."

Yumi looked worry and felt this whole dueling between father and son ridiculous, but deep down, it was probably the best and right way to do. She just hoped that Yusuke wins the Duel. Their mother and grandpa watched silently with a passive look as Miss Akako watched with a grin of enjoyment.

"My turn, I draw!" He drew his card quickly, faster than how Yusuke draws his card. "First, I send one card due to the effect of Equal Exchange, and then I activate the Spell card, **Mysterious Menu** from my hand!"

This Spell showed a blindfolded Chinese woman that looks like Shampoo from Ranma ½ holding a menu. "When this card is activated, I must select three Meal Masher monsters from my Deck, and then you, my son, must select one of these cards randomly!"

Suddenly, faded images of three cards appeared in front of Yusuke, which all three are made up of wave particles.

"So, I just choose right." He thought aloud. "I choose this one; one on the right!"

"Hmph." He huffed. "Very well. The rest of the cards go back into my Deck, and then I reshuffled it." His Duel Disk automatically did that for him as he added the new card to his hand.

"I summon **Meal Masher Hot Doggie**!" A new monster appeared and this one looked cute, and delicious. It was basically a dog made of red sausage with buns for its fur. It had a yellow spot of mustard for its nose while it stuck its red tongue. It had swirling ketchup and mustard on its backside up its tail. It had four, short skinny legs.

 **Meal Masher Hot Doggie-Level 1, Scale 8, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"A monster with zero attack?" Yusuke thought. "What is Dad planning up to? I know there was something about that monster, but I can't remember it right now. What was it?"

"Meal Masher Hot Doggie's effect activates!" Yoshinori declared. "When it is Normal Summoned successfully while I have fewer cards in my hand than my opponent's hand, I get to draw 2 cards from my Deck. Since I have one, and you have two, this effect applies!"

He drew the two cards from his Deck. "Next, I play one of the cards I drew, Pot of Greed so I can draw two more!"

"Again!?" Yusuke gasped.

"My recipe for victory is all set." His father thought aloud. Yusuke felt that this won't go pretty for him.

"I place my Scale 1 **Meal Masher Shrimpy Oni-Giri** in the Pendulum Zone!" A pillar of light shone as a monster rose up.

This one was a little rice ball with skinny arm and stumpy feet. It had two horns made of shrimp tail, and anime-like eyes with glaring expression. It yelped its battle cry.

 **Meal Masher Shrimpy Oni-Giri, Level 4, Scale 1, DARK, 1300 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"I activate my pendulum monster's first pendulum effect! When it is the only monster in the Pendulum Zone, I can add 1 Meal Masher Pendulum monster from my Deck, field, or Graveyard and place in the other Pendulum Zone. I choose my Hot Doggie and place it in my other Pendulum Zone!"

The little hot dog monster barked few times before it disappeared and reappeared in the other pillar of light, completing the Pendulum Scale.

"With that set, my Pendulum Scale is complete and I can summon Level 2 to Level 7 monsters!" Yoshinori exclaimed. "Swing, the pendulum of my soul! Swing to satisfy my hunger for victory! Come out, my food-loving monsters!"

Two beams of light jumped out of the portal. "Pendulum Summon! Returning from my Extra Deck, Meal Masher Currieman and from my hand, **Meal Masher Fira Chicken** and **Meal Masher Miso Priest**!"

The curry monster in a superhero costume appeared along with two new monsters. The first one was a literal fried chicken with two beady eyes on fire. Its leg was the chicken bones sticking out of the meat. The second one was a Japanese priest who looks young and short, with a bowl of miso soup as its head, two green eyes, and wearing traditional Japanese priest. It had carrots for its hair.

 **Meal Masher Fira Chicken-Level 2, Scale 8, FIRE, Winged-Beast/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF.**

 **Meal Masher Miso Priest-Level 4, Scale 2, WATER, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Woah! It's Pendulum Summon!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Wow…" Yumi awed quietly.

"But that is not all! Now that I have the right recipe on the field, I shall call forth the main dish!" Yoshinori called. "I activate Meal Masher Fira Chicken's effect! While I control another monster with Meal Masher in its name, I can use this card and other monsters on my side of the field as materials for Fusion Summon!"

"What!?" Yusuke and Yumi gasped.

"Spicy burning chicken with tender juiciness, fuse together with the priest of hot, nice soup of Japanese delicacy, bring forth the priestess of the great soup of Japan! Fusion Summon! Arise! **Meal Masher Miso Supreme Priestess**!"

Two of his said monsters fused into a swirl of red and blue colors. A new monster formed out of it; a Japanese priestess with a bowl of miso soup for its head, pink eyes, green vegetables for her hair, and wielded large chopsticks for the weapon.

 **Meal Masher Miso Supreme Priestess-Level 6, WATER, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect, 2400 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

"Woah! Now it is Fusion!" Yusuke surprised.

"Not just a Fusion. This is the power that Pendulum Summon can grant to the user. Ones who mastered such summoning can access to other types of summoning methods. This is one of them…Pendulum Fusion!" His father exclaimed.

"Pendulum Fusion…" Yusuke whispered.

"My, my. Yoshinori is going all out. I don't I have seen this man Duel like this for over 20 years." Akako said.

"You know my son's previous career?" Grandpa asked.

"I am an agent of a dueling agency. I always research each Duelist's background, whether they are active or retired." Akako answered.

"Dad…" Yumi thought.

"Miso Supreme Priestess' effect activates! When she is Fusion Summoned, all monsters without name 'Meal Masher' in its name have their ATK decreased by 500 points! And all other monsters with Meal Masher in its name gain 500 ATK points!" Yoshinori stated as his Fusion monster spilled out some hot miso soup on Battle Gargoyle's face.

It painfully cringed as its ATK decreased while his Meal Masher monsters gain a boost.

"Battle! I declare Miso Supreme Priestess to attack! Miso Blast!" He exclaimed as his monster titled its head and then shot a beam of miso soup at Battle Gargoyle.

Yusuke's monster got soaked by the hot miso soup before it exploded into bits of glass pieces.

"Gyaaaah!" He got swipe off his feet from the ground, sliding on the road.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2200**

"But, I am not over yet! I declare Meal Masher Curriman to direct attack!" His other monster shot a hot curry paste at Yusuke, burning his chest.

"Hot! Hot!" He cired.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1200**

"Do you see now, my son? How painful it is to lose a lot of Life Points in a Duel. This is what you will feel like if you become a Pro Duelist. Are you going to give up after you experience such pain?"

Yusuke looked down on the ground with a tint of smirk on his face. Suddenly, he giggled and then laughed out fully.

They looked at him with confused, curious look. "Pain? Yeah, it hurts, but it is also fun!"

His father looked little bit shock. "I don't know about you, Dad, but I don't care what you think of me or how much you will worry about me when I become a Pro Duelist. Just like you back in the day, I will be what I want to be, but first…I have to win this Duel!" Yusuke exclaimed.

His father nodded. "Very well, but I won't let you go that easily! I activate the Quick Play Spell, **Recipe Storm**!"

His last set card flipped up, revealing to be a Spell with a picture of tornado with many kinds of dishes and foods swirling around heavily as the goblin couples in formal clothes gasped in shock.

"When this card is activated, I target one Meal Masher monster on the field. It gains 500 ATK points and it may attack again this turn! This is it, my son! It's over!"

His Fusion shot another blast of miso soup at Yusuke. Suddenly, out of nowhere something popped in front of Yusuke, blocking the miso soup as it absorbed it.

"What the!?" Yoshinori gasped.

"It can't be!" Yumi yelled.

Yusuke smirked proudly. "Sorry, Dad. You almost got me, but good thing I had my buddy here, **Spongy Bunny** to save the day."

The monster that appeared in front of Yusuke during the attack was a bunny made of blue sponge.

 **Spongy Bunny-Level 1, WATER, Beast/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"When I am targeted for direct attack with 2000 or higher points of damage, Spongy Bunny negate that attack by banishing it from the Graveyard." Yusuke revealed.

"What!? But when did you have that monster in your Graveyard!?" His father asked.

"Don't you remember, Dad? It is thanks to your Trap card, remember?" He said as he winked at him.

"My trap…ah!" He remembered as he looked at his Continuous Trap, Equal Exchange. "Of course, that card you sent, it was Spongy Bunny!"

"That's right!" Yusuke nodded.

"Very clever move, but even though I will end my turn here, you are hopeless, my son. Once your turn begins, you have to discard 1 card from your hand. The way I see is you have a very slim chance to win this Duel." His father said. "I end my turn. Now, show me son. Show me your new determination!"

"I will, Dad! I will prove it to you and everyone here how serious I am in my dream!" Yusuke answered with determination in his eyes.

"Yusuke…" His mirror-self appeared next to him. "Your father has a good point. If you don't draw the right card here, you will not win the Duel and your dream won't be fulfilled."

"Don't worry, my other me. I know the risk on my shoulder, and I will bet everything on this card." He said as he put his fingers on the card.

"This is it! Let's do this thing for the finale! My turn, DRAW!"

* * *

 **Long time no see, readers and Yu-Gi-Oh fans alike! Welcome to the new year, 2016. This chapter was originally going to be uploaded before the end of the year 2015, but I was busy with working in my RWBY fanfiction and I just didn't work on this since then, but I am back working on this fanfiction while I take a break in writing for my RWBY fanfiction for almost a week from now.**

 **This chapter introduces the new archtype, "Meal Masher" basing on the world's different cuisine. Meal Masher Miso Supreme Priestess, Mysterious Menu, and the name for the archtype are credited to pokemonking0924. He helps me a lot in making Yu-Gi-Oh cards, and we are good friends in general. Thank you, buddy!**

 **As for the New Cards Cheat Sheet, it will be added at the end of the next chapter since this chapter lefts with a cliffhanger. Sorry that I did, but I hope it was worthwhile to read this new and first chapter of 2016. I will see you guys with the next chapter. Will Yusuke draw the right card to win the Duel?**

 **See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Chapter 14 Path to my Dream Opens!

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, I edited the previous chapter to reflect a change in one card effect for certain card. Please read or re-read the last chapter before this one. Other than that, pleas enjoy this new chapter!**

 **EDIT(2/16/16): Changed the name for one of the cards.**

 **EDIT(3/14/16): Life Points are reflected correctly as well as one monster's ATK points due to its effect. Life Points from previous chapter are also correct.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 14-**

 **Path to My Dream Opens!**

"This is it! Let's do this thing for the finale! My turn, DRAW!"

Yusuke drew his card bright fully. He slowly saw what he drew with his eye widen.

His father stared at him with his arm crossed while everyone else was watching with anxious look.

"Thanks to the effect of Equal Exchange on the field, I discard one card from my hand." He slid one card into the Graveyard zone. "Now, I set two cards face down. Turn end!"

"What!?" His relatives gasped.

"Yusuke, what are you doing!? You're leaving yourself open for a direct attack!" His young sister yelled at him.

"He is truthfully giving up?" Their grandfather thought aloud.

"Hmph, I see. So that is your answer. My turn, I draw!" His father exclaimed. "Since this is my only card, I must discard it!"

He slid his drawn card to the Graveyard Zone. "Battle! I declare my Miso Supreme Priestress, attack him directly!" His monster blasted another powerful beam of hot miso soup at him, but Yusuke only showed a smirk.

"Not so fast, dad! I activate my monster's effect from my Deck!" Yusuke declared, when a familiar small pixie appeared in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Ah! Of course!" Yumi realized.

"Via its effect, I special summon Pixie Miracle from my Deck! Your attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!"

"It can't be!" His father gasped.

"That's not all! I activate my Quick Play Spell, **Lucky Three**!" A Spell card flipped up, revealing to be a shining three-leaf clover with the number 3 in the center as the clover glowed in green aura.

"This card is activated after I set it first. When I have no card in my hand, I get to draw three cards from my Deck!" Yusuke explained as he drew three cards.

"He protected his own Life Points and drew three more from his Deck. Strange, and yet a nice save." Yumi commented.

"Fine. I end my turn here." Yoshinori said.

"Alright, my turn! I draw!" Yusuke drew his card excitedly. "As always, I discard my card. Then, I activate my second set card, **Assistant's Magic**!"

This one has that Spell card frame with a depiction of Gagaga Magician Girl on the left, Dark Magician Girl on the right, and Rookie Witch in the middle, all three coming out of a white portal with stream of energy flowing out of it while shadowy image of Masquerade Caped Crusader hovering over them.

"Assistant's Magic!?" Yoshinori almost gasped.

"That's right, dad! When this card is activated, I get to Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower level Spellcaster monster from my Deck! And I choose the one and only, Rookie Witch!"

The cute female magician popped out of the Spell while it was acting the portal. She gasped a bit when she popped out of the portal before it closes in. She giggled as she floated on Yusuke's side of the field.

"A monster with 1700 ATK? How will it defeat my Fusion monster, my son?" His father asked.

"Oh, you will see, Dad! I activate Rookie Witch's effect! She counts as two monsters for a tribute summon for Spellcaster-type monster!" He admitted. "I tribute my Rookie Witch…"

Rookie Witch waved with her wand as sparkles flew over her before she disappeared when she transformed into sparkles. "I summon my one and only, Masquerade Caped Crusader!"

His ace monster appeared with shining light as he posed his usual magician style like if he is on a stage.

"With Yusuke's ace monster, he can use it to attack Dad's Fusion monster via his monster's effect! Impressive!" Yumi impressed.

"But, I am not over yet!"

"Huh?" Yumi looked surprised.

"Because, now with two Spellcaster-type monsters are in my Graveyard right now, I will banish both of them to summon another great monster from my hand! I banish Rookie Witch and Masquerade Houdinia from my Graveyard…"

Two said spell-casters appeared in fading form before both jumped into the air, transforming into two golden lights.

"I bring forth my one and only, the dragon of colors! Come out, Rainbow Mage Dragon!" He called as the said dragon appeared in its glorious colorful skins. It roared gloriously as it flew down to stand alongside the caped magician.

"Amazing! Just like in David's Duel, he summoned that dragon, but what is he going to do with these two?" Ms. Akako thought with huge interests in her eyes.

His sister, mother, grandfather, and even father were awed at the two monsters that Yusuke pulled off in summoning them.

"Now, for the finale, I activate my last set card, the one that I placed face down since my very first turn!" Yusuke declared.

Everyone remembered that card he had facing down all this time. They wondered what could it be. They will find out now. "Behold, Dad! This is my proof how serious I am to wanting to become a professional Duelist! I activate **Magical Fusion**!"

"Fusion!?" Everyone gasped. His mirror-self smirked proudly.

The flipped card depicted purple figure that looks like Dark Magician and another figure that depicts of a monster, swirling into a vortex of neon color. "When this card is activated, I target 1 Spellcaster-type monster and then use that monster, along with other monster to perform a Fusion Summon as long as the materials are correct! I target my Masquerade Caped Crusader and fuse him with Rainbow Mage Dragon!"

Two said monsters floated up into the air as they transformed into a swirl of yellow and red energies respectfully.

"Magician that brings fun and joy through battles and dragon of great rainbow powers, combine together to bring forth the powerful warrior to prove my will of determination! Fusion Summon! Show your majestic prism of power, **Drago, the Majestic Prism Knight**!"

A new beautiful male knight appeared. It wore golden crystal armor, which it acted as his chest plate, gauntlet, horns, and crowns. Two rainbow wings expanded widely on his back. His eyes were ruby color while he held a large staff made of stone with a large silver prism on the top.

 **Drago, the Majestic Prism Knight-Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2000 DEF**

Everyone awed at the new Warrior-type monster Yusuke just summoned.

"Drago's effect activates! By banishing one Spellcaster-type monster in my Graveyard, Drago gains half of that monster's ATK until the End Phase! I banish Masquerade Caped Crusader!"

An yellow aura self of the said monster absorbed into Drago's prism on his staff, now glowing in yellow light. He spun his staff around before he aimed directly at Yoshinori's monster.

"4250!?" Yoshinori gasped.

"Go, Drago! Attack with Primal Prism Beam!" His monster shot a big, powerful golden beam from the prism as it blasted at his monster, destroying it in the process.

"Gaaahh!" Yoshinori screamed as he took damage.

 **Yoshinori's LP: 1000**

"Even though I took heavy damage, my Trap card, Gourmet Pot will heal me with extra life points equal to half of my destroyed Meal Masher monster!" His father stated.

 **Yoshinori's LP: 2300**

"I'm impressed how strong you became, my son ever since we last duel when you were just a kid, but you still can't beat your old man."

"You're always strong Dad, but today I will beat you, no matter what! Drago's other effect activates!"

"Say what!?" He asked shockingly.

"By banishing one Spell card from my Graveyard, I can declare Dragon to attack again, but in exchange, I cannot declare the Battle Phase for my next turn, but no worry because I win this Duel!"

"No…way…." His father said calmly.

"Drago, finish this Duel with one last Primal Prism Beam!" Yusuke yelled out in excitement and determination. His warrior monster used its staff to shot out one last energy beam at his own father.

"Yusuke…you truly have grown stronger than me. You…pass." He said as he closed his eyelid, accepting his defeat.

 **Yoshinori's LP: 0**

 **Yusuke Wins!**

The duel wave field disappeared as the monsters and other cards faded away.

"Dad!" Yusuke yelled as he ran over to his collapsed father's side.

"Father!" Yumi yelled, too.

They all went over to him. Their mother helped him to get up.

"Are you alright, my darling?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, hun. Thank you for asking." He said with an assured smile. "Yusuke."

"Yeah, dad?" He asked.

"You….just do whatever you want." He stated. His word brought Yusuke to joy as he jumped victoriously.

"Ooooooohhhhh YEAAAAAHHH!" He screamed at the top of the lung, enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Well, well. That sure wakes up the neighborhood." Ms. Akako joked.

 _I agree._

"Congratulations, Yusuke. You did…big brother." Yumi said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, sis!" Yusuke said, but noticed something. "Say, sis, you're actually smiling!"

She then turned back to her usual emotionless expression. "Don't make me take back what I said."

Yusuke just chuckled. "Thank you, sis. Don't worry about it!"

"Great job, kiddo!" Grandpa cheered. "I knew you can do it."

"Thanks, grandpa!" Yusuke grinned.

"Well, now that is resolved. Your path to fulfill your dream is opened up for you, Yusuke." Ms. Akako spoke.

"Heck yeah it is! When can we start?" Yusuke asked excitedly.

"Easy there, little man. You still have school to finish. Until that, then we will begin your career."

"What!?" He gasped, making him feel a bit disappointed. Everyone laughed about that.

About few weeks later, Yusuke, Haruka, and all other students got the grade back for the last exam. Yusuke got a solid grade, B+ while Haruka got an A, which she does occasionally.

"Hey, I get decent amount of A. Not as much as Yumi probably, but I do well, too you know!" She yelled.

Umm…Anyway, this could only mean one thing; they are freed from school for the rest of the summer, which lasts for about a month with few weeks. Typical for where they live in the town section of Tokyo.

"Sweet! Now that school is over, I can finally begin my career as Pro Duelist! My dream is finally here! I can become the next King of Duelists!" Yusuke cheered.

"That's sound really great! What will you be doing exactly?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I really don't know the plans yet from Ms. Akako, but she said that once school is over, she will call me." Yusuke said.

Just then, his Smartphone vibrated. He checked his mobile device. "Oh, it's !"

"Speaking of the devil…" Haruka and I said at the same time.

"Hello, Ms. Akako? It's me, Yusuke! Ah-hah, ah hah. Really? Tomorrow! You got yourself a deal! I will see you in the morning then. Bye!" He ended the call.

"Guess what, guys?"

"Don't ask me, and I doubt the narrator will not spoil me if he says it now, but what is it?" Haruka asked.

"Ms. Akako will pick me up tomorrow and I will begin my 'training'! This is going to be awesome! I am starting tomorrow!"

"That's great! We should celebrate tonight!"

"Good idea! I will contact my parents now, and we can party tonight!"

And, so they did. Haruka told her parents, and she was accepted to join the Kagami's party at Yusuke's home. They had a nice banquet. Even Yumi joined in for the party, taking a break from extra night class for this occasion. Later that night, Yusuke went to sleep, putted in bed by his mother since he got tired and fell asleep.

"Good night, Yusuke." She said as she kissed him on the forehead before she left his bedroom.

-Yusuke's POV-

Yusuke was back in his mind world.

"Hey, I am inside my mind again." He said.

"Yes, yes you are, Yusuke." His other-self appeared, looking both serious and calm as always.

"Oh, what's up, my other me! What's cooking?" He asked.

"I don't even know how to cook and you already ate a lot of food during that party." He stated.

"Just a figure of speech, dude." Yusuke said.

"Right…" He replied. "Anyway, Yusuke, I call you here because there is something I must discuss."

"Actually, I have few words to say to you to, but you go first." He suggested.

"Very well." His other-self said. "So far, my memories, although not completely yet, restored to some degrees. One particular part of my memory is I saw…a woman."

"A woman? OK." Yusuke said.

"I don't exactly know her name yet, but she seemed to be very important to me, and I have this strange feeling that…something terrible happened to her."

"Woah, really?" Yusuke now looked a bit worry. "That does not sound good."

"Indeed." He nodded. "But, I do not know what exactly happened to her, but whatever it is, I feel that she is in a great danger."

"So, what can we do?" Yusuke asked.

"I…really don't know. Since she is in part of my memory, I suspect that she also comes from my dimension, the Mirror World, but unfortunately I don't remember how to get back there. All I know is that she is in great danger, and the only thing we can do or at least what I can do is continue to fight against the Mirror monsters, just like how we've been doing in the past."

"Hmmmm." Yusuke thinks to himself before he opened his eyes. "Well, no matter!"

He smiled. "We will just continue to Duel whenever another Mirror monster showed up. That is the way to restore your memories, right? You got my back, my other me, so we will do this together and save that woman you're talking about!"

"You…will help me?" He asked.

"Of course, dude! You are my other me, and if I don't help you, it's like saying I can't help myself and that will be weird! Overall, whoever this lady is, if she is danger, then we got to save her! Let's do this together, friend!"

His other-self smirked. "Very well and…thank you, Yusuke. To be honest, I had…a bit of doubt in your intellect and skills, no offense, but your heart is in the right place, definitely."

He grinned widely. "No problem! Also, what I want to say is thank you, to you, too."

"What do you mean? I never exactly recall completing a favor to you or anything similar to that." He said.

"No, not like that. I mean, I want to say thank you for always being on my side whenever I need you. I know you are kind of quiet most of the times, but as long as we are together, nothing will stop me or us!"

"I see." He said. "I am glad that I am a great assistance to you, Yusuke as you're great help to me. Let's continue our cooperation as we restore my memories."

"Yeah!" Yusuke said with his fist pumping.

-Meanwhile-

Somewhere in a street alley, a mysterious dark blue portal opened up. A huge figure first came out until it was followed by two more figures that looked identical.

"So, this must be our counterpart dimension, and this is their Earth." The huge figure said with a deep, strong voice. His body was huge, indicating he is physically built. His hair was silver, a bit spiky around the corner, looking like he wears a crown. He wore a green shirt with black spandex that made a letter X over his chest, army-pattered pant in green and dark green color, and black boots. His skin was a mild dark, little bit in between the light and dark shade of the color.

"Yeah, yeah. Same old Earth, but just a bit different with our Earth. I am sure we won't get lost here if it shares any similarity." The other figure said. This one was a young teen boy. His hair was dark blue with a hood over. His skin was pale white while his eyes were blond. His sweater was light blue with pocket below the chest, and white trouser with lighter blue shade of color at the end of each leg. His shoes were silver, and he also wore black bracelet on each of his wrist.

"I agree with you, bro." The third one spoke. This one was a young girl, around the brother's age and same height, too. Her hair was cyan blue, unlike her brother's dark blue hair. She wore a cyan t-shirt with a pink heart that says "Love is Pain" and skimpy white short-short, and gold shoes with silver sparkles. Her complexion was olive, but rest of her skin, especially the arms and legs, were pale white.

"Yes, our world and their world are parallel to each other, so both dimensions share some similarity here and there." A fourth figure said who came out of the portal before it closed in.

This figure was a tall, young woman with slender and pale white skin, but mild-pluck and perfect hourglass body. She had long black hair that went down below her shoulder, and it was curly at the ends. Some of her hair covered her left eye while only her right eye was revealing. She wore a dark violet dress with black high heels, making her stand at around 5 feet and 11 inches. She also had one earring revealed on her right ear, which was gold and diamond-shaped with a tiny ruby inserted in it. Her eye color was red-orange, making her look a bit demonic.

If you ask me, the fourth figure reminds me of Cinder Fall from RWBY…wait a second!?

"Anyway, while the great narrator is gagging over my appearance as we ignore him, remember our objective." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. We find him, right?" The lad with the hoodie asked with carelessness in his tone.

"Exactly." She nodded. "Once we find him, we will get what we want, and then the world and all other dimensions will be in my palms."

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet for Chapters 13 and 14  
**

 _Meal Masher Curriman-Level 3, Scale 5, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 500 ATK, 1000 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown. Pendulum Effect: Unknown  
_

 _Equal Exchange-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: Both players must discard 1 card during their Draw Phase for each time they draw a card._

 _Majestic Aura Sword-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Equipped monster is not affected by Spell and Trap cards._

 _Gourmet Pot-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: If a "Meal Masher" monster is destroyed by battle, the owner of that monster gains Life Points equal to the half of that destroyed monster's ATK._

 _Mysterious Menu-Type: Normal Spell Effect: You must select three cards from your Deck; then your opponent must choose one of the three cards you selected. The card he/she chose is added to your hand while the other two cards are sent back to your Deck and then it reshuffles._

 _Meal Masher Hot Doggie-Level 1, Scale 8, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Normal Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully while you have fewer cards in your hand than your opponent's, draw 2 cards._

 _Meal Masher Shrimpy Oni-Giri, Level 4, Scale 1, DARK, 1300 ATK, 200 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: When this card is the only card in the Pendulum Zone, add another Pendulum monster from your field, Deck, or Graveyard and place it to the other Pendulum Zone.  
_

 _Meal Masher Fira Chicken-Level 2, Scale 8, FIRE, Winged-Beast/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF. Normal Effect: While you controls another monster with "Meal Masher" besides this card on the field, use this card and other monsters currently on the field as Fusion Materials to Special Summon 1 "Meal Masher" Fusion monster (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon. The materials to summon the monster must be correct). Pendulum Effect: Unknown  
_

 _Meal Masher Miso Priest-Level 4, Scale 2, WATER, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1000 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown. Pendulum Effect: Unknown  
_

 _Meal Masher Miso Supreme Priestess-Level 6, WATER, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect, 2400 ATK, 1600 DEF. Effect: 1 Meal Masher Miso Priest + 1 Meal Masher monster. Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned; All monsters without the name "Meal Masher" on the field currently have their ATK be decreased by 500 points. All monsters with the name "Meal Masher" on the field have their ATK be increased by 500 points.  
_

 _Recipe Storm-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Target one Meal Masher monster that has already attacked; it gains 500 ATK points and it may attack again for this turn only._

 _Spongy Bunny-Level 1, WATER, Beast/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: While this card is in the Graveyard; When you're targeted for direct attack with 2000 or more points of damage; negate that attack. Then, banish this card from your Graveyard._

 _Lucky Three-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: When you have no cards in your hand currently; you draw 3 cards from your Deck.  
_

 _Assistant's Magic-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower Spellcaster-type monster from your Deck to your side of the field; the Special Summoned monster is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase after this card was activated._

 _Magical Fusion-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Targets 1 Spellcaster-type monster on either player's side of the field. Then, use other monster(s) on your side of the field alongside with the targeted Spellcaster monster to Special Summon 1 Fusion monster from your Extra Deck (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon as long as the materials to summon that monster are correct)._

 _Drago, the Majestic Prism Knight-Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 1 Spellcaster-type monster + 1 Dragon-type monster. Once per turn, you may banish 1 Spellcaster-type monster from your Graveyard; then this card gains ATK equals to half of that banished monster. Banish 1 Spell card from your Graveyard; then this card can attack again for this turn, but you cannot declare the Battle Phase for the next turn after you activated this effect. You can only summon 1 "Drago, the Majestic Prism Knight" per turn and only activate the effect for 1 "Drago, the Majestic Prism Knight" per turn.  
_

* * *

 **I am glad to finish this chapter before my school begins next week. What did you guys and gals think of Yusuke's new Fusion monsters, and revealation of the new antagonists? This is the last chapter for the first story arc, "Attack of the Mirror" and from here, I will begin the new and second story arc for this story, "Pre Duel City" arc. It will center around Yusuke and his mirror-self as they will train to become a Pro Duelist and prepare themselves for the upcoming tournament, Duel City, which is based off on the original Battle City from the original Yu-Gi-Oh series. At the same time, they will face more Mirror monsters while the villains plot something in the shadows. There will also be more new characters, too, so I hope all of you will look forward to it.  
**

 **Just to head up, I may not be as active once school begins for me because it is my last semester before I graduate as well as I am searching for job position currently, and will get one this year for experience, so please understand and be patient for any future updates for this story (as well as my other stories).**

 **Criticism and any reviews are always welcomed and next times in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, Yusuke will begin his training to become a Pro Duelist and meets few other new Duelists who is also trainee as well. See you all in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15 New Challenges Part 1

**EDIT(1/21/16): Edited the Dueling; replace a card with another card, and changed one monster's effect.**

 **EDIT(1/29/16): Edited the chapter for correction and also changed one monster's Defense Point.**

 **-Chapter 15-**

 **New Challenges Part 1**

After a night of celebration, Yusuke for the first time in a while woke up early. He packed up all the things he needs. He will be "living" elsewhere for his training at Ms. Akako's place, her agency HQ. He was very excited or better term, he IS VERY excited.

"I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!" He squealed. He carried a big, overfilled backpack as he walked out his room, but due to its size, he got stuck. "Come on! Pull through!"

"Yusuke, Ms. Akako has arrived to pick you up!" His mother called to him.

"Coming!" He replied. He tried to budge through the door. I just rolled my eyes, and _magically_ pushed him from behind, causing him to get through, but tripped and crashed as he tumbled down the star.

"AH!" He yelled. The heavy backpack pummeled him down on the floor. "Oooo-ho-ho-oooooohh…"

"Are you OK, Yusuke?" Haruka asked, who was also here to say goodbye to him.

"Yeah, I am fine!" Yusuke got up, undazed from his accident. "And, what's up Haruka! You're here to say goodbye?"

Haruka just sighed and pouted with her hands on her hips. "Of course I am!"

Yusuke showed usual goofy smile. "Thank you, Haruka!"

He slowly walked out door, passing by the kitchen, and eventually through the door.

"You are fully packed." Ms. Akako joked.

"Heehee! I have everything ready." He chuckled.

"Do you seriously need to bring whatever you have in that bag of yours?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah! I have my cards, sleeping bags, binocular, first aid kit, extra underwears…"

"Uu! OK, you can stop there!" Haruka waved around her arm, gesturing to him to stop what he was saying as her face flushed in red.

"What's wrong, Haruka? Why are you blushing?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing!" She replied.

"Well Yusuke, I have to say, my grandson. You are growing up to be a fine man. I wish you a lot of good luck." His grandpa said.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" Yusuke smiled to him.

"Yusuke, just…be good and careful, OK." His mother said, looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry, Mom. I will write letter every night." Yusuke assured her.

"Hey…big brother." Yumi spoke. "I…I just want to say...you did well on your exams. I guess all those tutoring with you paid you well."

"Heehee! Yeah and thank you for all the help, sis!" Yusuke patted his younger sister's shoulders. "Now that I am leaving temporary, you keep an eye on Mom and Dad, OK?"

She gently smiled. "Of course. Good luck, Yusuke." For the first time in a while, she gave him a lovely sibling hug. Yusuke hugged her, too.

"Yusuke…" Haruka looked at him as he looked at her. "I…I wish you good luck, too."

"Thanks, Haruka. When I come back, I will be stronger than ever in Dueling!" He said determinedly, giving her a thumb up.

Haruka smiled warmly. "I know you will, Yusuke."

"So, where is Dad?" He asked.

"Oh you know your father, wakes up early and preparing in the kitchen." His mother informed.

"Oh, I see. I won't bother him." Yusuke nodded. "Well, Mom, sis, Grandpa, and Haruka, see you all later and wish me luck!"

Yusuke hopped on the car, which was the type of a car where the roof can be opened and closed. Ms. Akako was already in the driver seat, wearing a cool dark shade.

"See you guys later!" He said before they drove away. His family and his childhood friend waved goodbye at him. At the last second, his father came out and waved at him, too.

"Yusuke!" Haruka yelled. "…Good luuuuuuuuccck!"

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnkks!" He yelled back.

As they drove, Yusuke felt very excited and good. Not because that he can just relax and didn't have to think about school because he was now in summer break, but now he will train to become a real Pro Duelist, so he can fulfill his dream and have a rematch against Atsushi Kai someday soon.

For some hours later, they didn't speak until he decided to break the silence. "So, where are we going exactly, Ms. Akako?"

"Oh, somewhere really special and place I work. You will see!" She assured him as they continued to drive on the road. Eventually, she exited the highway and entered Tokyo. As she drove through the forests of skyscraper on the road, they came into a small road off from the main street. She drove through for almost an hour, which Yusuke noticed that they were in a small, quieter side of Tokyo metro area. Eventually, he started to see trees and eventually they stopped at a gate with long, tall stairway.

"Woah, where are we?" He asked.

"This is the place! The headquarter of the Rising Star Agency!" She stated. "Come on, let's go."

She started walking up the stairway. "Wait, I have to walk up this stairway!?"

"Well, obviously. What did you think?" She asked half-jokingly.

He moaned at the height of the stairway, which to him looked a lot longer. Without complaining, he started to walk up the stair with his heavy backpack. He took one step at a time, which lasted for 1 minute to just make one step.

He eventually arrived at the top in about an hour or so. He sat down with his backpack.

"Phew! Finally made it!" He wiped the sweats on his forehead as he panted. "So…is this the place?"

He looked at the place, which he thought it will be some kind of fancy building, but it was not. It looked more like a dojo with big gate that has a wooden sign on the side that says "Rising Star Agency" with a little drawing of a star with cool shade below the letter "y".

"That's right! Welcome to the agency. Let's go inside. I bet everyone is waiting for us, including the boss." She said.

"OK!" He got up, fully recovered already.

"You recover quickly." She thought aloud.

They walked through the gate and when they did, they heard some sounds of explosion. Yusuke's D-Ring was vibrating, which could only mean one thing.

"A Duel is going on!" He exclaimed. "I got to check it out NOW!" He ran off to where the Duel was taking place.

"Hey, wait!" Akako yelled at him, but he was already gone. "Dang, that kid is very…uncontrollable when it comes to Dueling."

Yusuke went all the way to the backyard, and stopped to see the Duel. He saw two people, fully focusing in the Duel. They were facing against each other.

One on the left, where he was watching from was a girl with red hair with mix of pink color, all curved upward like animal horns at the ending tip of the strand on each side of her head. Her eyes were crimson red, and her complexion was a bit on the tanner side. She looked 15 years old, but for a 15-year old, she had a body that looked a bit…attractive for unwanted people, especially her chest area and her buttock. Although, she looked physically strong while she wore finger-less black glove with flaming design, dark red shirt and pant, and black shoes with red streak along each side for both shoes. She had one monster that looked like a boxer, and her Duel Disk was crimson color, matching her appearance.

Her opponent was a boy, around his and her age. He was a bit taller than the girl, and had bluish-green hair that had crescent shape on the right side of his head, with few strands that curved to the side as it zagged to his left. His eye color was silver while his complexion was pale white. He wore a white jacket with streak of blue, purple, silver, black, and blue-green color that goes vertical-like line across each side. He also wore black belt, and matching color pant while wearing dark blue shoes. His Duel Disk was silver white while his side of the field was empty

"Battle! I declare my Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward to attack you directly!" The girl declared as her said monster forwarded with a charging punch attack.

The boy just smirked. "You really fall so easily, Aiko! Trap card, activate! Explosive Counter!" The said card flipped up, revealing a hug explosion while there were random other monsters, such as Winged Kuriboh, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Gogogo Golem, and Baby Dragon blown away by the explosion with different facial expression.

"What!?" She gasped.

"When my opponent declares an attack, that attacking monster is destroyed and you take damage equals to its ATK!" He exclaimed as her said monster just literally exploded itself.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" She cried as her Life Points drained down to zero. She fell on her butt. "Oh, dang it! You are too good as always, Sasuke."

"You're getting little bit better, but you really should look over the Spell and Trap Card zone before you attempts to attack." He suggested.

"Yeah." She rubbed the back of her head until she noticed Yusuke standing behind her. "Hey! What are you looking at!?"

"Huh? Me?" Yusuke asked while he was pointing at himself. She stomped over to him as she glared at him and cracked her knuckles.

"What are you want from here!? Are you an intruder!?" She interrogated him as she pulled him over to her face by his sleeve.

"What? Nonononono!" Yusuke flustered with his hands waving. "I just heard a Duel was going on, so I checked around and saw you guys dueling, and I got to say it was just awesome!"

"Oh." She let go of him, allowing him to breath normally. "Why didn't you say so?"

"He was about to until you were going to beat him up." Sasuke stated while his arms crossed. "Anyway, who exactly are you?"

"Me? My name is Yusuke Kagami, a new Duelist who will become the next King of Duelists! And I'm also going to be trained here!"

"Wait…so, you're the new recruit we heard all about from Ms. Akako!" Aiko realized.

"Yep! That's me!" He nodded.

"Exactly what he said, he is going to be sticking with us." They turned to the source of the voice, revealing to be Ms. Akako walking alongside an elderly man.

He had a saggy white gray beard, and for an old guy, he had a body of a body builder; muscular and physically fit. He wore one eye patch over his left eye while his right eye was uncovered. He wore sleeveless dark green shirt with light-colored trouser.

"Sensai!" Sasuke stated as he and Aiko lined up, side by side. Yusuke just shrugged and mimicked their pose.

"This boy is him, boss." Akako walked over to Yusuke and pat on his right shoulder. "This is Yusuke Kagami, the kid I told you about who Dueled Atsushi Kai and the one who can do the Mirror Summon."

"Mirror Summon." Sasuke mumbled.

The old man looked at the boy with intimidating expression, which spooks Yusuke a bit. "I see. Well, it is pleasure to meet you, Yusuke. My name is Katsuo, but you may refer to me as Katsuo-sensai or just Sensai. Either way is fine."

"Well, nice to meet you, Katsuo-sensai! I'm Yusuke!" He greeted plainly. Sasuke and Aiko gasped at the boy's chill nature.

"Hmmm, you are interesting person, Yusuke." He said. "But, before you actually become my student, I want to see your Dueling skill…in person."

"Really? You want to Duel me!?" He asked excitedly.

Aiko and Sasuke looked shock at him again. "Not exactly that." He stated, causing Yusuke to just look "ooooh" at him. "What I mean is I want you to Duel my student, one by one."

"If I may speak, Sensai." Sasuke spoke. "Are you sure about that, Sensai?"

"Yes, I am positive, Sasuke. Now then…how about you go first, Aiko?"

"Really!?" She asked with sudden interest in her eyes, but then went back to being more serious. "I mean, yes sir!"

Next thing they knew, the other three people watched as Yusuke and Aiko stood far part from each while facing each other.

"Sweet! This is going to be fun!" Yusuke exclaimed before he turned to the master. "You will see how good I am, Katsuo-sensai!"

"How could that boy be talking like that if it is normal!? How rude of him!" Sasuke thought.

Aiko just smirked. "Alright, Yusuke. The name is Aiko by the way and I will show you what the Rising Star Agency is all about!"

"Nice to meet you, Aiko and I will show you what I am made of, too." Yusuke said. "Let's do this thing!"

He activated his D-Ring, materializing into his Duel Disk while Aiko did with her D-Ring.

"Fining Duelist, standing by…Duelist found! Activating Duel Wave Field!" Both Duel Disks said as both emitted waves, creating the proper field. "D-Wave Field is completed! Initiate Duel."

"DUEL!" They both yelled as their Duel began.

 **Yusuke vs. Aiko: 4000 LPs.**

"The challenger goes first." Katsuo-sensai stated.

"Alright!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I will go first! First off, I summon Iron Chestnut in Defense position!"

The little, cute chestnut made of iron appeared in front of the said owner.

"Wait a second! You can't do that!" Aiko yelled.

"Via its card effect, Iron Chestnut can be Normal Summon in face-up Defense position." Yusuke explained with Aiko awed in response. "I set a card, and then end my turn."

"Starting the first turn with a defense I see." Sasuke analyzed.

Akako and Katsuo watched silently as the Duel commences.

Aiko just smirked and giggled a bit as she punched into her palm. "Alright then, I'll show you what I am made of! My turn, I draw!"

She drew her card excitedly and strongly, revealing thick muscles pumped through her arm. "I Normal Summon my monster, Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward in Attack mode!"

The same monster that appeared in the previous duel has appeared again. This monster was a humanoid, wearing red boxing gloves and other accessories that a boxer wears. Its eyes were glowing yellow. It performed some quick jabs to show off its speed and power before it posed in the traditional boxer pose.

 **Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward-Level 4, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 700 DEF.**

"It's time to hit the ring! I declare my monster to attack! Go, Forward! Strike with Fiery Straight!" Aiko declared as her monster lunched itself with a straight punch while its gloved fist went on fire.

"Wait a sec! Won't you take damage if you do that!? My Iron Chestnut's defense point is higher than your monster's attack point!" Yusuke informed her.

Aiko just smirked. "My monster's effect activates! During the Battle Phase, Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward can direct attack my opponent, but with its ATK cut in half."

Her monster's ATK decreased by half before it disappeared when it approached near Iron Chestnut, surprising it with its eye widened and then reappeared in front of Yusuke, giving it a straight punch into his face.

"Ooooof!" He got hit as he flied until he hit on the wall. "Ouch!"

 **Yusuke's LP: 3300**

Her monster reappeared back to her side of the field. "Yeah! Now that was a good punch! I set two cards and end my turn! At this point, Forward's ATK is returned to normal."

Yusuke slowly got up, and surprisingly to her, and everyone else except for Akako, he laughed giddily.

"Hey, what's so funny!?" Aiko asked.

"It's just that this Duel is fun, and I have a feeling it is going to get even more fun! Man, I can't wait to be part of the team!"

"Team? You're…weird!" Aiko mocked.

"Maybe I am." Yusuke responded. "Anyway, it is now my turn, so I draw!"

He looked at each card he has in his hand. "I summon Battle Gargoyle to the field!"

One of his classic monsters appeared. Iron Chestnut gestured to its friend and Gargoyle nodded in response.

"A monster with 1600 ATK…" Aiko thought aloud.

"Then, I play the Equip Spell, **Passionate Spirit**!" The Spell card depicted a knight burning in fiery aura, ready to strike for an attack while a strange creature of a humanoid lion figure looming over the knight.

"I equip this Spell to Battle Gargoyle, and it gains 500 boosts in ATK!" Yusuke declared as his said monster's ATK increased. The same fiery aura emanated around B.G's body.

"He has increased his monster's ATK. He is definitely going for an attack." Sasuke said.

"Battle! Battle Gargoyle will attack your Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward! And, via its card effect, it gains 500 more ATK until the end of this Battle Phase!" His monster roared as the fiery aura increased in size.

"No way!" Aiko gasped. "But, I activate my Trap card, Negate Attack!"

"Trap card, Trap Jammer is activated!" Yusuke interrupted. "Your Negate Attack is destroyed!"

"Nooo!" Aiko cried. Battle Gargoyle struck down with its metal claws at her monster, causing it to explode in fiery blitz. "Gaaaaahhh!"

 **Aiko's LP: 2800**

Sasuke had his mouth opened a bit for being surprised. "This boy….he is not half-bad. Could he have predicted Aiko would use a Trap card to negate his attack before she used it?"

"Heh." Aiko chuckled. "You're not bad, Yusuke."

"Heehee! You are not bad, too, Aiko." Yusuke smiled. "I end my turn here, and with that Battle Gargoyle's ATK is returned to normal."

"OK, my turn, I draw!" Aiko drew her card ambitiously. Her eyes flared up for a moment. Sasuke noticed and knew what she will do now.

"I play the Spell card, **Battlin' Boxer Comeback**!" The Spell card she placed on the field revealed a boxer rising up slowly as a bigger, more muscular boxer looming over him with piercing red eyes. "When this card is activated, I can resurrect one Battlin' Boxer or Inferno Battlin' Boxer to the field as a result from destruction by battle. I bring back Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward!"

Her monster returned from the Graveyard as it showed off some punching before it posed in its boxer pose.

"Next up, I summon **Inferno Battlin' Boxer Sweep Jabber**!" Next to forward, a new monster appeared. It had glowing yellow eyes like Forward, except that the gloves it wore was blue color compared to Forward's red gloves. It showed off with some jabbing move, both upward and downward directions.

 **Inferno Battlin' Boxer Sweep Jabber-Level 4, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 1300 ATK, 500 DEF.**

Aiko smirked with a malicious intent. "Alright, my knockout victory is set!"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"You will see!" Aiko replied. "Now, I overlay my Sweet Jabber and Forward to construct the Overlay Network!" Her said monsters jumped into mid-air as they transformed into a ray of red lights, jumping into the spiral galaxy portal and then huge energy burst out of the portal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on my side, I present you the heavyweight champion of boxer in the ring of Dueling! Watch out for this monster's fist, or you will see stars if you let your own face get hit by his punch! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Inferno Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus Diphda**!"

Out of the portal rose a tall monster. Its body was composed of orange and blue colors. Its eyes were glowing red, and its head had this Mohawk-like hairstyle that makes up its helmet. It also had a huge wing-liked shield on each shoulder, and a red orb implanted in the middle of its chest. More or less, it looked more like a knight than a boxer, but the arms and hands looked muscular and strong. Three red comets orbited around its body.

 **Inferno Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus Diphda-Rank 4, FIRE, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2400 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

 _OMG, it is a copy monster of Number 105!_

"Hey, my ace monster is not a copy monster! It is completely different monster unlike what you mention!" Aiko yelled at me.

"Aiko, stay focus!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry about that." She apologized.

"Woah, that monster looks cool!" Yusuke awed in admiration.

"Oh, it is not just cool, but it's hot! I activate Star Cetus Diphda's effect! By detaching one overlay unit…" She said as it absorbed one of its comets into the orb in its chest. "…this monster can attack for each Inferno Battlin' Boxer monster I used for the Xyz Materials to summon this card itself!"

"What!?" Yusuke gasped shockingly.

"Battle! Star Cetus Diphda will attack with its first, Fire Punch!" Her monster threw its first punch on fire at Battle Gargoyle!"

"During this Battle Phase, Battle Gargoyle's ATK is increased by 500!" Yusuke exclaimed as his monster increased its ATK thanks to its equipped spell. "Phew! It looks like I am saved!"

Aiko just smirked. "Oh, you think so? Too bad that won't work! When Star Cetus Diphda attacks a monster with higher ATK, it cannot be destroyed by that battle with its target!"

Her said monster punched Battle Gargoyle as it countered with its punch, but it didn't hurt the Xyz monster. "And as a bonus, any Battle Damage I should take is dealt to you instead!"

"Say what!?" Yusuke gasped. The impact of the punch by their monster released a spark of fire that hit on Yusuke, damaging his Life Points.

"Grgh!" He gritted.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3100**

"Don't forget, I still have to one more punch to go! Go, Star Cetus Diphda, hit with your second punch!" Aiko declared as her monster to be ready with its fist.

"One more time!" Her monster threw another punch, which this time hitting Battle Gargoyle, causing him to be thrown at Yusuke.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2900**

Battle Gargoyle slowly got up and looked around to see its master flat with dizzy eyes. It offered a hand to help him.

"Thanks, Battle Gargoyle." Yusuke accepted his hand. He got up back, fully recovered.

"I got to admit. You have some strong backbone just enough to get back up from my ace monster's Attack." Aiko informed.

"Well, I, um, I'm tougher than I look!" Yusuke said determinedly.

"However, my attack is not over yet and I will win this turn!" Aiko stated. "I activate my set card, the Quick Play Spell, **Rank-Up Magic Inferno Power Force**!

The card flipped up, depicting a boxer roaring in the ring as several images of itself growing in size for each image.

"Rank-up!?" Yusuke gasped. He never had or heard Rank-Up Spell card before.

"It looks like this is over." Sasuke commented.

"We'll see, Sasuke." He looked at his teacher with surprised look. "We'll see."

"When this card is activated, I target one Inferno Battlin' Boxer Xyz monster on my side of the field and use it to construct the Overlay Network!" Aiko explained. Her Xyz transformed into a red light, jumping into the spiral galaxy portal.

"Anyone who dares to challenge this monster in the ring shall taste true fear! It will bow up anyone's face, even from a single punch by this monster's awesome power! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Arise! Rank 5, **Inferno Battlin' Boxer Comet Cetus Halley**!

This monster looked like Number C105, except the color of its body is dark blue, replacing the purple parts that the original Number C105 has. It fist-pumped strongly.

 **Inferno Battlin' Boxer Comet Cetus Halley-Rank 5, FIRE, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"This monster looks so…so…AWESOME!" Yusuke cried with sparkles in his eyes.

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward-Level 4, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 700 DEF. Effect: During your Battle Phase only, this card can direct attack your opponent,, by cutting its ATK by half, if he/she controls a monster(s)._

 _Passionate Spirit-Type: Equip Spell Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster is targeted for an attack by your opponent's monster, sent this card to your Graveyard and negate the equipped monster's destruction for that battle._

 _Battlin' Boxer Comeback-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Battlin' Boxer or Inferno Battlin' Boxer that was destroyed by battle from your Graveyard._

 _Inferno Battlin' Boxer Sweep Jabber-Level 4, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 1300 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: During your opponent's Battle Phase, if this card is targeted for an attack; negate that attack and inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent._

 _Inferno Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus Diphda-Rank 4, FIRE, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2400 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters. Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; This card can attack multiple time for each Inferno Battlin' Boxer monster you used for its Xyz Materials to summon this card. When this card attacks on a monster with higher ATK; the Battle Damage you take from that battle is dealt to your opponent instead._

 _Rank-Up Magic Inferno Power Force-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: During your turn, target 1 "Inferno Battlin' Boxer" Xyz monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Inferno Battlin' Boxer" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material._

 _Inferno Battlin' Boxer Comet Cetus Halley-Rank 5, FIRE, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 3 Level 5 monsters. Unknown_

* * *

 **Woohoo! I worked over two hours on this, but I enjoyed it. While my last semester at college began this week, it starts off easy. One of my night classes got cancel tomorrow, and I only have to go to one class in the afternoon, so meaning I can go home early, which is good. So far, the semester is going well for me while job position seeking and networking are going good, too, if you know what I mean. I will be busier in the next couples of week since this is my last semester, and I do want (and need) to get a job position to support myself and my parents.**

 **How are you school going? Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. This chapter is start of the new story arc, "Training for Duel City Arc"! We start off with introducing new characters and new Archtype, the "Inferno Battlin' Boxer". Basically, it is a new Archtype based on the original Battlin' Boxer used by Alito from Zexal series. It is inspired by the Assault Blackwing used by Crow from the Arc-V anime series, more or less. I hope you all like the new Archtype.**

 **Well, that is that. I hope to see you guys soon with another new chapter. See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


	16. Chapter 16 New Challenges Part 2

**EDIT(2/9/16): A good friend of mine pointed out a forgotten additional effect for one of the monsters presented in the Duel. I fixed it. Thank you to him!**

 **-Chapter 16-**

 **New Challenges Part 2**

 _Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, Yusuke was put in some kind of initiation test by dueling against the Duelists of Rising Star Agency before he even joins in as a new pupil. The first Duelist he faces is Aiko, a strong-willed and sometimes, hard-headed girl with her fiery Inferno Battlin' Boxer Deck. Now, he was facing against her strongest ace monster, Rank 5 Inferno Battlin' Boxer Comet Cetus Halley!_

"This monster looks so…so…AWESOME!" Yusuke cried with sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh, it's awesome, alright. Awesome that it will punch your face!" Aiko pointed out with her fist pumped together. "Attack! Finishing Fist!"

Her Xyz punched with powerful impact, which its fist was on fire. It obliterated Battle Gargoyle as it cried in pain.

"Gaaaahhh!" Yusuke yelled as he tried to stand to withstand the wind caused by the impact of her monster's attack.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2200**

"Comet Cetus Halley's first effect activates! When it destroys a monster by battle, your Life Point is dealt with damage equals to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK!" Aiko stated as her monster threw another punch this time at Yusuke.

It hit him, causing him to hit on the side of the wall.

"Grgh!" He gritted in pain.

 **Yusuke's: 1400**

"But, that is not all!" Aiko continued. "Since one of its materials is Star Cetus Diphda, I can activate its second effect! By detaching one of its overlay unit…"

One of the red comets absorbed by itself grabbing it and clenching its fist before its hand and arm glowed in red aura.

"I target one monster in my Graveyard and remove it from play, and if I do, you're inflicted with damage equals to that monster's ATK!"

"Whoa! Really!?" Yusuke was shocked.

"Yes, really!" She replied. "And the one monster I choose to remove from play is my Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward, and his ATK is exactly 1400 points! You're finish with direct attack!"

Her Xyz charged up for its final attack. Yusuke sweated like bullets.

"Go, my monster! Direct KO Finisher!" Her monster threw a straight punch at Yusuke. The place he was standing exploded with dusts and smokes.

"Whoa!" Akako gasped as she covered her face with her arms. Sasuke also covered his face with one eye opened as he gritted his teeth while their teachers sat still and calm, watching it.

Aiko smirked with pride as the smokes and dusts cleared away. Then, she realized something and she couldn't believe it.

"Whaaaattt!?" She gasped.

Her monster's punch was presented or stopped by a giant white ghost with two black dots for its eyes and purple top hat with smiley face. It has a pink tongue sticking out, grinning widely while wearing a black suit with necktie. It also had a tail, typical for a ghost. More or less, it resembled like Boo from Mario series.

 **Baron Boohaw-Level 1, WIND, Zombie/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"Phew! That was close, too close." Yusuke said, wiping his forehead.

"Hey, what's the big deal!? What did you do!?" Aiko asked.

"Oh that." Yusuke looked at the situation. "Meet my monster, **Baron Boohaw**!"

Her Xyz moved its fist away as his friendly ghost monster shrunk to its original size, gesturing her by taking its hat off before putting it back on.

"Baron Boohaw?" Aiko looked confused. Sasuke also wanted to know when that monster appeared, but he thinks he has a bright idea.

"When I am targeted by an attack or effect damage, I can summon this guy to prevent that to happen, but in exchange, his ATK reduces to zero." Yusuke explained as his said monster's ATK points turned to zero.

"So, this guy could use monster's effect from his hand." Sasuke thought aloud.

"It appears so. This Duel is far from over." Katsuo said.

"Indeed." Miss Akako nodded.

Aiko felt a bit impressed that this guy, Yusuke, blocked her strongest monster's attack. Not even Sasuke have ever done something like this.

"Heh! You are more than not bad, but you are really good." She admitted. "But, I will definitely going to win! I end my turn here."

"Alright!" Yusuke stated. "Let's do this thing!"

He drew his card as it made a bit of sparkle when he did. He looked at the card, which made his eyes widened.

"Alright!" He cheered loudly. "It's time to do this! I activate the Spell, **Power Scale**!" The said Spell depicted a balance scale with Blue Eyes on one side that is lowered down while Kuriboh is on the other side with itself up while shadowy figure with two red eyes loomed over them.

"Power Scale? What does that do?" Aiko asked.

Yusuke grinned. "Well, you see, it goes like this! I target one monster on my side of the field and then I target one monster on your side of the field. Then, that monster must battles for this turn, no matter what, so let's begin! Go, Baron Boohaw!"

His ghost monster flied up into mid-air as her monster did the same.

"Wait, are you crazy!? My monster is way stronger than yours!" She informed.

"That may be, but thanks to Power Scale, Baron Boohaw won't be destroyed because since he has the lowest ATK, he gains the ATK equal to the other target monster's ATK with plus 1000!" He exclaimed.

"What!?" Aiko and Sasuke gasped.

Baron Boohaw grew in size again with its ATK increasing to 3800. Before they knew, her Xyz monster got swallowed up by his monster, surprising them while Katsuo-sensai kept his calm expression the same.

"It…it just ate my Xyz!" Aiko stuttered.

 **Aiko's LP: 1800**

"I end my battle, and play my last card from my hand! Go, **ATK Cannon!** "Suddenly, a big dark cannon risen out of the ground.

"What the heck is that!?" Aiko asked.

"When this card is activated, I target one monster on my side of the field. Then, its ATK is cut in half and I used its ATK to inflict damage to you!" Yusuke explained.

Baron Boohaw went into the cannon. The cannon titled down as it made the aim perfectly at Aiko. She looked to left and right, panicking. In three seconds, the cannon shot the ghost monster directly at her.

"Hasta La Vista, Baby!" Yusuke gestured as he winked at her.

"No-no-no-nnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Aiko screamed as she got hit, although since it was a ghost monster, it just went through her.

 **Aiko's LP: 0**

 **Yusuke Wins!**

The duel wave field faded as his monster and rest of the cards on the field disappeared with the waves.

"Yeah! I won!" Yusuke jumped in air with victorious peace sign.

Aiko lay down on the ground before she got up in few seconds. "Dang it! I lost, but I have to admit that that was a good Duel."

She dusted off the dirt.

"Not bad, I say." Katsuo-sensai said. "Aiko, you may come here. Sasuke, you may go when you are ready."

"Yes, Sensai!" He bowed to him as he walked to the field while Aiko passed by and give him a high five.

"You're up, man." Aiko stated.

Yusuke looked at the calm, yet serious looking guy. He couldn't help it, but his blood boiled with excitement that he couldn't stop smiling widely.

"Oh boy! Second Duel in one day, I am so excited for this!" He exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited. Unlike my fellow student and friend, I won't be that easy to beat. I will show you what I am made of." Sasuke said as he activated his D-Ring.

"OK, dude! Let's do this thing!" Yusuke said with his Duel Disk already ready.

The wave field activated, presenting the Duelists' Life Points.

"DUEL!"

 **Yusuke vs. Sasuke: 4000 LPs**

"Like before, the challenger shall declare the first turn." The teacher said.

"OK." Yusuke nodded. "I will go first!"

He looked at the cards he currently has, and then picked one of them. "Via its card effect, I special summon Mangoose in Defense mode."

The mongoose with a mango for its head cried into the battlefield, presenting its 800 DEF points.

"Then, I normal summon Iron Chestnut in Defense mode via its effect!" Yusuke declared as the cute chestnut appeared next to his other monster. "I set a card, ending my turn."

"Hmmm, so he started by setting up his defense." Sasuke thought. "My turn, I draw!"

He added the card to his hand as he analyzed over them. "First, I summon **Color Caster M Young Arthur** to the field!"

A young human knight appeared on his side. He looked around 17 or 18 years of age with dirty, blond hair that covers his ear and down to his neck, sharp blond eyebrows, and sapphire eyes as he looked handsome and white skin. He wore a silver iron breastplate with a face of a red lion over the chest, silver armored leg plates with brown leather boots with small gold Pegasus wings each on the side, and his right arm was covered with a red gauntlet across his forearm, resembling the shape of burning flames of red, orange, and pink color in the mix. He held a silver sword in his right hand.

 **Color Caster M Young Arthur-Level 4, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1000 DEF**

"Whoa, that monster looks cool!" Yusuke commented.

Sasuke ignored his compliment. "I activate Young Arthur's monster effect! Under the condition that I don't declare him to attack, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Color Caster monster from my hand or Deck!"

One card slid out of his deck before he drew it out. "I Special Summon **Color Caster C Aqua Maiden**!"

A beautiful woman with bright complexion and long, light cyan hair appeared out of sprouting water. She wore a light blue and white dress with crystal earrings, pearl necklace with one sapphire gem in the center, and a pair of blue high-heel. She also held a light blue scepter with two green rings around near the top part where there is a light green orb.

 **Color Caster C Aqua Maiden-Level 3, WATER, Spellcaster/Effect, 700 ATK, 700 DEF.**

Yusuke awed at the pretty maiden monster. "Then, I activate Aqua Maiden's effect!" Sasuke followed up. "When she is Special Summoned, I add one Ritual Spell card from my Deck to my hand, so I add the Ritual Spell: **CMY Round Table Ritual**!"

The said spell had a picture of a round table, surrounded by 4 knights while Young Arthur was standing in the center and a strange, illuminating rune symbol shined on the center of the table.

"However, I am not over yet! Now, Aqua Maiden's other effect activates!" Sasuke continued. "When she is Special Summoned through the effect of a Color Caster monster, I can also add 1 Ritual monster from my Deck to my hand!"

He got the card he needed as he made a sly smirk over his face. Yusuke noticed his smirk.

"Ritual Spell and Ritual monster?" Yusuke thought aloud. "Is that mean!?"

"You caught on fast. Good. Allow me to show you!" Sasuke stated. "I activate the Ritual Spell that I added; CMY Round Table Ritual!"

Suddenly, the field transformed into the table that the card depicted of. "I offer my Color Caster M Young Arthur and Color Caster C Aqua Maiden as the materials for Ritual Summon!"

Two monsters turned into red and blue energy as both swallowed into the center of the table, making the rune symbol shine up brighter.

"Courageous, wise, and strong King of the Color Caster, reveal yourself! Ritual Summon! Arise, Level 7, **Color Caster CMY King Arthur**!"

The new Ritual revealed to be a much older or mature version of Young Arthur, except this one had rugged brown beard. He wore a golden crown with magenta gem in the center, cyan blue gem on the left, and yellow gem on the right. He also wore a white armor with a magenta lion face for the breastplate, silver armor leg plating for each leg, and yellow shoulder pads. His right forearm was covered with magenta-colored gauntlet while holding a silver sword with cyan-blue hilt.

 **Color Caster CMY King Arthur-Level 7, LIGHT, Warrior/Ritual/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Sweet!" Aiko pumped her fist. "This is Sasuke's Ritual Summon combo!"

"When this monster is Ritual Summoned, I can add 1 Color Caster monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add Color Caster C Aqua Maiden." He chose as he took the said monster card and then added it to his hand. "However, CMY King Arthur's other effect activates, and it is the main reason why I used Color Caster monster for its materials! If one of the materials used to Ritual Summon this card was Color Caster monster, this card gains 1000 ATK, until the End Phase of this turn!"

"Say what!?" Yusuke gasped as Sasuke's Ritual roared with battle cry as its ATK increased to 3500.

"Then, I equip my Ritual with the Equip Spell: **Needle Sword**!" His monster's sword replaced with a different sword, which the blade was purple with bunch of orange needles sticking out, and the hilt was black color. "Now, I declare to attack! CMY King Arthur, destroy his Mangoose and show no mercy with Color Beam!"

His Ritual waved his sword, releasing out a beam of cyan, magenta, and yellow in a single row, slicing his monster in half.

"Mangoose!" Yusuke cried.

"Now, the effect of the equip spell kicks in! When the equipped monster destroys a monster in Defense position, it inflicts pierce damage to the owner of that destroyed monster!" Sasuke admitted as the needles on the sword strike on Yusuke.

"Gah!" He gasped as he took damage.

 **Yusuke's LP:** **1300**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Sasuke finished. "At this point, CMY King Arthur's ATK is returned to normal." His monster's ATK decreased to its original point; 2500.

Yusuke got back up from taking the last damage. "Whoa, never expected you can do Ritual Summoning, Sasuke! I wish I can do that, too."

"Just make your move." He narrowed his eyes at him, making him look sheepishly.

"Oh, well in that case…" He brought his smile back on. "I draw!"

Yusuke looked at the card he drew and the other cards. He drew a monster card, and his other two are just Trap and Spell. "Hmmmm, I can't really do anything here, so I will just set a monster and end my turn."

He placed one monster card facing down. It appeared as blue orb tangled with vines with needles and glowing red eyes.

"Hmph, pathetic." Sasuke mumbled. "My turn, I draw!"

"While I control a Color Caster monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! Go, **Color Caster Y Zip-Zap Serpent**!"

Dark cloud blocked the sun as thunder roared. Suddenly, lighting struck down, revealing to be a glowing, bright serpent with glowing yellow eyes. Its body was large, but also made up of pure electricity. It hissed at Yusuke, revealing two fangs.

 **Color Caster Y Zip-Zap Serpent-Level 2, LIGHT, Thunder/Effect, 300 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"Then, I normal summon my Aqua Maiden from my hand!" He added as the familiar, beautiful maiden of the water splashed out of the ground, like if it was in the water.

"Zip-Zap Serpent's additional effect activates!" Sasuke declared. "Once per turn, I can increase or decrease 1 monster's Level by one. I increase Zip-Zap Serpent's Level by one!"

Zip-Zap zapped itself to increase its Level to 3. "Now, I tune my Level 3 Color Caster Y Zip-Zap Serpent with my Level Color Caster C Aqua Maiden!"

"Here it comes!" Aiko stated.

"Is this Synchro Summon?!" Yusuke gasped.

"Thunders roar, strike like lightning, hear my battle cry and show your mighty power of the colors! Synchro Summon! Level 6, **Color Caster CMY Mighty Thor**!"

A muscular man with long, blond hair and silver metal Viking hat with wings strike down from the sky. He wore yellow armor with lightning through a circle for his emblem in the center of his breastplate, blue cape, and magenta-colored armored boots. He wielded a heavy, red hammer, but to him, it is weightless. His eyes flashed with blue lightning until it formed into his pupils, revealing bright blue eyes. He swung his hammer around until he completed it with a pose.

 **Color Caster CMY Mighty Thor-Level 6, Attribute: WIND, Type: Thunder/Synchro/Effect, 2400 ATK, 2300 DEF.**

"OMG that is one cool monster!" Yusuke shouted.

 _I agree with you on that, dude._

"When Mighty Thor is Synchro Summoned while I control another Color Caster CMY monster on my side of the field, this card gains 500 ATK, until the End Phase!" Random lightning struck down on Thor, boosting his ATK to 2900. "His additional effect is activated as well! Once per turn, I can target one monster you control on the field, then that monster's ATK or DEF is decreased by 500 based on its current position!"

His Synchro shot a lightning with his hammer at Iron Chestnut, shocking it and paralyzing it with comical expression when cartoon character gets shock. Its DEF is decreased to 1500.

"Battle! I declare King Arthur to destroy your Iron Chestnut!" He declared as his Ritual slashed with mighty speed. Iron Chestnut cried in pain.

"Iron Chestnut's ability allows it to be not destroyed once per turn!" Yusuke stated.

"No matter! You will still be inflicted with pierce damage, thanks to my Equip Spell, Needle Sword!" Sasuke reminded him as the needles from the sword shot and strike on Yusuke. Yusuke covered his face with both arms.

 **Yusuke's LP: 300**

"Next and lastly, I have Mighty Thor to attack your set monster!" He followed up, with his Synchro smashing the set monster with his hammer. It revealed to be Battle Gargoyle, and unfortunately, the Synchro's power obliterated it completely.

"Battle Gargoyle!"

"However, I am not over because this is the end for you! I activate my Trap card, **Defensive Damage**!" The set Trap card flipped up, revealing a picture of Giant Soldier of Stone in defensive mode being surrounded by a bunch of missiles hurling toward it.

"When my monster destroyed an opponent's monster that was in Defense mode, my opponent gains 400 points of damage. You have 300 Life Points left, which is enough to end you!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Three missiles shot from the Trap card, aiming at Yusuke. It hit him, blowing him up with bunch of smokes surrounding him. Aiko and Miss Akako covered with their arm as Katsuo-sensai just sat calmly while he still watches the Duel.

When the smokes cleared, something was odd. Yusuke was still standing with his life points unchanged.

"What!?" Sasuke gasped. "Why do you still have 300 Life Points?!"

Yusuke smirked. "Because I activated my Trap card, **Magic Barrier**!"

This Trap card showed Dark Magician performing a barrier magic while protecting himself, his assistant Dark Magician Girl, who is comforting and safeguarding Winged-Kuriboh as they were being attacked by Masquerade Caped Crusader summoning a Lion from out of his top hat. The presented monsters were on the stage while bunches of Goblin as the audiences were watching with awed and surprised expression.

"When I am going to get damage by card effect, I activate this card to negate that damage for this turn!" He explained as the said barrier protecting him.

Sasuke looked surprised. "This guy is….not bad."

"Fine then, I set a card and end my turn. At this point, Mighty Thor's ATK is returned to normal." Sasuke stated as his Synchro monster's ATK returned to 2400. "However, you have only 300 Life Points left while I still have 4000 Life Points! To me, I don't see how you can turn this table around. I suggest you to give up, and go back home."

"No way, dude!" Yusuke argued with determined smile. "I am not going to give up at all! This is exactly kind of Duel I enjoy the most! And, when I am put deep into this corner, I play at my best!"

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look. "Just make your move."

"Whoa, this Yusuke guy is really hanging on the thread. I feel like I want to root for him and hope that he will win." Aiko thought aloud.

"I am hoping that he will win, too, Aiko." Miss Akako said.

Yusuke put his fingers on the top of his Deck. "OK, let's do this thing! I DRAW!"

* * *

 **Hi guys. Long time no see. My last semester at college is very busy and it is going to get even busier, starting this week, so there will be less frequent update. However, I will do my best and continue to write this story, and my other stories when I have the free time.  
**

 **Anyway, sorry that I have to leave a cliffhanger again, but I hope you enjoyed the Duel. Next chapter, we will conclude the Duel between Yusuke and Sasuke, and meet new character as Yusuke begins his new life at Rising Duel Agency.**

 **If you guys want to see other stories I am writing or have wrote and copleted, then I have a big list for you, if you wants to read it:**

 **1\. Tales of Ellix Knight: RWBY-OC (Completed)**

 **2\. Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn Volume 1 (Completed)**

 **3\. Ace Attorney: Heroes of Truth and Justice (In-Progress)**

 **4\. RWBY OC The Movie 1 Red Sorrows (Completed)**

 **5\. Kamen Rider Decade OC The Animated Series (In-Progress)**

 **6\. Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai (In-Progress; Currently in Hiatus)**

 **And many mores! Check them out, if you want by going to my Profile.**

 **I also want to give credits to pokemonking0924 for coming up the name for the new archtype, "Color Caster".**

 **I will get the New Cards Cheat Sheet at later time and I will see you guys hopefully soon in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	17. Chapter 17 Colorful Climax

**-Chapter 17-**

 **Colorful Climax**

"I DRAW!" Yusuke drew his card with rainbow sparkles appeared when he did it. He slowly revealed the card.

"Let's do this thing! I activate the Spell card; **Magician's Portal**!" The card showed Dark Magician coming out of a purple portal. "When this card is activated, I can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-type monster from my Deck, but that monster is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase after I activated this card. The Spellcaster monster that I choose is one….and only…Masquerade Caped Crusader!"

The said purple portal appeared in midair, and then his ace monster appeared out. He spun before he made his signature pose like if he is on the stage.

"Masquerade monster, huh? That Archtype is old." Sasuke thought aloud.

Yusuke chuckled. "With my ace monster on the side of the field, I think I will…."

"Yusuke…" His other-self appeared next to him. "Are you planning to use your monster to summon Dark-Sealed Avenger?"

"Huh, how did you know that, my other me?" Yusuke asked to him. Sasuke and the others watched Yusuke talking to himself in their eyes, when in fact he is talking to his mirror-self which they cannot see him.

"Is it bad I do it?" Yusuke asked.

His mirror-self thought for a moment before he sighed and gave an assured grin. "It is not bad, and I will let you use my power for this Duel. If you think this is the way to victory, then I shall lead you my power."

"Thanks, my other me!" Yusuke nodded as he pumped his fist excitedly.

"Hey! Who are you talking to?" Sasuke yelled at him, snapping Yusuke out of his thought.

"Oh, I, ah….was talking to myself to think!" Yusuke made an excuse. "Anyway, I think it is time to show you my awesome power!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "I use my Masquerade Caped Crusader as the material for Mirror Summon!" When he called it, the blue mirror portal appeared behind his ace monster.

"Is this!?" Sasuke gasped.

"Woah, what is going on!?" Aiko asked.

"This is it, boss. This is the Mirror Summoning I talked about!" Miss Akako said to Katsuo-sensai while he just nodded in response and focused on watching the duel.

The blue mirror portal shined in blue light as it swallowed Masquerade Caped Crusader into it. "Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Reveal my monster's true color and strength! Bring out the dark crusader who fights for justice from the shadows!"

A bright purple light shined through the portal as the Mirror monster appearing out of that portal. "Mirror Summon! Come forth! Shard 8! Dark-Sealed Avenger!"

It came out of the portal completely when they heard a shattering sound when he hears a mirror broke. It made its signature pose with its arms crossed.

"So, that is a Mirror monster. I never have seen such a thing!" Sasuke thought.

"Woah! That monster looks so….epic!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Next, I equip Dark-Sealed Avenger with the Equip Spell; **Punisher's Gauntlet**!" Yusuke (as his regular self) said. This card showed a warrior wearing a monochrome gauntlet that looks like a face of a skull (the skull looks very familiar to the Punisher's symbol).

"Now, it's time to battle! I declare Dark-Sealed Avenger to attack your King Arthur!" He declared as his monster leaped into the air, and slammed into the said target with its fist.

"What are you think you are doing!? If you do that, both monsters will be destroyed!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Not for my monster! I activate its effect! When it targets a monster with 2000 or more ATK during my Battle Phase only, that target's ATK is cut by half and that half is increased to its ATK, so Dark-Sealed Avenger gains 1250 ATK points!" His Mirror monster's fist flared up in purple flame while wearing the gauntlet, creating into a flaming purple skull head.

"What's this!?" Sasuke said, shocked.

"Go! Charged Fist of Justice!" Yusuke yelled as his monster makes the attack. His Mirror punched through King Arthur's chest as it cried in pain before it exploded.

"Gaarrgghh!" Sasuke gritted.

 **Sasuke's LP: 2750**

"Then, the effect of my Equip Spell comes to play! When the equipped monster destroys my opponent's monster by battle, it inflicts damage equals to that destroyed monster's ATK, but if that destroyed monster was Level 7 or higher, then it will be equal to the total original ATK points!"

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed as he noticed Dark-Sealed Avenger in front of him. The monster gave him a weak jab, so it won't hurt him too much, but it still felt strong. The jab caused Sasuke to skid across the ground before he stopped.

 **Sasuke's LP: 250**

"Too bad I didn't take out all of your Life Points, but at least I did a decent amount of damage!" Yusuke smiled. "I set a card and end my turn. At this point, my Mirror monster's ATK is returned to normal."

His Mirror monster returned to his side of the field as its ATK decreased to the original 2500 points.

Sasuke got up with frustrated face. "Damn it! That did a lot of damage! I can't believe he actually did this amount of damage in one turn!" He thought. "So…this is the power of the Mirror monster, huh. I studied all the Summoning methods out there, but this one is never heard of! I got to end this before he does something else with it!"

"Hey, what's wrong, Sasuke? It's your turn, buddy." Yusuke said.

"Shut up!" He replied, making Yusuke to cringe a bit. "I'm fine."

"Uh oh. It looks like Sasuke is mad now. When he is mad, watch out!" Aiko stated.

"My turn, I draw!" He drew his card very strongly. "I summon **Color Summoning Die**!"

A black die with dots in three colors (cyan, magenta, and yellow) appeared as it floated in mid-air.

 **Color Summoning Die-Level 3, EARTH, Rock/Effect, 100 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"I activate Color Summoning Die's effect!" He declared "Once per turn, I allow to roll a die and depending on the number of dots it lands on, I Special Summon a Level 4 or below Color Caster monster from my Deck! Color Roll!"

The die rolled itself. After 10 seconds, it landed with 3 red dots. "It landed with a 3, meaning I Special Summon Level 4 or below Color Caster M monster! I Special Summon **Color Caster M Elf Archer!"**

The said monster appeared; it looked similar to Link from Skyward Sword, but the classic green is replaced with magenta-reddish color, his shield on his back, and he wielded a bow with flaming arrows.

 **Color Caster M Elf Archer-Level 4, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 1500 ATK, 1100 DEF.**

"I activate Elf Archer's effect! Twice per turn, I can increase or decrease the level of a monster on the field! I target my Color Summoning Die to increase its Level!" The archer shot his flaming arrow, hitting the Die and it absorbed the arrows, making its Level increased to 4.

"Now, I build the Overlay network with these two monsters!" He declared as his M Self Archer and Color Summoning Die turned into red and orange energies respectfully. Both monsters swallowed into the spiral galaxy portal.

"Rising with burning crimson, show the world your redness rage! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Color Caster CMY Lava Tortoise**!" The monster appeared was a giant, red turtle with glowing pink eyes. Its shell was orange color with a flame for its insignia on the center. It had white, short claws for the toes. Two red comets orbited around it.

 **Color Caster CMY Laval Tortoise-Rank 4, FIRE, Beast/Effect, 2000 ATK, 2500 DEF.**

"I activate Lava Tortoise's effect! Once per turn, by using one of its overlay units…" One of the red orbits gets absorbed. "I get to draw cards equal to the number of Color Caster monster I control on my side of the field. I have three, so I draw three cards!"

Sasuke applied the effect, gaining three cards from his deck. "I activate the Spell card: **Color Wheel Fusion**!" This card showed red, blue, and yellow swirling into a wheel with two monsters in the color of purple and green swirling into the colorful vortex.

"When this card is activated, I can Special 1 Color Caster Fusion monster from my Extra Deck, as long as one of the materials is a Color Caster monster! This card applies to any monsters on my side of the field, hand, or Graveyard for the Fusion materials of my choice! I choose Color Caster C Aqua Maiden and Color Summoning Die in my Graveyard, and use them as my Fusion materials!"

Aqua Maiden and Color Summoning Die appeared out of the Graveyard portal and then they swirled together into a blue and orange energy.

"Maiden of blue beauty, and die of colorful luck, swirl into the vortex of rainbow and form into the colorful, powerful new form! Fusion Summon! Arise! **Color Caster CMY Ocean Sorceress**!"

Blue water formed into a humanoid figure until it completely became into a blue skinned woman. She wore dark blue witches outfit, decorated with shells and sea stars, with two large sea shells used as bra, like a mermaid, and red coral crown with white pearls decorating around it. She also had green hair, green eyes, and a staff made from red coral.

 **Color Caster CMY Ocean Sorceress-Level 7, WATER, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect, 2000 ATK, 2800 DEF.**

"Woah! So you can do Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz! That's…damn!" Yusuke amazed.

"Finally, I activate this Spell card: **Colorful Climax**!" The card showed King Arthur, Lava Tortoise, and Mighty Thor in shrunk size as they shootout yellow, red, and green lights as all three lights combined into one beam, aiming at a huge monster with two red eyes.

"As long as I control three or more Color Caster CMY monsters on my side of the field, under the condition that I don't declare a battle, my opponent gains damage for each Color Caster CMY monster by 200 points! You gain 600 points, meaning this duel ends here!"

His Color Caster CMY shot their lights; Mighty Thor was green, Lava Tortoise was red, and Ocean Sorceress was blue. The three color lights formed into a beam, aiming at Yusuke.

"This duel is over, and I win!" Sasuke decided surely.

The beam hit Yusuke, causing a huge smoke of debris.

"Woooooaaahh!" Aiko screamed as she covered her face.

When the smoke cleared away, Sasuke had a surprised look. "What!? No, it can't be!"

Yusuke stood still! "That was another close one, but good I had this Trap card activated at the right timing!" A half robotic, half human dummy in a blue ninja uniform appeared in front of Yusuke, although it was coming out of the Trap card.

"That card!" Sasuke noticed.

"Meet my Trap card: **Dummy Ninja 2.0**!" Yusuke exclaimed. "When either my monster is targeted for an attack or I am targeted for effect damage, then it is negated and you'll be inflicted with 500 points of damage!"

"What!? I…I…lost?" Sasuke questioned to himself as the dummy jumped into the air and threw his metallic shuriken at Sasuke. It hit him, but didn't hurt him as it took down all of his Life Points.

 **Sasuke's LP: 0**

 **Yusuke Wins!**

All the monsters and the field disappeared. Yusuke jumped in the air, cheering for his own victory.

"Woohoo! I won!"

"I can't believe it…I lost. Me, losing…to a someone like…him." Sasuke looked down to the ground.

"Hey, cheer up, man. You did your best." Aiko reasoned with him.

"Sasuke." Katsuo-sensai said. Saskue looked up, and straightened himself, like a soldier noticing his commander. Yusuke stopped jumping in cheer, just to listen to what that guy will say.

"This Duel was not to see who wins or loses, but it is a test to see the Duelists' play style, and…their reason to Duel."

"The reason to duel?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes. Your reason is to get strong, right? Well, that sounds admirable, but anyone can get strong. There is more than just getting strong and mastering all summoning methods. You still have a lot to learn, my young pupil."

Sasuke cringed a bit, and looked to his side. Katsu-sensai turned to Yusuke. "As for Yusuke, congratulations for beating my two students. I believe that you earned your place here at this agency."

"Really!?" Yusuke asked. "Ah, I mean…thank you, sir!" He bowed down to him in a polite manner.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" A voice called out to them.

"Dinner! I'm in!" Yusuke said cheerfully as his stomach growled.

Yusuke joined in the company of the Rising Star Agency at the dinner room. They ate the dinner together at a traditional Japanese table, where you sat on the floor, not chair.

"So, you are the new pupil starting today?" The girl asked. She wore a white apron with light pink shirt underneath it, and light brown pant. She had a short black hair with a bun over her head tied with red ribbon, silver eyes, and her complexion was light.

"Yeap! The name is Yusuke Kagami! Nice to meetcha!" Yusuke greeted before he gobbled one temupra shrimp.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Yusuke. My name is Kuro." Kuro introduced with a friendly grin. "I am kind of like a housekeeper here. I make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for everyone as well as some house chores, but I hope you will help around a bit. I would very appreciate it."

"Cool." Yusuke replied with his mouth full.

Aiko leaned over to whisper something into his ear. "When she means that, she really means you got to clean yourself, or else!"

Yusuke had a little shiver going down his spine for a second, but continued eating his dinner. Sasuke ate only little bit as he was deep in thought. Katsuo-sensai noticed this, but ignored as he just drank his beverage.

"Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Kuro asked, looking worried.

"Hmph?" He looked up to her. "Oh, don't worry. I am fine. I just…need to take some fresh air. If you all would excuse me…"

He got up, and then left the room immediately. Yusuke, Aiko, Akako, and Kuro looked at him before he was gone. Kuro looked the most worry. Yusuke wondered what that was about, but then he went back in eating the food. Aiko looked worry, too as Akako thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, Sasuke took a walk around the garden. He noticed the shadow of the cloud passing by until the scenery lightens up. He looked up to see the full moon, shining brightly in the night sky.

"Mirror Summon…That kid, Yusuke knows a summoning method that I've never read about, or saw before…until today, at least." He clenched his hands into a fist until he released his grip and took a deep breath. "I studied all the summoning methods; Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum, but Mirror…..I must learn its secret."

He continued to look at the full moon while Kuro secretly watched from behind him through the kitchen's window.

"Sasuke…" She sighed.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet for Ch. 16 and 17**

 _Inferno Battlin' Boxer Comet Cetus Halley-Rank 5, FIRE, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 3 Level 5 monsters. Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle, the owner is dealt with damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK. If one of its Xyz Materials is Inferno Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus Diphda, this card gains the following effect: Detach one overlay unit; target one monster in your Graveyard and remove it from play; your opponent is inflicted with damage equals to the banished monster's original ATK points._

 _Baron Boohaw-Level 1, WIND, Zombie/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: While you have this card in your hand: when your monster are targeted for an attack, direct attack, or effect damage, negate it and Special Summon this card from your hand. Its ATK is reduced to zero via this card effect._

 _Power Scale-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Target one monster on your side of the field and target one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Both monsters must battle; if your monster has the lowest ATK, then it is not destroyed by battle and gains ATK equals to the other attacking monster's ATK plus 1000 points._

 _ATK Cannon-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Target one monster you controls on the field; reduce its ATK by half and inflicts damage equals to the other half to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Color Caster M Young Arthur-Level 4, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: While you don't declare to attack, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Color Caster monster from your hand or Deck to your side of the field._

 _Color Caster C Aqua Maiden-Level 3, WATER, Spellcaster/Tuner, 700 ATK, 700 DEF. Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, add 1 Ritual Spell card from your Deck to your hand. If this card was Special Summoned via a Color Caster monster's effect: Add 1 Ritual monster from your Deck to your hand._

 _CMY Round Table Ritual-Type: Ritual Spell. Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Color Caster CMY King Arthur." You must also have monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 7 or more._

 _Color Caster CMY King Arthur-Level 7, LIGHT, Warrior/Ritual/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: When this card is Ritual Summoned, add 1 Color Caster monster from your Graveyard to your hand. If one of the Ritual materials is a Color caster monster, this card gains 1000 ATK, until the End Phase._

 _Needle Sword-Type: Equip Spell Effect: The equipped monster inflicts pierce damage when it destroys a monster in Defense position._

 _Color Caster Y Zip-Zap Serpent-Level 2, LIGHT, Thunder/Effect, 300 ATK, 200 DEF. Effect: While you controls a Color caster monster on the field, Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, increase or decrease 1 monster's Level by one._

 _Color Caster CMY Mighty Thor-Level 6, Attribute: WIND, Type: Thunder/Synchro/Effect, 2400 ATK, 2300 DEF. Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned while you controls Color Caster CMY monster on your side of the field, this card gains 500 ATK, until the End Phase. Once per turn, target one monster on the field; decrease that monster's ATK/DEF (depending on the current position) by 500 points._

 _Defensive Damage-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Your monster destroys a monster in Defense position, inflicts 400 points of damage to your opponent._

 _Magic Barrier-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Negate the effect damage until the End Phase of this turn._

 _Magician's Portal-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Spellcaster monster from your Deck to your side of the field. The monster special summoned via this card effect is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

 _Punisher's Gauntlet-Type: Equip Spell Effect: When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage equals to the destroyed monster's ATK by half._

 _Color Summoning Die-Level 3, EARTH, Rock/Effect, 100 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, roll a die and depending on the number of dots it rolled on, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Color Caster monster:_

 _1 or 3 Color Caster M_

 _4 or 6 Color Caster C_

 _2 or 5 Color Caster Y_

 _Color Caster M Elf Archer-Level 4, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 1500 ATK, 1100 DEF. Effect: Twice per turn, you can increase or decrease the Level of a monster by one on the field._

 _Color Caster CMY Laval Tortoise-Rank 4, FIRE, Beast/Effect, 2000 ATK, 2500 DEF. Once per turn, by detaching one overlay unit; Draw card(s) equals to the number of Color Caster monster that you controls on the field._

 _Color Wheel Fusion-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Color Caster Fusion-type monster from your Extra Deck, using the monsters as materials from your hand, field, or Graveyard, with at least one of the Fusion Materials is a "Color Caster" monster listed for that Color Caster Fusion monster (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). If it is from the Graveyard, that material is banished. If the summoned monster via this card effect is destroyed, Special Summon its Fusion materials to your side of the field._

 _Color Caster CMY Ocean Sorceress-_ _Level 7, WATER, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect, 2000 ATK, 2800 DEF. Effect: While you controls this card face-up on the field, each time a Color Caster monster is Special Summoned, you gain 300 Life Points. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, the controller gains 1000 Life Points, and once per turn you can perform a Fusion Summon with Color Caster monsters from your hand or field, but the monsters used for Fusion Materials are banished from play._

 _Colorful Climax-Type: Normal Spell Effect: This card can only be activated when you controls three or more Color Caster CMY monsters: Inflicts 200x of damage for each Color Caster CMY monsters you control. You cannot declare to attack after you activate and use this card effect._

 _Dummy Ninja 2.0-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When your monster is targeted for an attack, direct attack, or effect damage, negate it and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

 **Hey, guys. A new chapter as a Valentine's Day gift! I enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoyed this very wonderful climax. Did anyone saw the latest episode for Arc-V or the final episode for RWBY Volume 3? Either way, they are both awesome anime in my opinion (the latter is really a web series, but I think it deserves to be called anime).**

 **I want to make an important announcement about update schedule. I want to work on three stories mainly, one of them is this story. This will one will second, so I will be working on the third one next. Then, after that I work on the first story. I will cycle this by making one chapter by one for each story I do. I hope this is fair for everyone and readers alike.**

 **Well, guys that is all I want to say. I give credits to pokemonking0924 for making some of the cards for Sasuke such as Color Summoning Die and Color Caster CMy Ocean Sorceress. I really like Color Summoning Die, and I think it became my favorite card used by Sasuke. We will learn more about Sasuke in the future chapter, probably in the next one or another one after the next chapter.**

 **Next times in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, we will side step a bit and see what the villains are up to in "Secrets of the Mirror". See you guys then and I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day today (if you live in the USA). If not, I hope you had a wonderful day in general. Thank you, and see you guys later. Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18 Secrets of the Mirror

**EDIT(2/19/16): Changed the type for the new Archtype that is introduced in this Chapter.**

 **-Chapter 18-**

 **Secrets of the Mirror**

The sky was darkened and the lights in most houses were flickered off. It was a very peaceful night in this suburban district of Tokyo. However, it didn't mean that everyone was sleeping at this time.

Somewhere in the downtown, a group of roughnecks were squaring each other in old, fashion dueling.

"I declare Luster Dragon to direct attack!" One, male duelist with green Mohawk-style said. His dragon roared and shot a fireball at his opponent, draining his Life Points to zero.

The other people, who dressed mostly with ripped-sleeve jacket, shirt, and jeans cheered. They also had booze, and were trading cards, too.

…What? Did you expect this story to be kid-friendly? Even adults like these guys play children's card game, too!

There was one particular man, who looked like the boss of the group. His body was big in muscle, skin brown and short black hair with red tattoo in flame design over the side of his face. He wore black jacket with red shirt underneath it, with ripped sleeves, and a pair of black jean with chains around his waist. The chain was attached with a metal skull, using it like a belt buckle. He smirked while drinking his booze and watching the duel as two women in skimpy outfit sat on his sides.

They cheered, drank, and enjoyed their time for the night until they noticed two, unfamiliar people approaches into their company.

"Hey, who are you two?" One of the roughnecks asked.

The two people were that big, muscular guy in military-designed clothes and the mysterious, young woman in purple dress who literally reminds me of Cinder Fall from RWBY! Maybe they are related….

"No, I am not." She whispered to yours truly, which I just gulped in response.

"If you have no business here, then scram!" One of the other gang members said. The other members yelled in agreement, but when their boss banged his bottle on the table next to him, they silenced themselves immediately.

"Now, now, boys! Just relax. These two people don't look harmful…much." He said as he got up from his dirty, old couch.

He walked over to greet the two, mysterious people. He especially wanted to know the lady.

"Good evening, you two. Especially to you, Beautiful." The man greeted.

"Aren't you a charmer?" She said, with her hand over to cover her giggle.

"So, what a pretty, young woman like you be out here of all places?" The man asked with a prideful smirk.

"Oh, my assistant here and I was wondering what you guys are up, that is all. If it is OK…" She approached closer to the gang boss, with her hand rubbing slightly over his chest. "I would like to get to know you more."

"Ho ho ho!" The gang boss exclaimed, a bit excitedly. "Well, well. How would you like to do that? Would you like to me find a nice place to rest and talk about this? I can show you a thing or two."

 _Well, for Yu-Gi-Oh story, that is by the far the most perverted thing I ever heard._

"No, this place is fine, and I mean a Duel." She persisted.

Each gang member looked at each other before they laughed out, including the boss.

"Hah ha! You want me to duel you?!" He laughed. "I don't know if you know it, but I am the strongest street duelist around here, Miss, but if you really want to duel me, then you got to give me something in return. Two, specifically."

"I'm listening." She said. Her "assistant" just stood still as he listened, but be on alert.

"When I win, like I will, you gave me your rarest, strongest card, and you also promise me to have a nice night with me, if you know what I am saying." He bargained as he smirked evilly.

"Hmmm…Alright, then. As you wish." She agreed as they handshake.

Both duelists stood on either side. The gang boss was on the left side while the mysterious woman (who I think it is alternative dimensional version of Cinder Fall) stood at the opposite side. His underlings watched while her assistant stood still behind her from the side while he watches, too.

"By the way, what is your name, Beautiful?" The gang boss asked.

She giggled, then giving him a smirk. "My name is Iris."

"Iris, huh? Well, nice to meet you, Iris. The name is Ash, and you will see why I have that name!" Ash said as he activated his D-Ring. Its color was red, transforming into a red Duel Disk with fiery red edge for the blade.

Iris gestured her left arm out before a dark violet-colored Duel Disk materialized on her arm. The head of the Duel Disk had a face of Medusa, and the blade was vibrated with purple color for the edge as it looked like a body of a serpent.

"Duel Mode Standby. Searching Duelist Nearby…Duelist Found! Wave Field On, activate!" Both Duel Disks stated in computerized voice. Both emanated a pulse of wave, creating the proper dueling field. "Duel Mode Activate. Duel Initiates!"

"DUEL!" They both exclaimed out loud.

 **Ash vs. Iris: 4000 LP**

"Although, usually challenger goes first, but in this case, the owner of the territory plays first. So, I go first." Ash stated.

"Very well." Iris nodded. "You may make your first move, but please…do it wisely."

Ash shot a look of disgust at her. "Hmph! Don't lecture me on how I Duel! Anyway, I go first! I normal summon **Burn Feuer Hound Dog**!"

A dark-furred, fire-breathing dog howled into the battlefield. Its eyes were glowing orange with fires shooting out. The wrist around each paw was also on fire as the tip of the tail was burning with blue flames. The rest of the fires were orange and red.

 **Burn Feuer Hound Dog-Level 4, FIRE, Beast/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"Burn Feuer Hound Dog's effect activates!" Ash declared. "When it is normal summoned, I get to draw 1 card from my Deck, and if it is FIRE monster, then your Life Point is inflicted with 600 points of damage and I get to Special Summon the monster! I draw!"

He drew the card, and then looked at it with a smirk. "And what do you know? The card I drew is a second Bun Feuer Hound Dog! Now, your Life Points will be inflicted with 600 points of damage! Burn Howl!"

His monster on the field howled a fireball at her, hitting her as she blocked it with her arms crossed.

 **Iris: 3400 LPs**

She brushed off the burn mark after getting hit. She didn't look too bothered by it.

"I Special Summon my second Burn Feuer Hound Dog from my hand!" The second one appeared next to its clone. "And, activate its effect! When it is Special Summoned via card effect, it inflicts 300 points of damage to your Life Points. Go, another Burn Howl!"

The second one howled another fireball at her. She got hit, but she didn't flinch or grit from the burning.

 **Iris: 3100 LPs**

"But, I am not done yet! Now, I will build the Overlay Network with these two monsters!" Ash declared as his two hound dog turned into red and orange energy respectfully. They rained down into the spiral galaxy portal.

"Hound Dog Guardian of the burning gate of Hades, rise from the ashes of the dead and burn all things in your path! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! **Burn Feur Behemoth**!"

This monster looked exactly the same like his previous monsters, except that the body was larger and it had two heads. One head breathed red fire while the other head breathed blue fire.

 **Burn Feur Behemoth-Rank 4, FIRE, Beast/Effect, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

Ash laughed in confident tone. "Now, you will feel more pain, Beautiful! I activate my Xyz monster's effect! By detaching one of its overlay units, for each FIRE monster I have in my Graveyard, your Life Points is inflicted with 400 points of damage each!"

The Xyz ate one of its red comets. Both heads roared strongly before it breathed out powerful flamethrower at her. She embraced the flame as it damages her Life Points.

 **Iris: 2300 LPs**

"Then, I play the Continuous Spell Card: **Envious Feeling**!" The card showed a man hiding in the corner of the wall as he peaked at lovey-dovey couples with jealous face as fiery aura emanated his body.

"While this card is face-up on the field, my opponent is inflicted with 600 points of damage during each of his/her Standby Phase. I set two cards and end my turn."

"Aright! Go, boss!"

"You can beat this bitch!"

"She will be all yours soon!"

"Heh heh heh! What do you think, Beautiful? I play hard, don't you think?" He said with a smirk.

She smirked back. "I see your Deck favorites in burn effect. I really don't mind. I've experience a lot worse than this."

His gang members ooo'ed when she said that, like if she insulted him. Ash gave them an angry look, which they cringed sheepishly in response.

"Go ahead. Say whatever you want, Beautiful. The two cards I set are Backfire, which when a FIRE monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, it inflicts 500 damage, and **Lava Geyser** , which when a FIRE monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, you will be inflicted damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK."

The said card showed a geyser shooting out a tower of lava up into the sky.

"Whatever you will do, I"ll win this Duel, and you will be mine!" He thought.

"My turn. I draw." She said calmly as dark aura inflicted her with a bit of pain, but she wasn't flinched by it at all!

 **Iris: 1700 LPs**

"I play the Spell Card: Terra-forming. I add 1 Field Spell from my Deck to my hand." She said as one card slid out of his deck and showed it to him. "I will immediately play this card. Field Spell: **The Temple of Sarpedon** activates!"

Suddenly, the surrounding area transformed into a dark temple. The roof of the temple was built on the ancient Greek columns, but there were some columns, most of them half broken and they were just lying on the floor. There were also statues of Greek soldiers, some standing still perfectly in different poses, but most with anguished expression, and there were some that are broken with one arm missing or the head missing. The sky was darkened and the surrounding area was covered with murky mists.

"Whe-whe-where are we now?!" One of the gang members asked, shivering in fear.

"Relax, man! This is only a Field Spell! It is just part of the effect made by the D-Wave technology used by their Duel Disks." The other one stated.

"Hmph! So, what the scenery changed a bit. It does not scare me at all!" Ash said, although there was a bit of sweat drop over his forehead.

"Oh, you'll be scared soon enough." Iris said. "I normal summon **Medusa's Wrath Red Gorgon Eye**!"

The monster was a hideous looking one. It was a big eyeball with snake heads for its hair and used its "hairs" like tentacles. Its eye was red color as the body itself was reddish-pink.

 **Medusa's Wrath Red Gorgon Eye-Level 3, Scale 9, DARK, Fiend/Pendulum/Effect, 500 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"While this monster is face-up on the field, my opponent cannot activate Trap cards on the field or from his or her hand. Trap Seal!" Iris said as her monster flashed a red eye when it widened its eye…or face, petrifying his set Trap cards into stones.

"What!? No, my Traps!" Ash gasped.

"I suspected that you will use your set cards to finish me and win this Duel, but that won't happen now that I sealed your Trap card." She stated. "Now, the effect of my field spell comes to play! When Medusa's Wrath monster is summoned during this turn, I get to Special Summon another one from my hand! I Special Summon **Medusa's Wrath Green Gorgon Eye**!"

This one also looked hideous. It looked exactly like her first monster, except that the eye was green as well as the rest of its body.

 **Medusa's Wrath Green Gorgon Eye-Level 4, Scale 8, DARK, Fiend/Pendulum/Effect, 1200 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"While Green Gorgon Eye is on the field, its effect applies on Spell Card! Spell Seal!"

Envious Feeling turned into gray until it petrified completely, too. "No, not my Spell, too!" Ash cried.

"That is not all. While this Field Spell is face-up on the field, the owner of Medusa Wrath's monster cannot be targeted for any attacks, so you cannot even declare to battle in your next turn, or any turns in that matter!" She said before she evilly giggled.

"What!? I cannot even attack!" Ash was shocked before he regained his confident. "Well, it does not matter! Spell, Trap, and attack are sealed, but I can still use my monster's effect to decimate you!"

"That's true…." She admitted. "Unless you get a chance to, that is."

"What!?"

"I play the Spell Card: Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw three cards from my Deck, but I must discard two cards from my hand." She said as she drew three from her Deck and put two cards into her Graveyard Zone.

"Next, I play the Spell Card: **Shattering Shards of Mirror**!" This card showed a yellow mirror shattering into several shards that were flying out as a glowing red, demonic eye looking through from inside the mirror. The background was mix of dark purple and blue color, and if you looked carefully, you can see several faces in despair, anguish, and sad expressions.

"What is that do!?" Ash asked as he felt strange shiver down his spine.

"I will show you, dear. When this card is activated, I select one monster in my Graveyard and banish it from my Graveyard, so I can use it as the material to summon a Mirror monster from my Extra Deck!" She explained.

"Mirror monster!?" The gang, including Ash exclaimed.

"I banish my **Medusa's Wrath Serpentine Maiden** from my Graveyard…" A ghostly form of half woman, half serpent monster appeared before it swallowed into a dark purple mirror portal that popped behind her. "To perform Mirror Summon! Dragon of hideous, dark beauty! Petrify anything and anyone who stands in my way! Reveal your heinous power to all my foes and this world! Mirror Summon! Appear! Shard 8! **Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon**!"

Out of the portal, the new monster came out as the mirror portal enlarged in order for it gets through. Its body was mostly comprised of black and murky green color for its underbelly specifically, and the beneath the neck. Its neck was long with skinny, spiky dorsal fins that spanned from the backside of the neck to the tip of its tail, ending with four spikes on the side for the tail. It also had big, dark violet butterfly-wings with blue dots that looked like an eye of a face. It revealed sharp razor teeth with green, poisonous saliva drooling around when it opened its mouth and its tongue was black and two-folded, like a snake's tongue. The arms had four blood red claws for its fingers and three for the toes for the feet, of course, but the most prominent feature was its hair; like the ancient monster, Medusa, its hair was snake heads. Each head had glowing yellow eyes. Its main eyes were glowing, dark pink eye with no pupil.

It roared heinously and strongly at Ash and his Xyz monster. Even his monster shivered in pain when this dragon presented in front of it. If this monster deserved to be a member of the Dimensional Dragons, then this one would represent Mirror Summon.

 **Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon-Shard 8, DARK, Dragon/Mirror/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

Ash and his gang members were speechless. They couldn't say any words out, but just stuttering in fear while they stared at the hideous monster. They couldn't even move a muscle.

"Doesn't it look beautiful? I really like the violet colors my dragon vibrate with. I think it is time to end this little fun Duel of ours." Iris said, before she chuckled and then laughed evilly as her dragon ready for its attack.

"Nonononoooooooooooooooooooo!" Ash screamed as the dragon loomed over him and roared.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror_

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

Yusuke and his mirror-self woke up simultaneously. They sweated and breathed heavily. His mirror-self appeared next to him in his ghost form.

"Yusuke, are you alright?" He asked, although panting a bit.

"Yeah." He replied. "I just had a nightmare."

"Really?" He said with curious tone. "Actually, I had a nightmare, too."

"Really? Was it the same, like mine? I saw some kind of monster, a dragon of some kind in a Duel." Yusuke said.

"Indeed. That is the same thing I saw in my dream, or better yet, nightmare." He nodded. He floated over to the window, and looked out.

"Yusuke…"

"Hmm? What is it, my other me?" He asked.

"I believe that what we witnessed at the same time is not a coincidence. I…sensed a great disturbance in the air. We better watch out and be careful from now on." His mirror-self said.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror_

Back at the main scene, the Duel was over. Ash and his gang all fainted.

"Master, don't you think that was a bit…overkill?" Her subject asked.

"Probably, but when I drew this Spell Card…" She showed Shattering Shards of Mirror. "I just say to myself to just use it and finish this ridiculous Duel. Usually, you need to tribute a material to Mirror Summon a monster from your Extra Deck, but with Spell Card, like this one, not only you can bypass the basic summoning condition, the chosen Mirror Monster gets stronger."

She waved her arm as a dark, purple aura emanated from her. She shot several, small purple orbs that flew over each of the gang member, including Ash and each entered into their body.

"Now these gangsters will aid in our quest. " She said. "With their mind and heart under my control, we will find him and retrieve the 'Great Mirror', and then our wishes will come true."

She snickered until she completely laughed evilly.

 _I'm telling you, guys! This girl is the alternate dimensional version of Cinder Fall!_

Suddenly, I got slapped by the Cinder Fall-look alike herself.

 _Ouch!_

"Enough with your unnecessary fourth-wall breaking comments." She said as she waved her finger.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Burn Feur Hound Dog-Level 4, FIRE, Beast/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, draw a card from your Deck and add it to your hand. If it was a FIRE monster, inflicts 600 points of damage to your opponent and Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. If this card was Special Summoned via card effect: Inflicts 300 damage to your opponent._

 _Burn Feur Behemoth-Rank 4, Fire, Beast/Effect, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 2 FIRE monsters. Detach one overlay unit to activate the following effect: Once per turn, for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard; Then, inflicts 400x damage for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard._

 _Envious Feeling-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: While this card remains face-up on the field, inflicts 600 damages to your opponent during his/her Standby Phase._

 _Lava Geyser-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When a FIRE monster is destroyed by battle or card effect: Inflicts damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK to your opponent._

 _The Temple of Sarpedon-Type: Field Spell Effect: This card applies to both players. When Medusa's Wrath is Normal Summoned, the owner may Special Summon 1 Medusa's Wrath monster from your hand. The controller's Medusa's Wrath monster cannot be destroyed by battle, as long as this card is face-up on the field._

 _Medusa's Wrath Gorgon Red Eye-Level 3, Pendulum Scale 9, DARK, Reptile/Effect, 500 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: While this card remains face-up on the field: Your opponent cannot activate nor use any Trap Cards on the field or from his/her hand._

 _Medusa's Wrath Gorgon Green Eye-Level 4, Pendulum Scale 8, DARK, Reptile/Effect, 1200 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: While this card remains face-up on the field: Your opponent cannot activate nor use any Spell cards on the field or from his/her hand._

 _Shattering Shards of Mirror-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Choose 1 Mirror Monster in your Extra Deck; Banish 1 monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon the chosen Mirror Monster, as long as the summoning condition for that monster is met (This Special Summon is treated as Mirror Summon). The summoned Mirror Monster gains 500 ATK, until the End Phase._

 _Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon-Shard 8, DARK, Dragon/Mirror/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 1 Level 8 Dragon-type Monster. Unknown_

* * *

 **What's up, everyone! How are you guys doing? I've been busy, but I got some time to write this yesterday. Have anyone saw the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC, and heard the news of Alexis and Kite coming to Arc-V series for the next season?**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? I think we learn quite a lot, but I still left some unanswered. What do the villains want? What is the Great Mirror? And does it relate with Yusuke's mirror-self? Only time will tell...**

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, Yusuke will begin his first day of training, but there will be some challenge to that, and also some troubles, if this chapter indicates what will happen next...See you all in "Training Day 1"!**


	19. Chapter 19 Training Day 1

**EDIT(3/8/16): Thanks to the reviews, I mixed few mistakes that they found. Thank you very much guys!**

 **EDIT(3/8/16): Added the New Cards Cheat Sheet for this chapter!**

 **EDIT(3/9/16): Edited Life Points Calculation due to forgotten activation of Battle Gargoyle's effect.**

 **-Chapter 19-**

 **Training Day 1**

The new day has arrived. The sun rose up, starting the brand new day. As its light beamed through the window, it hit on our familiar hero's face, although it bothered him as he put the blanket over his face to hide from the light.

"Wake up, Yusuke!" A voice yelled through his blanket. He jumped out of bed just in time when he heard that yell.

"Aahh!" He jumped out.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he replied as he panted a bit. "Just surprised by your wake-up call."

Kuro giggled and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're awake now! Please clean your bed after yourself, wash your face, and meet up with everyone outside. They're waiting for you."

"Huh? They are?" Yusuke asked.

After putting his bed neatly and washing his face, he headed outside, where Sasuke and Aiko waiting for him.

"Yo, what's up, guys," Yusuke said.

Sasuke beamed at him. "It is not 'what's up'. It is 'good morning'!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Yo, good morning, guys!" Yusuke fixed himself.

Sasuke just growled in response.

"Morning to you, Yusuke," Aiko said. "It's time to begin your first day of training, so we will begin with a morning jog!"

"Morning jog? That does not sound bad," Yusuke commented.

Aiko smirked. "Oh, you will see once we begin," Aiko said. "Readysetgo!"

She and Sasuke ran off. "Hey, wait up!" Yusuke yelled.

They jogged around the town, but Yusuke was the most tired out. He came in five minutes late compared to Aiko and Sasuke, although they were used to this stuff anyway.

"Pa…Pa…," Yusuke panted.

"Good jogging, am I right?" Aiko asked.

"I…pa…guess," he replied as he breathed in and out.

"We do this every morning, but next time, wake up earlier," Sasuke said strictly.

They headed to the dining room where the dishes were already there, waiting for them to be devoured. Yusuke's eyes sparkled for just seeing so many delicious foods on the table. It almost rivalled to the foods that his parents served at their restaurant.

"Woah!" Yusuke amazed.

"Dig in," Kuro said happily.

Without hesitation, Yusuke sat down and said his thank to the foods before he eat them (It is a custom in Japan for people to say thank you for the meal before and after they eat).

Unlike Yusuke's eating, Sasuke ate his food calmly and slowly, but surely. Suddenly, something got stuck in Yusuke's throat as he pounded himself on the chest.

"Oh! Yusuke!" Kuro noticed.

"I got this," Aiko said as he went behind him and punched on his back. A big piece of potato burst out through his mouth when he opened it, hitting on Sasuke's face, just right on the corner of his forehead…. _gross_.

Sasuke looked at them, especially Yusuke with…unhappy face. It looked like he was going to yell until their teacher came into the room. They all settled down as they continued eating. Sasuke, with a help from Kuro, took that piece of food off from his forehead before the teacher noticed.

"I see you are enjoying our usual morning meal, Yusuke," Katsuo-sensai said.

"Yeah! This breakfast tastes great! I really love them!" Yusuke pumped his fist to show his gratitude.

"Thank you, Yusuke. I really appreciate it," Kuro said with a smile and tint of redness over her face.

"I see," the sensai stated as he pondered for a moment. "After you finish your meal, come to the dojo. I will see you there as well as you two, too."

He got up and just left the room, disappearing like a ghost. Yusuke wondered what was that all about, but for odd reason, he felt very excited in the inside. His pupils, although, felt curious like Yusuke, too, but more concerning.

After finishing their breakfast, the three young duelists headed to the dojo room. This room was the biggest room. Like any traditional dojos in Japan, it had a scroll hanging on the wall and it says in Chinese kanji characters, but in Japanese, "Believe in the Heart of your Deck."

They entered the room as they noticed three cushion mats laid neatly in a row while Katsuo-sensai was sitting on his.

"You three, sit down now," he said.

They sat on their respective mat quietly, not saying any words. Katsuo-sensai opened his eyes. "As you all know, there are five types of summoning methods in the world: Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum."

The three listened carefully and quietly. Although, Yusuke felt weird with how he is sitting (they all sat on their lap).

"Ritual Summon allows you to summon Ritual Monster by using a Ritual Spell Card and tribute one or more monsters equal to or greater than the Ritual Monster's Level. Fusion Summon allows the duelist to fuse two or more monsters through the use of Polymerization or other kinds of Fusion cards while Synchro Summon requires using a Tuner Monster and tuning it up with other monsters to summon a Synchro Monster with the Level equal to the total amount of Levels from the Synchro Materials' Level. Then, we have Xyz Summon, which allows duelist to summon Xyz Monster by constructing an Overlay Network with two or more monsters with the same Level equal to the Xyz Monster's Rank. Unlike the other type of Monsters, Xyz Monster has its own Level known as Rank, and from my experience, there is no limit to how high a Rank can be. Finally, we have Pendulum…"

Yusuke felt uncomfortable as he scratched his feet, interrupting the lecture. Sasuke shot a look at him while Aiko looked at him with unquestioned expression. Katsuo-sensai just started at him.

"Oh! Sorry about that," Yusuke noticed.

"If you feel uncomfortable, Yusuke, you may sit the way you want to sit," he allowed.

"Really? Thanks!" Yusuke quickly changed his sitting position, now sitting with his legs crossed and his butt on the cushion mat.

"As I was saying, Pendulum Summon allows duelists to summon multiple monsters, but they must set the Pendulum Zone on their field. When the Pendulum Zones are set, the monsters that you want to summon must be between the scales in the Pendulum Zone. For example, if you have Scale 1 monster and Scale 8 monster set in the Pendulum Zones respectfully, you can only Pendulum Summon a Level 2 to Level 7 monsters. Another trick to Pendulum Zone is if a Pendulum Monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, it is sent to the Extra Deck instead, and on the next turn, you can Pendulum Summon it again from the Extra Deck. Out of all the summoning methods, Pendulum Summon is perhaps to be the strongest of all, and I believe that it is also the key to all summoning methods."

"The key to all summoning methods?" Yusuke repeated.

"Would either of you like to explain to Yusuke here what I mean?" Katsuo-sensai asked.

"Yes, Sensai," Sasuke volunteered. "With Pendulum Summon, you may summon enough materials to Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon a Monster."

"Correct, Sasuke," the teacher nodded.

"Oh I see," Yusuke understood. He remembered that from his last duel with his father; he used Pendulum Summon to summon his monsters and then performed Fusion Summon with the summoned monsters.

"For today's lesson as well as Yusuke's first day of training, you all will be tested to Pendulum Summon. Let's have a little spar," Katsuo-sensai said as he stood up and activated the dark green D-Ring on his wrist, transforming it into his Duel Disk with the same color. "And I choose Yusuke to Duel me."

"What!?" All three gasped.

"Woah! Really? That's awesome!" Yusuke cheered. "Ah! I mean, I'll be honored!"

"Sensai, wait!" Sasuke said oud loud.

"Yes, Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yusuke here is still a beginner. He only became a member yesterday. I believe this lesson is little too _advanced_ for him," Sasuke argued.

"Plus, I…don't have Pendulum Monsters or Cards," Yusuke admitted.

"Do not worry about that, Yusuke. I will lend you borrow two of the Pendulum Cards I have," he said as he took out two cards and gave them to Yusuke.

"Oh, wow! Thank you, Sensai!" Yusuke thanked excitedly.

"And Sasuke, I believe that even a beginner like Yusuke will able to handle this lesson fairly. Just like how he handled the Duel yesterday," he stated.

Sasuke just mumbled silently to himself. Yusuke and Katsuo-sensai stood few feet away from each other while Sasuke and Aiko sat and watched on the sideline near the wall.

"I will let you make the first move, Yusuke," Katsuo-sensai decided.

"Sweet! Ah, I mean, thank you, sir!" Yusuke said excitedly.

"Is it just mean, or Katsuo-sensai is very lenient with Yusuke?" Aiko whispered to Sasuke.

"It is bit off from his usual self, but I wonder why, too," Sasuke whispered back.

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Yusuke said his usual motif as he activated his blue D-Ring, transforming into a shiny blue Duel Disk.

He added the two Pendulum Cards into his Main Deck, inserted the deck in the Duel Disk as it shuffled for him automatically, and set for the Duel.

"Searching Duelist nearby….Duelist discovered. Activating D-Wave Field!" Both Duel Disks stated in computerized voice as they emanated a pulse of wave, turning the surrounding into the wave field. "D-Wave Field Initiation complete. Duel May Commence."

"DUEL!"

 **Yusuke vs. Katsuo-sensai: 4000 LPs**

"Well, like what you said Sensai, I will go first!" Yusuke exclaimed as he drew his first five cards. His eye widened when he noticed one of them was one of the Pendulum Cards Katsuo-sensai lends him to borrow.

'It's one of the Pendulum Cards! I will hold onto this for later,' he thought. "First, I summon Tobi the Flute Komuso from my hand."

The komuso monk with a flute appeared as he blew a short melody through his flute. "Next, I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Katsuo-sensai drew his card. "While my opponent controls a monster, I Special Summon my Level 1 **Puff-Cloud Nimbus**."

A puffy white cloud shaped of a bus formed to appear on the field. It had two cute yellow eyes, which acted as blinker light. It also had fluffy wheels like real buses.

 **Puff-Cloud Nimbus-Level 1, Scale 8, WIND, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Puff-Cloud Nimbus' second effect activates," he added. "While this card is the only 'Puff-Cloud' monster on my side of the field, I get to draw 1 card."

He added a card from the top of his Deck to his hand. "Then, I Normal Summon Level 1 **Puff-Cloud Foghost**!"

Another type of cloud formed, but this time was a fog. Suddenly, the fog grew two glowing orange eyes as the fog merged into one, forming small stubs sticking out that acted as its arms, and it had a tail like a ghost.

 **Puff-Cloud Foghost-Level 1, Scale 6, WIND, Zombie/Pendulum/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"I set three cards. Turn end," he finished.

"That is it? And here I thought we'll going to see something epic," Aiko sounded disappointed.

"I think this Duel has only just begun, Aiko," Sasuke said.

"Hooo, cute monsters," Yusuke commented. "But, they won't stop me! My turn, I draw!"

He drew his card excitedly and thought of a plan. 'OK, so he has two very weak monsters while three face-downs."

"I summon my Battle Gargoyle from my hand to the field!" He declared as one of his staple monsters appeared, roaring for battle. "Battle! First, I declare Tobi to attack your Nimbus! Perish Melody!"

Tobi shot a beam of musical note as it played a very soothing melody with his flute. It hit through his first monster, making it puffed and disappeared.

"Then, I declare Battle Gargoyle to attack your Puff-Cloud Foghost and thanks to its effect, it get a boost by 500!" His second monster leaped forward with its armored claw out. It slashed the fog monster, making it puffed like Nimbus as he took damage.

 **Katsuo-Sensai's LP: 2000**

"I activate my Trap Card: **Pendulum Set**!" One of his face-down cards flipped up, revealing Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician, jumping out of the Extra Deck in blue and yellow energies respectfully.

"When two or more Pendulum Monsters are in my Extra Deck, I choose two to set my Pendulum Zones. Since I have enough number, I use my two monsters to complete the Pendulum Scale," he declared as his two monsters rose up on either side.

"Oh! So that is the reason why he summoned those monsters!" Aiko realized. "But, with those scales, sensai can only summon Level 7 monsters."

"I think he has a plan to change that," Sasuke thought aloud.

"Oh man, I only just made this turn to allow you to set your Pendulum Zones. Oh well," Yusuke laughed. "I end my turn here."

Sasuke shot another look at Yusuke, finding his relaxed, giddy self to be annoying and making him look like a dolt. Aiko didn't mind at all. Katsuo-Sensai only stared at him with diligent eyes.

"My turn, I draw," Katsuo-Sensai said as he drew a card from his Deck.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell: **Pendulum Re-Scale**!" This one showed Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon's scale decreasing from its original scale until it hit 1 while the monster itself gets shrunk as its scale decreases.

"When this card is activated, I target 1 card in one of my Pendulum Zones. Then, I sent one monster card I have in my hand to the Graveyard, and that target Pendulum Card's scale becomes equal to the sent monster's Level. I choose my Foghost and then send my Kuriboh from my hand to change its Scale from 6 to 1!"

Foghost's scale decreased to one. "With that, I can now summon Level 2 to 7 monsters simultaneously! Swing, pendulum of my soul! Teach the new generations discipline, courage, and hope for the better future! Pendulum Summon! Come out, my monsters!"

Two beams of green and blue lights popped out of the portal. "My Level 3 **Puff-Cloud Cumulion** and Level 3 **Puff-Cloud Stratocumulbee**!"

Two new monsters appeared on his side of the field. The first one was a dense, white puffy lion made of clouds. Its mane was the puffiest part, surrounding its neck. It had glowing electrical sparks, acting as its eyes. The second monster was a bee made of grayish-colored clouds with one cloud shaped of a stinger at the end of its 'tail'.

 **Puff -Cloud Cumulion-Level 3, WIND, Beast/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF.**

 **Puff-Cloud Stratocumulbee-Level 3, WIND, Insect/Effect, 300 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Two Level 3 Monsters? That means!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Indeed, Aiko. Our sensai is going for Xyz Summon," Sasuke said.

"Puff-Cloud Cumulion's effect is activated! When this card is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." One card slid out of his Deck as he obtained it and added it to his hand. "The Spell Card I added to my hand is Polymerization, and I will immediately use it!"

"What!? Sensai is not going for Xyz!?" Aiko gasped.

"Woah!" Yusuke looked fascinated as Katsuo-sensai says his summoning chant.

"Thundering lion of the cloudy world and stinger guardian of the sky, come together as one and show the discipline to the ignorant youth! Fusion Summon! Arise! Level 7! **Puff-Cloud Cirrostratosaurus**!"

A smooth body of clouds formed on his side of the field. As it formed, the top part became a head of dinosaur as it roared. It grew short arms with two claws sticking, fogging-like legs, and milky thin layers of fog that acted as its tail.

 **Puff-Cloud Cirrostartosaures-Level 7, WIND, Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect, 2500 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"2500 ATK monster!? Now that is one mean looking monster!" Yusuke commented out loud.

"I activate my Puff-Cloud Foghost's Pendulum Effect!" He declared. "When I Fusion or Xyz Summoned a Puff-Cloud Monster, all Spell and Trap cards on my opponent's side of the field cannot be activated until the End Phase of this turn."

Suddenly, a thick fog surrounded Yusuke, not enabling him to see his face-down cards.

"Ooooohh, man!" He moaned.

"Battle Phase! I declare my monster to attack your Battle Gargoyle!" Katsuo-Sensai commanded his monster. His Fusion Monster got his jaw out, wide-open to munch his Gargoyle up.

"Not so fast, Sensai! I activate Tobi the Flute Komuso's effect! During my opponent's turn, I can target 1 monster I control and change its battle position. I change my Battle Gargoyle's position from Attack to Defense mode!" Yusuke's Gargoyle switched to defense mode before it got gobble up by Sensai's Fusion monster.

"I activate Puff-Cloud Nimbus' Pendulum Effect!" He followed up. "When my monster destroyed my opponent's monster by battle and my opponent did not take any battle damages, then the difference between my monster's ATK and the destroyed monster's ATK is dealt as damage to their Life Points. My Fusion's ATK is 2500 and your Battle Gargoyle's ATK is 1600, so you take 900 points of damage!"

Suddenly, Nimbus zoomed fast like a runaway bus, ramming Yusuke. However, since it is made up of clouds, it only passed through him as he took damage.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3100**

"I end my turn here," he finished.

"Did Sensai knew that Yusuke will negate damage?" Aiko asked.

"Most likely, and he managed to inflict some damage to his Life Points," Sasuke answered. "Impressive…"

"My turn, I draw!" Yusuke drew his card with joyful smile over his face. "Katsuo-Sensai, I know this Duel is a lesson and all, but I am really enjoying this Duel! First, I thought your monster looked weak because of its low ATK points, but boy, they taught me that they can pack a punch! Although, that does not mean I am going to give up!"

Katsuo-sensai mentally smirked to Yusuke's words there. "Alright!" Yusuke said. "I tribute Tobi to summon my Level 6 Masquerade Houdinia from my hand!"

A woman in a classic female magician clothes appeared with purple masquerade masked appeared out of a smoke as it cleared away, standing on the spot where his previous monster was at.

"Now, it's time to battle! I declare Masquerade Houdinia to attack your monster!" He declared as the female magician jumped into the air toward his opponent's Fusion monster.

"Wait, what he is doing!?" Aiko yelled.

"His monster will be destroyed!" Sasuke yelled, too. "Unless…ah! That face-down card!"

"Now, I activate my face-down card! Go, Trap Card; Magic Miracle!" His face-down card flipped up. "During this Battle Phase, all monsters currently on the field must attack, including ones that already attacked!"

Katsu-sensai's Fusion roared as it entered its battling mode. "However, what's great about this card effect is that if any of my attacking monsters is a Spellcaster-type monster and since Houdinia is a Spellcaster, she cannot be destroyed by this battle and instead, your monster is destroyed! Go, Houdinia!"

Houdinia took off her top hat for a moment, sucking the Fusion monster into it with powerful sucking power. In few seconds, the monster had disappeared and Houdinia put her hat back before she bowed to Katsuo-sensai, Aiko, and Sasuke. She also bowed unexpectedly to the sliding door, noticing Kuro was nosing on the side. She blushed in response for being noticed.

"Not bad! He managed to defeat Sensai's Fusion monster," Aiko looked impressed. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Hmph, he's fine," Sasuke said. He did not say anything else after that.

"I'm pretty good, don't you think, Sensai?" Yusuke asked with a wink.

Katsuo-sensai gave a friendly smirk, which was very rare to see for Aiko and Sasuke. They found it to be surprised. "You Duel well, Yusuke. To be honest, I quite find this Duel with you very…enjoyable."

"Woah! Sensai find the Duel to be…fun?" Aiko asked, looking a bit disbelieved. Sasuke had the same expression, too.

"Really? Well, thanks!" Yusuke thanked him.

"Your welcome, but…" he changed back to his old mood. "Lesson is still a lesson. I activate my destroyed monster's effect!"

Suddenly, Cumulion and Stratocumulbee reappeared on his side of the field.

"What the!? When did those monsters came back from your Graveyard!?" Yusuke gasped.

"Thanks to Cirrostartosaures' effect, when it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Fusion Materials I used to summon it from the Graveyard to my side of the field. Now, I activate my last face-down card, **Speedy Xyz**!" His third and final face-down card revealed to be Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem in red and orange energy zooming at high speed into the Xyz Portal in the sky above. "When this card is activated, I can use the monsters I control on my side of the field as Xyz Materials to Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster. I build the Overlay Network with two revived Puff-Cloud monsters!"

Both of his monsters turned light green and dark green energies as they jumped into the spiral galaxy portal.

"Phantom of the depth, demonstrate your lesson of willpower and hope to the next generations! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! **Puff-Cloud Nimbowfish**!" A giant, puffy blowfish made of cloud hovered about Katsu-sensai. It was so huge that it needed to shrink itself in order to fit in the room. It had two glowing blue dots for its eye, with spiky formation around the body, acting as spikes.

 **Puff-Cloud Nimbowfish-Rank 3, WIND, Fish/Xyz/Effect, 2100 ATK, 0 DEF.**

Yusuke awed at the sudden appearance of a new Xyz monster on Sensai's side of the field. "Nimbowfish's effect activates! During my opponent's turn, I can detach one overlay unit from this card…" One of the green comets absorbed into the monster's cloudy body. "I can inflict 200 points of damage for each Puff-Cloud monster I have on my side of the field, including ones in my Pendulum Zones! There are three currently on the field, meaning you take 600 points of damage!"

His Xyz expanded before it blew out air through its mouth, causing the cloud spikes popping out from its body. It struck on Yusuke, but since it was made of clouds, it didn't hurt him physically.

"Grgh!" Yusuke covered his face by the attack.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2500**

"Well, I can't really do anything else, but end my turn here," Yusuke said as he completed his turn.

"My turn, I draw!" Katuo-sensai stated. "As you can see, Yusuke, it was possible for me to summon my Fusion and Xyz monsters thanks to my Pendulum Cards. Pendulum Cards or alternatively, Pendulum Monsters, have many kinds of Pendulum Effect. Pendulum Summon helps Duelists to get the right amount of material to use for Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz."

Yusuke thought the words he said there. Aiko and Sasuke thought about it, too. Sasuke was the one in deepest thought.

"Perhaps Pendulum Summon will help you to access your special Mirror Summon," Katsuo-sensai said. That made Yusuke's think even more.

He was right. With Pendulum Summon, he could summon the right material to use Mirror Summon.

"For this turn, I will just set a card and end here." He laid down one face-down. "I will warn you one thing, Yusuke."

"Um, yes?" he asked.

"Once you draw your card, it will be your last turn of this Duel," he stated.

"What!?" He gasped. Aiko also looked surprised like him while Sasuke kept his expression calm.

"I have set my victory for this Duel. If you don't draw the right card, then it already means that you lost the Duel. So, give me all you got!" He exclaimed.

Yusuke sweated like bullet, but breathed in and out to calm himself down. He slowly laid his finger on the top card of his Deck.

"Yusuke…" His mirror-self appeared.

 _Man, you appear either at the right timing or wrong timing, dude._

"Ah-hem, Yusuke, you're sweating nervously. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I wish, my other me, but I just don't know why, but I feel very nervous. It almost feel like…like…"

"Like the time you lost to Atsushi Kai," he stated.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Yusuke, as I watched this Duel through your eyes like mine, you were doing very well. This is no time to feel nervous or…afraid. Just believe in yourself, and most importantly believe in your Deck. Even if you did draw a card that won't guarantee a win, it never failed you before and I don't believe that your Deck will fail you here, or ever," he explained.

Yusuke gave a smirk. "You know what? You're right, my other me. I'll just put my heart into my Deck!" he declared. "My turn, I DRAW!"

He drew his card, creating an arc of light like his previous duels he had before this one. He slowly looked at the card, revealing to be the second Pendulum Card.

"This is it!?" He realized before that card and his other one shined together.

"That sparks in his eye…" Katsuo-sensai thought.

"Katsuo-sensai, I am not sure if this will make me win, but I will give it all my best!" He exclaimed happily. "I, using Scale 1 **Dawn Sage** and Scale 8 **Dusk Knight** , set my Pendulum Scale!"

On his right side, an elderly man with long gray beard and blue robe appeared. He wore big, bulky shoulder pad for each shoulder, sapphire brooch over his chest, and rest of the clothes were sky blue, but as you looked down, the shade of the color becomes darker. He also had dark blue shoes, and brown scepter that looked like a tree's trunk with blue orb tied in bunches of roots at the top of scepter. His eyes were gray color.

 **Dawn Sage-Level 6, Scale 1, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

On his left side, a young woman in a dark, dusky purple armor appeared. Her armor was slick and sharp along the edge around her waist area. The armor also came with shoulder pad, gold in color and two red dots that makes it like a head of a dragon. She had dark violet eyes, and beautiful red hair coming out over his back while a black helmet covered her head. She held a silver sword, looking more like a rapier thanks to the design of the hilt area, which was gold color.

 **Dusk Knight-Level 4, Scale 8, DARK, Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Those two Pendulum Cards, they're Sensai's original Pendulum Cards!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"So, you managed to use those cards. Well then, let's see if you can Pendulum Summon," Katsuo-sensai said.

"Sure thing! With my Pendulum Zone set with these two monsters, I will do Pendulum Summon!" Yusuke declared.

A giant pendulum appeared above him as it began swaying with two numbers, 1 and 8 appeared below the monsters respectfully.

"Sway, pendulum of my heart! Create the arc of hope and courage for anyone and everyone who's in the slum! Pendulum Summon! Come out, my monster partners!"

Three beams of light came out of the portal. "First, new monster to introduce! Please welcome **Kraken Crusher**!"

This monster was a giant black squid with blue markings all over its body. The body looked like slashes, and it had two yellow eyes and its two tentacle arms were huge.

 **Kraken Crusher-Level 3, WATER, Aqua/Effect, 1400 ATK, 900 DEF.**

Masquerade Houdinia gestured to Kraken Crusher as it waved its tentacle to happily back to her.

"Second, another new guest to the table, please meet **Thorny Drago**!" This one was a red and purple thorny devil lizard, with grey eyes. Its size was big or small as golden retriever.

 **Thorney Drago-Level 4, FIRE, Reptile/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

"And last, but not least, my ace monster, the one and only…Masquerade Caped Crusader!" His ace monster appeared out of a white smoke as it posed epically like if it is on a stage.

"Wow! Yusuke, he….he Pendulum Summoned three monsters…awesome!" Aiko cheered.

"Amazing…" Kuro said as she stuck her face out to peek.

Sasuke didn't say any words as he watched. Katsuo-sensai looked strongly at Yusuke and his summoned monsters, with his arms crossed as he showed a small smirk.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Puff-Cloud Nimbus-Level 1, Scale 8, WIND, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Normal Effect: While your opponent controls a monster, Special Summon this card from your hand. While this card is the only "Puff-Cloud" monster on your side of the field, draw 1 card. Pendulum Effect: When the monster you controls destroyed an opponent's monster and they didn't take damage, inflict damage equals to the difference between your attacked monster's ATK and destroyed monster's ATK.  
_

 _Puff-Cloud Foghost-Level 1, Scale 6, WIND, Zombie/Pendulum/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown. Pendulum Effect: When you Xyz or Fusion Summoned a "Puff-Cloud" monster to your side of the field, all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls cannot be activated until the End Phase.  
_

 _Puff -Cloud Cumulion-Level 3, WIND, Beast/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: Unknown  
_

 _Puff-Cloud Stratocumulbee-Level 3, WIND, Insect/Effect, 300 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: Unknown  
_

 _Puff-Cloud Cirrostartosaures-Level 7, WIND, Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect, 2500 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon all the materials used to summon this card from your Graveyard to your side of the field.  
_

 _Puff-Cloud Nimbowfish-Rank 3, WIND, Fish/Xyz/Effect, 2100 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 3 WIND monsters. During your oppponent's turn only, detach one material from this card; Inflicts 200x damage equal to the numbers of Puff-Cloud monsters you control on your side of the field, including ones in your Pendulum Zones.  
_

 _Dawn Sage-Level 6, Scale 1, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown. Pendulum Effect: Unknown  
_

 _Dusk Knight-Level 4, Scale 8, DARK, Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF._ _Normal Effect: Unknown. Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 _Kraken Crusher-Level 3, WATER, Aqua/Effect, 1400 ATK, 900 DEF. Effect: W_ _hen this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy 1 Monster on the field._

 _Thorney Drago-Level 4, FIRE, Reptile/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1600 DEF. Effect: All Battle Damage you wold take involving this card is given to your opponent instead_.

 _Pendulum Set-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When you have two or more Pendulum Cards in your Extra Deck, set two to your Pendulum Zones. If you already have your Pendulum Zones set, banish the set cards.  
_

 _Pendulum Re-Scale-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Target 1 Pendulum Card you controls, face-up in the Pendulum Zone. Then, send 1 Monster Card from your hand and that target Pendulum Card's Scale is changed to that sent monster's Level._

 _Speedy Xyz-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Targets two or more monsters with the same Level and use them as Xyz Materials to Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster with equal Rank from your Extra Deck (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon).  
_

* * *

 **Wooo! I worked real hard on this chapter, and I think it is ready to be uploaded! As for the New Cards Cheat Sheet, that will be added at later time, probably tomorrow.**

 **Speaking of new cards, this chapter introduced a lot of new cards (which is why I will work on the cheat sheet later)! Kraken Crusher and Thory Drago are made by my good FF friend, pokemonking0924. The new archtype, Puff-Cloud, all new Spell and Trap cards, and Dawn Sage and Dusk Knight are made by yours truly. What do you guys think of them all?  
**

 **Did anyone get Fire Emblem Fates for the 3DS? I am going to get my hard copy shipped this week, so I can't wait for it to be delivered here to my home! I even started writing a fan-fic for it, so if you are curious and want to check it, you may do so by going to my Profile. Leave any feedback for it, too. It helps a lot!**

 **That is all I want to say. Also, for people who are wondering from my other Yu-Gi-Oh fan-fic, Yugioh Muikai, and whole thing about the movie crossover...trust me, it will come. There are few things I want to complete for this story before I start writing the movie crossover. We'll surely see it, so please be patient. I will let you all know any updates for it in future announcements.**

 **Anyway, that is all for now! Sorry to leave a cliffhanger, but I will see you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


	20. Chapter 20 Enter the Fire

**-Chapter 20-**

 **Enter the Fire**

"Woah….Yusuke Pendulum Summoned his monsters, using Sensai's old Pendulum Cards!" Aiko looked amazed.

"Just why…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well done, Yusuke. You have successfully Pendulum Summoned your monsters from your hand," Katsuo-sensai said. "But, now let's see if you can utilize your Pendulum Cards' effect."

"Certainly!" Yusuke pumped his fist up, showcasing his excitement. "I activate Dawn Sage's pendulum effect! When I control a Spellcaster or Warrior type monster, it gains 500 ATK for boost. Both my Masquerade monsters now get 500 points for their Attack!"

Dawn Sage waved his scepter before the orb on the top shined a bright blue light, emanating a pulse of wave as it hit both his Spellcaster, making their body glow in light as their ATK increased respectfully.

"Now, I declare to attack!" He declared. "First, I make Thorny Drago to attack your Xyz monster. Go, Thorny Drago!"

Thorny Drago leaped into mid-air as it opened its mouth ride, revealing some sharp teeth.

"Wait!? Is he nut!? His monster will be destroyed if he does that!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Unless," Sasuke said.

Thorny Drago bitten the cloudy blowfish, but when it did, it got bounced back, hitting the ground and shattered itself.

"Thorny Drago's effect activates! Any Battle Damage I would take with it is inflicted to my opponent instead," Yusuke explained as the damage dealt to Katsuo-sensai instead.

 **Katsuo-sensai's LP: 1300**

"Next up, Kraken Crusher goes and attacks, too! Kraken Crusher, use your Crush Impact!" His squid monster wrapped Nimbowfish, but just like Thorny Drago, its tentacles were bounced back and the Xyz struck back, destroying the poor squid.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1800**

"I activate Nimbowfish's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I inflict 600 damages to your Life Points," Katsuo-sensai said as cloudy spikes strike on Yusuke.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1200**

"Thanks to Kraken Crusher's effect, I get to destroy 1 monster on the field. I choose your one and only Xyz!" Yusuke declared as a Graveyard portal opened up, revealing Kraken Crusher as it used its tentacles to drag the Xyz down into the portal.

"Oh! So, that is why he made it be destroyed by battle on purpose!" Aiko realized.

"First, he sacrificed Thorny Drago, so that he can damage Sensai's Life Points and then use Kraken Crusher to destroy his monster….well play," Sasuke analyzed. "Now, that Sensai's field is empty, he can direct attack!"

"Now that your field is empty, Sensai, it's time to end this! Masquerade Caped Crusader, do your thing! Magical Beam," Yusuke snapped his finger.

His ace monster bowed before he charged up his attack. The energy gathered into one palm, and then he blasted the energy in a straight rainbow-colored beam.

"Trap Card, open; **Puff-Cloud Judgement Fist**!" His face-down flipped up, revealing a puffy, cloudy giant fist aiming over a scared goblin.

"When this card is activated, I negate an attack. Then, I remove from play one Puff-Cloud monster in my Graveyard and inflict damage equals to that banished monster's ATK by half to my opponent. I remove from play Puff-Cloud Cirrostartosaures to inflict 1250 damage to your Life Points!"

"What!?" Yusuke gasped.

"No way!" Aiko gasped, too.

 _Now that is just OP!_

The rainbow beam absorbed into a cloud formed in front of the owner. It materialized into a giant fist, and it aimed at Yusuke, launching at him before it landed a punch at him. Although not too strong, it just went through him.

 **Yusuke's LP: 0**

All the monsters disappeared as the wave field dissipated.

"That. Was. Awesome," Aiko thought aloud. "That Trap Card was kind of OP, although."

 _That is just what I said!_

"I agree," Sasuke nodded.

 _But, I said that first!_

Katsuo-sensai walked over to Yusuke as Sasuke and Aiko joined in, too.

"Yusuke, you did well. I congratulate you," he said.

"Huh? What for?" Yusuke asked.

"Remember these words, Yusuke, and to you both, too; believe in yourself and in your Deck. That is a way to victory. Also, you may have the two Pendulum Cards I gave you. I think they suit better with your Deck than mine," Katsuo-sensai stated.

Yusuke nodded as he grinned. Aiko grinned, too while Sasuke kept his demeanor the same as usual.

Kuro decided to show up, entering the room like normally (she does not tell them that she was watching all the time). "Everyone, lunch is ready."

"Sweet! I am starving," Yusuke said as his stomach growled like a lion. Aiko chuckled as Sasuke just facepalmed. Katsuo-sensai smirked while Kuro smiled.

After a day of training, they settled down for today's dinner. While they were eating, Miss Akako rushed into the dinner room, surprising them as she made Yusuke choked on his food again, but he managed to swallow it.

"Akako-san, is something wrong?" Kuro asked, looking worry.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have something to show you all!" She exclaimed.

"What is it, Akako?" Katsuo-sensai asked.

The three young pupils wanted to know, too. "This!" she stated as she turned on the TV.

In the nick of time, they saw the cheif manager of the IDLC, Sazaki.

"Good evening, citizens of Tokyo, Japan, and the world! My name is Tensai Sazaki, the chief manager of the International Dueling League Committee. I would like to announce great, wonderful news to you all!" Sazaki stated.

Yusuke's eyes flickered with interests as he scooched closer to the television.

"As you know, this year's International Dueling Championship Tournament will be hosted by Tokyo, just like last year, but to add little bit of originality, the standard tournament held in a stadium will be changed to a new tournament standard that we, here at the IDLC thought, with the help and support of our staff, and the rest of the members around the world. This year, we'll be hosting the tournament by challenging our participants to Duel each other across the inter-district area of Tokyo!" Suddenly, a map of the city appeared, with the red line making a giant circle around the central district of Tokyo.

"Within the encircled area as you see on the TV monitor right now, this area will be the authorized area for any dueling activities during the time of the tournament. In this tournament, the Duelists will duel each other out through search and duel method, meaning you must find your opponents first before they find you to Duel. When the Duel commenced and ended, the winner will proceed, with a special keycard that the loser will forfeit. Once you collect all five keycards, you can combine them to create a map, and on that map, it will tell the location where you must go in order to continue in the tournament. However, to add a mix into the rules, not only the loser has to forfeit his or her keycard, but he or she must forfeit their strongest card as well."

"What!?" Yusuke and Aiko gasped. Katsuo-sensai looked stern at Sazaki while Sasuke did the same, too.

"Oh dear…" Kuro thought aloud.

"We'll bring more information about the tournament as days pass until the first day of the tournament comes. The tournament will be held in the next two months, the last month of summer. I hope to see some very exciting duels, and one more important announcement to make is the registration for the tournament will be open the day after this announcement. You may register in-person at the main IDLC HQ in central district of Tokyo or your local Dueling Cards' store with the registered IDLC license, or online. If you would like to test your skills, have fun, or even challenge the 4 Horsemen, and possibly…that is probably, the King of Duelist himself, Atsushi Kai, then I hope to see you in the tournament. Goodnight, everyone," he finished as the broadcast ended.

There was a moment of silence for few seconds. "Guys…I am so going to register tomorrow," Yusuke said, breaking the silence.

"So am I!" Aiko screamed.

 _Well, obviously you two will register…._

"Akako, is that what you wanted to show?" Katsuo-sensai asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Isn't it cool? It also gives you guy the reason to train even harder from now on."

"And, it's something to look forward to, too!" Yusuke exclaimed. "This is it; my chance to get my rematch with Atsushi Kai!"

Sasuke chuckled, catching their attention, especially Yusuke. "You? Duel the King? That's a good joke."

"It can happen! Well…again, but it can happen! I dueled him once before!" He argued.

"Do you know how many people in the world want to duel the King? It is conclusive that every Duelist in the world wants to duel King Atsushi to become the next King of Duelists. However, the chance of everyone achieving that is none. Only the very few can, and most of the times, it is one or two of the Horsemen of Dueling," Sasuke explained.

"Well…I dueled one of the Horsemen, too! I think it means I am one of the lucky few to have the most likely chance to duel Atsushi…again!" Yusuke exclaimed.

 _Well, you're the main protagonist after all._

"Yeah! Like what he said," Yusuke agreed.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke argued. _Hey, my fact and opinion matters….occasionally._ "Even though you dueled him and one of the Horsemen, it does not mean there will be another chance, and if there is, even with your fancy, new summoning method, it is very slime and difficult to defeat the King because…nobody can defeat!"

"Well, as long as I believe in myself, then I think anything is possible!" Yusuke stated.

"Enough, both of you," Katsuo-sensai said, with calm, yet serious tone. "I believe what you two say is true in many ways, but words can only be proven through action. Like Akako said, from here on and end, you three will train harder in order to prepare for the upcoming tournament. If any of you can make it through the preliminaries, then there may be a chance to duel the King."

Yusuke nodded to the sensei with a big grin over his face. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked disgusted, but he agreed with the teacher.

"I believe it is getting late now. You all should go to your bedroom and rest for the day," he suggested, although he said in a way that sounded more like an order.

"Yes, Sensai," Sasuke obeyed.

"You got it, teach," Yusuke said.

"Yes, Sensai," Aiko said.

 _-Not Yusuke's POV-_

Sasuke stared at the ceiling as he thinks to himself. The time was now almost midnight. He couldn't go to sleep because…of his teacher's words, and his argument with Yusuke.

'Hmph! I respect my Sensai's words, but what I believe in is more important than what that kid, Yusuke says!' Sasuke thought.

He slowly got up from his bed, and decided to take a midnight stroll to get his head cool off.

Sasuke walked to the park, which was not too far from the dojo agency. He usually came here to get his mind off from things. The night sky twinkled with few stars as he stood at the balcony, where he can see the illumination made by the skyscrapers of the city, including the famous Sky Tree Tower.

"…If I want to get stronger and achieve my chance to face the King, I may have to learn that new summoning method," Sasuke thought aloud. "Mirror Summon…."

Suddenly, he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned around, seeing a tall man in raggy clothes (same man that Iris defeated). "Who are you?" he asked.

"I heard what you said, kid. You know about Mirror Summon," he said as he smirked oddly.

"What!?" Sasuke looked surprised. "You know it, too?"

He chuckled a bit, although sinisterly. "If you want your answers, then Duel me, kid!" He stated as he activated his D-Ring, transforming into his Duel Disk.

Sasuke put up with a serious demeanor. "If you're asking for a challenge, then I will not back down. Bring it on!" He activated his D-Ring, too!

- _Yusuke's POV-_

Yusuke tried to sleep, but he couldn't.

"Yusuke…" His mirror-self appeared. "Do you feel well?"

Yusuke got out of the bed. "Well, not really. I kind of feel bad."

"Is it having to do with that young lad, Sasuke?" He asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I was being too harsh on him. I think I'll go apologize to him," Yusuke decided.

"Suit yourself, but I suggest going outside. I sensed him and it appeared that he left out of his room, and headed outside. He still hasn't come back yet," his mirror-self explained.

"OK," he nodded.

Yusuke headed outside to find Sasuke. After walking around a bit, his D-Ring was blinking light.

"Hmmm, hey! My D-Ring is blinking!" He noticed. "That means that someone's dueling right now."

He looked around until he came to a park when his D-Ring reacted strongest.

"Gaaahhh!" He heard a scream. Yusuke turned and saw Sasuke, lying on the ground.

"Sasuke!" He yelled as he ran over to his side. "Yo, Sasuke, what happened to you, dude?!"

"Grggh," he grunted.

"Hmph! Pathetic," a voice said as Yusuke turned to the source of the voice, seeing a man. "That was so lame, but now that your friend is here, perhaps I'll have a better Duel."

"Did you do this to him?" Yusuke asked.

"You….what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned him. "Get…out of here!"

"No way, Sasuke! I'll not leave you alone!" He decided as he faced against the culprit. "Hey, sir! What's the big idea, hurting my friend?!"

The man laughed evilly. Yusuke's mirror-self appeared as he looked very alerted. "Yusuke! This man is giving a dark wave of energy. It can only mean one thing!"

"He is possessed by a Mirror Monster, right?" He asked.

"Exactly. Be careful," he warned him.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Yusuke exclaimed, with positive look as he activated his D-Ring, transforming it into his blue Duel Disk.

"Duel Mode Initiate. Searching Duelist Nearby…Duelist Found! D-Wave Field On!" His Duel Disk pulsed out several waves, creating the duel field that covered the entire park area. "Dueling Commence!"

"DUEL!" They both yelled, starting the Duel.

 **Yusuke vs. Ash: 4000 LPs**

"I shall make the first move, kid!" Ash drew five cards to start off this duel. "First, I normal summon my Level 4 Burn Feur Hound Dog!"

The fire-breathing dog roared into the field. "When this monster is normal summoned, I draw 1 card from my Deck." He drew a card. "And, if the drawn card is a FIRE monster, you're inflicted with 600 points of damage! And what do you know? I drew a FIRE monster!"

His hound dog monster shot out a fireball, hitting Yusuke as he covered with his arms crossed over his face.

"Grgh!" He cringed.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3400**

"However, the effect does not end there! Since I drew this monster, I get to Special Summon it! Go, my second Burn Feur Hound Dog!" His second one appeared next to his first clone. "Thanks to its effect, it inflicts 300 damages to your Life Points!

Yusuke cringed again as he got hit by another fireball.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3100**

Sasuke helplessly watched as he sat on the bench nearby.

"Man that feels really hot! No pun intended," Yusuke thought aloud.

"With these two monsters on my side of the field, I construct the Overlay Network!" He declared as his two monsters turned into two red energies, entering the spiral galaxy portal. "Hound Dog Guardian of the burning gate of Hades, rise from the ashes of the dead and burn all things in your path! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Burn Feur Behemoth!"

His ace Xyz appeared as the two heads roared at Yusuke. "Woah, now that's a monster!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I activate its effect! By detaching one overlay unit from this card, it inflicts 400x damages for each FIRE monster I have in my Graveyard," he said as the Xyz Monster ate one of its red comets.

Each head shot a bigger fireball at Yusuke. Although, neither of it didn't hit him, the heat felt almost real.

"Gah!" Yusuke gasped.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2300**

"I am not over with your pain, kid! I use my monster as a material for Mirror Summon!" He declared as a mirror portal opened up behind his monster.

"No way!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Here it comes, Yusuke!" His mirror-self warned him.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Burn all my foes before me to the depth of hell!" His Xyz roared before it swallowed into the portal, and the red light shone through, making a shattering of glass for sound effects. "Mirror Summon! Come out, my beauty! Shard 4! **Volcarage Triple Hound-Dog**!"

Three dog heads popped out of the portal until its entire body came out slowly and steady. Its body was purely orange, but the underbelly was black. The three heads were covered with mane, each with different color (green for left, red for middle, and blue for right). Each eye glowed in blood red color as each head had sharp teeth. This monster was truly based on Cerberus from the ancient Greek myth about the realm of Hades.

 **Volcarage Triple Hound-Dog-Shard 4, FIRE, Beast/Mirror/Effect, 2300 ATK, 2800 DEF.**

Ash laughed evilly until he became a maniac. Yusuke sweated as he looked worry, with the powerful, defensive Mirror monster stood in front of him. His mirror-self also looked wary to see such a beast.

* * *

 **Hello, guys! I am officially in my Spring Break, so more time for writing for me! The New Cards Cheat Sheet for this chapter will be in the next chapter because I only introduce two new cards, so it would be too short to even have it here.**

 **Is anyone playing Fire Emblem Fates? If not, it is a very great game! It is my first ever Fire Emblem game, but I really like it so far. The characters, the story, the gameplay, it is really fun. Try it out, if you have not brought it. I recommend Birthright if you are first-timer, but if you want more challenging way, you should play Conquest. There is also a third edition, Revelation for download, but you need a physical copy of the game.**

 **Anyway, guys, sorry to leave with another cliffhanger, but the next couples of chapter will be interesting, and hopefully all of them will come out within a week. I also have my birthday approaching very soon (March 29th, if you wanted to know), so I will have something special...Anyway, I hope to see you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	21. Chapter 21 From Pendulum to Mirror

**-Chapter 21-**

 **From Pendulum to Mirror**

Ash laughed evilly like a maniac. "With solid defense, I add two cards face-down and then end my turn!" He threw out two face-down cards, ending his turn.

"Finally it's my turn. I draw!" Yusuke exclaimed, drawing his card.

"Trap Card Open: **Self-Destructive Draw**!" One of his set cards flipped up, showing an image of a Duelist drawing his card and when he did, an explosive device near him exploded, scaring the living out of him. "This card is activated when my opponent draws a card. During his or her Draw Phase, he or she will be inflicted with 200 points of damage."

"Say what?!" Yusuke gasped before he got exploded in front of him. He slammed hard on the ground with his back.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2100**

"This Trap Card is a Continuous Trap, so it will be staying on the field for a while…until your demise!" Ash laughed again.

"Crap! This is not good!" Yusuke thought.

"Yusuke, are you alright?" His mirror-self asked.

"Yeah, but this is not a good situation. This guy is a fan of effect damage," he stated.

"His Deck most likely focuses on burn effect. Be careful, Yusuke." His other-self warned him.

Yusuke looked over the cards in his hand. None of them could help him as of now. Yusuke gritted his teeth, revealing his hint of frustration.

"Yusuke…" He looked to his mirror-self. "Remember that man, Katsuo-sensai's words."

" _Remember these words, Yusuke, and to you both, too; believe in yourself and in your Deck. That is a way to victory"_

"Believe in yourself and in your Deck. That is a way to victory," he repeated. He clenched his hand over his heart, closing his eyes for a moment and then opened it.

"Right. I can't give up! If I stop believing in myself, then I am over!" he thought in his mind. "OK! First, I normal summon Thorny Drago!"

A lizard that had a size of retriever dog appeared on his side. "Battle! I declare it to attack your monster!"

Thorny Drago jumped for an attack. "Ha! Fool! You know that it won't destroy it!" Ash exclaimed.

Thorny Drago bitten on his Mirror Monster, which waved the lizard off, but it landed on its feet without getting hurt.

"Thorny Drago's effect activates! Any Battle Damage that I get during battle involving this card is dealt to my opponent instead!"

Thorny Drago let out a mighty roar, like a real dragon. It hit Ash, causing him to scream and landed on his butt.

 **Ash's LP: 2600**

"Well done, Yusuke," his mirror-self said as Yusuke gave him a thumb-up.

"Curse you!" Ash growled as he got back on his feet. "You'll pay! Trap Card Open: **Reflect Damage!** "

His face-down revealed to be two Duelists being blown away by equal force of the explosion. "When I took a Battle Damage from one attack, you take the same damage I took!"

The Trap card let out the same roar, like Thorny Drago's roar at Yusuke.

"Gaaahh!" he yelled.

 **Yusuke's LP: 700**

"I set two cards and end my turn," Yusuke finished.

"My turn, I draw!" Ash drew his card wildly. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Wait, huh?! You're not going to attack or summon anymore monsters?!" Yusuke asked. He never had someone skipped his or her turn during a Duel before.

"I don't need to when I have my Mirror Monster on my side of the field! Thanks to its effect, if I did not declare it to attack during my Battle Phase, it can inflict 400 points of damage during my End Phase!"

"What!?" Yusuke gasped horrifically.

The three-headed beast dog blasted out three fireballs. Yusuke hesitantly dodged the impending attacks, but the third one hit him successfully.

 **Yusuke's LP: 300**

"Yusuke! Are you OK?" His mirror-self asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this is NOT good!" Yusuke cringed.

"Not good indeed. This man's Mirror Monster has an effect that can inflict damage by not declaring it to attack during his End Phase. With 2800 Defense points, it won't be destroyed unless Yusuke can summon a monster with 3000 or more attack, but even so, that face-down card makes me worry. Not to mention, the Self-Destruct Draw will inflict 200 points of damage during Yusuke's Draw Phase. If Yusuke don't draw the right card…."

"Hey, yo…" His mirror-self snapped out from his thought and looked at Yusuke. "Are you alright, dude? You're like staring in space."

"Hmph. I wasn't staring in space, but thinking. Yusuke, I do not want to say this to make you nervous, but if you don't draw the right card, then…"

"Hey, cheer up, man! I'm pretty sure we'll make this through…as long as we believe in my Deck!" Yusuke exclaimed, with his fist pumped and clenched strongly.

"Yusuke…" he sighed. "Right, of course. I shouldn't forget what your teacher said even though I'm the one who reminded you his words."

"Hey, weirdo! Stop talking to yourself!" Ash yelled. "I end my turn."

"You got it, dude!" Yusuke showed him a thumb-up. "Now…" He laid his finger on the top of his Deck.

"Let's…" His mirror-self putted himself in the same pose, like Yusuke. "Do…" Yusuke said. "This…" His mirror-self said. "THING!"

Their voice synchronized while they drew the card together, showing off in a bright arc of light. Yusuke turned his card around to see the face.

 **Yusuke's LP: 100**

"Hey, this card...!" He realized, giving him a flashback.

- _Flashback_ -

Yusuke walked down the hallway before he was stopped by Kuro.

"Hey, Yusuke!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah?" he turned around to see her.

"Um…" she wiggled her fingers. "That was a great Duel you showed, and congratulations for winning."

"Thanks!" He smiled. "It was really fun."

"It really looked like that way. As a way to show my gratitude for showing me such a good duel, I want you to have this card," she said as she handed him one card.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Well, it is an old card that I found when I picked it up on the street while I was going to grocery store. Someone must have dropped it, and since I'm really not a Duelist and all, I thought that maybe you should have it and take good care of it," she explained.

"Sure thing! Thank you, Kuro," he thanked her.

- _Flashback Ends_ -

Yusuke looked at the card he drew, and decided what to do with it.

"It looks like this card was destined to be drawn and used in this particular duel, especially in the predicament we are in," his mirror-self thought aloud.

"Yeah, I think you're right, my other me," Yusuke nodded. "OK! I set a card and end my turn here."

"Huh? Seriously? So, I see you're giving up!" Ash chuckled. "Well, it's been good to know you, kid! I draw!"

He snickered evilly as pumped his fist. "Just to be nice and all, I'll switch my monster, Volcarage Triple-Hound Dog to Attack position and let it attack you for this turn. Go, Triple Burn Finisher!" He declared.

His monster unleashed powerful flamethrowers in red, blue, and green colors at Yusuke. The fire consumed him.

"Yusuke!" Sasuke yelled.

Ash laughed evilly, thinking that he really finished him off. However, he soon found something odd. "Huh….Wait, what?!"

When the fire cleared, there was something in front of Yusuke that protected him and Thorny Drago from his monster's attack. A figure with dark purple robe with a hood stood there, protecting Yusuke from the attack. The figure revealed to be a young girl, who looked to be around mid-teen, with one eye missing, but she had a left eye, glowing in silver color. Her skin was blue, but it looked like she was stitched up like if she was a Frankenstein. Her hair was dark red. She wore black high-heels, a combat skirt with mix of black and red colors, and the most notable feature about her was the giant crimson red scythe she held that looked a bit mechanical. She reminded me of Ruby Rose from RWBY.

"Wha…What is that thing?!" Ash asked, with surprised expression.

"This is my new monster! Please meet my new friend, **Undead Violet** ," he welcomed his new monster.

 **Undead Violet-Level 2, DARK, Zombie/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"OK, now I know your monster, but how the hell did you survive?!" He asked.

"You see, when my Life Points would become zero from damage, I can reveal this card from my hand to reduce the damage to zero, and then I Special Summon her from my hand," he explained.

Ash gritted his teeth; feeling tricked and never predicting that. "Damn you! I should've not attack!"

"You should've, but hey, no worry. Everyone makes a mistake sometimes," he said.

"Grrrrrrrghh! I end my turn," he growled.

"Alright, my turn…I draw!"

"HAH! Even though I couldn't finish you off by attacking, at least my Trap Card finishes you!" Ash pointed out.

"That won't do it, either," he replied.

"What?!" Ash gasped.

"You see, by banishing Undead Violet from my side of the field, any damage I would take during this turn is negated," he explained as his new monster disappeared along with the winds of violet petals, stopping the effect of the Trap Card.

"Why you!" Yusuke's opponent gritted his teeth, showcasing his frustration.

Sasuke stared as he felt amazed that even with 100 Life Points, Yusuke managed to avoid effect damage.

"Here we go! I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and then I discard two from my hand," he explained as he drew three new cards and discarded two from his hand. Two of the three cards he drew were the Pendulum Cards; Dawn Sage and Dusk Knight.

"Alright, here we go! I, using Scale 1 Dawn Sage and Scale 8 Dusk Knight, complete the Pendulum Scale!" he declared as two monsters rose through the pillar of light.

"He's going to Pendulum Summon!" Sasuke thought.

"Swing, pendulum of my soul! Draw the arc of light to show my determination, my hope! Pendulum Summon, my monster partner!" Only one beam of light popped out of the portal.

"Go, Rookie Witch!" A cute, little witch appeared as she cheered happily to be fighting alongside her owner.

"Huh? Just one monster? How that pipsqueak could defeat my Mirror Monster?" Ash asked mockingly.

"You'll see! I activate Rookie Witch's effect. She can be treated as two monsters for a Tribute Summon of a Spellcaster-type monster. I tribute her…" Rookie Witch disappeared in a flash of light. "…to summon my ace monster, Masquerade Caped Crusader!"

His ace monster appeared, replacing where Rookie Witch was as he made a spectacular appearance, like if he is on a stage show.

"With Dawn Sage in my Pendulum Zone, any Spellcaster and Warrior-type monsters I control gain 500 ATK," he added as his ace monster became stronger with higher ATK. "Battle! I declare Masquearde Caped Crusader to attack while activating its effect! When this card attacks a monster with 2000 or more ATK, that monster is destroyed and you'll be inflicted with half of the destroyed monster's ATK as damage to your Life Points! Magic Beam!"

His ace monster shot out its signature attack, aiming at the Mirror Monster.

Ash smirked. "Not as fast, boy! I activate the Trap Card; Negate Attack. I negate your attack, which also stops the effect since it requires to attack to activate it!"

An invisible barrier stopped the Spellcaster's attack, including its effect. "It looks like your Battle Phase is wasted!" Ash exclaimed as he laughed evilly.

"That's alright, because it is part of my plan. First, I am going to use my Caped Crusader as a material for Mirror Summon!"

His ace monster turned into an orb of light before being swallowed into the blue mirror portal.

"This is…!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Yusuke turned over his mind and soul to his other self, replacing him as he performed the summoning chant.

"What the? Is Yusuke…looked a bit more serious now?" Sasuke asked.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish. Reveal my monster's true color and strength! Bring out the dark crusader of justice who fights from the shadow. Mirror Summon! Come forth! Shard 7! Dark-Sealed Avenger!"

His ace Mirror Monster appeared in all of its glorious physical appearance. "Wait?! You're Mirror Duelist, too?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Mirror Duelist…hmph," Yusuke huffed. "Since I own this card, then yes, I am. Next, I activate the Trap Card; **Willpower Surge**."

This card showed Battle Gargoyle all damaged, striking fast with its fist out in a fiery, red aura at the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"When my Battle Phase had ended by a card effect, then this card allows me to declare my monsters to attack again with their ATK reduced by half, meaning I can declare the Battle Phase one more time!" he explained.

"What?! No, it can't be!" Ash gasped. "But, even so, your monster is not strong enough to destroy mine!"

"You think so?" When he said that, Ash looked a bit confused. "When Dark-Sealed Avenger targets a monster with 2000 or more ATK during the Battle Phase, that target's ATK is reduced by half and that other half is increased to Avenger's ATK."

Dark-Sealed Avenger leaped into the air, with its hand gripped into a fist as dark flames emanated it, with its new 2550 ATK.

"Even so, it is still not enough!" Ash pointed out.

"Have you forgotten that my Dawn Sage's effect? Let me remind you; when I control a Spellcaster or Warrior-type monster, it gains 500 ATK! My Mirror Monster's ATK still increases!" Yusuke pointed out as his Mirror Monster's ATK increased to 3050.

"No way…!" Ash looked scared now.

"Attack! Charged Fist of Justice!" he declared as his Mirror Monster attacked with its powered up fist. It punched the three-headed hound dog, making it shatter into pieces like a mirror.

"Then, Thorny Drago attacks you directly!" he added. The little lizard had bitten his hand, making him cringed in pain when it was released off from his hand.

 **Ash's LP: 1200**

"Well, at least my Life Points are safe. At least, I'll still have some.…" "I activate the Trap Card; **Strike of the Dummy Ninja**!" Yusuke interrupted.

The flipped card revealed a Dummy Ninja, holding its shurikan as it slashed Red-Eye Black Dragon in half.

"When my opponent has more Life Points than mine, then I target one monster on my side of the field. Then, you're inflicted with damage equals to that target monster's ATK reduced by half. I target my Mirror Monster, Dark-Sealed Avenger," he explained.

"No, it can't be possible!" Ash screamed.

The dummy ninja appeared out of the Trap Card, throwing its shuriken at Ash. Dark-Sealed Avenger added its fire to the shuriken, making it into burning shuriken in dark flames. It struck through him, although not killing him as his Life Points drained down to zero.

 **Ash's LP: 0**

 **Yusuke Wins.**

"No, I fail…Sorry, my mas…ter…Ir…" Ash fainted without finishing his sentence. The duel wave field disappeared, along with the monsters.

Suddenly, a flash of memory appeared in Yusuke's he sees was that same beautiful woman, turning around her head as she smiled at him.

" _Hello,…. How are you?" she asked._

" _I feel good….Lady Evie."_

Yusuke turned back to his normal self, but he also fainted, too.

"Yusuke!" Sasuke yelled. He checked him to make sure if he's alright.

"Oh good. He fell asleep," he said as Yusuke snorted while sleeping. "But, now I have to carry him…oh well."

He picked the naïve boy over his back. He looked at the fainted Ash, but decided to leave him like that as he carried Yusuke and headed back home.

Meanwhile, the muscular man in a military-designed clothes appeared out of the shadows. He saw the whole duel.

"The puppet played his role well. I must report this to Master Iris immediately," he decided as he disappeared in a flash.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet for Chapter 20 and 21  
**

 _Puff-Cloud Fist of Judgement-Type: Counter Trap Effect: Negate an attack. Then, remove from play 1 Puff-Cloud monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage equals to that banished monster's ATK by half to your opponent.  
_

 _Volcarage Triple Hound Dog-Shard 4, FIRE, Beast/Mirror/Effect, 2300 ATK, 2800 DEF. Effect: After 1 turn this card was summoned, by making this card not attack during your Battle Phase, inflicts 400 points of damage to your opponent during each of your End Phase.  
_

 _Self-Destructive Draw-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, inflicts 200 points of damage to your opponents during their Draw Phase._

 _Reflect Damage-Type: Normal Trap Effect: If you took a Battle Damage, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent.  
_

 _Undead Violet-Level 2, DARK, Zombie/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: When you would take damage that reduces your Life Points to zero, reveal this card from your hand, negate the damage, and then Special Summon this card from your hand. Banish this card from play from your side of the field to negate the damage you would take that reduces your Life Points to zero. You can only control 1 "Undead Violet" on your side of the field._

 _Dawn Sage-Effect: All Spellcaster and Warrior-type monsters you control gain 500 ATK._

 _Willpower Surge-Type: Counter Trap Effect: When your Battle Phase is ended by a card effect, make all monsters you control from your side of the field to attack again, but with its ATK reduced by half, until the End Phase._

 _Strike of the Dummy Ninja-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When your opponent has more Life Points than yours, target 1 monster you controls on your side of the field; your opponent then receives damage equals to that target's ATK by half._

 **New chapter is up, and I hope it does not have that many mistakes. If it does have one, please let me know through PM or in your review. What do you guys think of "Undead Violet"? She is inspired by two sources; Ruby Rose from RWBY (plainly obvious since I referenced it) and OPFan37's Kurizero from his fan-fic, "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC".  
**

 **I have 4, but maybe 5 more chapters before I make a big announcement. I don't want to rush this story for that big announcement, but maybe I will get a big chapter, and two shorter chapters in the upcoming days. Expect another chapter this week...if I get to it, that is.**

 **Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you soon. I am going to eat lunch and work on my school stuff...even though I am in my Spring Break. Plus, play Fire Emblem Fates! See you guys again.**


	22. Chapter 22 Dark Side of Mirror

**EDIT(3/20/16): Added the New Cards Cheat Sheet; Change a name for one card.**

 **-Chapter 22-**

 **Dark Side of Mirror**

- _Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror_ -

"Interesting…" Iris commented as she was sitting on a chair, like a queen. She and her accompanies have taken over the gang's hideout, including the original ruling gang itself. The hideout was an old, abandoned warehouse, but they managed to clean up a bit to make it roomy and little bit like "home".

"Yes, milady," he said. "I'm affirmative that I found him, the Guardian."

"Cool. So, we can like burst out and get him, right?" The young lad asked.

"Bro, are you stupid or something? We can't just barge in and get what we want, you know," his sister pointed out.

"Patient, Sky. You'll have your chance to do something _fun_ …as long as you obey to me," Iris said.

Sky shrugged as he laid himself on the wall, with his arms crossed.

"What shall we do next, milady?" The muscular man asked.

"We'll wait for now, and continue to keep a close eye on him," she said. "In fact, I got to say; I'm a bit surprised that he has merged with his counterpart."

"Yes, I would agree, milady. I'll keep an eye on the boy, his counterpart for a while," he stated before he left and disappeared into the darkness.

- _Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror_ -

It has been three days since Yusuke joined the Rising Star Agency. If you are wondering, Sasuke brought Yusuke back to the dojo safely without anyone noticing them. However, he still didn't like Yusuke for some reasons.

During these past days, Yusuke attempted to talk with Sasuke, but whenever he did, he just ignored or shrugged away from him. Other than that's problematic, the training over the past days were getting harder and harder, but Yusuke was progressing slowly and steady. He had been waking up early in the morning for 30 seconds earlier each day. After three days, Sasuke wanted to talk Yusuke, so he told him to meet tonight. That time had come.

Yusuke slowly walked into the garden. It was very beautiful, traditional Japanese garden. There were some Koi fishes swimming in the small pond. Sasuke stood quietly, with his face looking away from Yusuke.

"Hey, what's up, Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke turned around. "About time you show up."

His voice sounded the same like usual; grouchy and somewhat anti-social. However, that didn't bother Yusuke.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I…" He looked indecisive, having his mind conflicted with something until he continued speaking. "I want to know how to do Mirror Summon."

Yusuke looked a bit surprised. "Oh! That. Well, it is not that hard to do," he said.

'I wonder if it is OK to explain to him about Mirror Summon,' Yusuke thought.

"We don't have all night to explain it, you know," he stated in strict tone.

"Oh, sorry. Well, you see, Mirror Summon allows you to summon Mirror Monster from your Extra Deck. You just need one material to summon a Mirror Monster, but that material's Level must be equal to the Mirror Monster's Shard, and it also must have the same type," he explained.

"Shard?" he repeated.

"Yeah. It is kind of like its own Level, like Xyz Monster's Rank," Yusuke explained.

"I see. Interesting," he commented. "Next question: How did you get a Mirror Monster?"

"Huh? Oh well…" Yusuke nervously sweated.

'I think this would be bad if I tell him that I met a parallel version of me from another dimension, or is it?' he thought deeply.

"You won't tell me? Fine! I guess I'll find other way to know more about Mirror Summon. Once I understand it and get a Mirror Monster, I will master it!" he said determinedly as he walked away.

Yusuke just watched him go by. His mirror-self appeared few moments ago without noticing him.

"I am concerned about that boy," he said.

"Woah!" Yusuke jumped. He managed to regain his balance, preventing himself from falling into the pond. "You scare me, my other me!"

"I'm sorry to appear before you without notice, Yusuke, but as I was saying, I am concerned about Sasuke," he said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Over these months, we have faced multiple Duelists under the influence of the Mirror Monster's power. From all those experiences, I believe that Mirror Monsters have strange, dark and negative effect on people," he explained.

 _Geez, I never knew that (sarcasm)!_

"Yeah, so…what is your point?" Yusuke asked.

"My point is that it is dangerous for normal people to use a Mirror Monster. For Sasuke desiring it, I feel fear that he may mostly become affected by it, if he gets a hand on one Mirror Monster. It would be worse if he gets two or more, just like our past dueling experience with the young lad, Shota," he said.

"Oh yeah! I remember that kid," Yusuke remembered. "I wonder how he is doing. I hope he's doing well since then."

"I'm very sure he is doing well, maybe even better; now that he is free from the effect of the Mirror Monsters. Just like every other Duelists we faced before, but my primary concern is to stop the people's desire for Mirror Monster," his mirror-self thought aloud.

"Well…If Sasuke wants to know how to Mirror Summon, then…maybe I can teach him, so he won't get corrupted and stuff!" he suggested.

His mirror-self looked at his counterpart, and gave almost blank expression, and then sighed. "That's a start, but even so, it is hard to control the power of the Mirror Monster alone. If it wasn't for me, you would be corrupted by now, Yusuke."

"And that's why I feel great that you have me on my side, my other me!" He exclaimed as pumped his fist. "Although, I think Sasuke can manage Mirror Summon well, like me. He is pretty tough."

"I hope that assumption of yours is true, Yusuke," he said.

- _Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror_ -

1 day passed since their idle chat about Mirror Summon. Sasuke had been thinking about Mirror Summon lately. He was thinking so hard about it that there were moments where Kuro or Aiko asked if he was listening or anything, which he replied that he is fine. He decided take a stroll around the town by himself. Today was the weekend, so Katsuo-sensai allowed everyone to have a break today since he had some business to do.

"Mirror Monster….Shard….Mirror Summon…." He thought as he walked down the street. Even though there are other people passing by, he managed to walk around them, not bumping into them without even looking as he pondered to himself. He eventually stopped near an alleyway.

'How and where did Yusuke get that Mirror Monster? I checked every stores, and websites about Mirror Monster, but nothing," he talked to himself. "Maybe it is an illegal card…Could it?'

"Hey, kid. Are you lost or something?" A voice asked, snickering.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, looking around to notice some people, surrounding him.

"I'm not lost," he replied.

"Oh, I see," One of the men said. "How about a little Duel?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as these guys snickered, with looks that kept him on alert. "No thanks," he replied.

Suddenly, they all activated their Duel Disk, which their disk blade were highlighted with purple colors.

"Hmph. I guess I have no other choice, but…" He activated his D-Ring, transforming into a duel disk. "I am not an ordinary Duelist, just for the warning."

- _10 minutes later-_

All of the street thugs were laid down on the cold ground, completely defeated, single-handedly.

"That's enough practice for today. I think it's time to head back home," he decided.

He turned around, starting to walk back home until he stopped and noticed a young woman, standing in his way.

"Hello there," she greeted.

"And what do you want?" Sasuke asked rudely.

She giggled. "My name is Iris, and I have to say; congratulations."

"For what?" he asked, with his eyebrow raise in confused expression.

"You're very strong Duelist from looking at all these street thugs and gang members you defeated. I am quite impressed," she commented.

"Yeah, but I don't care. If you would excuse, I'll be going back home," he said as he walked around her.

"Do you want to know more about Mirror Summon?" she asked out loud. That question made Sasuke stopped and skipped a heartbeat.

He forcefully turned around. "What was that?!"

"You heard me, but I'll repeat it for you, handsome; do you want to know more about Mirror Summon?" she repeated.

"How do you know about Mirror Summon?" He asked.

She looked over her shoulder, and then turned around completely. "Let's just say I came from a far, far away place where Mirror Summon is _very_ common," she said.

"Really? Where is that place?" he pressured her.

She giggled again. "I'll tell you more…if you can manage to defeat me in a Duel." She activated her D-Ring, which transformed into her dark pink Duel Disk.

"Hmph! If it is a Duel that you want, then I'll teach you some lessons," he declared as he re-activated his.

"Dueling Mode Initiate. Searching Duelist nearby….Duelist found! D-Wave Field, activate!" Both duel disks emanated a pulse of wave, creating the proper duel field. "D-Wave Field completes! Dueling Commence!"

"DUEL!"

 **Sasuke vs. Iris: 4000 LPs**

"As the rule states, the challenger will go first," she said as she drew her first five cards. "I am the challenger, so I'll begin this Duel. First, I normal summon Medusa's Wrath Gorgon Red Eye."

The familiar giant one-eye with hairs of serpent appeared on her side, beaming at Sasuke with its hateful, creepy look. It didn't scare him although.

"Next, I set two cards and end my turn," she added. "Also to point out, while my monster is face-up on the field, you cannot use any Trap Cards."

"Huh? So, you sealed me off from using Trap Cards," Yusuke said. "I'll manage."

"Oh, I'm sure you would do that," she stated.

"My turn, I draw!" He drew his card quickly and strongly. "I summon Color Summoning Die in Attack mode!"

The die with color dots appeared in mid-air on his side. "I activate its effect! Once per turn, I can roll a die and depending on the number of dots it rolled on, I get to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Color Caster monster from my Deck. Go, Color Roll!"

His monster rolled itself until it landed on some dots. It revealed number 3, which the dots were red. "It landed on three, meaning I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Color Caster M monster from my Deck. I choose Color Caster M Elf Archer!"

The red-clothed archer appeared out of the flame, with its beautiful reddish clothes. "I activate my summoned monster's effect! Twice per turn, I can increase or decrease the Level of one monster I control on my side of the field. I choose Color Summoning Die, and increase its level by one."

The archer shot an arrow at the die monster, and when he did, the arrow absorbed into the die, making itself glow in red aura as its Level increased to 4.

"Now, I build the Overlay Network with my Level 4 Color Summoning Die and Elf Archer," he declared as his two monsters turned into orange and red energies respectfully.

"Radiating with the fiery ambition, color this world with your flaming spear and spread your wings into the sky blue sky! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Color Caster CMY Volcano-Valkyrie**!"

This monster was a woman riding on a white Pegasus. She wore red armor with small flaming skull for its emblem on the back, and a bigger one on her breastplate. Her forearm was with armor, with the same color and yellow spikes popped out to the side for each shoulder pad and black gloves for the hands. Her helmet revealed her two crimson eyes while her red-violet hair was straight and it was mid-length to the back of her neck. The armored boots were decorated with red and silver linings for effect. Her Pegasus was also covered with armory in golden yellow color for its head and legs only. She wielded a golden spear on her right hand.

 **Color Caster CMY Volcano-Valkyrie-Rank 4, FIRE, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2400 ATK, 2300 DEF.**

"I activate my Xyz's effect! By detaching one of its overlay units…" One of her red comets absorbed into the tip of the spear. "…I get to destroy one monster on your side of the field and sent it to the Graveyard!"

Suddenly, the tip of the spear ignited into a flame. She threw her spear at the Red Eye, staving right into the eye as it screamed in pain before it shattered. "However, when I used this effect, my monster's ATK is decreased by 400. It's time for battle! I declare Volcano-Valkyrie to direct attack your Life Points! Flame Charge!"

His Xyz flied toward her, with its spear aiming straight at her. She smirked in respond to the impending attack.

"Trap Card, open; **Head of the Gorgon**!" One of her set cards flipped up, revealing a man in armor, holding a gorgon's head as several men looked at it with horrified face while their body was turning into stone.

"When my opponent declares to attack, this card negates the attack and end the Battle Phase. Then, I get to add 1 Level 4 or lower Medusa's Wrath monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand," she explained as one card slid out of her Deck, and then she took it.

"Tch! I set three cards and end my turn," Sasuke finished.

"Oh, that's so unfortunate for you! You thought you would get at least half of my Life Points. Too bad," she thought aloud. "But, now I'll give you some."

"Say what?" he asked.

"Trap Card, open; **Gorgon Poison**!" This Trap Card had an image of two vials with one that has green gorgon venom inside, and the other one has snakes eyes inside it. In the background, a gorgon was hidden in the darkness.

"When this card is activated, I can select one of the two effects. Either I make my opponent loses 300 Life Points for each Medusa Wrath monster I control or loses 300 Life Points for each face-down card you controls. I choose the latter," she said as Sasuke felt great pain, with green aura emanating his body for few seconds.

 **Sasuke's LP: 3100**

"I believe it is now my turn. I draw!" She drew her card, with both thrilling and sadistic tone in her voice. "I use Double Summon, so that I can Normal Summon twice for this turn. Then, I normal summon **Medusa's Wrath Coil Lamia** and **Medusa's Wrath Hyrda Serpent**!"

The first monster was a teenage girl, with her lower half being a purple snake tail. She had long purple braided hair, black and red scaled-theme dress, and red snake eyes. She waved around like a real snake as she winked at him, with hearts popping out when she did that.

 **Medusa's Wrath Coil Lamia-Level 2, DARK, Reptile/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

The second monster a large black Cobra, with white underbelly, two smaller snakes for its arms as the arms' eyes was pink, and the main cobra head was purple.

 **Medusa's Wrath Hydra Serpent-Level 4, Pendulum Scale 1, DARK, Reptile/Pendulum/Effect, 1800 ATK, 700 DEF.**

"It's time to battle. First, I declare Coil Lamia to attack your monster!" She declared as her first monster slithered quickly and wrapped herself around his Xyz monster. However, his Xyz staved her spear into Coil Lamia's chest, killing it.

 **Iris' Life Points: 3000**

"That was pretty stupid move….unless you really meant to do that," he said.

"Ah! Good eye you have," she noted. "You see, when Medusa's Wrath Coil Lamia is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I equip her to the monster that destroyed it. Then, the equipped monster loses 1000 ATK, and its ability is negated." As she explained it, her monster popped out through the Graveyard portal, and then wrapped herself around the Pegasus and the rider very tightly. The Pegasus screamed in pain as she gripped it.

"Next, I declare my Hydra Serpent to attack! Death Bites!" She ordered as her second monster charged in and bitten his monster three times for each head.

"Grgh!" He gritted as he took damage.

 **Sasuke's LP: 2300**

"Hm hm hmm," she chuckled. "When the equipped monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon Coil Lamia to my side of the field." Her teen snake girl returned on her side of the field. "Then, Hydra Serpent's effect activates! When it destroyed a monster in battle, it gets to attack again! Go! Death Bites!"

Her second monster leaped into the air as its heads opened its mouth wide, revealing sharp fangs. "Trap Card, open; **Rainbow Force Shield**!" He exclaimed as the card showed a force field with shining rainbow color to its effect, protecting Color Summoning Die inside it.

"By sending 1 Color Caster monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I do not gain damage for this turn," he explained as the force shield covered him just in time.

"My, my, my! You're very impressive!" She applauded. "This Duel is very fun, the most fun Duel I had in a while. I end my turn here."

"Hmph, don't underestimate your opponent," he pointed out. "My turn, I draw!"

He looked at his cards he had in his hand as he think of a strategy. "Trap Card, activate; Call of the Haunted! I resurrect Color Summoning Die from my Graveyard!"

The all-seeing die reappeared on his side of the field as it did some spinning. "I use its effect! Once per turn, I roll a die to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Color Caster monster, depending on the number of dots it rolled on. Go! Color Roll!"

The die rolled itself, rolling slowly until it halted. It landed on number 4. "It landed on 4, meaning that I get to Special Summon Color Caster C monster! I choose my Level 3 Tuner monster, Color Caster C Aqua Maiden!"

A beautiful maiden in blue and white dress splashed out of the water for special effect. "I activate her effect! When she is Special Summoned, I add one Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I add…" One card slid out of his Deck. " **CMY Garden Shrine**!"

This Spell Card had an image of a shrine entangled with green vines all over the place, with green lights shining behind the closed door.

"Then, I use the Ritual Spell Card I achieved!" He declared. "I use Aqua Maiden and Color Summoning Die as the Ritual Materials!"

The shrine appeared behind him as the green light enveloped the field, and his two monsters disappeared by the green light.

"The ancient mage, who wield the power of the lively green nature, come forth! Ritual Summon! Level 6! **Color Caster CMY Midori Mage**!"

A beautiful mage, with green dress, green eyes, and green hair appeared before them. She wielded a scepter with glowing green orb that is detached from the pole as it floated. The body or the pole was tangled with green vines. Her dress was also tangled with vines, including her left arm as she also wore golden shoulder pad for the right shoulder.

 **Color Caster CMY Midori Mage-Level 6, WIND, Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect, 1800 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Oooooh, so what are you gonna do with that monster? You most likely wouldn't make it to attack either of my monsters," Iris noted.

Sasuke smirked at her. "So, you can see my plan? Well….witness it! I activate Midori Mage's effect! When she is Ritual Summoned, for each Color Caster Monster I used as the material to summon her, your monsters are destroyed for each material I used. Since I used two, both your monsters are destroyed!"

Midori Mage used her scepter, making the orb glowed so brightly that the green light enveloped the entire field. Iris covered her eyes as both her monster disappeared while the light dwindled until it dwindled completely.

"Now that your field is completely empty, I declare to direct attack your Life Points! Battle Phase! Midori Mage shall attack you directly!" Sasuke declared as his monster charged up her attack.

"I activate her second ability! When she declares to attack while my opponent controls no monster on his or her side of the field, by targeting one Color Caster monster in my Graveyard, she gains half of that monster's ATK. I choose my Color Caster CMY Volcano-Valkyrie, so she gains 1200 ATK points!" he added as his monster's ATK increased to 3000. "You are finished, and like you promised, you'll tell me about the Mirror Summon, but to conclude this duel, I attack! Green Energize Beam!"

His monster unleashed a powerful charged beam of green light at Iris. It hit her, but she was not fazed by it at all. Sasuke found something wrong about it.

Iris giggled until she laughed out loud. "Foolish boy! I activate monster's effect from my hand!" She revealed the card from her hand, which was a purple pot with golden snake imprinted for design that twirled around the pot. There were also glowing red eyes in the pot.

 **Python of Gorgon's Pot-Level 1, DARK, Reptile/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"What the!?" Sasuke gasped.

"By revealing this card from my hand, I negate the damage and inflict half of that damage to you!" She explained as the pot monster appeared.

The glowing red eyes revealed to belong to a black python, which it leaped out from the pot, and bit Sasuke by his arm.

"Gragh!" He agonized.

 **Sasuke's LP: 800**

"How do you like, silly boy?" she asked.

"Not bad at all. Fortunately, Midori Mage has another effect. If this card was not able to deal any damage during this turn, I gain 300 Life Points during my End Phase. I end my turn," he declared as Midori Mage waved her scepter, restoring her master's Life Points while her ATK points returned to normal.

 **Sasuke's LP: 1100**

'She's very good in her counter, but if the favor doesn't go well for me, I'll activate my last set card, **Colorful Explosion** , which I pay half of my Life Points to target 1 Color Caster monster I control, and make both of us take damage equals to that monster's total ATK. Then, I'll use the monster, **Color Caster Y Ragnorak Dragon** in my hand to activate its effect, which if I was to take damage by card effect, I send this card to negate that damage and inflict it to my opponent. If all goes exactly how I plan, she will take a total of 3600 damage.' Sasuke thought.

The said dragon was yellow for its scale. It had sapphire blue eyes, with silver horns.

 **Color Caster Y Ragnorak Dragon-Level 2, LIGHT, Thunder/Effect, 1000 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"My turn, I draw!" She drew her card and then looked at it, making her joyfully grin.

"So, you want to know more about Mirror Summon, right?" she asked, getting his attention on high alerts. "Well, then…I shall show you a way to Mirror Summon, other than the traditional way! I activate the Spell Card; **Mirror Search and Repair**!"

It showed some robots, searching and picking up shards of mirror as they fix a broken mirror, which was half-fixed. "A Spell Card?!" he looked surprised.

"Yes, it is. This card allows me to select 1 Monster from my Deck. Then, I use that monster as a material for Mirror Summon, but that Mirror Summoned monster is removed from play during my End Phase. I choose my one and only Medusa's Wrath Serpentine Maiden," she stated as half serpent, half woman monster appeared briefly before it was swallowed into a dark purple mirror behind it that appeared out of space.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Bring forth the dragon of hideous, dark beauty! Petrify anything and anyone who stands in my way! Reveal your heinous power to all my foes and this world! Mirror Summon! Appear! Shard 8! Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon!"

Her ace monster reached its arm out of the mirror portal as it pushed each side of the portal to allow itself out of the portal. The mirror portal closed in behind it after its tail came out safely. It roared strongly at Sasuke.

"So, this is your…Mirror Monster?! Where do you people get these monsters?!" Sasuke demanded.

"I'll admit you a little secret; it is not common in your world," she said.

"What?!" he gasped.

"Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon's ability activates!" she declared. "During the battle involving this card, my opponents cannot activate any Spell and Trap Cards, until the End Phase!"

"What?!" he gasped, stronger than before. Her dragon's eye glowed brightly, petrifying his set card into stone.

"It's time to battle!" She exclaimed as her dragon's eyes glowed brightly, petrifying his set card.

"No, my Trap?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon, destroy his pathetic mage with Dark End," she ordered as she snapped her finger, commencing it to attack.

It roared one more time before it shot a powerful dark green flamethrower.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

 **Sasuke's LP: 0**

 **Iris Wins!**

The dragon disappeared along with the field, ending this Duel. Iris walked over to the injured Sasuke.

"So….powerful," he panted. He felt great loss, but not like regular loss. This loss felt very painful, not to mention that the damage he took felt very real. He felt like his backbone got broke by the impact.

"Oh, you poor thing. You only wanted to learn the power, and yet the power you seek completely obliterated you. At least you should be grateful that you are alive," she said. "For giving me such a fun Duel, I'll teach you to use that power…by making you my servant."

That was the last thing he heard from her before he fainted.

- _Few Hours Later_ -

Yusuke and Aiko were helping around the dojo with Kuro's chores. Aiko was sweeping the floor while Yusuke was pulling out weeds.

"Phew! That's the last of it," Yusuke said as he wiped his forehead.

"Me, too!" Aiko stopped sweeping as she stretched her arms out and then cracked her knuckles.

"Thank you for the help, guys," Kuro said as she came with two cups of juice. "I have some juice for you two."

"Sweet! Thanks, Kuro!" Yusuke grabbed one of the cups, and drank it whole.

"You're the best," Aiko said as she drank her cup, too.

While they were drinking, Sasuke came back home as he walked normally.

"Oh, Sasuke! Welcome back home," Kuro noticed. He looked at her, with an expression that scared her. She jumped a bit as Yusuke and Aiko noticed, too.

Then, he gave her an assured grin. "Thanks, Kuro."

He quietly walked to his room without saying any words to them.

"Sasuke…." Kuro sighed.

"It looks he's moodier than before. Although, he's kind of always moody in my opinion," Aiko thought aloud.

"I wonder if something happened to him," Yusuke wondered.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Color Caster CMY Volcano-Valkyrie-Rank 4, FIRE, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2400 ATK, 2300 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters. This card can only be Xyz Summoned if one of the Xyz Materials is Color Caster monster. Once per turn, detach 1 Material from this card; destroy 1 monster on your oppponent's side of the field and send it to the Graveyard. This card loses 400 ATK for each time you activate this effect._

 _Head of the Gorgon-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When your opponent declares to attack, negate that attack and end the Battle Phase. Then, add 1 Level 4 or lower Medusa's Wrath Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 _Gorgon Poison-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Select one of the effects to activate for this turn:_

 _1\. Your opponent loses 300 Life Points for each Medusa's Wrath monster you control on your side of the field._

 _2\. Your opponent loses 300 Life Points for each face-down card he or she controls on his/her side of the field._

 _Medusa's Wrath Coil Lamia-Level 2, DARK, Reptile/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, equip this card to the monster that destroyed this card. Then, that equipped monster loses 1000 ATK and its effect is negated. If that equipped monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon this card to your side of the field.  
_

 _Medusa's Wrath Hydra Serpent-Level 4, Pendulum Scale 1, DARK, Reptile/Pendulum/Effect, 1800 ATK, 700 DEF. Effect: When this card destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again.  
_

 _Rainbow Force Shield-Type: Counter Trap Effect: Discard 1 Color Caster monster from your hand, you don't gain any damage until this turn's End Phase._

 _CMY Garden Shrine-Type: Ritual Spell Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Color Caster CMY Midori Sage". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or the field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. One of the Ritual Materials must be a Color Caster monster._

 _Color Caster CMY Midori Sage-Level 6, Wind, Spellcaster/Effect, 1800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, for every material you used to summon this card, destroy the same number of cards on your opponent's side of the field. When this card declares to attack, target 1 Color Caster monster in your Graveyard; this card gains ATK equals to half of that target monster's ATK. If this card didn't deal any Battle Damage to your opponent, you gain 300 Life Points during the End Phase._

 _Python of Gorgon's Pot-Level 1, DARK, Reptile/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: Reveal this card from your hand if you are going to be inflicted with damage to your Life Points. Negate that damage and inflict half of that damage to your opponent instead._

 _Colorful Explosion-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Pay half of your Life Points. Then, target 1 Color Caster monster you controls from your side of the field; both players than gain damage equals to that monster's total ATK. That target monster is sent to the Graveyard after you activated this effect._

 _Color Caster Y Ragnorak Dragon-Level 2, LIGHT, Thunder/Effect, 1000 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: Reveal this card from your hand if you would take damage by card effect. Negate that damage and inflict it to your opponent instead._

 _Mirror Search and Repair-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Select 1 monster from your Deck. Then, use that monster as a Mirror Material to Special Summon 1 Mirror Monster from your Extra Deck (This Special Summon is treated as Mirror Summon). The summoned monster via this effect is removed from play during this turn's End Phase._

 _Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon-Effect: During the battle involving this card, your opponent cannot activate any Spell and Trap cards. When your opponent activates monster card's effect during the Battle Phase involving this card, this card gains half of that monster's ATK. This card's ATK is returned to normal after the Damage Step._

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I told you that I'll have another chapter this week, like I said in the previous chapter, and this one was a long one. The next chapter will be long, too, with bunch of new cards. I'll have the New Cards Cheat Sheet for this chapter added later.**

 **We finally got to see what Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon's effect does. What do you guys think of its effect?**

 **Next times in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror, trouble will occur between Sasuke and Yusuke, and we'll see Sasuke's ace monster, and its Mirror Counterpart...See you guys then!**


	23. Chapter 23 Shades of Color

**EDIT(3/22/16): Replaced one Trap Card with another Trap card.**

 **-Chapter 23-**

 **Shades of Color**

One day passed; today was now Sunday. Katsuo-sensai and Ms. Aiko weren't back yet, so the dojo and the agency were in the caring hands of the pupils, and Kuro again. As always, Yusuke and Aiko ate their breakfast like pigs.

"Man! This roasted ham tastes so good!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"You should try this bowl of rice with nato, Yusuke," Aiko suggested.

Kuro arrived with tray of more foods. "Here ya you, guys. Nice, warm miso soup!"

Both gluttons took their own cup of miso soup, and began chowing down on it. "I wonder why Sasuke is not coming down for breakfast?" Yusuke asked.

"Beat me. He's missing another of Kuro's awesome cooking!" Aiko exclaimed as she slurped all of her soup.

"After you guys finish eating, would you please clean up after yourself?" Kuro asked. "I'll take some of these foods to Sasuke-kun."

"Sure thing!" Aiko agreed.

"Yeah, of course," Yusuke nodded.

While they were eating, Kuro took a tray of foods to upstairs, walking to Sasuke's room. She knocked on his door few times.

"Sasuke-kun, your breakfast is ready," she said. There was no response.

"Sasuke-kun, your breakfast will get cold," she said at bit louder than before. There was still no response.

"Are you alright in there?" she asked. Again, there was no response from him.

Kuro sighed. "Well, if you're gonna get hungry, I'll just leave this tray of foods near your door, OK?" She putted down the tray of foods near his door, and left quietly.

Few hours later, the trio did another round of chores again. While they were cleaning, Sasuke came down from upstairs as he headed to the front door. Aiko noticed him while she was wiping the floor.

"Hey, Sasuke!" She yelled at him. He stopped, but not looking at her. "Did you like overslept or something?"

He didn't respond to her. Aiko got a hint of the look. "Oh, I see…you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, right? Yeah, stuff like that happens to me, sometimes, but I'm sure you'll be fine!"

She slapped on his back strongly, making him stumbled a bit until he regained his balance. He slowly looked over his shoulder, revealing the color of his eye was not silver, but red.

"Woah! Dude, you have red eyes! I think you need to be checked by…"

"I don't need your help!" He yelled. His yell was heard, making Kuro and Yusuke to come to see what happened.

"What happened, Aiko-chan?" Kuro asked worryingly.

"Are you OK?" Yusuke asked, too.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aiko said. "But, that jerk!"

"Who?" Yusuke looked confused.

"Him! Sasuke! I asked how he was doing, and he just PLAINLY yelled at me for no apparent reason, and then just left! What a jerk!" Aiko puffed.

"He did?!" Kuro asked, looking very unbelievable to hear about this.

 _Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed?_

"That's what I thought, but I think he woke on the VERY wrong side of the bed!" Aiko stated as he stomped away.

Yusuke looked very worried about Sasuke. His mirror-self also looked very concerned.

- _Almost half a day later_ -

Only the trio was at the agency. Aiko and Yusuke were practicing their draw, which strengthen their arm, but also helped their hand gripped on the card well. Kuro looked very worry.

"Hey, guys," she spoke. "Sasuke has not come back for several hours now."

Yusuke stopped his training. "Yeah." He looked and checked the clock. "It is almost five o'clock."

"Heh! He'll be back, although I really don't want to see that jerk anymore. Who cares if he comes back or not," Aiko said, still mad about this morning.

"Aiko-chan, how could you say that? What if something bad happened to Sasuke?!" Kuro exclamined, almost going to cry.

"Woah, woah! Take it easy, Kuro. I didn't mean it like that," Aiko replied.

"Yusuke…" His mirror-self was talking through Yusuke's mind. "I suggest that we should go and find Sasuke now."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Nevertheless, I think we should go and find him."

Kuro and Aiko, although was mentally against the idea, agreed with Yusuke. They went out to look for Sasuke.

While Aiko and Kuro looked for him somewhere else, Yusuke was looking around the park where he found Sasuke dueling to that effect damage duelist.

"Sasuke! Where are you?" He yelled out loud. "Sasuke!"

He looked around, but there was no sign of him. "Man, where did he go? I hope nothing bad happened to him…"

"Something is not right, Yusuke," his mirror-self said, appearing next to him in his ghostly form.

"I know, my other me. That is why we're looking for him," he reminded him.

"Yes, but that is not exactly what I meant. What I meant is that the way Sasuke behaving lately is not right," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, looking more worried than before as he sweated.

"I hope we find Sasuke soon, or else…" he said.

Suddenly, they felt a presence of another person behind them. They turned around, noticing a familiar person.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Yusuke jumped.

He looked straight at Yusuke, with his eyes glowing in red.

"Woah, Dude! Aiko is right. Your eyes are red!" Yusuke noticed. "I think we need to take you to a doc…"

"Duel me, Yusuke!" He demanded.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, duel me!" He yelled as dark aura emanated around his body. Suddenly, the sky turned dark as black clouds covered the orange afternoon sky.

"Sasuke?!" he gasped.

"Yusuke, I fear that my predication has come true! Sasuke…is now possessed by a Mirror Monster," his mirror-self revealed.

"Crap! This is not good at all!" He exclaimed.

 _Well, don't just stand there! Activate your D-Ring already!_

"Oh yeah!" He remembered. "Ah-hem, let's do this thing!"

He transformed his blue D-Ring into his blue Duel Disk.

"Dueling Mode Initiate! Searching Duelist nearby…Duelist discovered! D-Wave Field, activate!" Both Duel Disks pulsed out a wave to create the proper dueling field, covering the entire park. "D-Wave Field completed! Duel Commence!"

"DUEL!"

 **Yusuke vs. Sasuke: 4000 LPs**

"I'll go first! I draw!" Sasuke started off by drawing his first five cards. "I normal summon Color Caster M Young Arthur!"

The familiar magenta knight appeared on his side. "I activate his monster effect! When he is summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Color Caster monster from my Deck or hand! I special summon Color Caster C Aqua Maiden from my hand!"

The aquatic Tuner monster splashed out of the water for special effect. She stood next to his other monster. "Her effect activates! When she is special summoned, I get to add 1 Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand! Adding to that, when she is special summoned via another Color Caster monster's effect, I also add 1 Ritual Monster from my Deck!"

He added two cards from his Deck. "Then, I play the Spell Card; **Rainbow Draw**!"

This new card showed multiple Color Caster monsters streaming in colorful aura, each of them representing the color of the rainbow as they surrounded one card, floating in midair. "I draw number of cards equal to the number of Color Caster monster I control on my side of the field! Since I have two, I draw two cards!"

He drew two more cards from his Deck. "Next, I use Scale 2 **Color Caster C Water Serpent's Mage** and Scale 8 **Color Caster Y Charged Oni** to complete my Pendulum Scale!"

He placed the two cards respectfully to his Pendulum Zones, making a colorful word, "Pendulum" to appear on his disk's blade.

A pillar of light appeared at both sides. The left side was a beautiful maiden with aquatic, reptilian-like fin for her ears. Her eyes were crystal blue as her complexion was pale white. Her hair was short and aquamarine while wearing a light blue dress. She wielded a scepter, which was long and silver in color, with a spear blade for the top and it had a blue diamond crystal encased in the center of the spear blade.

 **Color Caster C Water Serpent's Mage-Level 5, Pendulum Scale 2, WATER, Spellcaster/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

The right side was occupied by a large, green-skinned Oni, with wild blue hair. He had two large yellow horns sticking out of his forehead. He wore orange tired skinned outfit, and his teeth revealed to be pointed, his eyes were yellow, and rode on a puffy, white cloud. For his weapon, he wielded a big metal club.

 **Color Caster Y Charged Oni-Level 6, Pendulum Scale 8, LIGHT, Thunder/Effect, 2400 ATK, 800 DEF.**

"Then, I play the Ritual Spell; CMY Round Table!" He declared

The table from the classic fairytale appeared in the middle of the field. "I sacrifice both my monsters as a material for Ritual Summon! Courageous, wise, and strong King of the Color Caster, reveal yourself! Ritual Summon! Arise! Level 7! Color Caster CMY King Arthur!"

The king version of Young Arthur showed up, swinging his sword to show his power. "When Color Caster CMY King Arthur is ritual summoned, I can add 1 Color Caster monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add Color Caster C Aqua Maiden to my hand. Then, I set one card and end my turn!"

"Woah, so Sasuke has his own Pendulum Cards and this Duel reminds me our first duel we had!" Yusuke awed.

"No time to be distracted by his monsters or memorize the past, Yusuke! Focus," his mirror-self exclaimed.

"Oh, right!" He nodded. "My turn! I draw!"

He looked at the card he drew; it was Dusk Knight. Yusuke then looked at the cards he had in his hand, and noticed Dawn Sage.

"OK, Sasuke, if you are going to play with Pendulum Cards, I think I'll join in, too! I, using Scale 1 Dawn and Scale 8 Dusk Knight, create the Pendulum Scale!" He declared as he made the word "Pendulum" appeared on his duel disk's blade.

His two Pendulum Monsters floated higher through the pillar of light before they stopped. "With that set, I can now summon Level 2 to 7 monsters simultaneously! Sway, pendulum of my heart! Create the arc of hope and courage for anyone and everyone who's in the slum! Pendulum Summon! Come out, my monster partners!"

Two beams of light came out of the Pendulum Portal. "Go, Kraken Crusher and Rookie Witch!" His two monsters made their appearance, looking both excited and determined to fight.

"It's time to battle! Kraken Crusher, attack his King Arthur with Crush Impact!" Yusuke ordered as his squid monster swam through the air to attack on its opponent.

"You really think I don't know what you are doing? You're pathetic, Yusuke! I activate Charged Oni's pendulum effect!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Once per turn, I can negate my opponent's monster effect! I negate your Kraken Crusher's effect!"

Charged Oni pumped its metal club up in the air, summoning lightning from the sky as it struck down on Kraken Crusher, paralyzing it. King Arthur then slashed the paralyzed squid in half and then it exploded.

"No, Kraken Crusher!" Yusuke cried.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2900.**

"If you think you're gonna win this Duel with cheap tactics, you better think again!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke…" He sighed. "I set a card. Turn end!"

"Man, what is wrong with Sasuke?" he asked.

"He's possessed by a Mirror Monster, Yusuke. I don't where he got it, but this one….it feels very different compared from other Duelists possessed by Mirror Monsters that we defeated long ago. Be careful, Yusuke," his mirror-self warned.

"My turn! I draw!" Sasuke drew his card strongly. "I pendulum summon Color Caster C Aqua Maiden and **Color Caster C Rain-Dancer Shaman**!"

A portal opened above above him, releasing out two beams of blue light. One was the familiar beautiful maiden in blue and white dress, and another one was a completely new monster.

This monster was a man with light blue tattoos all over his top half of the body, which he wore no clothes for, except for his bottom half. He wielded a scepter that had a dear skull for the top, with some red, yellow, and blue feathers for decoration. He had wild red hair, and dark-colored skin. He looked like a tribal person.

 **Color Caster C Rain-Dancer Shaman-Level 3, WATER, Spellcaster/Effect, 700 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"It's time for some destruction! I declare Color Caster CMY King Arthur to destroy your Rookie Witch!" He declared. His monster leaped into mid-air, with his sword out over his head, swinging with full force.

"I activate the Trap Card; Half or Nothing! Now, you have to choose which one of the effects you have to activate for this card!" Yusuke quickly activated his set card.

"That won't work on me!" Sasuke retaliated. "I activate Rain-Dancer Shaman's effect! When my opponent activates a Trap Card that involves a Color Caster monster, the activation of that card is negated and it is destroyed!"

Rain-Dancer Shaman danced around, chanting some kind of language that is hard to understand, but it made Yusuke's Trap to disappear in flash.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. King Arthur's attack went through as he slashed Rookie Witch in half.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2100**

"It's not over yet! I declare rest of my monsters to direct attack you!" Sasuke followed up with double attacks.

Both Spellcasters combined their power, unleashing a beam of energy at Yusuke. It hit him as the impact caused him to fly off from his feet until he hit on the ground on his back.

"Gaaahh!" He yelled in pain.

 **Yusuke's LP: 700**

"I end my turn here. Go ahead, make your move. Do whatever you want. It doesn't really matter anyway," he said.

Yusuke panted, with each breath he took longer than the last. He slowly got up back on his feet as he brushed off the dirt on his pant and sleeves.

"Yusuke!" His mirror-self popped out next to him. "I highly think that we should switch in place, so that I can Duel and snap Sasuke out of the mind-control of whatever Mirror Monster it…."

"No can't do!" He interrupted. "Just give me some time. I'll help Sasuke!"

"Yusuke…" His mirror-self sighed. "….Alright. I'll give you one chance, but if you gained more damage, then I'll immediately take over your mind and body, and replacing you, so I can Duel him. Understood?"

He nodded to him, but to Sasuke's eye, it looked like he was talking to himself. "Stop doing that! Who the heck are you even talking to?!" He yelled.

"Sorry, just…thinking out loud, Sasuke! Anyway, it's my turn. I draw!" Yusuke drew his card.

He looked at his card, revealing to be his one and only ace monster. He decided to use it. "With my Pendulum Zone already set, I use Pendulum Summon!"

A portal opened as only one beam of light streamed down from the sky. "Come out! Masquerade Caped Crusader!" His ace monster made its appearance epically like as usual.

"Thanks to Dawn Sage's pendulum effect, my Spellcaster gains 500 ATK points!" His monster's ATK increased to 3000.

"Let's go! Masquerade Caped Crusader, attack his King Arthur with Magic Beam!" He declared. "And thanks to his effect, your King Arthur is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as you'll be inflicted with damage equal to half of his attack!"

The magician's magical beam shot through King Arthur through his heart. He exploded, but Sasuke did not flinch as he stood where he is.

 **Sasuke's LP: 2750**

"Sasuke, are you back being your old self, buddy?" Yusuke asked.

"Buddy? Buddy?!" He repeated. "I am NOT your buddy!"

He roared as dark aura emanated his body, stronger than before. "You think you're so special when you joined the dojo! I'll prove to you and everyone that it is I, who will be the strongest Duelist, who will be the master of all summoning methods in the world!"

"Sasuke!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yusuke..." His mirror-self reappeared. "I think it is best to switch now."

"No, not yet! I got to make it understand in some way!" Yusuke argued.

"If your tactics such as talking to him won't work, then the only way for him to understand and snap out of his current state is through Dueling and winning it," he said.

Yusuke gripped his hand tightly, feeling very frustrated. "This should not be like this."

"Hmmm?" His mirror-self looked confused at him.

"Dueling supposed to be fun, not for fighting. I know that we dueled other people, including my baby sister, Yuri, to snap them out of the control of the Mirror Monster, but that was all done because of you, my other me. However, this time….I wants to do this with my own hand! So, please, give me little bit more time," he demanded.

There was few seconds of silence between them until he sighed. "Understood, Yusuke. If this is what you believe in, and this is how you'll do to help…no, save Sasuke, then I will support you till the very end. Like you said before, let's do this thing…together."

"Yeah!" He pumped his fist in both determination and excitement as he turned back his focus on Sasuke while smiling. "OK, Sasuke! I set a card and end my turn!"

"Hmph!" He snorted. "I don't know what you were talking to yourself about, but I really don't care. This will be your end here! My turn, I draw!"

He drew his card, creating an arc of dark energy. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the card he drew as a smirk slowly being made. "I play the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted to resurrect King Arthur!"

The king of Color Caster returned from the Graveyard. "Then, I tribute my three Color Caster monsters on my side of the field to Tribute Summon a monster from my hand!"

Three of his Color Caster monster enveloped into three color orbs; two blue orbs and one red orb. The orbs merged into one, becoming a shiny white orb before it transformed into a shape, a body of a dragon.

"When all colors of beauty and arts ruled both the natural and spiritual worlds, this ruler shall reign upon us all, and every living thing that walk and crawl in this colorful world that we call Earth! Come forth! Level 8! **Color Caster W Majestic Battle Deity**!"

The monster that appeared and merged from the white orb looked magnificently beautiful. Its scales reflected all the colors of the rainbow. Its physical appearance looked similar to the eternal dragon from Dragon Ball series, but it wore a silver crown decorated with red, blue, and yellow jewels. It had glowing golden eyes.

 **Color Caster W Majestic Battle Deity-Level 8, Pendulum Scale 5, Wyrm/Pendulum/Effect, 2700 ATK, 2100 DEF.**

"Woah! That monster looks so….awesome," Yusuke awed, almost speechless.

"This is my ace monster, Yusuke, but it is a lot superior to your weak magician! I activate Majestic Battle Deity's effect!" He declared. "When this monster is Tribute Summoned by using three Color Caster monsters, all the cards on your side of the field is returned to the top of your Deck in the order I want!"

"Say what?!" He gasped.

"Starting from bottom to top, I send your set card, Dawn Sage, Dusk Knight, and Masquerade Caped Crusader to your Deck!" He stated as the said cards disappeared in that order.

"I'm….I'm wide open," he said.

"Yes, you are," Sasuke said. "However, I won't attack you just yet. I use my monster as a material for Mirror Summon!"

"Here it comes, Yusuke!" His mirror-self stated.

Suddenly, a black mirror appeared behind Sasuke's ace monster as it opened itself, sucking the white wyrm into it.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! When the color of beauty and arts disappeared from this world, only the darkness shall fill the void! The darkness shall consume this world, and no enemies shall be left behind from their inevitable destruction! Mirror Summon! Show yourself! **Color Caster B Shadow Destruction God**!"

Suddenly, the new dragon flied out of the portal as it twirled around above them in the sky. It looked very similar to its counterpart, but the scales were pure black and the golden eyes were replaced with crimson red eyes. The crown it wore on its head were gray decorated with black gems, replacing what were the beautiful red, yellow, and blue jewels.

 **Color Caster B Shadow Destruction God-Shard 8, DARK, Wyrm/Mirror/Effect, 2700 ATK, 2100 DEF.**

"Incredible! This monster has such enormous power just by being near it!" Yusuke's mirror-self noted.

"This is bad, man! Really bad!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Sasuke slowly laughed until he laughed like a complete maniac. "It's time to end this Duel! Battle! Color Caster B Shadow Destruction God, destroy this pathetic fool and leave no trace of him! **Dark Ending Stream**!"

It opened its mouth, charging up its dark energy. Giant black ball formed its mouth. After 10 seconds, it fully charged up and shot the dark energy ball at its opponent.

Yusuke and his mirror-self had a face of mercy as the giant dark energy ball loomed above them.

* * *

 **This is most epic Duel I ever wrote in my opinion! What do you guys think?  
**

 **Just to head up, this fan-fic, Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror...is coming to end. BUT, do not worry or cry! There will be something new coming after this fan-fic, well actually two to be precise! They will be announced in the next chapter, and I will also have a little note from yours truly, so please look forward to it.**

 **The last New Cards Cheat Sheet for this chapter will be added in the next chapter. Enjoy the rest of your day, and life and I will see you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER, the Last Chapter that will determine the fate of this Duel...See you guys then!**


	24. Chapter 24 Sync Heart

**-Chapter 24-**

 **Sync Heart**

"If we get hit by that attack, it's over!" His mirror-self stated.

"Not today, my other me!" Yusuke exclaimed with an assured grin. "I activate Pixie Miracle's effect from my Deck!"

"What's this?!" Sasuke surprised.

"When I am targeted for direct attack and I have no cards in my hand, I can negate that attack, end the Battle Phase, and summon Pixie Miracle to my side of the field! However, Pixie Miracle is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase!" As Yusuke explained it, the small, brave pixie appeared and blocked the dark energy ball, making it disappear in sparkles of light.

Sasuke had his eyes widened, never expecting that would happened. However, he quickly changed his expression to a sly smirk.

"Not bad, Yusuke. Not bad at all," he said. "You're quite persistent Duelist, so persistent…that makes me annoyed."

Yusuke squinted his eyes a little to showcase his seriousness a bit. "However, it really doesn't matter that you managed to survive my monster, Color Caster B Shadow Destruction God's attack. My victory is already insured even if I haven't attack. Your next card that you'll draw is Masquerade Caped Crusader, a Level 7 monster. You don't have any monsters to Tribute Summon it. Not even card effect will help you. You…have lost this Duel!"

Yusuke expressed his face in a way when people get freaked out. "He's right! No matter what I do, I can only just draw Masquerade Caped Crusader! I don't have any other monsters, Spell, or Trap to protect me. Am I….really going to lose? Did I…fail?"

Yusuke became depressed, with his hope all gone. "Yusuke!"

He gasped, realizing his mirror-self yelled at him. "This is no time to be down!"

"My other me," he sighed.

"Yusuke, you said yourself; you will do this your own to save your friend! Even though the card you drew is not the right card, I still highly believe that there is still hope! True, every Duel you had was not always a victory for you, but that does not mean you didn't give up at all! Neither your Deck!"

Multiple flashbacks came through his mind. It was true that he never won all the Duels he had, especially his greatest Duel he ever had, Atsushi Kai's Duel. Even though he lost in that Duel, and made him so depressed that he thought he'll just give up Dueling, he never did. He is still a Duelist today, even Dueling right now.

"I'm very sorry, my other me, and….you're right. My Deck never failed me, and I doubt it will ever fail me! Even if this Duel looks bleak and that I am in very tight corner, I'll keep on moving forward! So, I...will not give up, for you, for my Deck, for Sasuke, for my friends, and family, and most importantly….myself!"

Suddenly, something emanated from himself. His mirror-self also glowed, like Yusuke. "And I think the same way, too, Yusuke," he said.

They stood side by side and slowly merged themselves into one. The light glowed brighter while Sasuke covered his face barely.

"What's going on?! What is this light?!" He asked.

The light stopped glowing, but Yusuke looked more or less different. He was now his mirror-self, but his hair glowed brightly blue while his body was in a blue aura. It looked like he became into a…..Super Saiyen God Super Saiyen! However, the most prominent feature to be noticed was the spot where his heart is was glowing.

"Sasuke," he spoke, with a strong tone.

"Huh?" He looked at him, with disgruntled expression.

"You may think that I have lost this Duel, and it does look like that way," he said. "But, that does not mean I will not win! No matter the odd, I'll….no….WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING!"

"What?! We?!" He gasped.

"Let's do this thing….TOGETHER! Our turn, DRRRAAAAAAWWWW!" Yusuke exclaimed as he drew his card, creating a beautiful arc of light.

 _Woah! What is up with him saying we and our all of the sudden?! Oh wait, of course I know! They combined together into one, but they, Yusuke, or whatever! They merged into one, becoming into some kind of new super form! Oh dah…the title of this chapter says it all!_

The card glowed brightly, transforming into a new card. "With our Pendulum Zones empty, I set it with our new monster! Meet **Masquerade Super Caped Crusader**!"

On his right side, a pillar of light streamed upward as a new version of his ace monster flied up. It looked nothing different from the original version, except now the magician was wearing a silver masquerade mask compared to his original red mask, and his cape and magician's suit were also silver.

 **Masquerade Super Caped Crusader-Level 7, Pendulum Scale 3, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"What?! How?! That monster should not be a Pendulum Card as well! How is this even possible?!" Sasuke asked horrifically.

"Miracle happens, Sasuke," he spoke, making Sasuke to grit. "I activate Masquerade Super Caped Crusader's pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can add 1 Spell Card or 1 Spellcaster monster from my Deck to my hand."

Something was shining out from his Deck as one card slid out, which was the cause of the light. He took it out, looked at it, and then immediately used it. "I activate the new Spell Card; **Miracle Draw**!"

This card showed a Duelist performing a Destiny Draw, creating an arc of rainbow while the card he drew had a glow to it.

"When this card is drawn from my Deck other than through the Draw Phase, I can immediately activate it! It allows me to draw 4 more cards from my Deck!" He explained as he took 4 cards from his Deck, which were Dusk Knight, Dawn Sage, the set card he had, and a monster card.

Suddenly, an image of angelic figure appeared in his mind. 'Your time is coming. Just please wait little bit more,' he thought.

"I set Dusk Knight to my other Pendulum Zone, completing the Pendulum Scale!" His dark-armored she-knight appeared on his other side, floating in mid-air as she sided with Masquerade Super Caped Crusader.

"With that, I can now summon Level 4 to Level 7 monsters simultaneously!" He stated. "Swing, pendulum of my heart! Sync with our mind and soul to create a new miracle! Together, no odds can stand in our way! Pendulum Summon! Come out, my monster ally!"

One blue beam of light appeared out of the portal, revealing to be one and only Dawn Sage.

"Only one monster? Hmph! What can that do?!" Sasuke snorted.

"Then, I normal summon Puppet Lad to the field!" The old, puppet warrior appeared next to Dawn Sage, showcasing his smile. He looked very happy to appear on the field again since the last time he was summoned.

"Another weak monster, what are you even planning to do with these two anyway?!" Sasuke questioned, becoming very annoyed.

"With this! I activate Dusk Knight's pendulum effect! Once per turn, I target 1 monster I control on my side of the field, and treat that monster as a Tuner monster until the End Phase!" He revealed.

"What?! A Tuner?!" he gasped.

"I choose my Puppet Lad to be a Level 2 Tuner monster!" He declared as Dusk Knight shot a dark beam from her sword, pointing and hitting on Puppet Lad. The power enveloped into the puppet, making him to show off his "muscles".

"I tune my Level 6 Dawn Sage with my Level 2 Puppet Lad!" Puppet Lad jumped heroically into mid-air as he turned into two Synchro rings. Dawn Sage jumped into the rings, becoming into 6 orbs of light as a beam of light pierced through those orbs, and the rings.

"The mighty angelic guardian, who stands in between the light and the darkness, give me your strength and pierce through the darkened, eclipsed sun! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 8! **Equinox Eclipse Archangel Lady!** "

A beautiful angelic woman appeared out of the light. She had two white angel wings, wearing mainly white dress with golden breastplate. She also wore a half-white and half-black helmet, only revealing her blond eyes as well as long blond hair coming down behind her head, and silver necklace, with emerald jewel for the pendent. Her helmet was designed with crescent moon and half face of the sun, with angelic wings for the horns. She wielded a long golden bow for her weapon. Her complexion was olive; the kind of peachy white. More or less, she looked very similar to Angewomon from Digimon.

 **Equinox Eclipse Archangel Lady-Level 8, Pendulum Scale 6, LIGHT, Warrior/Synchro/Pendulum, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"A Synchro Pendulum monster!" Sasuke awed.

"That's right. This is the new power I obtained, resulting from my training with you and Aiko in Pendulum Summoning," he explained.

"Training?" he repeated as one flashback came to his mind when he said that. He remembered that there was one day where Sasuke, although forced by Aiko, they helped Yusuke with Pendulum Summoning his monster. Yusuke used Dusk Knight to make Iron Chestnut into a Tuner monster, and tried to perform Synchro Summon….even though it resulted in a failure since he did not have a Synchro Monster that time, making them flipped back in a very cartoonish style (his monsters did the same, too).

"This monster can only be summoned if one of the Materials is a LIGHT or DARK non-Tuner monster," he added. "Now, it's time for battle! I declare my new Synchro Pendulum monster to attack your Shadow Destruction God!"

With her bow ready, she summoned her arrow as she pulled it, aiming at the dark wyrm. It roared at her, trying to intimidate her.

"Fool! I activate my Mirror Monster's effect! When it battles a special summoned monster, that monster is destroyed and the Battle Damage I would have gained is inflicted to you instead!" He said.

"Not likely! I activate Dawn Sage's ability!" Yusuke countered as his new monster glowed in shining aura. "When Dawn Sage is used as a material for Fusion or Synchro Summon, then when that summoned monster battles my opponent's monster, the target monster cannot activate its effect!"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke gasped.

"Plus, when Equinox Eclipse Archangel Lady attacks, she gains ATK equals to half of 1 LIGHT or DARK monster on the field or in my Graveyard! I choose your own monster to increase her ATK!" He declared as the arrow filled with dark energy, turning into black color while her attack increased to 4150.

"It—it can't be!" Sasuke stuttered.

"Go! Dark Pierce!" Yusuke stated as his monster released the arrow. The arrow pierced directly through the dark wyrm's heart, making it stop roaring, and few seconds later, it exploded.

 **Sasuke's LP: 1300**

"Damn it!" Sasuke moaned.

"I set one card, and end my turn," he said. "My monster's ATK is returned to normal during this End Phase."

"You….You shall pay for this!" Sasuke roared as dark aura emanated him much stronger than before. He was now completely in rage. "MY TURN, DRAW!"

"I activate the Spell Card; **Colorful Revive**!" The said Spell Card showed a man painting Monster Reborn in his portrait canvas while there was a lady sitting on a chair, who he supposed to paint about on his portrait.

"With this card, I resurrect Color Caster B Shadow Destruction God from my Graveyard!" The dark wyrm dragon appeared, roaring triumphantly from death. "Then, it gains 1000 ATK points!"

His wyrm roared again with its ATK increased to 3700. "Battle! I declare my monster to destroy your Archangel! Dark Ending Stream!" He declared as his monster unleashed powerful dark ball energy.

"Can't you see it is helpless, Sasuke?! During either player's Battle Phase, my monster can gain ATK equal to half of your monster since it is a DARK monster, or one in my Graveyard!" Yusuke reminded him.

"It does not matter because Colorful Revive has another effect, which is that when the resurrected Color Caster monster attacks after it was summoned, then my opponent cannot activate monster card's effect during this turn!" He explained. "Also to add, Shadow Destruction God's effect also plays in! When it battles a special summoned monster, that monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard! Then, any damage I would have gain from that battle is dealt to you instead!"

"Then, I activate the set card; **De-Synchro**!" Yusuke quickly activated his set card, revealing Stardust Dragon shining in yellow aura while two monsters, Debris Dragon and Gagaga Magician, streaming out of the dragon as the dragon's body being split apart.

"De-Synchro?!" Sasuke surprised.

"When this card is activated, I target 1 Synchro Monster on the field. Then, that monster is shuffled into my Extra Deck…" His Synchro Pendulum disappeared in a flash as it replaced by the familiar monsters. "Then, I Special Summon its materials to my side of the field!"

"It does not matter! I will just destroy your Dawn Sage in place of your Archangel Lady! Dark Ending Stream!" Sasuke decided as the dark ball energy obliterated Dawn Sage.

"Turn….end," Sasuke said, feeling regretful that he didn't even damage his opponent's Life Points.

"This draw….will determine the end of this Duel," Yusuke said. "Whatever will happens, I…we will not give up! Sasuke, prepare yourself! This is the climax!"

"Go ahead! Bring it all you got!" He yelled.

"Let's do this thing together! Our turn, DRAW!" Another Destiny Draw was performed by him. He slowly looked at the card he drew, revealing to be a Spellcaster monster.

"With our Pendulum Scale set, I Pendulum Summon my monster! Return from the Extra Deck! Dawn Sage!" The magicial elderly, yet wise sage reappeared to the field. "And from my hand, I normal summon **Level Witch**!"

This monster was a short witch with green skin, and red, spiky hair that covered her eyes. She wore a purple hat with level orbs decorating around it. She wore classic black witch clothes as she was riding on a brown witch's broom. When she laughed, she revealed row of sharp teeth.

 **Level Witch-Level 1, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"A Level 1 monster with 0 ATK and DEF points? What can that thing do? Say hocus pocus and turn me into a frog?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Not quite," he replied. "I activate Level Witch's effect! When she is normal summoned or special summoned, I can target 1 monster on my side of the field. Then, this card gains Level equal to that target's Level. I target Dawn Sage, so that her Level is increased by 6!"

Level Witch twirled her magic wand, which was purple in color with the level orb for the top. She chanted her magic around Dawn Sage, and then chanted some sparkles on herself, increasing her Level to 7.

"Now, I use my Level Witch as a material for Mirror Summon!" He declared as a blue mirror portal opened up behind Level Witch, swallowing her into it.

"So, that is your plan!" Sasuke realized.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Reveal my monster's true color and strength! Bring out the dark crusader who fights for justice from the shadows!" The portal shone with purple light. "Mirror Summon! Release from your mirror prison! Dark-Sealed Avenger!"

His ace Mirror Monster appeared out of the portal, with breaking noise for extra sound effect. Sasuke's Mirror Monster reacted by roaring at Dark-Sealed Avenger while he stood firmly with his arms crossed for intimidating effect.

"It's time for the final battle! Dark-Sealed Avenger, attack with Charged Fist of Justice!" Yusuke declared as his monster charged up his fist with burning purple flames.

"Foolishness! Your monster will be destroyed when it battles my Mirror monster, and the damage I would take is dealt to you instead!" Sasuke reminded him.

"That won't work because Level Witch has another unique effect!" Yusuke stated.

"What's that?!" He asked.

"You see, when Level Witch is used as a material for Mirror Summon, my opponent cannot activate card effect until the end of the turn the summoned monster was summoned!" He explained.

"What?! That can't be!"

Dark-Sealed Avenger threw out his mighty punch at the wyrm while it released a powerful dark breath attack. However, it had no effect on the dark crusader as the breath attack became smaller due to the crusader's effect.

"3850 ATK…" Sasuke sighed.

"Enough to make your Life Points zero," he said as his monster punched through the dark wyrm.

The dark wyrm roared in pain before it exploded, obliterating its owner's Life Points with it.

"Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sasuke screamed as flash of light enveloped them all.

 **Sasuke's LP: 0**

 **Yusuke Wins.**

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

"Uuuuuhhhh….where am I?" Yusuke slowly opened his eyes as his vision was blurry at first, but became clearer in few seconds as he blinked his eyes few times.

He looked at the ceiling, which was white, and then looked around. He soon realized that he was in a hospital bed.

"Hey, you awake!" He looked to his left, seeing Aiko along with Kuro, Akako, and Katsuo-sensai.

"Hey….guys? Where am I? What happened?" Yusuke questioned.

"Well, it is kind of a long story, but…" Kuro said. "We found you and Sasuke fainted at the park, and we called the hospital!" Aiko exclaimed, interrupting what Kuro was gonna say.

"Oh! Sasuke! Where is he?!" He jumped.

"I am right here, next to you," he said calmly as Yusuke looked to his left, seeing him in the bed, too.

"Sasuke, you're alright!" He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine. At least you're OK, too. I woke up much earlier than you. You were out of conscious for 2 days," he explained.

"Really? 2 Days? Wow," he awed.

"Well, good thing you two are now a-alright!" Miss Akako exclaimed. "It would've been bad if we lost our two most prized pupils!"

"Indeed," Katsuo-sensai nodded. "You two will stay here for little awhile. I'll be heading back to the dojo. Your training will be resumed at later time…"

He left the room quietly as possible without saying any words that he was happy or anything.

"He's just glad in the inside," Kuro explained. "Sensai does not show his emotion that often, but I am very happy that you guys are OK now!"

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

Sometimes later, Yusuke was at the rooftop of the hospital, looking out at the scenery. He could see the urban district of Tokyo, including the Tokyo Tower, the Sky Tree Tower, and the Dueling Dome.

"Hey." He turned over his shoulder, noticing Sasuke was up, too like him.

"Oh, hey Sasuke," he greeted. Sasuke walked over, standing next to him as he viewed the scenery.

"Listen….I…..I'm sorry," he said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"I've been too strict on you, and…acted like a jerk to you. I…really didn't accept you at first," he explained. "I guess I was jealous of you."

 _You think?_

Sasuke shot a glare at yours truly. Yusuke just shrugged in response. "It's alright, Sasuke. At least I am glad to see that you're alright!"

Sasuke gave a friendly smirk, possibly the most positive expression he ever showed. "Thank you, Yusuke. I now respect you more as an equal pupil and Duelist. Speaking about…."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who exactly are you?" Sasuke asked, with now his usual serious expression.

"Huh? Why do you ask that?" Yusuke looked confused.

"You seem to act like a completely different person while in the Duel. My memory is kind of foggy, but I remember that you act differently. What exactly are you, Yusuke Kaminari?"

'Oh, is he realizing that?! Should I tell him?' He thought. Suddenly, a flash occurred, making them get off caught.

When they opened their eyes again, they realized that they were now in the empty space of darkness.

"What the?! Where are we?!" Sasuke gasped.

"Hey, I think we're inside my mind," he said.

"What? Your mind?!" Sasuke asked.

"Welcome again, Yusuke and welcome for the first time, Sasuke." Yusuke's mirror-self appeared before them, surprising Sasuke.

"Huh? Another you! What's going on here?!" He questioned.

"Yeeee-yeaah. Well, it's kind of long story, but…"

"Let me explain, Yusuke," his mirror-self said. "Sasuke, you may believe in what I'm about to say or not, but I am Yusuke Kaminari….from an alternate dimension, the Mirror World."

Sasuke returned to his calm, serious expression as he listened. "I am this Yusuke's counterpart, you see. It is I who gave Yusuke the power to use the Mirror Summon, and the Mirror Monster," he explained.

"I see. That explains a lot," Sasuke stated.

 _You're really not that surprise, are you?_

He just ignored me. Yusuke's mirror-self explained the rest of the story, everything from the first time Yusuke Mirror Summoned Dark-Sealed Avenger, and his lost memories.

"I see. So, you merged into Yusuke here, and now you're with him forever until you find your lost memories," he reviewed.

"That's right," Mirror Yusuke nodded.

"It sounds hard to believe, but with this kid using Mirror Summon proves that your story is true," Sasuke said.

"Hey, I am not a kid!" Yusuke complained.

 _You sure act like one._

Yusuke moaned at yours truly. "Anyway, Sasuke, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing," he replied.

"Do you still have that Mirror Monster?" He asked.

Sasuke took his Extra Deck, and checked. He took out the very Mirror Monster card he used.

"Hey, it's Shadow Destruction God! I thought it disappeared after I…beaten you in the Duel," Yusuke said.

"Just as I fear," Mirror Yusuke said. "This Mirror Monster is different, compared to the other Mirror Monsters Yusuke and I faced. May I analyze it closer for a second?"

Sasuke gave him the card for him to feel and see closer. Suddenly, a surge of scene zoomed through his mind. He saw that same woman again.

" _Hello, Yusuke. How are you?" she asked._

" _I feel good….Lady Evie," he said with an assured grin. She grinned back._

" _Yusuke….there is something I need to discuss with you."_

" _Sure, milady," he replied._

The scene changed to something little bit more….horrific.

" _Yusuke!" She screamed._

" _Lady Evie!"_

" _Please….Whatever happens, protect it! No matter what, it cannot let it fall into the wrong hands, especially her," Lady Evie said as her body begins to be petrified._

" _Lady Evie!" He yelled as he swallowed into the mirror portal behind, sending him to somewhere._

 _She smiled warmly before she completely turned into stone while another woman appeared as she laughed evilly, hovering over other people running and screaming as they ran away from the attacking monsters. The cities were being destroyed as several spots on Earth blow up, indicating major cities being attacked._

The images stopped there. Mirror Yusuke dropped the card.

"Yo, are you alright, dude?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I am fine, but I saw horrible truth," he replied.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's….still unclear to me, but whatever happened, it seems like my home world, the Mirror World, was under an attack. And that woman….Lady Evie saved me, stating to protect it, whatever it is, from a person, a woman, who I saw laughing as destruction unfolded," he explained.

The explanation brought chill to both boys. They looked worry. "So, that woman you kept seeing through your restored memories, her name is Lady Evie?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, that's her name, but I still don't remember who exactly she is or why I know her, but I do know that she knows me, so she is important, nonetheless! However…she was petrified, turned into stone," he explained.

That brought sadness to Yusuke. Sasuke had his eyes close, thinking about all of this.

"Well….Same plans as before! I'll help you find more of your lost memories, and find a way to save this woman friend of yours, my other me!" Yusuke exclaimed as he pumped his fist.

"Since I know his…or rather both of your secrets, I'll help, too," Sasuke decided.

"Cool!" Yusuke agreed as he smiled.

"Yusuke…Sasuke. Thank you, you two, and I'll give all of my support to both of you, too," Mirror Yusuke agreed.

"Yeah! As we're together, we're gonna save the Mirror World, and stop this evil laughing woman, whoever she is!" Yusuke exclaimed as he held his arm out.

"What is that for?" Sasuke asked.

"You know! Cheer!" Yusuke stated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he joined.

"Yusuke….you are truly silly, young lad, but…your enthusiasm is support I need. Thank you, and let's all do this together," he said as he also joined, too.

"Yeah! Let's do this together!" Yusuke cheered.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

"So, he defeated the boy, Sasuke," Iris said. We're back to their hideout, seeing what they are up right now.

"That's right, milady. He and his counterpart merged into one, allowing him or rather them to summon a new monster," the muscular man said.

"Sync Heart….a hidden power that can only be unlocked when two counterparts merged into one being," Iris whispered to herself.

"So, what are we gonna do now? Can we just capture him now?" Sky asked, sounding a bit of both moan and demand.

"Patient, Sky. We'll get him, so that we know the location where the Great Mirror is hidden," Iris said. "And I know a good, fun way to obtain our objective."

This brought interest to Sky's eyes. "Ho ho. I'm listening."

"I knew you would," she noted. "There is upcoming tournament in a month or so. It is called the 'Duel City Tournament'. Each participant will duel other each other out, collecting five keycards and also as a bonus, win their rare card. If the remaining participant obtained five keycards, it will create a map that shows a location for him or her to move on for the rest of the tournament. We shall join this tournament."

"In other word, we're gonna infiltrate it," Sky's twin sister said.

"That's right," Iris nodded as her eyes glowed in orange.

"Heh! Finally, I'm going to have fun. I can't wait!" Sky smirked excitedly.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

Meanwhile, at some alley, a portal opened up. Two people came out through the portal before it closed in behind them.

"So, this must be the right dimension, the Unclassified Dimension 02," one of them said. This person was a young girl. By looking at her physics, she was 15 years old. She had dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Her eyes were green while two blue bangs fell to either side of her face. She wore a red jacket similar to the Slifer Red uniform from the GX series, like Jaden Yuki.

 _OMG….IT IS SERENA FROM ARC-VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Screaming like a fangirl in the inside)_

"Are you sure this is the right place Serena-senpai?" The person behind him asked.

 _Oh yeah. And we also have a new character. Woopie…._

This person was a boy, a year younger than the awesome person who is named Serena. His complexion was white, and his eyes were yellow. His hair was spiky and red with short, spiky blue bangs on either side of his face, above his eyebrow. He also had other bangs that spiked up above his hair, looking like he has a horn. He wore a buttoned blue jacket that looked to be Oblisk Blue uniform, with black pants and brown belt with silver buckle, and blue and white shoes. He also carried what appeared to be a cube made of Lego blocks hanging on the right side of his belt. A white collar with blue outline surrounded the side and back of his neck. He was a bit shorter than Serena. He looked quite…timid.

"Yes, we are in the right dimension, Bric," Serena stated.

 _Drooling…drooling._

"Just like Professor said, this is where the source of the phenomenal coming from."

"OK. Not that I don't believe in you, or something," he said timidly.

Serena sighed. "I could complete this mission on my own, but as Professor ordered, he assigned me with you, so you better stop being so scared. Your rank is Obelish Blue for peep shake," she said.

"I know, Serena-senpai, but I won't fail you! I promise!" He exclaimed, although stuttered a bit.

"Let's just begin our mission now, and talk about your self-confidence later," she decided as they walked out of the alleyway.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Rainbow Draw-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Draw a number of cards equals to the number of face-up Color Caster monsters you control on the field._

 _Color Caster C Water Serpent's Mage-Level 5, Pendulum Scale 2, WATER, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect. 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 _Color Caster Y Charged Oni-Level 6, Pendulum Scale 8, LIGHT, Thunder/Pendulum/Effect, 2400 ATK, 800 DEF. Normal Effect: Once per turn, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster who's original ATKs are equal to or less than this card's ATK points. Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can negate the card effect of opponent's monster._

 _Color Caster C Rain-Dancer Shaman-Level 3, WATER, Spellcaster/Effect, 700 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When your opponent activates a Trap Card that targets a Color Caster monster, negate the activation and destroy it._

 _Color Caster W Majestic Battle Deity-Level 8, Pendulum Scale 5, LIGHT, Wyrm/Pendulum/Effect, 2700 ATK, 2100 DEF. Normal Effect: When this monster is Tribute Summoned using three Color Caster monsters, return all cards on your opponent's side of the field to the top of their Deck in the order you want. When this card battles a special summoned monster, it gains half of that monster's ATK. Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if a Color Caster monster you control is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone in Attack position, and make one of your opponent's monsters battle this card. During the end of the Battle Phase, this card is sent to the bottom of your Deck._

 _C_ _olor Caster B Shadow Destruction God-Shard 8, Wyrm/Mirror/Effect, DARK, 2700 ATK, 2100 DEF. Effect: This card can only be Mirror Summon if you use "Color Caster W Majestic Battle Deity" for the material to summon this card. When this card battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard; Then the damage you should gain is inflicted to your opponent instead. If the destroyed monster had lower ATK than this card, then the difference is inflicted to your opponent instead. You can only control1 of this card on the field._

 _Masquerade Super Caped Crusader-Level 7, Pendulum Scale 3, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF. Normal Effect: This card can only be summoned by Tribute 1 "Masquerade Caped Crusader" you control on the field. When this card battles a monster with 2000 or higher ATK, that monster is destroyed instead and your opponent gains damage equals to the destroyed monster's ATK by half. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can immediately set this card to one of your Pendulum Zones. If the Pendulum Zones are not empty, then this card is sent to your Extra Deck instead. Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can add 1 Spell Card or 1 Spellcaster-type monster from your Deck to your hand._

 _Miracle Draw-Type: Normal Spell Effect: If this card is drawn via other way than the normal Draw Phase, immediately activate this card; draw 4 cards from your Deck. Otherwise, draw 2 cards instead._

 _Equinox Eclipse Archangel Lady-Level 8, Pendulum Scale 6, LIGHT, Warrior/Synchro/Pendulum, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Normal Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT or DARK monsters. This card can only be Synchro Summoned if one of the materials is a non-tuner LIGHT or DARK monster. During either player's Battle Phase, if this card attacks or is targeted by an attack, it gains ATK equal to half of 1 LIGHT or DARK monster's ATK on the field or in your Graveyard. This card's ATK is returned to normal during the End Phase. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can immediately set it to one of your Pendulum Zones. If both zones are not empty, then send this card to your Extra Deck, facing up instead. Pendulum Effect: When your opponent attacks on your monster(s), negate your monster's destruction and reduce the Battle Damage by half._

 _Dawn Sage-Normal Effect: When this card is used as a material for Fusion or Synchro Summon; when that summoned monster declares to attack, its target cannot activate its effect. This effect cannot be negated by monster card's effect/pendulum effect only._

 _Colorful Revive-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Color Caster Monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field, then it gains 1000 ATK. If the summoned monster via this card effect attacks during your Battle Phase only, then its target cannot activate its effect until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _De-Synchro-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; then shuffle it into your Extra Deck. Special Summon the Materials used to summon that Synchro Monster. You cannot declare to attack during the same turn you activated this card._

 _Level Witch-Level 1, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When this card is normal summoned or special summoned, target 1 monster you controls; Then, this card gains Level equal to that target monster's Level. When this card is used as a material for Mirror Summon, your opponent cannot activate any card effects until the End Phase._


	25. Epilogue

**-Author's Note to You, the Reader-**

 **Hello, guys! As you may know, I have updated this story right after 1 day for the previous update or last chapter. This note will be uploading along with Chapter 24, so this is count as Chapter 25, but it is more or less an Epilogue.**

 **This story began about 6 months ago, and I really enjoyed writing this story. I believe that this fan-fic is going to be successful, and I was right. All of you who posted review seem to enjoy reading this, and I am happy to read your review every time I get it. Even though I am in college student and I am graduating this May, finding job, and doing my classes well in well-manner balance or at least trying to balance things out, I managed to work on this story, and able to finish it.**

 **Now, you are probably wondering; is this end of Yusuke's adventures? Not at all! In fact, it is just the beginning! There are two things coming for Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror. First is…** _ **drum rolls please….**_ **the first crossover movie! It will be a crossover for Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror with my other fan-fic I worked on, which is my first fan-fic I made; Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai. That fan-fic is in haitus since December of 2015 because the reason for being is this movie. I'll be taking a break for few days, and then I'll work on it. It will be out in…next month, starting on April 4** **th** **, which will be 1 year anniversary for joining this site! It won't be a very long story, like this one. I don't want to say exactly how many chapters it will have because I think that would be a spoiler if I tell it here, but it won't be too long like this story. The second thing is a little present I have for you guys, and then that is all I want to say. Please take a look and read it below, and you'll see. Thank you to you all for reading and supporting this fan-fic, and I will see you all again real soon:**

"Welcome to Duel City Tournament!"

A new adventure waits for Yusuke and his friends!

"Oh right! I've been waiting like forever for this tournament to start, but it's finally here!"

New Duelists standing in our heroes' way…

"Hello."

"Kyaaaahhh!"

"I am Alejandro, the greatest dancer and Duelist in the Tokyo and rest of the world!"

And also….evil lurks in the amiss….

"Do you think honestly you two can beat me and my sis in a Double Duel?"

And….Duelists from other worlds will collide in the most epic tournament in history of Dueling!

"Let's see what you two got! Attack, Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

With new cards….

"Go! Equinox Paladin!"

New friends…

"Um, hello. My n-n-n-nname is Bric. Nice to meet you, Yusuke."

New adventures…

All leading….( _a foot stomps in front as you see a shoe_ )….to….( _a tall young man stands firmly, looking at Yusuke while they are in some kind of arena_ )…the Final Showdown!

"So, you actually made it here."

"That's right, Atsushi Kai, but unlike our last Duel, I am much stronger and tougher than before! Let's do this thing!"

It's time to D-D-D-D….D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror: Dimensional Fighters**

 **Coming Soon**

"OK, I think I'll bring out the classic."

 _Atsushi raised his eyebrow at Yusuke, looking both curious and on alert._

"I summon Dark Magician Girl!"

"Hiya!" _Dark Magician Girl waved her hands to Atsushi, and then to the cheering crowds._


End file.
